Pokemon: Adventure in Nessada
by Hero Time 81
Summary: After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them. DISCONTINUED! Soon to be rewritten.
1. Chapter 1

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

 **I don't own Pokémon and Ben 10!**

Ch.1 Kalos League begins!

Ash and his friends have made their way to the Kalos League where Ash will face a group of powerful trainers. He was at the arena with other people while his friends were in the audience.

"Hello, Pokémon Trainers! I'm Mr. Goodshow and today I'll be your announcer for this year's Kalos League. Please stand up, everyone!" Everyone did what they were told. "Now, take a look at the Kalos League Cauldron. You'll see none other than the water – type Elite Four member, Siebold, lighting up the flame holder with the sacred flames of Kalos." Siebold dipped an intricate torch into the cauldron as yellow, white, blue, orange and red flames burst to life.

"So many trainers." said Ash in awe as he looked the other competitors. "Are you ready to go, Pikachu?" asked Ash his starter Pokémon.

"Pika Pikachu!" answered Pikachu as he lifted his left paw in air forming a fist.

"We have 128 trainers, but only one will succeed and become the Kalos League Champion! Now, let's get to the rules. Our opening round will consist of one-on-one battles throughout the next three days! The 64 trainers who win those battles will advance to the second round where the battles will be three-on-three! This will continue to go on until our final 8 competitors will face off in six-on-six full battles! Only one, however, will become the League Champ!" announced Goodshow.

"Simple enough." said Ash.

"Now let's who will battle who!" shouted Goodshow. 128 trainer cards all began cycling around in random motion, positioning themselves one by one, until all 64 matches were revealed.

"Look, Pikachu. There are we, battle number eight!" saw Ash, eyeing his opponent, a girl his age.

"I'm in battle number five." said a voice behind Ash. He turned around and saw Tierno.

"Hi, Tierno. I hope you're ready, 'cause I'm going to win." said Ash with confidence.

"Not if I win." said a voice next to Ash. The voice came from Ash's other rival, Trevor.

"You two are going down and I'll be the winner." answered Tierno.

"Then let the best one win." interrupted Ash. "My opponent is a girl named Cathy." said Ash as he started to look for his opponent.

"You must be Ash." said a girly voice behind him. He turned to see who was it and saw his opponent. "Hi. I'm Cathy. I hope you're ready for our battle." Cathy was wearing a white T-shirt and a blue skirt. She had black hair and green eyes.

"You bet I am and I'm going to win." said Ash.

"I wish you good luck." said Cathy. She brought out her hand towards Ash.

"Good luck to you, too." said Ash as he brought out his hand for a handshake.

 **( The next day )**

"There's still two hours for our battle so let's look around." said Ash as he and his friends went out from the Pokémon Center.

"Where should we go? Maybe the mall?" asked Serena.

"I saw a park nearby. Why don't we go there?" suggested Clemont.

"Sounds like a good idea. Come on, let's go." answered Ash as he started to run with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Do we always have to run?" sighed Clemont.

"The last one at the park is a Slowbro." said Bonnie as she followed Ash and Serena behind her.

"Wait, I don't wanna be a Slowbro." said Clemont as he started to run after the group.

 **( At the park )**

"This spot looks like a good place to train for our match later." said Ash as he was the first to arrive.

"Hurray, I'm not the Slowbro!" said Bonnie happily. She turned around and saw Serena was the third to arrive and the last one was her big brother. "Like always, you're the last one to arrive."

"Why are always running like that?" asked Clemont as he fell on his back to take a breath.

"Come on, Clemont. There's no time for sleeping." said Ash. Suddenly he heard a loud scream. "Did you hear that?" he asked his friends.

"It came from over there." said Serena pointing the way of the scream.

"Bonnie, you stay here and look after Clemont. Me and Serena will go to see what's going on." said Ash as he started running, followed by Serena.

"You've got it, Ash!" screamed Bonnie as she waved to her friends.

 **( After a while )**

"It came from somewhere here." said Serena.

"Just leave me alone already." said a voice of a girl nearby.

"Not a chance, babe. You're coming with us." said a man's voice from the same direction.

"I think I recognize the first voice." said Ash thoughtfully as he went to see where it came from. When he and Serena arrived, they saw a couple of men confronting a girl near Ash's age.

"It's May! She needs help. Let's go, Pikachu." said Ash as went to protect his best friend from Hoenn.

"Ash, wait for me." said Serena as she went after Ash.

 **( With May )**

"You're no match for us. Just give up. Come with us or we'll force you. You don't want to make us bad, do you?" asked the man.

"I won't come with you!" demanded May. On of the man punched her in the stomach and she fell on the ground. The other men grabbed her arms and legs. They brought her up as their friend brought a knife from his back pocket. He slowly started to push it in the helpless girl's gut. He was about to push it more, but a loud voice interrupted him.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail!" commanded Ash. Pikachu's tail glowed white as he hit the man in the arm with the knife. Pikachu then shocked him with a powerful Thunderbolt. The other men put May down and went to their friend. The man who hurt May sat up and saw a raven-haired boy standing behind Pikachu as his trustful Greninja pulled the knife from May and destroyed it with Night Slash.

"Who do you think you are?" asked the man.

"I'm Ash. These are Pikachu and Greninja. I'm here to help my friend." answered Ash with anger in his eyes, but what really scared the men was Pikachu who was preparing another Thunderbolt while Greninja was about to shoot a Water Shuriken.

"So, you're here to help your girlfriend? You won't stop us. Let's get him, boys." said the man as he threw a Pokeball in the air. From the ball appeared a Pokémon who was levitating. It had three heads and wings. It was black in color.

"I want you to meet my Hydreigon. What do you think?" asked the man as he started laughing.

"I think it's time for a combination. Greninja, use Ice Beam, Pikachu, Volt Tackle!" commanded Ash. Greninja shot a beam of ice of ice and Pikachu started running towards Hydreigon as he was covered in a yellow electricity. The two attacks fused and Pikachu slammed itself right into Hydreigon's stomach. The dark / dragon type roared in pain. It was too much and fell on the ground unconscious.

"That's impossible!" said the man wide-eyed as he returned Hydreigon to its pokeball. "Don't just stand there. Get them!" ordered the man to his friends and they threw their Pokeballs into the air. Ash, Pikachu and Greninja were now facing a Rhyperior, a Volcarona, a Drapion and a Vileplume.

"Volcarona, use Silver Wind!" said one of the man. Volcarona flapped its wings, releasing a wind with silver crescents towards Greninja.

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" said a voice running towards the scene. Ash turned to his left and saw Serena and Braixen. The steam of fire collided with Silver Wind right in front of Greninja. The water / dark type shot a Hydro Pump which collided with Volcarona, knocking it out.

"That Greninja is a powerful Pokémon." said the man as he returned Volcarona back to its pokeball.

"Are you guys OK?" asked Serena. Ash nodded sadly when he saw May's unmoving body behind him. Serena turned to where Ash was looking and gasped at what she saw as she put her hand over her mouth.

"These guys won't get away that easy." said Ash as he turned towards the men and their remaining Pokémon.

"That's how you think. Vileplume, use Energy Ball!" commanded one the man. Vileplume formed a green ball and fired it towards Greninja.

"Greninja, use Ice Beam to counter!" commanded Ash as Greninja shot the ice attack. The two attacks collided and created a smoke.

"Braixen, use Psybeam!" commanded Serena. Braixen brought out its twig from its tail and fired a multicolored beam towards Vileplume which made a direct hit, thanks to which the grass / poison type was knocked out.

"Vileplume, return. These trainers are tougher than they look." said the man.

"So it's a tag battle now." said the owner of Rhyperior.

"You're on. Get ready, Greninja. Pikachu, you look after May." said Ash. "Are you ready, Serena?" asked Ash as he turned to the performer.

"You bet." answered Serena with confidence.

"Then let's get started." said the owner of Drapion. "Use Cross Poison!"

"Greninja, use Ice Beam!" commanded Ash.

"Rhyperior, Megahorn!" said the other man.

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" commanded Serena. Drapion crossed its arms in front of its face and its claws started to glow purple. A purple 'X' then appeared in front of its crossed arms and it opened its hands, firing the 'X' at the opponents. Rhyperior's horn glowed white and extended. It charged towards its opponents. Greninja and Braixen managed to block with Ice Beam and Flamethrower and push away the two Pokémon.

"Greninja, use Hydro Pump on Rhyperior!" commanded Ash. Greninja shot a powerful jet of water towards the rock / ground type. The attack struck the Drill Pokemon, knocking it out.

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" commanded Serena. Braixen shot a jet of fire from its twig. The fire attack struck Drapion, leaving it burned in the process.

"Let's finish it!" shouted both Ash and Serena. "Greninja, Hydro Pump!"

"Braixen, Flamethrower!" The three powerful attacks fused. When the attacks struck the dark / poison, a smoke was formed. When it cleared, Drapion was with swirly eyes.

"That's not over." said the leader of the group after which he ran away. "We'll be back." he said as his friends returned Rhyperior and Drapion back to their pokeballs and ran after their leader.

"That will teach them a lesson." said Ash. He then heard a groaning from behind. He turned around and saw May who was trying to stand up. "May, it's OK. I won't let anything happen to you. It's over. Serena and I gave those men a lesson they won't forget." said Ash as he hugged her.

"Thank you." said May as she spat out some blood. "They wanted to rape me. It was scary." she said while shivering. "Don't leave me." she begged as she started to cry on Ash's chest.

"That's OK. I won't leave you." said Ash as he was trying to comfort the hurt girl. Meanwhile, Serena was getting a bit jealous, but she knew May needed help so she decided not to interrupt. Tears started to form in the eyes of Pikachu, Greninja and Braixen. "Can you stand up?" asked Ash.

"I think so, but it hurts too much." answered May while trying to stand up.

"Then I'll carry you. Greninja, help her get on my back." asked Ash his Pokémon as he bent down. Greninja nodded and picked May of the ground. Ash stood up as soon as Greninja helped May get on his back. Serena was getting more and more jealous with every moment as her face was getting red. Pikachu hopped on her shoulder to comfort her in which he succeeded.

"Serena, are you coming?" asked Ash to which Serena nodded. Serena and Ash with May on his back, along with Pikachu, Greninja and Braixen made their way to Bonnie and Clemont.

To be continued…

There's the first chapter of my first story. I plan to use most Ash's Pokémon in the league and some of them MIGHT evolve. And yes, May will be in this as well. Another old friend of Ash will appear later. I'll try to update as fast as I can.

 **R &R**

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Ch.2: Recovery and Round 1!

As soon as Ash and Serena explained to Clemont and Bonnie what happened, they made their way to the Pokémon Center and were now waiting for Nurse Joy to tell them about May's condition.

"I hope May is alright." sighted Ash worried about his friend.

"Pika pika. Pikachu." said Pikachu as he was trying to make his best friend feel comfortable.

"Thanks, Pikachu. You sure know what to say." said Ash as he petted the little mouse on the head.

"Pikachu is right, Ash. There's no need to worry." said Clemont. Then the doors of May's room opened and Nurse Joy stepped out.

"How is she, Nurse Joy?" asked Ash.

"She will be fine. Thank goodness the wound is not serious. One more second and the results would've been catastrophic. You saved her life." explained the nurse.

"Thanks, but Pikachu and Greninja did all the work." said Ash.

"But you're the one who carried May all the way here." explained Clemont.

"Right now, May needs some rest." continued Nurse Joy.

"Can we go inside to see her?" asked Serena.

"Of course, but not for too long." answered Nurse Joy. Ash and his friends went in May's room.

"Are you OK, May?" asked Ash as he sat down on a chair next to the bed.

"Yeah I'm fine. Thanks for saving me. I owe you my life." said May. "Nurse Joy said that the wound will heal up in a couple of weeks." exclaimed May.

"That's good news." said Bonnie as she sighed with relief.

"Is there anything you need?" asked Ash.

"No, but do you know what will make me feel better?" asked May.

"I don't know. Tell me." answered Ash.

"Go the arena and show your opponent what you're made of. I know you'll win." said confidently May.

"You can count on that! I promise." said Ash as he grabbed May's hand which made Serena's face go red. To her relief, Bonnie decided to ask Ash something he forgot to consider.

"So which Pokémon are you going to use against Cathy?" asked Bonnie.

"I'll call Professor Oak to send me some of my other Pokémon." answered Ash. "We have to go. I'll see ya after the match." he said as he turned to May.

"Good luck." replied May.

 **( Later that day )**

"The Pokémon battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Cathy from Snowpoint City is about to begin. Who will advance to the next round? Let's find out." read Mr. Goodshow.

"Let the battle begin!" ordered the referee.

"Let's go, Scizor!" said Cathy, throwing her Pokeball, with revealed a quite large bug/steel-type.

"Kingler, I choose you!" shouted Ash. The water-type emerged from its Pokeball, ready for battle.

"That Kingler looks strong." complimented Serena.

"I must say that Ash has the advantage. Scizor's steel-type attacks won't do much damage on Kingler." explained Clemont. Just then, something hit his mind. As if someone was missing. "Hey, Serena. Have you seen Bonnie?"

"No." answered Serena. "Where is she?"

"Kingler, let's start with…" said Ash, but he was interrupted from a little girl's voice.

"Cathy! You're a keeper. Please take care of my brother." pleaded Bonnie as she kneeled in front of a confused Cathy. "He is an inventor and the Lumiouse City gym leader."

"Ahhhh!" screamed Clemont as he attracted the attention of people around him. "This is the most embarrassing moment in my life."

"This is an awkward moment." said .

"Hey, Bonnie. Come over here." shouted Ash. Bonnie stood up and made her way towards Ash. Clemont put his bag pack over his head in order not to look the laughting people.

"Cathy, let's begin." said Ash.

"Right." she said.

"Ash may have the first move." said the referee.

"Kingler, start up with Hydro Pump!" ordered Ash. Kingler released a powerful stream of water from its pincer towards Scizor.

"Scizor, dodge it. Use Steel Wing!" ordered Cathy. Scizor's wings glowed white and flew towards Kingler.

"Send it back with Crabhammer!" shouted Ash. Kingler ran towards Scizor with a glowing pincer. It managed to dodge Steel Wing and struck Scizor in the head with Crabhammer.

"Get up, Scizor." pleaded Cathy. Scizor managed to get up on its feet, but it didn't look very well. "Use X-scissor!" ordered Cathy. Scizor's claws glowed white blue and shaped them in 'X' formation and charged towards the water-type. It managed to hit Kingler, but the 'Pincer Pokémon' took it pretty well. "Keep going, Scizor." The 'Pincer Pokémon' managed to hit Kingler two more times.

"Kingler, grab it!" ordered Ash. Kingler gripped Scizor and managed to stop X-scissor. "Rap it up with Hydro Pump!" said Ash. The Pincer Pokémon was send flying back and crashed into the wall behind Cathy with swirly eyes.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Kingler is the winner." announced the judge.

"Great job, Kingler." shouted Ash. He ran towards Kingler to give it a hug.

"Ash moves on to the next round. That was a quick win for him and his Kingler." announced Mr. Goodshow.

 **( Later at the Pokémon Center )**

"That was amazing, Ash. You and Kingler showed Cathy and Scizor what you can do." exclaimed Serena.

"Thanks, Serena. Let's go see how May is doing." suggested Ash.

"Hi there, guys." greeted May as she saw Ash and the others coming in the room. "That was an awesome battle."

"Thanks. How are you feeling?" asked Ash.

"Much better than before." answered May. "Do you know who you'll be battling next?"

"Not yet. The first round matches are not finished yet." explained Ash.

"It looks like Trevor and Tierno won their matches." confirmed Clemont.

"I have the feeling that I'll face at least one of them." said Ash. Then the doors opened and Nurse Joy came in.

"Hi, May. Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm feeling so much better." answered May.

"In that case, you can leave tomorrow morning." exclaimed Nurse Joy.

"Really? That's awesome! Thanks." said May gladly.

"By the way, Ash, the final battle of the first round ended before 2 minutes. Tomorrow you'll be battling a guy named Damien." said the nurse.

"Damien?" asked Ash surprised. He knew his opponent pretty well as he was Charizard's first trainer. "I know which Pokémon I'm going to use."

"Sounds like you know him." said Clemont.

"I do, but not in a friendly way." answered Ash. "I'll call Professor Oak to send me an old friend of mine." With that, he went to change his Pokémon, leaving his friends and Nurse Joy confused.

To be continued…

 **Here's the first round. I think you know which Pokémon Ash will be using against Damien. ( Spoiler ) one of his Pokémon will evolve during the battle. If you're wondering, both Kingler's and Scizor's species is 'Pincer Pokémon'.**

 **R &R**


	3. Chapter 3

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Ch.3: Fight fire with fire

After learning Ash will be battling Damien in a three-on-three battle, he called Professor Oak to send some of his other Pokémon.

"Hi, Professor." greeted Ash.

"Hey there, Ash. What can I do for you?" asked the Professor.

"I need you to send me three Pokémon. I'll be battling Damien." informed Ash. "I need you to send me Gible, Charizard, but I'm not sure about the third one."

"Maybe I can help. One of your Pokémon decided to come back." said the Professor.

"That's great. Then I'll use him." said Ash.

"Very well. I'll send them right away." replied the Professor. In a few seconds, the three Pokémon were send to Ash. "Did you get them?"

"They're right here." answered Ash as he showed the old man the three Pokémon's Pokeballs.

"I wish you good luck." said Professor Oak.

"Thank you." replied Ash. "I'll call you soon."

 **( The next day )**

"I sure hope Ash is ready for this battle." said Serena. "He trained really hard for this one."

"I know Ash will win." said May. "He always finds a way to win."

"The Pokémon battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Damien from Celadon City is about to begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to continue." announced Goodshow.

"I hope you're ready to lose, Ash." said Damien.

"In your dreams." answered Ash.

"Trainers, send out your first Pokémon." said the referee.

"Barbaracle, let's go." said Damien as he threw his Pokeball. From the ball emerged a powerful rock/water type Pokémon.

"Butterfree, I choose you." said Ash as he released his bug/flying type.

"Ash is using his Butterfree. From what Brock told me, Butterfree was Ash's first Pokémon he caught." informed May.

"Let the battle begin." shouted the referee.

"Barbaracle, use Stone Edge." ordered Damien. Sharp stones circled around Barbaracle and were fired towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree, dodge it and use Silver Wind." ordered Ash. Butterfree dodged the rock – type attack and started flapping its wings and released a wind with silver crescents towards Barbaracle. The attack made a direct hit with the rock/water type.

"Come on, Barbaracle. Use Cross Chop." said Damien. Barbaracle crossed its arms in a 'X' formation and ran towards Butterfree.

"Butterfree, counter with Sleep Powder." ordered Ash. A blue powder was released from Butterfree's wings which put Barbaracle to sleep.

"Wake up, Barbaracle." shouted Damien, but it was no use.

"Butterfree, finish it up with Energy Ball." screamed Ash. A green ball of energy was released from Butterfree. The grass – type attack hit Barbaracle, forming a dust. When the dust cleared, the 'Collective Pokémon' was with swirly eyes.

"Barbaracle is unable to battle. Butterfree is the winner." announced the referee.

"Barbaracle, return." said Damien as he returned his Pokémon back to its Pokeball.

"Butterfree, return. You did great." said Ash. A red beam returned Butterfree to its Pokeball. "Gible, I choose you." From Ash's Pokeball came out his dragon/ground type.

"A good opponent for my next Pokemon." said Damien. "Dragalge, let's go." From Damien's Pokeball came out the 'Mock Kelp Pokémon'.

"It looks to me Ash has the advantage. Gible is dragon and ground type while Dragalge is a dragon and poison type." informed Clemont.

"Gible, start up with Dig." ordered Ash. Gible dug a hole and made its way towards Dragalge.

"Let's confuse it, Dragalge. Use Double Team." ordered Damien. Dragalge's body glowed white and made copies of itself, making Gible to miss the real one. When Gible came out, Damien ordered Dragalge to use Hydro Pump.

"Are you OK, Gible?" asked Ash.

"Gib." nodded the 'Land Shark Pokemon'.

"Use Dragon Pulse." ordered Ash. Gible fired a turquoise ball of energy towards Dragalge. The 'Mock Kelp Pokémon' was directly hit, but it was still standing.

"Dragalge, show them a real Dragon Pulse." said Damien. The dragon attack hit Gible, sending it flying. When Gible crashed on the ground, a huge smoke was formed. When it cleared, Gible was barely moving.

"Gible is un…" said the referee but it was interrupted by Gible. The ground/dragon type stood on its legs and suddenly started to glow white.

"What's happening?" asked Damien shocked.

"It looks like Gible is evolving." said Clemont. When the glowing vanished, in the place of Gible was Gabite.

"Gible, you evolved!" exclaimed Ash. He took out his Pokedex to scan his newly evolved Pokemon.

" _Gabite, the 'Cave Pokémon' and the evolved form of Gible. As it digs to expand its nest, it habitually digs up that it then hoards in its nest._ " said Ash's Pokedex.

"Awesome! It looks like you learnt a new move." said Ash. "Let's do it, Gabite. Use Iron Head." Gabite became surrounded in a black and white aura and dashed towards Dragalge. With lighting speed, he slamed into the poison/dragon type, sending it towards the wall behind Damien.

"Stand up, Dragalge. Use Dragon Pulse full power!" ordered Damien.

"Gabite, Draco Meteor!" shouted Ash. As Dragalge fired Dragon Pulse, Gabite shoot a glowing ball to the sky which exploded, releasing multiple meteors. The two attacks struck their targets, forming a huge dust. When it cleared, both Pokémon were with swirly eyes.

"Both Gabite and Dragalge are unable to battle. This battle is a draw." announced the referee.

"That was some power." said Serena.

"No wonder why it's a draw." said May.

Both Ash and Damien returned their dragon – types to their Pokeballs and were about to send their final Pokémon.

"Magmortar, let's go." said Damien as he threw a Pokeball from which came out the powerful 'Blast Pokémon'.

"Damien, it's time to see just how powerful this Pokémon has become." said Ash. "Charizard, I choose you." From Ash's Pokeball came out the 'Flame Pokémon' which fired a Flamethrower towards the sky. It's roar shook the ground which scared some people in the audience. Damien couldn't believe his eyes. He hardly believed that was the Charmander he abandoned. Before his eyes was a giant dragon-like Pokémon with wings, sharp claws and a fierce expression on its face. Ash's Charizard was 8 feet tall ( 2.43 meters ), bigger than the usual Charizard.

"I can't believe it." murmured Damien.

"Surprised, aren't you?" asked Ash. "That's the same Charmander you left in that rain. Now, it's stronger than ever."

"It doesn't matter how strong it is. Magmortar, start with Thunderbolt!" shouted Damien. Magmortar covered itself in electricity and shot the electric attack towards Charizard. The 'Flame Pokémon' was hit, but it looked like Charizard was not hit at all.

"You'll have to do better than that." said Ash. "Charizard, use Dragon Tail." Charizard's tail became green and dashed towards Magmortar. The 'Blast Pokémon' didn't have time to dodge and was hit hard in the gut.

"Not bad, but let's see how you deal with this. Use Hyper Beam!" ordered Damien. Magmortar fired a beam of energy from its arm cannon towards Charizard.

"Charizard, counter it with Flamethrower!" ordered Ash. Charizard fired a stream of fire from its mouth which successfully stopped Hyper Beam. "Magmortar needs time to recharge after Hyper Beam. Charizard, use Aerial Ace." Charizard became surrounded in white streaks and slammed into Magmortar. "Use Aerial Ace one more time and hit Magmortar from behind." Charizard once again landed a successful hit on Magmortar, sending it flying forward as it was hit in the back.

"Stand up, Magmortar." ordered Damien.

"Charizard, fly high up." shouted Ash.

"You won't run away. Use Thunderbolt!" said Damien.

"We're not running away. Charizard, counter with Solar Beam!" ordered Ash. As Magmortar shot a Thunderbolt towards the fire/flying type, Charizard fired a gold beam of energy. The two attacks collided, creating a huge cloud of dust. "Use Dragon Tail to send Magmortar flying." Charizard came out of the smoke and slammed its tail in Magmortar's midsection, sending the fire – type flying. In a couple of seconds, Charizard reached Magmortar and the two were now face to face.

"Let's finish this!" both trainers shouted.

"Use Flamethrower, Charizard!" said Ash.

"Hyper Beam, Magmortar!" ordered Damien. The two attacks at close range created a huge cloud and both Pokémon were slammed on the ground. When the dust cleared, Charizard was seen standing over an unconscious Magmortar.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner. The victory goes to Ash." announced the referee.

"They did it." exclaimed Bonnie as jumped from her seat.

"Charizard sure got a lot stronger than the last I saw him." said May.

"What a battle, folks. After a collision between Flamethrower and Hyper Beam, Charizard emerged victorious." said Goodshow.

"That was a great battle, Ash." Said Damien as he made his way towards Ash and Charizard.

"Thanks, Damien."

"However, I'd like to ask Charizard to join me again." This question surprised both Ash and Charizard. "What do you say? Wanna come with me?" asked Damien. The 'Flame Pokémon' answered by hitting Damien with Flamethrower and turning his back away.

"I'm happy you're staying with me, Charizard." said Ash as he petted his powerhouse.

 **( Later at the Pokémon Center )**

"Congratulations for the win, Ash." said Nurse Joy.

"Thanks you. By the way, can I leave Butterfree, Gabite and Charizard with you?" asked Ash.

"I'm sorry, but I've got a lot of Pokémon to look after. However, you can give them to my assistant. He's one of the best doctors I've ever seen." informed the nurse as she gave the address of her assistant.

"Thanks so much. Come on, guys." said Ash to his friends.

After looking around, Ash and his friends found the place. When they went in, Ash and May were surprised who Nurse Joy's assistant was. He had a spiky, brown hair and there was a Croagunk to his left and a Chansey to his right. It was non other than their friend Brock.

To be continued…

 **And that's it. Ash defeated Damien. Ash's next battle won't be soon. Will Brock join Ash and his friends? I'll leave the choice to you as I make a poll.**

 **R &R**


	4. Chapter 4

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

 **Hi, everyone. Sorry for not updating sooner. I was a bit busy and there wasn't time to update. Because I'm finishing school in a couple of months updates might be slower. I also decided to skip some battles and get right to the full 6-on-6 battles. I'll still tell you which Pokémon Ash used in the battles, which if I'm not mistaken are two. Against a trainer named Alex, Ash used his Quilava, Staraptor and Boldore. Against a trainer named Jake, Ash used Corphish, Pignite and Sceptile. Also, Brock is a member of the group once again.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

Ch.4: Ash vs Sawyer

"I still can't believe Ash will be facing Sawyer in the quarter-finals," said Serena.

"It'll be an interesting match. Let's see how Ash will deal with Sawyer's Mega – Sceptile," said Clemont.

"From what I heard, Mega – Sceptile is a grass and dragon type so an ice – type Pokémon will be the best choice," explained Brock. "But Ash's only ice – type is Glalie."

"No matter how powerful Mega – Sceptile is. Ash will do great," said May with confidence.

"The Pokémon battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Sawyer from Lilycove City is about to begin. Trainers are allowed to use 6 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all six Pokémon on one side are unable to continue," explained the referee. "Are the trainers ready?"

Both Ash and Sawyer nodded and referee told them to bring out their first Pokémon. Sawyer send out his newly evolved Aegislash while Ash send out his Noivern.

"Let the battle begin," shouted the referee.

"Noivern, start up with Dragon Pulse," ordered Ash.

"Aegislash, counter it with Iron Head," said Saywer. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion. "Use Shadow Claw!"

"Dodge it, Noivern and use Hurricane," shouted Ash. Noivern struck Aegislash, confusing the ghost/steel type.

"Snap out of it, Aegislash," pleaded Sawyer.

"Not going to happen. Use Dragon Pulse," said Ash. The dragon attack scored a direct hit on Aegislash.

"Use Aerial Ace, Aegislash," ordered Sawyer. However, because of the confusion, Aegislash slammed itself on the ground, giving Ash and Noivern an opening.

"Noivern, finish it with Flamethrower," shouted Ash. Noivern shot a powerful Flamethrower which hit Aegislash, creating a cloud of dust. When it cleared, Aegislash was with swirly eyes on the ground.

"Aegislash is unable to battle. Noivern is the winner," announced the referee.

"Aegislash, return. You gave it everything you have," said Sawyer. As he returned Aegislash, he brought out another Pokeball. "Salamence, let's go."

"Let's do take it out, Noivern," said Ash. "Use Flamethrower!"

"Salamence, counter it with your own Flamethrower," ordered Sawyer. When the fire attacks a small expolosion was created, hurling the two Pokémon backwards.

"Noivern, use Hurricane," said Ash.

"Salamence, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse," said Sawyer. Salamence flew away from Hurricane and struck Noivern with Dragon Pulse.

"Are you OK, Noivern," Ash asked his dragon/flying Pokémon. Noivern nodded. "Let's finish Salamence quickly. Use Dragon Pulse."

"Salamence, use Dragon Claw," shouted Sawyer. Salamence flew into Dragon Pulse with a prepared Dragon Claw. After a short struggling, an explosion was created. When it cleared, Salamence was heavily breathing, but Noivern was on the ground unconscious.

"Noivern is unable to battle. Salamence is the winner," announced the referee.

"Both of them have 5 Pokémon remaining," said May.

"Who do you think will win," asked Bonnie.

"According to the circumstances, the advantage belongs to Ash since Sawyer's Salamence has taken a lot of damage from that Dragon Pulse," explained Clemont.

"Noivern, return. You were great out there. Take a rest," said Ash as he returned his Noivern. "Unfezant, I choose you."

"Another flying type? An interesting choice," thought Sawyer. "Salamence, use Flamethrower."

"Dodge it, Unfezant. Use Quick Attack," shouted Ash. Unfezant scored a direct hit, sending Salamence to the ground. "Finish it with Aerial Ace!" The flying/normal type hit Salamence one last for the knock out.

"Salamence is unable to able. Unfezant is the winner," announced the referee.

"Salamence, return. I couldn't ask you for more," said Sawyer. He returned his fallen dragon/flying type to its Pokeball. Then he brought out another Pokeball, from which came out his Slurpuff.

"Unfezant, return. I'm going to need you for later," said Ash as he returned his Unfezant. "Tauros, I choose you."

"A Tauros," wondered Sawyer. "Slurpuff, use Thunderbolt!"

"Stop that Thunderbolt with Earthquake," ordered Ash. The electric attack struck Tauros, but didn't affect it since its front legs were dug in the ground. But Slurpuff was hurled back from Earthquake.

"Slurpuff, use Energy Ball," ordered Sawyer.

"Counter it with Iron Head," shouted Ash. Tauros made his way towards Energy Ball, which bounced of Tauros when the attacks made contact. Tauros kept making his way towards Slurpuff. The fairy – type didn't have time to dodge the attack.

"Slurpuff, use Flamethrower," said Sawyer, but Tauros was too fast and struck Slurpuff, making it flinch which is why it didn't shot Flamethrower.

"Tauros, use Horn Attack," ordered Ash.

"Slurpuff, try another Flamethrower," ordered Sawyer. This time, Tauros didn't have time to dodge the attack and was hit directly by the fire attack. Ash, however, had a risky plan.

"Tauros, go through Flamethrower with full power Giga Imapct," shouted Ash. Tauros heard what its trainer said and made his way through the flames. When it was near to Slurpuff, a cloud of dust was formed. After it cleared, both Pokémon were unconscious.

"Both Tauros and Slurpuff are unable to battle," announced the referee.

"Now Ash has 4 Pokémon and Sawyer has 3," said Bonnie.

"Right, but let's not forget which from Sawyer's Pokémon hasn't been used yet," said Brock.

"I'm sure Ash can win this," said May. "All he has to do is not to give up."

Both Ash and Sawyer returned their Tauros and Slurpuff to their Pokeballs as they chose their next Pokémon.

"Glalie, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his only ice – type.

"Quagsire, let's go," said Sawyer as he brought out his water/ground type.

To be continued…

 **There you have it. Chapter 4 is done! I know it's shorter, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. The final battle will be between Sawyer's Mega – Sceptile vs one of Ash's strongest Pokémon.**

 **R &R**


	5. Chapter 5

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

 **Hello, everyone. I've got some free time from school so I've decided to write the next chapter. So here's the second part of the battle between Ash and Sawyer.**

Ch.5: Confusion problems

Ash and Sawyer had chosen Glalie and Quagsire as their next Pokémon.

"Glalie use Ice Beam," said Ash.

"Quagsire, counter with your own Ice Beam," said Sawyer. The two ice attacks collided, creating a big explosion.

"Use Dark Pulse, Glalie," shouted Ash.

"Dodge it and use Earth Power," said Sawyer. Quagsire dodged Dark Pulse and Glalie was directly hit from Earth Power.

"Can you stand up, Glalie," Ash asked his Pokémon.

"Quagsire, use Sludge Bomb," ordered Sawyer.

"Use Protect and then use Ice Beam," said Ash. Glalie protected itself from Quagsire's Sludge Bomb and struck Quagsire with Ice Beam.

"Use Earth Power, Quagsire," said Sawyer.

Glalie was hit from Earth Power, lowering its special defense.

"Glalie, use Crunch," ordered Ash.

"Let it get closer and use Water Pulse," said Sawyer. As Glalie was going for Crunch, Quagsire shot a Water Pulse which hit Glalie thus confusing it.

"Snap out of it, Glalie," begged Ash.

"Not a chance, Ash. Quagsire, Sludge Bomb," ordered Sawyer. Glalie was hit from Sludge Bomb, leaving it poisoned. Things were looking bad for Glalie as it took three hits in a row and suffering their secondary effect, lowered special defence, confused and poisoned.

"You can do it, Glalie. Try Dark Pulse," shouted Ash. Glalie managed to hit Quagsire with Dark Pulse, causing it to flinch, but the poison did its job by knocking Glalie out.

"Glalie is unable to battle. Quagsire is the winner," announced the ref.

"Glalie, return. You did your best," said Ash as he returned the ice – type in its Pokeball. "Time to fight water with water. Croconaw, I choose you."

Ash revealed his fourth Pokemon, Croconaw. His Totodile evolved during a hard training the previous night.

"Things are not looking good for Ash. Quagsire's ability is Water Absorb which means if Croconaw uses a water – type attack, Quagsire will be healed," explained Brock.

"I thing Ash has something up to," said Serena.

"Quagsire, use Sludge Bomb," ordered Sawyer.

"Croconaw, send it back with Focus Punch," said Ash.

Quagsire shot a Sludge Bomb, but the attack was sent back by Focus Punch, which hit Quagsire, leaving it poisoned.

"Use Water Pulse," said Sawyer.

"Dodge it and finish it with Focus Punch," ordered Ash.

Croconaw was faster than Quagsire and scored a direct hit with Focus Punch, knocking Quagsire out.

"Quagsire is unable to battle. Croconaw is the winner," announced the referee.

"That's what his plan was," said Clemont.

"Ash knew Sawyer would go for an attack that could be countered with a close range attack and than finish Quagsire of with his newly learned Focus Punch," explained Brock.

"Quagsire, return. You did great," said Sawyer as he returned his water/ground type back to its Pokeball and brought out another. "Dustox, let's go."

"So it's a Dustox. Croconaw, return. Unfezant, I choose you," said Ash as he switched his Pokémon.

"That was a smart move by Ash," said Brock.

"Unfezant, use Aerial Ace," ordered Ash.

"Stop it with Psybeam," said Sawyer. Dustox shot a strong Psybeam towards Unfezand who was about to hit it with Aerial Ace and the attack managed to confuse Unfezant.

"Snap out of it, Unfezant," pleaded Ash. "Use Sky Attack!"

No matter how loud Ash talked, Unfezant couldn't hear its trainer and smacked itself to the ground.

"Dustox, Sludge Bomb," ordered Sawyer. The poison type attack scored a direct hit and poisoned Unfezant. Things were looking bad for Ash.

"I know you can do it, Unfezant," said Ash. This time, Unfezant managed to snap out of its confusion and was ready to take down Dustox. "That's the spirit. Use Quick Attack and change it into Aerial Ace at the last second." Unfezant gained speed and scored a direct hit on Dustox with Aerial Ace. However, the poison was too much and knocked Unfezant out.

"Unfezant is unable to battle. Dustox is the winner," announced the referee.

"I'm proud of you, Unfezant," said Ash as he returned his fallen Pokémon back to its Pokeball. "Croconaw, I choose you." Ash send out his Johto water starter once again.

"Dustox, use Silver Wind," ordered Sawyer.

"Dodge it and use Hydro Pump," said Ash. Croconaw managed to dodge Silver Wind and hit Dustox with Hydro Pump. "Rap it up with full power Aqua Jet."

"Dustox, use Psybeam," said Sawyer. Dustox tried to fire a Psybeam, but Croconaw was too fast and knocked Dustox out with Aqua Jet.

"Dustox is unable to battle. Croconaw is the winner," announced the referee.

"Dustox, return. You did great," said Sawyer.

"Sawyer has only one Pokémon left," said Bonnie. "Ash just might win."

"Don't get exited, Bonnie. Croconaw looks exhausted and if I'm correct, Sawyer is about to send out his Sceptile," said Clemont.

"Not to mention that water types are in a disadvantage against grass types," said Brock.

"Sceptile, let's go," said Sawyer as he send out his starter Pokémon.

"Croconaw, use Ice Fang," ordered Ash.

"Stop it with Focus Punch, Sceptile," said Sceptile. Croconaw tried to hit Sceptile with Ice Fang, but the grass type was too fast and was smacked away with Focus Punch. "Finish it with Energy Ball." The grass – type attack hit Croconaw, knocking it out.

"Croconaw is unable to battle. Sceptile is the winner," announced the referee.

"Ash is down to his last Pokémon," said Goodshow. "Will it be strong enough for Sceptile's speed and power?"

"You did amazing, Croconaw," said Ash as he returned Croconaw. "Time for my last Pokémon. Infernape, I choose you."

"Ash's last Pokémon is Infernape," said Goodshow.

"That's great. Infernape is a perfect match for Sceptile," said Brock.

"I didn't know Ash has an Infernape," said May.

"Infernape is one of Ash's strongest Pokémon form Sinnoh," explained Brock.

"Sceptile, let's do it," said Sawyer as he rose his right hand with a Mega-ring. He put his left hand on it and in a couple of seconds Sceptile Mega-evolved.

"This is incredible, folks. The final battle will be between Infernape and Mega – Sceptile," said Goodshow.

"OK, Infernape. Let's show them what you're made of," said Ash.

"This is the end, Sceptile so let's do it," said Sawyer.

To be continued…

 **And this is it. Infernape vs Mega – Sceptile. I just wanna say that Infernape's Blaze MIGHT activate. In the next chapter will be the end of the battle between Ash and Sawyer.**

 **R &R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, guys. I'm back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Ch.6: All fired up

"Infernape, start up with Flamethrower", ordered Ash.

"Sceptile, counter it with Dragon Pulse", said Sawyer. The two attacks collided, creating an explosion.

"Use Mach Punch, Infernape", said Ash. Infernape's right hand glowed white, but it didn't look like Mach Punch. That was Focus Punch!

"Incredible! Infernape's Mach Punch turned into a Focus Punch", said Goodshow.

"Sceptile, counter it with Focus Blast", said Sawyer. Sceptile shot a white ball from its hands, but Infernape managed to send it back with its Focus Punch.

"This battle is really heating up," said Bonnie excited.

"It looks to me that the only move Sawyer can use is Dragon Pulse, since grass-type attacks aren't very effective and Focus Blast can be countered with Focus Punch," explained Brock.

"Infernape, use Focus Punch one more time", said Ash. Infernape ran towards Mega – Sceptile with a glowing fist and scored a direct hit with Focus Punch.

"Get up, Sceptile", begged Sawyer. Sceptile heard Sawyer and it wasn't ready to go down yet. "Use Leaf Blade."

"Infernape, counter it with Flare Blitz", shouted Ash. Sceptile's leaves extended and glowed green while Infernepe surrounded itself in a red-orange fire and shot towards Mega – Sceptile like a missle as the flames turned blue. The two attacks collided, creating a very big explosion. The force of collision was so powerful that sent the two Pokémon flying backwards, slamming in the wall behind Ash and Sawyer.

"Get up, Infernape. I know you can", pleaded Ash while Sawyer did the same with Sceptile.

The mega – evolved grass-type managed to stand up on its feet while Infernape was barely moving, but managed to get himself back to the battlefield.

"Sceptile, let's finish them of with Dragon Pulse", shouted Sawyer. Scaptile shot a purple beam of energy towards Infernape and managed to hit it, causing the fire/fighting Sinnoh starter scream in pain. After a few more seconds, Infernape was down.

"Infernape is un…" the referee strted, but it was interrupted by Sawyer.

"Wait. Not yet. Come on, Ash. I thought Infernape was stronger than that", said Sawyer with a little smirk on his face.

"You know Sawyer, sometimes I think that only I will understand Infernape's true power, but you're about to see it", said Ash as Infernape stood up with an angry face which meant only one thing. Blaze is activated.

"What's that, Clemont", Bonnie asked her big brother.

"It's Blaze. Infernape's ability. It activates when Infernape has taken a lot of damage which means if Infernape gets hit one more time it's over, but all of its fire-type attacks will super-charged," explained Clemont.

"But let's hope Infernape will listen to Ash", said Brock.

"What do you mean, Brock", asked May.

"You see, a couple of times in Sinnoh, when Infernape's Blaze has been activated, he went out of control and didn't listen to Ash at all", explained the breeder. "It looked like it was on a wild rampage."

This explanation scared a little May, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont.

"But, after a while, Infernape managed to control Blaze and became on of Ash's powerful Pokémon", continued Brock.

"Let's do it, Infernape. Use Swift", said Ash.

"Counter it with Dragon Pulse", ordered Sawyer. The two attacks collided, but Swift was more powerful and Sceptile was surrounded by the spinning stars.

"Use Focus Punch", ordered Ash. ( **A/N: This is the same way Ash's Aipom defeated Gardenia's Roseraid at the Eterna City Gym.)** Sceptile was badly hurt by the combination and Ash was ready to make the last move. "Infernape, use Flare Blitz."

"Sceptile, counter it with Frenzy Plant", shouted Sawyer. There was another collision which cancelled both attacks out, but something was going on with Infernape. It was really angry and wanted to take down Mega – Sceptile once and for all.

"Infernape, what's got into you", asked Ash just in time to realize that Infernape lost control over Blaze again. "Infernape, you've got to snap out of it. Come on, control yourself."

"Folks, it looks like something's wrong with Infernape", said Goodshow.

"I wasn't expecting that to happen", said Brock while the others especially May and Serena were scared at what they were seeing.

"You can do it, Infernape. I know you can", shouted Ash as Sawyer and Mega – Sceptile were waiting for any action from the Sinnoh starter. After a while, Infernape snapped and unleashed a Flamethrower towards Mega – Sceptile which scored a direct hit, slamming it in the wall. After that, Infernape continue launching Flamethrowers in random directions. One of them even nearly hit Ash's friends. Ash knew he had no other choice, but to confront Infernape by grabbing it around his arms. Infernape didn't notice Ash was around it and covered itself in flames, causing its trainer to scream in pain. After more encouraging words from Ash, Infernape got control and realized what happened. Ash told it that he was alright and the battle went on, but Sceptile was barely moving from that Flamethrower.

"Come on, Sceptile, please get up," pleaded Sawyer. Sceptile managed to stand up and was ready to finish the battle. "Use full power Dragon Pulse."

"Infernape, use Flamethrower full power as well", shouted Ash. The two attacks collided, but Flamethrower seemed to be stronger and made its way through Dragon Pulse and scored another direct hit on Mega – Sceptile, knocking it out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Infernape wins. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town," announced the referee. Ash went and hugged Infernape tightly, thanking it for the great battle. Sawyer, on the other hand couldn't believe what he saw. His Hoenn strated was lying on the ground unconscious.

"And that's it. Ash defeated Sawyer which means he'll battling Tiernoin the semi-final round," announced Goodshow.

After the battle, Serena and May were relived that Infernape controlled his Blaze and were asking themselves why could Ash just jump onto the rampaging Pokémon, but decided to leave it behind.

To be continued…

 **And Ash defeats Sawyer. Next time Ash and Tierno will start their battle. I don't know when I'll update, but please be patient.**

 **R &R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, guys. I'm back with another chapter of the story. Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!**

Ch.7: Ash vs Tierno

After his battle with Sawyer, Ash went to the Pokémon Center to heal up his Pokémon and to make a switch. He knew 5 of Tierno's Pokémon: Blastoise, Raichu, Hitmontop, Ludicolo and Politoed. Most of them were water types, but he knew Piakchu wouldn't be able to take down three water types. Not to mention Ludicolo was part grass – type so he needed a flying or a bug – type, but Raichu was an electric – type so he needed a ground – type. The three types Ash really needed were grass, ground and flying. Ash knew that Tierno would expect him to use Pikachu, but he had already battled Gary's Blastoise with his Kanto powerhouse. With all the thinking, he decided the six Pokemon he'll be using.

 **( The Next Day )**

"The Pokémon battle between Ash and Tierno is about to begin. Each trainer is allowed to use 6 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all 6 Pokemon on one side are unable to continue," announced Mr. Goodshow.

"Are the trainers ready," asked the referee.

"We are," both Ash and Tierno said at the same time.

"Let the battle begin," said the ref.

"Hitmontop, let's go," said Tierno as he realized his fighting – type.

"Noctowl, I choose you, said Ash as he realized his shiny Johto Pokémon.

Serena, Bonnie, Clemont and Tierno were surprised to see Ash has a shiny Pokémon. On the other hand, Brock and May had already seen Noctowl and both knew it was a good match-up against Hitmontop.

"Hitmontop, use Stone Edge," ordered Tierno.

"Dodge it, Noctowl and use Extrasensory," said Ash.

Noctowl managed to dodge Triple Kick and struck Hitmontop with the psychic attack.

"Get up, Hitmontop. Use Rolling Kick," said Tierno. Hitmontop successfully landed Rolling Kick on Noctowl, but the Owl Pokemon went back in the air.

"That's the spirit, Noctowl,"said Ash.

"Use Quick Attack, Hitmontop," ordered Tierno.

"Stop it with Hypnosis," said Ash.

Hitmontop was about to hit Noctowl, but the normal/flying type was faster and Hitmontop was put asleep.

"Wake up, Hitmontop. You have to," begged Tierno.

"Let's heal up, Noctowl. Use Dream Eater," ordered Ash. Noctowl hit Hitmontop with Dream Eater, healing itself. "Rap it up with Air Slash."

Noctowl managed to strike Hitmontop directly with Air Slash, knocking it out.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle. Noctowl is the winner," announced the referee. Loud cheers came from Ash's friends and Pikachu. Ash was now in the lead. He was determined to win this league and nothing will stand in his way.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now. Ash's Noctowl has taken down Tierno's Hitmontop and was one step closer on winning the semi-final battle.**

 **R &R **


	8. Chapter 8

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.8: Route to the Final Round

Ash and Tierno have started their battle and Ash's Noctowl managed to take out Tierno's Hitmontop without much problems.

"That was great Noctowl. Return and take a rest. I'm gonna need you for later," said Ash as he returned his trusty Johto flying–type.

"That was a nice one, Ash, but I'm going to win this battle," said Tierno with confidence as he sent out his Raichu.

"An electric–type. Torterra, I choose you," said Ash as he realized the Continent Pokémon.

"Torterra is actually an excellent choice against Raichu," said Brock to the rest of the gang.

"Why is that,"asked Serena.

"Torterra is not only a grass–type, but it's also a ground–type which means Raichu's electric attacks won't do a thing," explained the Pokémon Doctor.

"That was a smart move by Ash," said Clemont.

"Let's do it, Torterra," said Ash.

"Let's defeat that Pokémon, Raichu," said Tierno. "Use Signal Beam."

"Counter it with Rock Slide," ordered Ash. Raichu fired the bug–type attack, but it was blocked by Rock Slide. "Now use Energy Ball." Torterra used the moment and fired a green ball from its mouth which Raichu didn't see it coming and was hit by the grass–type attack.

"Get up, Raichu," pleaded Tierno. Apparently, Raichu was barely moving, but managed to stand to its feet. "Way to go. Use Focus Blast."

"Use Energy Ball one more time, Torterra," said Ash. Torterra managed to counter Raichu's Focus Blast. The two attacks made a huge explosion when they collided and Torterra knew this was its moment to win its first victory since it evolved from Grotle. "Torerra, use Earth Power." The Sinnoh grass–type starter stood on its hind legs and smashed its front on the ground, making a gold energy go towards Raichu. Because of the dust, Raichu didn't know from where the attack will come from was hit directly from the super effective Earth Power.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Torterra is the winner," announced the referee.

"Incredible, folks. Ash has taken down two of Tierno's Pokemon in a row. Not to mention that Ash's Noctowl and Torterra have barely taken any damage. The trainer from the Kanto region is pretty close to participate in the final round," said Goodshow.

"Things are looking pretty good for Ash," said Bonnie.

"You're right. Ash just might win this," said Clemont.

On the battlefield Tierno returned his Raichu and send out his Ludicolo who managed to confuse Torterra with Water Pulse.

"Snap out of it, Torterra. Try Energy Ball," pleaded Ash. Luckily, the Continent Pokémon managed to hit Ludicolo with Energy Ball, but it didn't like it did any damage.

"Ludicolo, use Hydro Pump," ordered Tierno. The water/grass type struck Torterra with the water – type attack. The grass/ground type barely managed to stand up, but it was no longer confused.

"Alright, Torterra. Use Synthesis," said Ash.

"I don't think so, Ash. Ludicolo, use Ice Beam," said Tierno. Just before Torterra could heal up, it was struck by the super – effective Ice Beam.

"Torterra is unable to battle. Ludicolo is the winner," announced the referee.

"Tierno manages to take out Ash's first Pokémon," shouted Goodshow. "This sure was un important win for Tierno."

"Torterra, return. You did great. Take a good rest," said Ash as he returned his Sinnoh starter.

Meanwhile, Tierno also decided to switch his Pokémon. He decided to send out his newly caught Pokémon, Zangoose. This gave Ash the idea to use one of his powerhouses.

"Krookodile, I choose you," shouted Ash.

"So Tierno sent out his Zangoose and Ash sent out his Krookodile," said Goodshow.

"I've never seen a Krookodile before. It sure looks powerful," said May as she scanned the Intimidating Pokémon.

"Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok. Krookodile can see faraway objects as threw binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car," said her Pokedex. After that, she scanned Zangoose.

"Zangoose, the Cat Ferret Pokémon. Its fur would all stand on the end if it smelled a Seviper nearby. Its sharp claws tear up its foes."

The fact that these two Pokémon could tear each other apart really frightened her and Serena who was sitting next to her. Just the image of Krookodile biting Zangoose and Zangoose scratching Krookodile was enough to make both girls tremble with fear. Bonnie, on the other hand, was pretty excited to see who will be the winner between Krookodile and Zangoose.

To be continued…

 **Here is chapter 8 of the story. I decided to make this battle in four parts. Next time the main battle will be between Krookodile and Zangoose.**

 **R &R**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9: Krookodile's Time to Shine

The battle between Ash and Tierno continues on with Ash having 5 Pokémon remaining and Tierno with 4. Both trainers have sent out their Krookodile and Zangoose.

"Krookodile, let's start up with Stone Edge," said Ash.

"Dodge it and use Hone Claws, Zangoose," said Tierno. Zangoose managed to dodge Krookodile's Stone Edge and managed to boost its attack and accuracy with Hone Claws. "Now use X-Scissor."

"Krookodile, counter it with Dragon Claw," ordered Ash. Krookodile's claw glowed green and the two Pokémon started using X-Scissor and Dragon Claw again and again, but Krookodile was in bigger trouble as it was part dark – type. "Krookodile, switch to Dig."

Krookodile managed to back away a little and this gave him the opportunity to escape from Zangoose's X-Scissor with Dig. And now, Zangoose was in trouble since it didn't know from where Krookodile will come from.

"Zangoose, try to sense Krookodile's moving and use Crush Claw when it comes out," said Tierno. When Krookodile came out, Zangoose went for Crush Claw, but before it could even hit, the Intimidating Pokémon fired a Stone Edge which hit Zangoose directly.

"Are you OK, Zangoose," asked Tierno and he got his answer as Zangoose stood up on its feet. "Use Shadow Claw."

"Krookodile, bite it with Crunch," ordered Ash. Just as Zangoose was about to slash Krookodile, the ground/dark type opened its jaws and bite Zangoose's Shadow Claw with Crunch.

"Just what I wanted," smirked Tierno. "Zangoose, use Crush Claw and then use X-Scissor." Zangoose landed its Crush Claw which lowered Krookodile's defense and freed itself with X-Scissor which did a lot of damage.

"Hang in there, Krookodile. I know you can do it," said Ash. Krookodile managed to stand up with an angry expression ready to take out Zangoose once and for all. "That's the spirit, Krookodile! Use Dragon Claw."

"Dodge it, Zangoose and use Hone Claws," ordered Tierno. Just like the last time, Zangoose dodged Krookodile's Dragon Claw, but it dodged the left one and Krookodile landed its attack with its right claws. Zangoose was sent flying back and barely managed to stand up. "Come on, Zangoose. Use X-Scissor!"

"Dodge it with Dig, Krookodile," said Ash. Krookodile managed to use Dig and came out a few feet away in front of Zangoose. "Use Stone Edge."

Krookodile managed to land a direct hit with Stone Edge and Zangoose was now barely moving.

"Come on, Zangoose. Use Crush Claw!" ordered Tierno, but all Zangoose did was to fell on one knee.

"Now is our chance Krookodile. Use Crunch and then followed it up with Stone Edge full power!" ordered Ash. Krookodile managed to bite Zangoose's left shoulder and shot a close-ranged Stone which brought Zangoose to two knees. "Let's finish it with Dragon Claw!"

Krookodile backed away a little a hit Zangoose with Dragon Claw which sent the normal – type smashing into the wall behind Tierno. This hit was enough to knock Zangoose iut.

"Zangoose is unable to battle. Krookodile is the winner." announced the referee.

"Amazing, folks. After a tough battle, Krookodile is victorious against Zangoose and Tierno is now down to three Pokémon," shouted Goodshow. "Let's not forget that the winner of this match will face Trevor in the final round."

"Zangoose, you did great out there," said Tierno as he returned his fallen Pokémon. "I must say, Ash. That Krookodile of yours sure is strong, but let's see you against my next Pokémon."

"We're ready," said Ash and Krookodile was ready to take out another Pokémon.

Tierno's next Pokémon was no surprise. It was his Ludicolo.

"Get ready, Krookodile. Use Dig." ordered Ash.

"Nice try, Ash, but it won't work on Ludicolo. Ludicolo, use Water Pulse in the hole." ordered Tierno. Ludicolo shot a Water Pulse and Krookodile was sent out of the hole and landed hard on the ground, but it still wanted to go on.

"Krookodile, use Crunch," said Ash. Krookodile managed to bite Ludicolo hard as Crunch lowered its defense and as fast as it could, Krookodile backed away avoiding any critical damage.

"Come on, Ludicolo. Use Ice Beam," ordered Tierno.

"Use Stone Edge, Krookodile," said Ash. Both Pokémon shot their respective attacks, but instead of colliding the attacks passed each other and both Ice Beam and Stone Edge hit their targets, knocking both of them out.

"Both Krookodile and Ludicolo are unable to battle. This match is a draw," announced the referee.

"I can't believe it. Krookodile and Ludicolo knocked each other out and Tierno now has 2 Pokémon and Ash has 4. I think Ash's Krookodile's ability was Moxie since it managed to take out Ludicolo without much difficulty."

In the audience, Ash's friends were relieved that Krookodile took out two of Tierno's Pokémon and Ash still has the advantage of the battle.

To be continued…

 **There you have it, guys. Ash's Krookodile proved just how powerful it is. I just want to say that Tierno's remaining Pokemon are Blastoise and Politoed, while Ash has his Bayleef and Noctowl. I won't reveal his other two Pokemon, but probably in the next chapter there will be a Mega-Evolution battle. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	10. Chapter 10

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.10: One vs All

This was a tense moment for both Ash and Tierno. Both of them knew that one of them will soon be in the final round.

"Bayleef, I choose you," said Ash as he sent out his Johto starter.

"Politoad, let's go," said Tierno as he brought out his 5th Pokémon.

"Bayleef, start up with Razor Leaf," ordered Ash.

"Dodge it, Politoad and use Hypnosis," said Tierno. Politoad managed to dodge Bayleef's Razor Leaf and shot a Hypnosis which put Bayleef asleep.

"Come on, Bayleef. You've got to wake up," begged Ash.

"Not gonna happen, Ash," smirked Tierno. "Politoad use Focus Blast."

Politoad fired the fighting – type attack which not only did a lot of damage to Bayleef, but it also lowered her special defense.

"You've got to wake up, Bayleef. I know you can. I believe in you," said Ash. This time, Bayleef heard its trainer's voice and was now fully awake. "That's the spirit. Use Vine Whip and follow it up with Magical Leaf."

Bayleef brought out her vines and tied Politoad and scored a direct hit with Magical Leaf.

"You can do it, Politoad. Use Scald," said Tierno. Politoad shot a hot steam of water which scored a direct hit and burned Bayleef. "Use another Focus Blast."

"Dodge it, Bayleef and use Body Slam," said Ash. Bayleef avoided Focus Blast and went for a Body Slam which Politoad countered with a super – effective Ice Beam which was too much for Bayleef.

"Bayleef is unable to battle. Politoad is the winner," announced the referee.

"Bayleef, return. You did your best. You should be proud," said Ash as he returned his fallen Pokémon. "Noctowl, I choose you."

Ash sent out his Johto flying – type once again.

"Another easy win. Politoad, use Hypnosis," said Tierno. Politoad fired its Hypnosis which hit Noctowl, but it didn't put it to sleep. "But how?"

"Guess that means Noctowl has Insomnia as its ability," wondered Brock.

"Insomnia?" asked Bonnie.

"Insomnia is an ability that prevents the Pokémon from falling asleep," explained Clemont.

"Noctowl, use your own Hypnosis," said Ash.

"Dodge it, Politoad and use Scald," said Tierno. Politoad managed to dodge Noctowl's attack and fired its Scald which, once again, burned its target. "Now use Ice Beam."

"Dodge it, Noctowl," said Ash. However, Noctowl was hurt too much from Scald to dodge and was hit by Politoad's Ice Beam. "Come on, Noctowl. Use Extrasensory."

Noctowl managed to recover from Ice Beam and struck Politoad with an Extrasensory.

"Politoad, stand up. Use Ice Beam," said Tierno. Politoad stood on its feet and fired another Ice Beam which was enough to knock Noctowl out.

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Politoad is the winner," announced the referee.

"Noctowl, return. You were great. Politoad sure is tough," said Ash.

Now both trainers were down to two Pokémon each and Ash was wondering how to defeat Politoad. After a couple of seconds, Ash made his choice. "Muk, I choose you."

"I sure hope Ash knows what he is doing," said Brock a little worried.

"Why is that," asked Serena.

"That's got to be the 2nd or the 3rd time Ash uses Muk in a battle," explained Brock. This made both Serena and May worried and were waiting to see the outcome of the battle.

"Muk, start up with Poison Jab," said Ash.

"Dodge it, Politoad," said Tierno. To his surprise, Muk was incredibly fast and struck Politoad with a Poison Jab. "Get up, Politoad. Use Scald."

Politoad successfully hit Muk with the hot water which for the 3rd time burned its target.

"Hang in there, Muk," said Ash with a concerned voice. "Use Focus Punch."

"Counter it with Focus Blast," said Tierno. Politoad managed to stop Muk's Focus Punch and hit it again with Scald.

"You can do it, Muk. Just hang in there," said Ash. "Use Poison Jab."

"Dodge it, Politoad and use Ice Beam," said Tierno. Both were exhausted and both got hit. However, Muk's Poison Jab poisoned Politoad and the water – type was now barely standing. Muk was in bad condition as well, but it Politoad's condition was much worse after three battles in a row and this was an opening Ash was looking for.

"Muk, finish this up with Focus Punch full power," shouted Ash. Muk shot itself like an arrow and hit Politoad with everything it had left.

"Politoad is unable to battle. Muk is the winner," announced the referee.

This was it. Tierno was now down to his last Pokémon.

"Politoad, return. You did great," said Tierno with a sad voice. Then he sent out his last Pokémon, his powerhouse, Blastoise.

"Let's do it, Muk," said Ash. "Use Poison Jab."

"Blastoise, use Dark Pulse," said Tierno. Blastoise fired his powerfull Dark Pulse and it was enough to take Muk out.

"Muk is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner," announced the referee.

"That's incredible, folks. Both trainers are now down to their last Pokémon," said Goodshow. "I can't wait to see how this battle will end."

"Muk, you did amazing," said Ash as he returned his poison – type. Then he brought out a Pokeball, containing his powerhouse. "It's all up to you. You've beaten a Blastoise before and now you're the only on who can take Tierno's Blastoise down. You've never failed me before. Charizard, I choose you."

From Ash's Pokeball came out the one and only Charizard, but there was something different in his look. There was a neckless around its neck with a stone in the middle. This meant one thing. Charizard was able to Mega – evolve.

To be continued…

 **Chapter 10 is done and prepare for an extreme battle in the next chapter. I decided Ash to battle Trevor, because what's a final round without a Charizard and (A/N: warning – a spoiler ) Ash's strongest Kalos Pokémon, Greninja? See you all next time.**


	11. Chapter 11

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.11: Fire vs Water

Charizard and Blastoise were glaring at each other. After a couple of seconds, Tierno decided that it was time to attack.

"Blastoise, start with Blizzard," said Tierno.

"Charizard, use your wings to blow it away," said Ash. Just as Blizzard was about to hit, Charizard flapped its wings and sent the ice – type attack into the sky.

"Ok, then. Use Water Pulse," said Tierno.

"Charizard, counter with Dragon Claw," said Ash. Blastoise fired its water attack, but Charizard slashed it in two with Dragon Claw and struck Blastoise with its green glowing claws. "Now use Aerial Ace."

Blastoise was send flying from the dragon attack and was immediately hit with Aerial Ace.

"Get up, Blastoise," begged Tierno. Blastoise managed to stand up on its feet and it was ready to win this battle.

"Charizard, use Aerial Ace once more," said Ash. Charizard shot like a bullet towards Blastoise, but the water Kanto grabbed it before it could land its attack.

"Way to go, Blastoise. Use Water Pulse," ordered Tierno. Blastoise fired its Water Pulse which struck Charizard directly and sent it flying backward, but the fire/flying type wasn't willing to go down. "Use another Water Pulse."

"Charizard, fly high and use Flamethrower," said Ash.

Charizard opened its wing and flew high in the sky. When it was high enough it shot a powerful Flamethrower which Blastoise didn't see coming and was directly hit, but it didn't do much damage.

"Blastoise, use Dark Pulse," said Tierno.

"Charizard, go through it with Dragon Claw and then use Flamethrower," said Ash. Charizard's claws glowed green as Blastoise fired its dark – type attack. The Flame Pokémon successfully got through Dark Pulse and fired its Flamethrower once again, but this time the fire – attack managed to burn Blastoise.

"You can do it, Blastoise. Use Blizzard," said Tierno.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower," ordered Ash. Both Pokémon fired their attacks and when they collided, Flamethrower and Blizzard created a huge cloud and this was an opening for Tierno.

"Blastoise, use Dragon Pulse," said Tierno.

Blastoise fire its Dragon Pulse which got in the thick cloud and came out right in front of Charizard. The fire Kanto starter didn't have to react and was struck by the strong move which made it fall down on the ground.

"Get up, Charizard. I know you can do it. I believe in you," pleaded Ash. Charizard heard Ash's words and stood up on its feet and it didn't want to fail Ash like in the Johto League. It stared at Blastoise , but suddenly he turned towards Ash and nodded. Ash knew that Charizard was ready. Tierno and Blastoise knew what was happening and both trainers touched their Mega – rings at the same time. Charizard and Blastoise were surrouned in bright light and their Mega – Evolutions began. When the light faded, Blastoise had two small cannons on its arms and one huge cannon coming out from its shell. Charizard, on the other hand, had bigger wings and tail. There was a big spike behind his head and three small spikes near the end of its tail. It also had small wings coming out from its arms. And thanks to his new ability, Drought, the sun shined brighter which meant that its fire attacks are more powerful and Blastoise's water attacks won't do as much as damage as before.

"The real battle begins," said Ash. "Charizard, use Solar Beam."

"Blastoise, use Blizzard," said Tierno. Thanks to the bright sun, Charizard didn't waste time to charge and fired its Solar Beam towards Blastoise's Blizzard. But before the attacks could collide, the harsh sun melted the ice – type attack and Solar Beam landed on Blastoise with no problem.

"Great job, Charizard. Use another Solar Beam," said Ash.

"Get up, Blastoise. You can do it. Use Dragon Pulse," ordered Tierno. Blastoise barely managed to stand up and successfully countered Solar Beam with Dragon Pulse. "Now use Water Pulse."

"Charizard, break it with Dragon Claw and then use Aerial Ace," said Ash. The Flame Pokémon cancelled Water Pulse out and landed a direct hit with Aerial Ace on Blastoise. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Counter it with Dragon Pulse," said Tierno. Charizard and Blastoise fired their attacks which collided and created and huge smoke. Once again, Tierno decided to use this opportunity, but this time, Ash and Charizard were faster as the fire/flying Pokémon got through the smoke and slashed Blastoise with Dragon Claw.

"Charizard, use Aerial Ace," ordered Ash.

"Grab it, Blastoise and use Dark Pulse," said Tierno. Blastoise managed to grab Charizard and landed and direct hit with Dark Pulse.

"Are you OK, Charizard," Ash asked his Kanto starter. Charizard nodded and was ready to take Blastoise down once and for all.

"Blastoise, time to take it down. Use Dark Pulse," said Tierno.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower full power," ordered Ash. Charizard and Blastoise fired their Flamethrower and Dark Pulse. When the attacks collided, both Pokemon struggled and were not willing to give up. Suddenly, Charizard felt getting weakened, but then it used all of its strength and used its most powerful Flamethrower. The fire – type attack began overpowering Dark Pulse and hit Blastoise head on which was too much for the water – type Pokémon. Blastoise revered back to its original form and fell on its stomach.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner," announced the referee. "The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"Amazing! After a hard battle Ash defeats Tierno and will face against Trevor in the final round," exclaimed Goodshow.

"Yes! Way to go, Charizard. You were amazing. I'm proud of you," said Ash as he went to hug his fire – type which reverted back in its original form. Charizard smiled at its trainer and shot a Flamethrower at Ash's face which surprised Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, but Brock and May giggled.

"What's so funny," asked Clemont.

"That's just Charizard's way of showing affection towards Ash," explained Brock.

On the battlefield as Ash and Charizard were still celebrating, Tierno and Blastoise were disappointed and couldn't still couldn't stop wondering how powerful Charizard and Ash really were as a team. After another minute, Tierno returned Blastoise to its Pokeball and left the arena quietly.

 **( Later that night )**

Ash, his friends and their Pokémon were in the lobby of the Pokémon Center enjoying their dinner. As usual, Ash and May were eating a lot faster then the others, but it wasn't just them. Pikachu was also eating like them since Ash had promised to use him in the final round. Ash's other Pokémon were with Nurse Joy as he wanted the Pokémon he would be using against Trevor to be in full health. Just before he could order a second porton, the doors of the Pokémon Center opened and he, Brock, Serena and Pikachu saw none other than Professor Oak and Ash's mum, Delia.

"Mum, Professor Oak," said Ash as he and Pikachu on his shoulder went to them for a hug.

"Hi there, honey," said Delia as she hugged Ash to condition that he and his electric – type could hardly breathe.

"Can't breathe, mum," said Ash.

"Pika Pikachu," said the Mouse Pokémon as he mimicked its trainer.

"Sorry," apologized Delia.

"We saw it on TV, Ash. Tomorrow afternoon, you'll be battling in the final round. You've never been so close," said the professor with a smile on his face.

"Wow! You're the famous Professor Oak," said Bonnie as she ran to them. "It's such an honor to meat you in person."

"You must be Bonnie," said the professor.

"Dedenne," said the little Pokémon that came out from Bonnie's purse and made its way to Bonnie's head.

"A Dedenne," exclaimed the professor. "This is the first time I've actually seen a Dedenne in person. Do you mind if I hold it?"

"Not at all," said Bonnie as she gave her Pokémon to Professor Oak.

"Aren't you a cute Pokemon? Nuzzle, nuzzle, nuzzle,…" said the professor as he began nuzzling Dedenne, but the electric/fairy type though it was told to use Nuzzle and shocked the professor.

"I'm sorry, professor. Dedenne does it sometimes," apologized Bonnie.

"Hi, professor and Mrs. Ketchum," said Brock as he and May came from behind.

"May, Brock, it's good to see you," said the professor as he recovered from Nuzzle.

"Mum, professor, do you remember Serena," asked Ash as he brought her to the group.

"Serena? Now I remember her. She was in the Pokémon Summer Camp a few years ago," said Professor Oak.

"I also remember that you two were inseperable," said Delia. "You were together 24/7. Except during nights."

Then suddenly the doors of the center opened and all of Ash's former companions and rivals came in. They all saw the group and congratulated Ash for advancing to the finals.

"So, Ash. Do you know which Pokémon you're going to use," asked Clemont.

"Yup and I have a secret weapon," said Ash with a smile on his face.

"A secret weapon," asked Barry.

Then two mechanical arms busted through the wall and grabbed Pikachu.

"Pikachu," shouted Ash as he went out with his mother, the professor, his friends and rivals behind him. When they were out, they saw a familiar balloon with three annoying people.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!"

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy…"

"… sent her to fulfill our destiny!"

"Plus, there's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Anywhere there's piece in the universe…"

"… Team Rocket…"

"… will be there…"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Team Rocket," the group shouted in unison with angry voices.

"Give me back my Pikachu. I don't have for idiots like you," said Ash.

"Who are you calling idiots," asked Jessie as she and James brought out four Pokeballs. "Yanmega and Arbok, go get him."

"Time to use my two old precious Pokémon. Victreebel, Cacnea, come on out," said James. As usual, Victreebel tried to eat James and Cacnea hugged him with its spiked arms.

"Now I'll show you my secret weapon for tomorrow. Greninja, I choose you," said Ash as he sent out his Kalos starter.

"Why is that Pokémon his secret weapon," asked Paul.

"I believe that's Froakie's final evolved form," said Professor Oak.

"That's right and you won't believe how powerful it is," said Clemont.

"So that's a Greninja," said Dawn as she scanned the water/dark type.

"Greninja, the Ninja Pokémon and the final evolved form of Froakie. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water which can split metal in two," said her Pokedex.

"Let's do it, Greninja. Use Water Shuriken," said Ash.

"Victreebel, counter with Energy Ball," ordered James. Greninja and Victreebel fired their attacks which exploded in collision.

"Let's attack all at once," suggested Jessie. Arbok, use Gunk Shot. Yanmega, Silver Wind."

"Victreebel, use Sludge Bomb. Cacnea, use Pin Missle," said James.

All four attacks struck Greninja and the water type was down.

"Let's help out," said Brock.

"No, wait. I know what's about to happen," said Clemont. This left the group completely confused. Delia was very worried about her son's Greninja.

"You can do it, Greninja. I believe in you," said Ash with a calm voice. Greninja stood up and the red part of its and Ash's brown eyes glowed and was now surrounded in a water veil. The view left the entire group, except for Serena, Bonnie and Clemont dumbfounded. Greninja became Ash-Greninja!

"Greninja, use Hydro Pump," said Ash. The water attack hit all of Team Rocket's Pokémon, sending them into the balloon. "Use Water Shuriken to break the cage."

Greninja fired the water stars which broke the cage Pikachu was in. Both Pokémon were now ready to blast Team Rocket of.

"That was some hit," said Meowth.

"Stop talking and go do something," said Jessie as she threw Meowth towards Pikachu and Greninja.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail," said Ash. Pikachu covered its tail in steel and sent Meowth back in the balloon. "Greninja, freeze them with Ice Beam."

Greninja fired Ice Beam which froze Team Rocket's balloon and caused it to fall on the ground.

"Finish them with Night Slash," said Ash. Greninja formed its dark blade and with incredible speed slashed through the frozen balloon which caused an explosion.

"Team Rocket's blasting of again!"

"Wobbuffet!"

With that Team Rocket were gone and Greninja returned to its original form. Ash's friends, mum and Professor oak still couldn't believe what they've just seen. A Greninja to change its form?

"Yeah. That's why Greninja is my secret weapon," explained Ash. He then turned to his two Pokémon. "Pikachu, Greninja, tomorrow is our final battle so let's win the Kalos League."

To be continued…

 **That is it, folks. The final round will begin in the next chapeter. I decided to use Team Rocket's motto from the Battle Frontier arc, 'cause it is my favourite. You know two of Ash's Pokémon in the final round. And yes, Greninja can turn into Ash-Greninja!**

 **R &R**


	12. Chapter 12

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.12: Final Round! Begin!

It was 6a.m and Ash has already awakened and he and Pikachu were practicing the power of Pikachu's electric attacks. They wanted to increase their power so Volt Tackle and Thunderbolt could affect ground – type Pokémon and Gliscor was the perfect target. Meanwhile, Snivy was trying to dodge Swellow's Aerial Ace using swift movements and Greninja was training with Buizel.

"Keep going, guys. You're doing great," said Ash when something started to glow, but it wasn't something it was someone. Ash watched happily as it changed its form. When the glow stopped, he was happy to another evolved Pokémon.

 **(Later that day)**

The main stadium was filled up and everyone was waiting for the final battle to begin.

"I can't wait to see how Ash battles," said Bonnie with a lot of excitement.

"It's gonna be a tough battle. Trevor's known Pokémon are Charizard, Bastiodon, Fearow and Scolipede," said Brock. "And he might have other Pokémon as well."

"I think you're right," said Clemont.

"I know Ash can do this. He's been through so much," said Serena.

Just as Delia was about say something, Mr. Goodshow spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final match of the Kalos League. Let's not waste anymore time. In the green corner, from Palet Town in Kanto. The winner of the Orange Islands league and the conqueror of the Kanto Battle Frontier! Please welcome, Ash!" said Goodshow. Everybody shouted and applauded for the young trainer as Ash and Pikachu waved at the audience. "And his opponent, from Lumiouse City please welcome, Trevor!"

The entire crowd shouted very loud and were getting excited the battle to begin.

"This will be a 6-on-6 full battle. Each trainer can use 6 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all six Pokémon on one side are unable to continue," explained the referee. "Are the trainers ready?"

"Totally," said Ash.

"Let's do it," said Tierno.

"Alright then. Battle begin!, said the referee.

"Victreebel, let's go," said Tierno as he send out his grass/poison Pokémon.

"If it's a Victreebel, then I'll use this. Swellow, I choose you," said Ash as he send out his Hoenn flying – type Pokémon.

"So Ash's using Swellow," said Dawn as she scanned the Pokemon with her Pokedex.

"Swellow, the Swallow Pokémon and the evolved form of Taillow. It dives at a steep angle as soon as it spots its prey. It catches its prey with sharp claws," said the Pokedex.

"And that's a Victreebel," said May as she scanned it with her Pokedex.

"Victreebel, the Flycatcher Pokémon and the evolved form of Weepinbell. The long vine extending from its head is waved about as if it were a living thing to attract prey. When an unsuspecting victim approaches, it is swallowed whole," said the Pokedex.

"That sounds scary," said Bonnie.

"Swellow, start up with Quick Attack," said Ash.

"Victreebel, dodge it and use Energy Ball," said Trevor. Swellow shot itself towards Victreebel with incredible speed, but the grass/poison – type Pokémon managed to dodge it at the last second at struck Swellow with Energy Ball. "Now use Sludge Bomb!"

"Swellow, protect yourself with Steel Wing," said Ash. Victreebel fired its Sludge Bomb, but it didn't hit Swellow because the flying – type put Steel Wing in front of itself. "Now use Aerial Ace!"

"Victreebel, use Toxic," said Trevor. Just as Swellow was about land its Aerial Ace, Victreebel fired a Toxic which caused Swellow to cancel Aerial Ace out and shit its eyes tight and was now badly poisoned, but it seemed like a big mistake. When Swellow opened its eyes, there was fierce expression across its face.

"Swellow, what's wrong," asked Ash.

"Trevor just made a mistake," said Brock.

"Why is that," asked Delia confused.

"Because of Swellow's Ability," explained Brock.

"That's right," said Professor Oak. "Swellow has Guts which boosts its attack power when its poisoned, paralyzed or burned."

"Swellow, use Quick Attack," said Ash.

"Victreebel, use Energy Ball," ordered Trevor. This time Swellow landed its Quick Attack, but it was hit by Energy Ball afterwards which lowered its special defense. "Use Sludge Bomb!"

"Swellow, dodge it with Double Team," said Ash. Swellow made copies of itself before it was hit by Sludge Bomb. "Now use Aerial Ace." Swellow used its full speed and landed a super – effective Aerial Ace which was too much for Victreebel.

"Victreebel is unable to battle. Swellow is the winner," announced the referee.

"Way to go, Swellow," said Ash with excitement.

"Victreebel, return. You did your best," said Trevor as he returned his fallen Pokémon. "Time for my next Pokémon. Armaldo, let's go."

Trevor send out his second Pokémon, Armaldo and Swellow was ready to take it down as fast as he could.

"Let's go, Swellow. Use Aerial Ace," ordered Ash.

"Armaldo, use Rock Blast," said Trevor. Swellow managed to hit Armaldo with a direct hit and successfully dodged Armaldo's Rock Blast with Double Team.

"Swellow, try Quick Attack," said Ash.

"Armaldo, use X-Scissor," ordered Trevor. Swellow once struck Armaldo, but it couldn't avoid X-Scissor.

"Can you keep it going, Swellow," asked Ash to which Swellow nodded. "Right. Use Steel Wing full power!"

"Armaldo, counter it with Brick Break," ordered Trevor. Both Swellow and Armaldo landed their attacks which collided. The collision created a dust of cloud and when it cleared, both Pokemon were lying unconscious.

"Both Swellow and Armaldo are unable to battle. This match is a draw," announced the referee.

"That's incredible. After a tough battle, Swellow and Armaldo knocked each other out," said Goodshow.

"Swellow, return. You did amazing. I'm proud of you," said Ash as he returned his Hoenn Pokémon while Trevor did the same with Armaldo.

"Not bad, Ash. You're doing great, but I'm still going to win," said Trevor.

"Not a chance, Trevor," said Ash.

"You asked for it," smiled Trevor. "Marowak, let's go."

"Easy enough," smirked Ash. "Servine, I choose you."

"So Snivy has evolved earlier when Ash was training," said Cilan.

"Let's go Servine. Use Energy Ball," said Ash.

"Marowak, counter with Flamethrower," ordered Trevor. Servine fired its Energy Ball, but Marowak's Flamethrower managed to stop it.

"Use Leaf Blade, Servine," said Ash.

"Use Double-Edge," said Trevor. Servine's tail glowed green and Marowak ran towards the Unova starter as its head glowed. Both Pokémon's attacks collided which created a huge explosion and send both Pokémon flying backwards.

"Are you OK, Servine," asked Ash. Servine managed to stand up and wasn't ready to lose.

"Marowak, can you battle," asked Trevor. Marowak stood up with anger and its eyes. "Alright, use Bonemarang!"

"Servine, counter with Vine Whip," ordered Ash. Marowak threw its bone towards Servine, but the grass – type send it back with Vine Whip. "Now use Leaf Blade!"

"Dodge it, Marowak," said Trevor. Marowak grabbed its bone and managed to avoid a super – effective Leaf Blade. "Use Ice Beam!"

Marowak fired the ice attack which left only Servine's head unfrozen.

"Servine, use Energy Ball," said Ash.

"Use your bone to send it back," said Trevor. Servine fired its Energy Ball, but Marowak send it back with its bone and Energy Ball struck Servine, but it also broke the ice.

"Servine, can you continue," asked Ash with a concerned voice. Servine barely stood up and was ready to take Marowak out. "Use Leaf Blade!"

"Counter with Ice Beam," said Trevor. Servine ran towards Marowak, but the ground – type fired its Ice Beam.

"Get out of the way, Servine," shouted Ash. Before Ice Beam could hit, Servine jumped in the air, avoiding the ice – type attack. "Use Attract!" Servine surrounded itself in a lot of hearts and fired them towards Marowak. The Bone Keeper Pokémon didn't have time to dodge and was hit by Attract which caused it to fall in love with Servine.

"Marowak, get it together," pleaded Trevor.

"Servine, use Vine Whip," said Ash. Servine extended its vines and began to hit Marowak several times. However, after the sixth time, Marowak was back to normal and Servine stopped its Vine Whip. "Servine, finish it with Energy Ball!"

"Marowak, use Flamethrower," said Trevor. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which collided and created an explosion in the middle of the field.

"Hurry up and use Leaf Blade," said Ash. Servine ran towards Marowak with a glowing tail, but before it could get in the dust an Ice Beam came out of nowhere. However, thanks to its swiftness, Servine jumped in the air, avoiding Ice Beam. "Go, Servine! Leaf Blade, full power," shouted Ash. Servine used its full speed to get through the dust and when it got out of it, it was face to face with Marowak.

"Marowak, use Flamethrower," said Trevor. Just before Servine could strike, Marowak fired a Flamethrower with hit Servine directly and the Grass Snake Pokémon was send flying back. The grass – type was barely stood up, but then it fell down with swirly eyes.

"Servine is unable to battle. Marowak is the winner," announced the referee.

"Servine, you did amazing. You deserve a good rest," said Ash as he returned his Unova Pokémon.

"That's how we do it, Marowak. Return and rest for now," said Trevor as he returned his Kanto Pokémon. "Here is my next Pokémon. Mightyena, let's go."

"A Mightyena? Then I'll use this," said Ash as he send out his third Pokémon. "Gliscor, I choose you."

"So that's a Gliscor," said May as she brought out her Pokedex to scan it.

"Gliscor, the Fang Scorp Pokémon and the evolved form of Gligar. Its flight is soundless. It uses its lengthy tail to carry off its prey… Then its elongated fangs do the rest," said the Pokedex.

"That sounds creepy," said May.

"And Gliscor looks strong," said Clemont.

"Gliscor, let's start up with Aerial Ace," said Ash.

"Dodge it, Mightyena and use Crunch," said Trevor. Gliscor fired itself towards the Hoenn dark – type and landed its Aerial Ace with a lot of power and got away before it could get hit with Crunch.

"Gliscor, fly up and use Stone Edge," said Ash.

"Counter it with Hyper Beam, Mightyena," ordered Trevor. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which collided in mid air, creating a cloud of dust.

"Gliscor, Giga Impact," said Ash. Gliscor surrounded itself in yellow-orange streaks and its body became surrounded by a purple aura and went flying towards Mightyena and got into the cloud.

"Mightyena, use Crunch when you see it," said Trevor. However, instead of coming directly from the front, Gliscor came out of the cloud above the dark – type and slammed itself on Mightyena's back. "Quick, use Fire Fang."

Mightyena's set its fangs on fire and was about to hit Gliscor only to realize that the ground/flying – type was gone.

"But where's Gliscor," asked Trevor.

"Look above," said Ash.

Trevor looked towards the sky and saw Gliscor spinning away from Mightyena.

"How's that even possible? Gliscor can't move after Giga Impact," said Trevor.

"Thanks to some training with the air battle master," answered Ash. "Gliscor, use Aerial Ace."

"Mightyena, use Crunch," ordered Trevor. Both Pokémon were about to collide, but at the last moments Ash called another attack.

"Glicor, switch to X-Scissor," said Ash. Glisor crossed its pincers to form a 'X' sign and collided with Mightyena's Crunch which created a dust. When it cleared, Gliscor was standing on its tail while Mightyena was lying unconscious on the ground.

"Mightyena is unable to battle. Gliscor is the winner," announced the referee.

"Mightyena, return. You did your best," said Trevor as he returned his fallen dark – type.

"Gliscor, return. I'm gonna need you for later," said Ash as he returned his Sinnoh Pokémon.

"How was Gliscor able to get away after Giga Impact," wondered Iris.

"Gliscor learnt this while training with a master of air battles in Sinnoh," explained Dawn.

"You see, right after completely hitting Mightyena, Gliscor used its tail as a sprint to get away," said Brock.

"That sure makes Gliscor powerful," said Delia.

"I'm not gonna lose. Marowak, let's go," said Trevor as he send out his Kanto ground – type once again.

"No surprise there," said Ash as he send out his fourth Pokémon. "Buizel, I choose you."

"Let's do this. Marowak, use Bonemarang," said Trevor.

"Buizel, spin and use Hydro Pump," said Ash. Marowak threw its bone towards Buzel, but the Sea Weasel Pokémon defended itself with is water Counter Shield.

"If that doesn't work, then let's try Double-Edge," said Trevor.

"Buizel, use Sonic Boom," said Ash. Buizel's tail glowed and fired its Sonic Boom right before Marowak could hit it with Double-Edge.

"Can you stand up, Marowak," asked Trevor. Marowak barely stood up. It looked like it was going to faint any moment since it took a lot of damage during its battle with Servine. "Use Ice Beam."

"Thank you very much," smirked Ash. "Buizel, Aqua Jet." Buizel surrounded itself in water and shot like a bullet towards the Ice Beam. Trevor didn't know what was Ash thinking, but then it saw it. Buizel's Aqua Jet became frozen. "Buizel, use Ice Aqua Jet."

"Dodge it, Marowak," said Trevor. Marowak didn't have time to react and was directly hit by Ice Aqua Jet which send it flying backwards and was slammed into the wall behind Trevor.

"Marowak is unable to battle. Buizel is the winner," announced the referee.

"Wow! Ice Aqua Jet sure is powerful," said May with excitement.

"I've never seen such a move before," said Bonnie. "It was so amazing!"

"Marowak, return. You did your best," said Trevor as he returned its ground – type. Trevor didn't know what to do. He has just two Pokémon remaining, while Ash has four. After another second, he made his choice. "Magnezone, let's go."

"You want to continue, Buizel," asked Ash to which Buizel nodded. "Then let's win this."

To be continued…

 **That's all for now. The way Gliscor landed its Giga Impact was the same way it landed it on Paul's Drapion in the Sinnoh League. I also decided to teach Buizel Hydro Pump and forget Water Gun, 'cause it's much more powerful. I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	13. Chapter 13

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.12: Electric showdown

"OK, Buizel. Start up with Sonic Boom," said Ash.

"Counter it with Flash Cannon," said Trevor. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which collided in the air, creating a big explosion. "Use Charge Beam."

Magnezone fired its Charge Beam which went through the cloud and struck Buizel head on. Not only that, but Charge Beam also raised its special attack.

"You OK, Buizel," asked Ash. Buizel stood up, not ready to go down. "Use Aqua Jet."

"Buizel shot itself towards Magnezone like a bullet and landed a direct hit with Aqua Jet.

"Magnezone, use Tri Attack at close range," ordered Trevor.

"Buizel, counter with Hydro Pump," said Ash. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which once again collided, but since it was at close range, the collision send Magnezone and Buizel flying backwards.

"Can you get up, Magnezone," asked Trevor.

"Buizel, can you still battle," asked Ash. Both Buizel and Magnezone stood up and were not willing to lose. "Use Aqua Jet."

"Wait until it gets close and use Charge Beam," said Trevor. Just as Buizel was about to hit Magnezone, the electric/steel – type Pokémon fired a Charge Beam which send the Sinnoh water – type flying backwards.

"Come on, Buizel. You've got to get up," begged Ash. Buizel barely stood up, but it was a little shaken.

"Finish it with Thunderbolt," said Trevor. Magnezone became surrounded in a yellow aura and fired its Thunderbolt towards Buizel.

"Buizel, try Hydro Pump," said Ash. Buizel fired its Hydro Pump, but Thunderbolt went through the water attack and Buizel was hit directly by the electric attack which was too much for him.

"Buizel is unable to battle. Magnezone is the winner," announced the referee.

"Buizel, you were great. Take a long rest," said Ash as he returned his fallen Pokémon.

"Poor Buizel. It was doing so great out there," said Bonnie with a sad expression.

"It battled against an electric – type and Magnezone is a pretty defensive Pokémon," explained Brock. "At least it landed an Aqua Jet and the collision from Hydro Pump and Tri Attack surely did some damage."

"You're right, but let's see how Ash will beat it," said professor Oak. "His best choice is Gliscor since electric attacks don't effect ground – types."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see," said Barry.

"I sure know Trevor is expecting Gliscor, but I won't use him just yet," though Ash. "Pikachu, you're up pal."

"Pika," said Pikachu as he ran towards the battle field.

"He's using Pikachu," asked Paul in disbelieve.

"This will be the main moment of the battle," said Brock. "Let's forget the type match – ups and remember Pikachu and Magnezone attacks. Both of them know electric, steel and normal moves."

"You're right," said professor Oak. "However, Ash has to watch out for Tri Attack since it may paralyze, burn or freeze Pikachu."

"Pikachu, start up with Iron Tail," said Ash.

"Magnezone, use Charge Beam," said Trevor. Pikachu ran towards Magnezone with a glowing tail. He managed to dodge Charge Beam and landed its Iron Tail lowering Magnezone's defense.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," said Ash. Pikachu unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt, but it didn't seem to hurt Magnezone that much.

"Magnezone, show them your Thunderbolt," said Trevor.

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack," said Ash. Magnezone unleashed its Thunderbolt, but Pikachu dodged it with Quick Attack. "Now use a combination of Quick Attack and Iron Tail."

Pikachu went full speed towards Magnezone with a glowing tail.

"Magnezone, Charge Beam," ordered Trevor. Magnezone fired its Charge Beam, but thanks to Quick Attack, Pikachu managed to dodge it and slammed its tail on the electric/steel – type.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle," said Ash. While still recovering from Iron Tail, Magnezone was directly hit with Volt Tackle.

"Stand up, Magnezone," said Trevor. Magnezone heard its trainer and stood up. "Use Flash Cannon."

"Pikachu, counter it with Thunderbolt," ordered Ash. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which collided and created a big explosion. "Pikachu, use your ears to sense Magnezone and then use Iron Tail."

Pikachu heard Magnezone thanks to its sharp hearing and launched himself towards Magnezone with a glowing tail. The electric/steel type didn't see it coming and was hit by Iron Tail which once again lowered its defense.

"Come on, Magnezone. Use Tri Attack," ordered Trevor.

"Pikachu, counter with Thunderbolt and follow it up with Quick Attack," said Ash. Pikachu and Magnezone fired their attacks with collided, but then Pikachu used its full speed and slammed itself on Magnezone, but it didn't do that much.

"Use Charge Beam, Magnezone," said Trevor.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt," said Ash. Pikachu managed to dodge Magnezaone's Charge Beam and fired a Thunderbolt.

"Magnezone, counter it with your own Thunderbolt," said Trevor. Magnezone fired its Thunderbolt, which overpowered Pikachu's and the Mouse Pokémon was directly hit.

"Can you get up, Pikachu," asked Ash. Pikachu stood up, not ready to go down.

"Magnezone, use Thunderbolt once more," said Trevor.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail on the ground," said Ash. Pikachu slammed its tail on the ground and instead of receiving damage, the electric – type absorbed Thunderbolt. "Now use Thunderbolt right in front of Magnezone."

Pikachu fired its powered – up Thunderbolt which landed in front of Magnezone, making it hard for the electric/steel – type to see.

"Magnezone, stay calm," said Trevor.

"Pikachu, let's end this," said Ash. "Use Volt Tackle full power!"

"Magnezone, use Flash Cannon," ordered Trevor. Pikachu covered itself in a yellow electricity and went straight towards Magnezone which fired a powerful Flash Cannon. However, Pikachu went through Flash Cannon and slammed its Volt Tackle on Magnezone and because of its lowered defense this was enough to knock Magnezone out.

"Magnezone is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner," announced the referee.

"Magnezone, return. You did your best," said Trevor. This was it. He has just one Pokémon remaining while Ash has three, two of them which were Pikachu and Gliscor.

To be continued…

 **That's it, folks. The final battle will probably end in the** **chapter 14. I think you all know Trevor's last and Ash's third Pokémon. The next chapter will be out between 6** **th** **and 10** **th** **May. See you all next time.**

 **R &R**


	14. Chapter 14

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.13: Fire Power

"Charizard, let's go, said Trevor as he send out his final Pokémon, Charizard.

"You ready, Pikachu," asked Ash his starter Pokémon.

"Pika Pikachu," nodded Pikachu as he looked at Charizard with sparkling cheeks. "Start up with Thunderbolt."

"Charizard, counter with Dragon Pulse," said Trevor. Both Pokemon fired their attacks with created an explosion when they collided in the middle of the field.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," said Ash. Pikachu started to run towards Charizard with incredible speed, but just as it was about to hit it, the Kanto fire/flying – type fired a powerful Flamethrower which send Pikachu flying backwards.

"Pikachu, are you OK," asked Ash with a worried voice. Pikachu barely stood up, but it looked like Flamethrower managed to burn it. "Come on, buddy. Use Quick Attack and Iron Tail."

"Not gonna happen, Ash," said Trevor with a smirk. "Charizard, grab it."

Just before Pikachu could slam its Iron Tail, Charizard managed to grab it, but this was a chance Ash had been looking for.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," ordered Ash.

"I don't think so. Charizard, burry your tail in the ground," said Trevor. Charizard managed to burry its tail in the ground right before Pikachu could hit it with a close-range Thunderbolt. "Now use Air Slash."

The Flame Pokémon struck Pikachu with Air Slash, but it didn't do that much as Pikachu recovered rather quickly, but it was very weak as the burn effect was still in action.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle," said Ash. Pikachu covered itself in yellow electricity and ran towards Charizard. But while running, the burn damaged Pikachu and the electric – type was forced to stop Volt Tackle.

"Now is our chance," said Trevor. "Charizard, finish it with Flamethrower."

"Pikachu, dodge it," said Ash. Charizard fired its powerful Flamethrower which struck Pikachu directly and with the addition of the burn damage was enough to knock Pikachu out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle. Charizard is the winner," announced the referee.

"Pikachu, you did great buddy," said Ash as he went to the battlefield to take his friend. When Ash placed Pikachu next to him, he turned towards Trevor with a smirk. "Not bad, Trevor. You really had me there, but I'm still gonna win this."

"We'll see about that, Ash," said Trevor.

"And Pikachu was doing so great out there," said Bonnie with a sad face.

"That previous battle with Magnezone might have exhausted Pikachu and it wasn't in a good condition to battle a strong Pokémon like Charizard," said professor Oak.

"You're right and right now, Ash is in a complete advantage," said May. "His Gliscor knows Stone Edge and let's not forget Ash's final Pokémon."

"You're absolutely correct, May," said Brock.

"Gliscor, I choose you," said Ash as he send out the flying/ground – type once again.

"So it's a flying – type vs a flying – type," said Cilan.

"Let's see who will win in this air battle," said Delia.

"Gliscor, use Aerial Ace," said Ash.

"Charizard, counter it with Dragon Pulse," ordered Trevor. Gliscor charged itself towards Charizard with Aerial Ace, but the Flame Pokémon successfully managed to counter it. "Charizard, fly high."

"Gliscor, use Stone Edge," said Ash. Charizard was high enough to notice the incoming Stone Edge.

"Charizard, use Solar Beam," said Trevor. Charizard fired its Solar Beam just in time and successfully countered Gliscor's Stone Edge.

"Gliscor, use Giga Impact," said Ash.

"Charizard fly straight towards Gliscor," said Trevor. Charizard and Gliscor were about to collide, but at the last moment Trevor commanded a close-range Flamethrower. The impact was so powerful that send both Pokémon landing hard on the ground.

"Gliscor, can you still battle," asked Ash.

"Charizard, are you OK," asked Trevor. Both Pokémon stood up with determination to take the other out.

"That's the spirit, Gliscor," said Ash. "Use Aerial Ace."

"Charizard, use Air Slash," said Trevor. Charizard fired its Air Slash, but Gliscor was faster and struck the fire/flying – type with Aerial Ace.

"Gliscor, use Stone Edge," said Ash.

"There's no time to dodge so counter with Flamethrower," said Trevor. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which created an explosion when they collided. After the dust cleared, Gliscor and Charizard were in the air, ready for the final blow.

"Gliscor, use Giga Impact," ordered Ash.

"Charizard, grab it and use maximum power Flamethrower," said Trevor. Gliscor became surrounded in a purple aura and flew towards the Flame Pokémon with everything it has left. However, just it could land its Giga Impact, Charizard grabbed Gliscor and fired its strongest Flamethrower at close range which created a huge explosion and both Pokémon crashed on the ground. Charizard and Gliscor barely managed to stand up, but after a while Gliscor hit the ground with swirly eyes.

"Gliscor is unable to battle. Charizard is unable to battle," announced the referee.

"Gliscor, return. You were amazing," said Ash as he returned his Sinnoh ground/flying – type.

"Now Ash has only one Pokémon remaining," said Serena with sadness.

"Let's just hope Greninja can defeat Charizard," said May with a concern.

"Charizard battled Pikachu and Gliscor and it must be feeling tired," said Brock.

"We've been through so much. We made it all the way to the finals," thought Ash. "Let's do this. Greninja, I choose you."

"This is it, folks. The final match will be between Ash's Greninja and Trevor's Charizard," shouted Goodshow.

"Let's begin. Charizard, Dragon Pulse," said Trevor.

"Greninja, Hydro Pump," said Ash.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now! The battle between Greninja and Charizard will probably be in two chapters. I'll see you all next time.**

 **R &R**


	15. Chapter 15

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.13: Greninja vs Charizard

"Let's begin. Charizard, Dragon Pulse," said Trevor.

"Greninja, Hydro Pump," said Ash. Charizard and Greninja fired their attcks which created a huge dust of cloud when they collided. "Use Night Slash."

"Charizard, use Air Slash," said Trevor. Charizard was about to fire its Air Slash, but Greninja was faster and was hit by Night Slash. "Come on, Charizard. Use Flamethrower."

The Flame Pokémon unleashed its powerful Flamethrower which hit Greninja directly. However, the Ninja Pokémon didn't seem much effected by the fire attack.

"Greninja, use Ice Beam," said Ash.

"Charizard, melt it with Flamethrower and then use Solar Beam," said Trevor. Charizard successfully melted Ice Beam with Flamethrower and began charging up a Solar Beam, but this was an opening for Ash and Greninja to strike.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja fired multiple shrunken and Charizard was hit directly by three shuriken. However, the Flame Pokémon recovered and fired its Solar Beam.

"Greninja, dodge it and use Hydro Pump," ordered Ash.

"Charizard, counter it with Air Slash and follow it up with Dragon Pulse," said Trevor. Greninja dodged Solar Beam and fired a powerful Hydro Pump which collided with Charizard's Air Slash. Then, out of nowhere, Charizard fired its Dragon Pulse which successfully hit Greninja, sending the Kalos Pokémon flying backwards.

"Are you OK, Greninja," asked Ash. Greninja managed to stand up and was not ready to go down. "Alright. Use Night Slash." Greninja formed a dark blade and ran towards Charizard with its full speed.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower," said Trevor. Charizard opened its mouth, but before it could unleash Flamethrower, Greninja slashed its left wing with Night Slash and the Kanto fire/flying – type roared in pain. "Charizard, hang in there. Fly up in the air." Although it was in pain, Charizard flew in the air, but the heavy damage to its wing brought it down on the ground. "What am I supposed to do if Charizard can't fly? This is hopeless. Referee, I… I for–." Just before Trevor could continue the word, Charizard roared angrily and fired a Flamethrower at him. Apparently, the Flame Pokémon wanted to battle 'til the end. "Are you sure, Charizard?" Nodded and was ready to continue battling. "Alright. Use Air Slash."

"Greninja, counter it with Ice Beam," said Ash. Charizard and Greninja fired their attacks which exploded when they collided. "Greninja, use Hydro Pump to blow the smoke away and then use Ice Beam."

Greninja fired its water attack which cleared the battlefield, but just it was about to fire an Ice Beam, Charizard fired a powerful Dragon Pulse which directly hit the Ninja Pokémon.

"Come on, Greninja. You've got to get up," begged Ash. Greninja barely managed to stand up and was breathing heavily. "Use Water Shuriken."

Greninja fired four shuriken which hit Charizard, bringing the Kanto Pokémon to one knee. However, Charizard was still able to battle and nodded at Trevor who knew that it was time.

"Charizard, Mega – Evolve," said Trevor as he touched his Mega – Ring. Charizard was surrounded in a bright light and began to change its form. When the light faded, in front of Greninja was now standing Mega – Charizard Y.

"We have some tricks as well," said Ash. "Greninja, let's show them just how powerful we are when we work together."

In the audience, standing along with the other gym leaders, Olympia sensed that it was about happen.

Ash and Greninja felt the other's power and Greninja became surrounded in a water veil and changed its form **(A/N: I' not sure how Greninja becomes Ash-Greninja. I'm just improvising.)**.

"What the," asked Trevor with a shocked expression.

"I can't believe it. I knew that Charizard is capable of Mega – Evolving, but how on Earth did Greninja change its form," said Goodshow. Everybody in the audience had shocked expressions. They couldn't believe at what they were seeing. In the water veil was now standing none other than Ash-Greninja. Trevor knew that this was going to be harder then he thought. One thing was curtain, the real battle was about to begin.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now, folks. In the next chapter will be declared the winner of the Kalos League. I also want to say that I might start a new story soon and updates will get slower.**

 **R &R**


	16. Chapter 16

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.14: The Kalos League Ends

"Alright, Greninja, start up with Water Shuriken," said Ash.

"Charizard, counter it with Solar Beam," said Trevor. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which created a huge smoke of dust when they collided. "Use Flamethrower."

"Greninja, dodge it and use Night Slash," said Ash. Greninja managed to dodge Charizard Y's Flamethrower and shot itself like a bullet towards the Kanto Pokémon and landed a powerful Night Slash. "Now use Ice Beam."

"Counter with Flamethrower," said Trevor. Greninja fired its Ice Beam, but Charizard easily managed to counter with Flamethrower.

"Use Night Slash," said Ash.

"Use Dragon Pulse," said Trevor. Greninja was about to hit Charizard with another Night Slash, but the Flame Pokémon managed to counter it with Dragon Pulse. "Use Solar Beam."

"Counter it with Ice Beam," said Ash. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which exploded when they collided. "Now use Water Shuriken."

Greninja fired three shuriken which successfully hit Charizard, but they didn't do as much as damage as before because of Charizard Y's Drought.

"Ash and Greninja are really fired up," said Bonnie with excitement. "They are definitely going to win."

"I can't believe just how powerful Greninja and Charizard are now," said Clemont.

"And Ash and Greninja still have the upper hand. Soon Drought will end and Greninja's water attacks will do a lot more damage," said Brock. It turns out he was right as the sharp sun disappeared.

"That's not good," thought Trevor. "Without the sun, Charizard will need time to charge Solar Beam."

"Greninja, use Ice Beam," said Ash.

"Charizard, dodge it," said Trevor. Even though Charizard heard the command, it didn't have time to react and was struck directly from Ice Beam. "You have to stay strong just for a little longer. Use Flamethrower."

Charizard fired a powerful Flamethrower which successfully hit Greninja, but the Kalos Pokémon didn't seem much effected.

"Greninja, use Night Slash to get close," said Ash. Greninja formed a dark blade in its right hand and used its full speed to get close to Charizard.

"Charizard, use Air Slash," said Trevor. Right before Greninja could land its Night Slash, the Ninja Pokémon was hit by Air Slash which caused it to flinch. "Finish this with Solar Beam."

"We've got an opening, Greninja. Use Water Shuriken," said Ash. Charizard began charging up a Solar Beam, but it was hit by five super-effective shuriken which caused it to lose focus. "Use Ice Beam."

Greninja fired a powerful Ice Beam and Charizard became frozen solid.

"Not now," shouted Trevor in shock.

"Let's finish this up. Use Hydro Pump full power," shouted Ash. Greninja fired its most powerful Hydro Pump attack which struck Charizard directly, causing the fire – type to break free from the ice and was slammed into the wall behind Trevor. The Lumiouse City trainer looked at his Pokémon and fell to his knees to see Charizard with swirly eyes.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Greninja is the winner," announced the referee. "The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

As Greninja turned back to normal, As was staring with a shock. He finally did it. He won the Kalos League!

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulders, snapping its trainer from his thoughts. As soon as Ash realized what happened, a huge smile was formed across his face and ran up to Greninja.

"We did it, Greninja. We won," said happily the Kanto native.

"Ninja," said Greninja.

"He did it," said Bonnie full of excitement.

"He had definitely become a lot stronger since I last saw him," thought Brock.

"There you have it, folks," said Goodshow. "After a lot of tough battles, Ash wins the Kalos League. The young trainer really surprised us with a lot different strategies. I think the biggest surprise was Greninja's transformation, but Gliscor being able to move after Giga Impact and Buizel's Ice Aqua Jet sure were amazing as well."

"Ash, that was a great battle," said Trevor as he extended his hand towards Ash. "You and Greninja are pretty difficult to beat."

"Thanks, Trevor," said Ash as he shook Trevor's hand. "Let's have a battle again some time."

"I'd like that," said Trevor as he turned to the exit of the arena.

"Now, I'd like to invite Ash on the stage to receive the Kalos League Trophy," said Goodshow.

"We better go, guys," said Ash to Pikachu and Greninja. "Are you ready?"

Both Pokémon nodded and Ash went to the stage where Mr. Goodshow and Diantha were waiting for him.

"Ash, I'd like to say that I still remember you from the Indigo League," said Goodshow. "I've been watching you compete in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh and Unova. You've always put up some great battles and as far as I know, your Sceptile is still the only Pokémon to have ever defeated Tobias' Darkrai."

"Thanks. Competing in hard battles is what I like the most," said Ash as he and Goodshow shook hands.

"Now without anymore waiting, it's my honor to give you the Kalos League trophy," said Goodshow as he gave Ash a gold trophy with Ash's name on it. "I'd also like to take a picture of you and your Pokémon. You see, my granddaughter is a huge fan of yours."

"Sure, no problem," said Ash as he send out his Gliscor, Swellow, Servine and Buizel. "OK, everyone, let's give a big smile to the camera." Ash and his Pokémon faced the camera with smiles and the golden trophy in the middle.

"All done. One more thing. My granddaughter asked me if I could get your autograph," said Goodshow.

"It won't be a problem at all," said Ash as he signed the picture.

"Thanks, Ash. Now go and celebrate with your friends," said Goodshow. "But first, a few words from the Champion, Diantha."

"Ash, you had some pretty exciting battles," said Diantha. "I'm glad that you won the Kalos League. I really want to experience at first hand what you and Greninja are capable of. You have as much as time as you need to train for the upcoming challenges."

"Thanks, Diantha," said Ash. After a few more minutes, Ash left the arena and went to the Pokémon Center to meet up with his friends.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now. Ash has finally won the Kalos League! Don't worry though. Ash is about to face of some pretty difficult challenges and that includes his battles with the Kalos Elite Four and Diantha. I'd also like to say that Serena, May, Bonnie, Brock and Clemont will go with him to Kanto.**

 **R &R**


	17. Chapter 17

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.15: Celebrating and Surprises

After the ceremony ended, Ash and his Pokémon went to the Pokémon Center to meet up with his friends. When they got there, all of a sudden were pulled into a group hug by May, Serena, Bonnie and Delia.

"That was a great battle, Ash," said Bonnie excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you," said Delia. "You are now the Kalos Champion."

"I'm gonna be a dead champion if you guys don't let me go in the next few seconds," said Ash. "I can hardly breathe."

"Sorry, Ash," apologized Serena as she backed a little, giving her crush some space. "You really showed them just how powerful you and your Pokémon are."

"Ash, I must say I'm impressed," said professor Oak as he, Brock and Clemont made their way to Ash. "I've never seen anything like it before. You and Greninja definitely surprised me with that transformation."

"What can I say," said Ash. "Sometimes I'm just full of surprises."

"You sure are," said May as she and Serena gave Ash another hug.

"OK, OK," said Ash as he pulled the girls away. "I think I had enough hugs for one day."

"Hey Ash," said Brock. "How you meet us in 20 minutes at the restaurant down the street? A dinner for the champion."

"I like the sound of that," said Ash as he and his Pokémon made their way to Ash's room to relax for a little.

 **(Later at the restaurant)**

Ash and Pikachu were at the entrance of the restaurant, but when they went in, the lights were off.

"Strange," said Ash. "I thought Brock said the restaurant in 20 minutes, but it's closed. I wonder where everybody is."

"Pika," said Pikachu as he put his paw under his chin, not knowing what was going on. Suddenly, the lights were turned on and all off Ash's friends shouted "surprise". Ash and Pikachu backed a little, but when they saw everyone, huge smiles were formed across their faces. On the wall on the left was written "Congratulations, Ash!" and the whole place was decorated, but what really caught Ash's eyes were the tables on which stood plates full of food.

"You guys did whole this," asked Ash.

"Yup," answered May. "We thought it'll be a good idea to throw you a party."

"You guys are the best," said Ash.

"Pikachu," shouted Pikachu and went to smell the food.

"This is the best food I've ever smelled," said Ash as he and Pikachu immediately started to dig in.

"Even after winning the Kalos League, Ash still doesn't have table manners," said Bonnie, but she saw that Ash was not the only one who was eating like a Snorlax. May had also joined him.

"I suggest we start eating before those two eat everything," said Brock.

 **(Later that night)**

Everyone had come back from Ash's party and almost everybody had fallen asleep in their rooms at the Pokémon Center with the exception of Ash, Pikachu and Serena.

"Can you sleep, buddy," asked Ash.

"Pika," said Pikachu as he shook his head.

Ash stood up and went to the terrace with Pikachu behind him. When they went out, Ash sat on a chair and stared up at the stars. Without their knowledge, Serena also decided to follow Ash, but stopped as she heard Ash speaking.

"You know, Pikachu," started Ash and Pikachu looked at him. "Today was the second best day in my life. Do you know which the first one is?"

"Pika," asked Pikachu.

"It's the first day we met," answered Ash. "We've been through so much and we finally won the Kalos League. But what are we gonna do now?"

"Pika," said Pikachu as he lowered his head, not knowing what to say.

"We sure had fun in Kalos, hadn't we," asked Ash. "I still remember the very first day when we had our first battle with Clemont, when we first met Greninja as a Froakey and how could we forget Garchomp's rampage. It sure was an eventful day."

"Pika pikachu," said Pikachu as he reminded Ash of his reunion with Serena.

"Yeah," nodded Ash. "Serena sure is awesome. She's been supporting us from our first gym battle to our last battle in the Kalos League. Thanks to her we learn to ride Rhyhorn. She's always been very helpful."

"Pika," teased Pikachu.

"Of course I like her," said Ash. "Serena is one of my closest friends."

This answer was not the one Pikachu was looking for, causing the electric – type to slap itself on the forehead, but he was not the only one who heard him. Serena listened to everything Ash said as she stood on the door.

"I'm going to miss her, Bonnie and Clemont," said Ash. "Tomorrow afternoon we're going to back to Kanto and we'll train there for the Elite Four until we find where to go next."

This statement caused Serena's eyes to widen in shock as she now knew the she had only a few hours left with Ash. However, Pikachu heard her gasp and looked at her which caused Ash to look at her as well.

"Hey, Serena," said Ash as he waved her.

"Hi, Ash," said Serena as she sat on the chair next to Ash. "I heard you're going back home."

"Yeah," said Ash. "I'm sure gonna miss Kalos. Well, not only Kalos, but also Clemont, Bonnie and you. We got pretty close to one another during this journey."

"I'm gonna miss you, too," said Serena with sadness in her voice. "I really wanted to come with you to Kanto, but I don't have a ticket for the plane."

"You want to come with us," asked Ash.

"Yeah," answered Serena.

"Good, because I got four more tickets in case some of you wanted to come," said Ash.

"You do," asked Serena surprised.

"All five tickets are in my backpack," said Ash.

"Why are they five," asked Serena.

"One for me, one for you, for Bonnie, for Clemont and for May," said Ash.

"How about your mum, the professor and Brock," asked Serena.

"They've got their own tickets," said Ash. "So if you want to come to Kanto, I can just give you one of the tickets."

"I'd love to come," said Serena as she pulled Ash in a hug, surprising him and Pikachu. "Thank you."

"No problem," said Ash. "Now let's go to bed. I'm tired."

"Right behind you," said Serena. As Ash went back in the room, Serena jumped with joy, happy that she'll be Ash much longer than she expected, but than she noticed Pikachu looking at her. "Pikachu, I can't say how happy I am. I'm going to Kanto with Ash!"

"Pika pika," teased Pikachu.

"How did you find out," asked Serena shocked that Pikachu knows she has a crush on Ash.

"Pi pika pikachu chupi," said Pikachu.

"I guess almost everybody knows about it, except Ash," said Serena.

"Pika," nodded Pikachu.

"Please, Pikachu, don't tell Ash how I feel about him," begged Serena. "I'll tell him when I find the right time."

"Pikachu pika," said Pikachu, promising that he'll make sure Ash understands that Serena loves him.

"Thanks, Pikachu," said Serena. "I always can count on you, but I have to say that Braixen kind of likes Greninja, but she doesn't want to admit it."

"Pikachu pika pikachu," said Pikachu.

"Come on," said Serena as she stood up. "Let's go to bed. I'm getting tired."

 **(The next day)**

Everyone was awake and were now enjoying their breakfast. Suddenly, Ash decided to speak up.

"Guys, I've got something to tell you," said Ash. "I've got four tickets for Kanto in case you want to come with me, Serena, my mum, the professor and Brock."

"Really," asked Bonnie. "I'm definitely coming."

"I'd like to come as well," said Clemont. "I'm sure Clembot will take good care of the gym."

"Sure, I'll come with you, Ash," said May.

"Awesome," said Ash as he looked at Pikachu. "It looks like everyone is coming with us."

"I'm sure about one thing," said May. "Max is going to be so jealous."

"Speaking of Max, how is he doing," asked Ash.

"He's fine," answered May. "I talked to him last night. In a few weeks, he'll go to professor Birch to get his first Pokémon."

"I have the feeling he'll choose a Treecko," said Ash.

"I guess you're right," said May.

"So what you'll do until we leave," asked Delia.

"Maybe we'll look around the city," suggested Ash.

"I like the sound of that," said Serena.

Everyone finished eating and went out around the city. While they were walking, the saw people who they thought would never see. It were the men that tried to kill May at the beginning of the League.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," said the leader. "Last time you managed to beat us, but this time we brought some the guys that hired us to get rid of you."

"You're not getting May," said Ash as he stood in front of May. "Not now, not ever."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said a voice behind the men. The men moved to left and behind them came to people who Ash, May and Brock knew pretty well.

"Drew and Harley," asked May in shock. "You hired these guys to get rid of me? Why?"

"We have different, but good reasons," said Harley. "You're always standing in my way of winning a Grand Festival and what a better way to get rid of you?"

"Me, on the other hand," said Drew. "I got jealous, because instead of coming to Sinnoh with me, you decided to come here to watch your friend compete in the Kalos League. You're not supposed to do that to your boyfriend."

"Drew, how many time do I have to tell you that I'm not your girlfriend," asked May furious while hanging on Ash's hand for support. "You're the only one who thinks it."

"How could you say that," asked Drew.

"Knock it of, Drew," said Ash. "If May says she's not your girlfriend, then I believe her and nothing can change my mind."

"Is that so," asked Harley. "Than how about a Tag Battle? If we win, those guys will get rid of May, but if you win, we'll leave all of you alone. How does that sound?"

That statement made everyone stare in shock and didn't know what to do until May spoke.

"I agree," said May. "How about it, Ash? Let's show them we're better than them."

"Sure," said Ash. "Let's do it!"

"Alright," said Harley. "But this will be a little different Tag Battle. Each of us will use three Pokémon instead of one. It'll be a lot more fun."

"We accept," said Ash and May at the same time. "Brock, could you be the referee?"

"Of course," answered Brock as he went in the middle of the two groups while Serena, Bonnie and Clemont sat on a bench nearby. "This will be a Tag Battle between Ash and May, and Drew and Harley. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," shouted all four trainers.

"Let the battle begin," said Brock.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now! What do you think? Drew and Harley are actually evil in this story. Will Ash and May defeat Drew and Harley? I'd like to say there will be a Mega – Evolution battle. See you next time.**

 **R &R**


	18. Chapter 18

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

 **Hi, guys. Now I realize that there's a little error in the number of the chapters, so I'm sorry for that.**

Ch.18: Battle of Life and Death

"Let the battle begin," shouted Brock.

"Octillery, let's go," said Harley.

"Roserade, come on out," said Drew.

"Glaceon, on the stage," said May.

"Pikachu, I choose you," said Ash.

May, Harley and Drew released their chosen Pokémon while Pikachu jumped of Ash's shoulder and stood next to Glaceon.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack on Roseraid," said Ash.

"Glaceon, use Shadow Ball on Octillery," said May.

"Roseraid, counter Quick Attack with Magical Leaf," said Drew.

"Octillery, counter Shadow Ball with Flamethrower," said Harley.

Pikachu ran at full speed towards Roseraid and slammed into the grass/poison–type and before Roseraid could fire its Magical Leaf, Pikachu sent it flying backwards with Iron Tail. Meanwhile, Octillery successfully countered Glaceon's Shadow Ball, creating a huge explosion.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on Roseraid," said May.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt on Octillery," said Ash.

Roseraid, still recovering from Iron Tail, was directly hit with a super–effective Ice Beam and because of the smoke, Octillery didn't have time to react and got hit with Thunderbolt, paralyzing it in the process.

"Harley, let's aim at Glaceon," suggested Drew. "Two attacks in a row should be enough to defeat it and this will crush May's spirit."

"I like the way you think," said Harley. "Octillery, use Flamethrower on Glaceon."

"Roseraid, use Sludge Bomb on Glaceon as well," said Drew.

"Pikachu use Iron Tail to counter Sludge Bomb and then use Thunderbolt to counter Flamethrower," said Ash.

Roseraid fired its Sludge Bomb at Glaceon, but Pikachu's steel–type attack managed to neutralize the attack and the electric–type fired a Thunderbolt at an incoming Flamethrower.

"Thanks, Ash," said May. "Glaceon, use Frost Breath on Roseraid."

Glaceon fired its Frost Breath which struck Roseraid directly, but the grass/poison–type was still standing.

"May, let's finish them of," said Ash.

"I have an idea," said May. "Remember when Pikachu and Greninja combined their attacks to defeat Hydreigon? Let's do it again."

"I like the sound of that," said Ash. "Pikachu, use Volt Tackle."

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam on Volt Tackle," said May.

Pikachu rand towards Roseraid and Octillery and covered itself in a yellow light while Glaceon powered it up with Ice Beam, creating an Ice Volt. Roseraid and Octillery didn't have time to react and were both hit with the powerful combination, knocking them out.

"Octillery and Roseraid are unable to battle," said Brock. "Pikachu and Glaceon are the winners."

"That's how we do it," said Ash. "Great job, Pikachu. Return."

"I'm proud of you, Glaceon, return," said May as she returned Glaceon back to its Pokeball.

"Those will harder to beat than I thought," said Drew as he and Harley returned their defeated Pokémon.

"Heracross, I choose you," said Ash as he sent out the Johto fighting/bug–type.

"Beautifly, on the stage," said May as she sent out her bug/flying–type.

"Hariyama, let's go," said Drew.

"Drapion, come on out," said Harley.

"Hariyama, use Fire Punch on Heracross," said Drew.

"Heracross, dodge it and use Megahorn on Drapion," said Ash.

"Beautifly, use Air Cutter on Hariyama," said May.

"Drapion, counter Megahorn with Poison Fang," said Harley.

Heracross and Hariyama ran towards each other, but at the last moment, Heracross jumped high enough to avoid Fire Punch and allowed Beautifly to hit Haryama with a super–effective Air Cutter while the fighting/bug–type flew towards Drapion who saw it coming and successfully countered Megahorn with a Poison Fang.

"Heracross, use the moment and use Focus Punch," said Ash. While Drapion was biting on Heracross' horn, the Johto Pokémon's fist glowed and hit Drapion under the chip with a powerful Focus Punch.

"Ash, I say we finish this once and for all," suggested May.

"No problem," said Ash.

Beautifly, use String Shot on Hariyama and Drapion," said May. Beautifly fired its String Shot which wrapped around Drapion and Hariyama, causing them to be stuck to one another. "Now try to pull them closer."

Beautifly barely managed to pull the two heavy Pokémon closer and Ash knew he had use this opportunity.

"Heracross, use double Focus Punch," said Ash. Both of Heracross' fists glowed and landed its double Focus Punch on Drapion and Hariyama who couldn't do anything to dodge the attack and were send flying backwards, still wrapped in the String Shot.

"Drapion and Hariyama are unable to battle," said Brock. "Heracross and Beautifly are the winners."

"You were amazing, Heracross," said Ash as he returned Heracross back to its Pokeball.

"Beautifly, return," said May as she did the same thing as Ash.

"This is not good," said Harley. "Time to bring out the big guns."

"I agree," nodded Drew. "Absol, let's go."

"Banette, come on out," said Harley. Right after Bannete and Absol came out, Ash and May saw something that caught their eyes. The two Pokémon had Mega–Stones. At that moment, the young trainers knew who to use.

"Sceptile, I choose you," said Ash.

"Blaziken, on the stage," said May. At this moment, Drew and Harley lost their chances of winning because Sceptile and Blaziken also had Mega–Stones.

"We won't give up," said Drew as he and Harley touched their Mega–Rings and Mega–Evolved their Absol and Banette.

"We won't give up as well," said Ash as he and May also Mega–Evolved their Sceptile and Blaziken.

"Let's get over with this," said May. "Blaziken, use Blaze Kick on Absol."

"Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Bannete," said Ash.

"Absol, use Night Slash on Blaziken," said Drew.

"Bannete, use Thunder Wave on Sceptile," said Harley.

All Pokémon ran towards their opponents, but Sceptile didn't have time to dodge Thunder Wave, but instead of paralyzing it, Sceptile's power was now boosted.

"How is that possible," asked Bonnie.

"Of course," said Clemont. "Sceptile has Overgrow as its ability, but when it Mega–Evolves, its ablity becomes Lighting Rod which boosts its special attack."

Sceptile and Blaziken managed to strike Bannete and Absol with Leaf Blade and Blaze Kick which send the two Pokémon flying backwards.

"If Sceptile is immune, then use Thunder Wave on Blaziken," said Harley. Bannete fired its Thunder Wave, but Blaziken suddenly got faster thanks to its Speed Boost ability.

"Absol, use Iron Tail on Sceptile," said Drew. Absol's tail glowed white and aimed at Sceptile, but the grass/dragon–type was too fast.

"Sceptile, use Energy Ball on Bannete," said Ash.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower on Absol," said May.

Absol and Bannete didn't have time to react and were both directly hit by Flamethrower and Energy Ball. Even if the hit were critical, Bannete and Absol barely managed to stand up.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse on Absol," said Ash.

"Blaziken, use another Flamethrower on Bannete," said May.

Once again Sceptile and Blaziken's attacks struck their opponents, but Bannete and Absol were still able to battle and each time, Blaziken was getting faster.

Sceptile, use Leaf Blade on Bannete," said Ash.

"Blaziken, use Focus Punch on Absol," said May.

Sceptile and Blaziken ran towards their opponents, but this time Absol and Bannete managed to dodge the incoming attacks and hit them with an Aerial Ace on Blaziken and a Shadow Claw on Sceptile.

"Sceptile, are you OK," asked Ash as Mega–Sceptile nodded and stood up.

"Can you get up, Blaziken," asked May as Blaziken also stood up, but from out of nowhere Banette fired a Thunder Wave towards the fire/fighting–type, but the attacks direction changed and struck Sceptile, boosting its special attack even more.

"This is not going to work," said Harley. "Bannete, use Shadow Claw on Blaziken."

"Absol, use Aerial Ace on Sceptile," said Drew.

Bannete ran towards Blaziken and Sceptile with full speed, but just before they could hit them, the two Hoenn starters fired their Dragon Pulse and Flamethrower, sending Bannete and Absol flying backwards.

"Let's finish them one by one," said Ash.

"I'm with you," said May. "Blaziken, prepare a Focus Punch."

"Sceptile, use Energy Ball in the Focus Punch," said Ash. Sceptile fired an Energy Ball towards Blaziken and the fire/fighting–type absorbed the grass attack into its fist.

"Blaziken, now slammed on Absol," said May. Blaziken ran with its full speed towards Absol who decided to use Quick Attack, but the combination of such strong much was too much and Absol was send flying backwards, knocking it out.

"Absol is unable to battle," said Brock.

"Now let's finish Bannete," said May.

"Sceptile, get ready to use Leaf Blade," said Ash.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower on the Leaf Blade," said May. Blaziken fired its Flamethrower and Sceptile's Leaf Blade was now covered in flames.

"Sceptile, use Flaming Blade," said Ash. Sceptile ran towards Bannete with everything it had and slammed its 'Flaming Blade' into the ghost–type, sending it flying backwards, knocking it out.

"Bannete is unable to battle," said Brock. "Sceptile and Blaziken are the winners. The victory goes to Ash and May."

"We did it," cheered Ash and May.

"I'm so relieved," said Bonnie as stood up and went to Ash and May with Serena and Clemont behind her.

"That was a great battle, guys," said Clemont. "Those combinations sure were amazing."

Meanwhile, Drew and Harley were not happy that they lost to Ash and especially May. They were furious and were about to do everything it takes to get rid of May.

"You won't get way that easily," shouted Harley, attracting the group's attention.

"What do you want now," asked May annoyed.

"We want to get rid of you," shouted Drew as threw a Pokeball. "Flygon, use Flamethrower on May."

Ash heard this command and ran towards May to get her out of the way, but Flamethrower was too fast and the fire attack hit May directly, sending her flying backwards. Ash and the others, along with Pikachu, went to see if she was OK, but when they heard Drew ordering a Hyper Beam, they knew they had to do something to keep May safe.

"Pikachu, try to hold that Hyper Beam with a full power Thunderbolt and then slam Flygon with your best Iron Tail," said Ash.

Pikachu and Flygon fired their attacks at the same time which exploded when they collided, but Flygon was now vulnerable and Pikachu used this moment to slam his Iron Tail twice in a row, knocking the dragon/ground–type out, but Pikachu then delivered a Thunderbolt, paralyzing Drew and Harley, and went back to Ash who was checking if May was OK from that Flamethrower.

"How is she, Clemont," asked Ash as Clemont was using a new invention to see if May was till alive.

"From what I see, the only serious problem is her body temperature," answered Clemont. "We need to cool her down."

"Leave that to me," said Ash. "Glalie, I choose you."

Ash brought out his Glalie and ordered it to use a weakened Icy Wind on May. After a couple of minutes, May's body temperature began to cool down. It turned out Flygon's Flamethrower had more flames than power. After a few more seconds, May began moving and sat up on the ground.

"What happened," asked May.

"You got hit by Flygon's Flamethrower," answered Bonnie. "We were all pretty worried. Luckily, Pikachu used two Iron Tail in a row to knock it out, because it had tried to finish you of with Hyper Beam."

"So Ash and Pikachu saved me," asked May as she looked at Ash.

"It was Pikachu that used Thunderbolt to paralyze Drew and Harley," said Ash as he pointed to the two coordinators.

"Wait a minute," said Brock. "Where are those men?"

That's when they realized the men Drew and Harley hired to kill May were long gone. They didn't want to know what happened to them, but the important thing is that May was alive. Little they know, this battle was pretty long and had to leave for the airport to take the plane to Kanto.

 **(After 10 minutes at the airport)**

When Ash and his friends arrived at the airport, Delia and professor Oak were already there.

"Where were you," asked Delia.

"Long story, mum," answered Ash. "Come on. The plane leaves in 10 minutes."

The group managed to get on the plane just in time and took there seats. Serena was the happiest of them since her seat was next to Ash's. The plane took off and everybody was waiting to arrive in Kanto.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now! Ash and May defeat Drew and Harley. Sorry if the battle was not that exciting. I'm not that good in writing double battles. Anyways, in the next chapter everyone arrives in Kanto and Ash and Pikachu will face some unexpected surprises for both of them.**


	19. Chapter 19

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.19: Arrival and Reunion

Everybody arrived in Kanto at 8am and were now making their way to Delia's car, but Ash, Serena, May, Bonnie and Clemont had decided to go on foot.

"I'll see you in Pallet Town," said Ash as he waved at his mother who drove Brock and professor Oak to Pallet Town. "Come on, guys. Let's get going. There are a lot of places we have to go through. Some of them are Mt. Moon and Viridian Forest."

The group started making their way towards Pallet Town, but unknowingly they were being watched by somebody nearby in the air who was riding on a huge dragon – like Pokémon. The man had been watching the group ever since they left the Cerulian City airport, but he wasn't alone. He told his flying Pokémon to fly towards Pallet Town and left Ash and his friends behind.

 **(A/N: I decided to skip the group's travel towards Pallet Town, because nothing interesting will happen, except that Ash decided to make a switch between his Pokémon and professor Oak told him that one of his old Pokémon decided to come back, but Ash will see it when he and his friends arrive in Pallet Town)**

 **(After 10 days in Pallet Town)**

"We're finally here," said Ash as he and Pikachu sighted in relief, happy to be home.

"It's been so long since I've last been here," said May. "By the way, Ash, do you still have it?" May brought out a half ribbon from her pocket which Ash recognized.

"I definitely have it," said Ash as he brought out his half of the ribbon. They put the pieces together and Brock realized it was the Terracotta Ribbon from the contest in which Ash and May were declared winners.

"Wow, that ribbon is beautiful," said Bonnie as she took a look at the two halves. "But why it's in two halves?"

"We got it when we ended as winners in the Terracotta Contest we participated in," said Ash. "We used Sceptile's Leaf Blade to cut in half and since then, it has been a symbol of our friendship."

When May was about to say something, the group saw a familiar balloon and they knew that it were Jassie, James and Meowth, who might be after Pikachu again, but to their surprise, Team Rocket didn't pay attention, because they were lifting a net with a Pikachu inside it. What was more shocking to Ash, the balloon was near his house and they saw a girl screaming for help.

Ash and Pikachu ran at full speedto help, but when they almost got to the house, Ash and Pikachu saw a man coming from inside with a Raichu by his side.

"Bring her Pikachu back," demanded the man. "She hasn't done anything to you to steal her Pokémon. Who the hell are you?"

"Prepare for trouble from the skies!"

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise!"

"An evil as old as the galaxy…"

"… sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Plus, there's me!"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Thunderbolt."

"Thunder!"

"And Bolt!"

"Wait a minute," said Jessie. "Those aren't our names."

Then the trio looked to the left and saw a Thunderbolt coming right at them. The electric attack hit the balloon, casing it to fall on the ground.

"Who did this," asked the man as he turned to his left and Ash and Pikachu with sparkling cheeks.

"It's the twerp," said Team Rocket shocked.

"Whatever you're up to, it won't happen," said Ash angry.

"You won't stop us this time," said Jessie as she sent out her Yanmega and Seviper. "Wobbuffet, you get in there, too."

Count me in as well," said James as he sent out his Yamask and Inkey.

"Pikachu, let's give them a battle they won't forget," said Ash as Pikachu nodded.

"You won't defeat 10 Pokémon with just Pikachu," smirked James.

"10," asked Ash. "You've got only five Pokémon, six if we count Meowth."

Just then, five Pokéballs were thrown in the air which opened and from them came out a Drapion, a Rhyperior, a Volcarona, a Vileplume and a Hydreigon. Ash and Pikachu recognized those Pokémon quickly.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ash.

"That's right," said five men which came from the ground. It looked like they were disguised. Ash and Pikachu knew them as the men that tried to kill May.

"The boss hired these guys and they're official members of Team Rocket," smirked Jessie.

"Pikachu, you still want to battle them alone," asked Ash his partner.

"Pika Pikachu," nodded Pikachu as he took a battle stance and its cheeks sparkled.

"Then let's do it," said Ash.

In a couple of minutes, Pikachu managed to knock all Pokémon out. While the battle was going, the little girl and the men that were in front of Ash's house were amazed by Pikachu's power. The electric–type knocked out Seviper, Yamask and Drapion with Thunderbolt; Yanmega, Wobbuffet, Volcarona and Hydreigon with Volt Tackle, and Inkey, Rhyperior and Vileplume with Iron Tail.

"That's not good," said Jessie freaked out.

"I think I know what's coming," said James.

"Pikachu, blast them off with Thunderbolt," said Ash. Pikachu's cheeks sparkled furiously and unleashed a huge Thunderbolt which hit Team Rocket, including their new members, and were blasted off. "Great job, buddy!"

"Ash," shouted a voice behind him. He and Pikachu turned around and saw his friends running towards them.

"What happened here," asked Brock.

"Where are Team Rocket," asked Bonnie.

"Pikachu blasted them off and guess what," said Ash. "They've got new members."

"New members," said Clemont shocked.

"I guess what else," asked Ash. "The men that tried to kill May are the new members."

"No way," said May shocked.

Suddenly, the door of Ash's house opened and Delia came out worried.

"What's going on," asked Delia.

"Mum," said Ash happily as he went to hug her. "It was nothing dangerous. Just Team Rocket once again causing trouble."

"Excuse me, Delia," said the men with a Raichu by his side. "Did that boy just called you 'mum'?

"This will be hard to explain," said Delia. She turned to Ash and said something he thought would never hear. "Ash, this is… your father. And that little girl is… your sister."

Everyone were shocked to hear that Ash's dad is in town, but they were more surprised to hear that Ash had a little sister. Pikachu wasn't sure how to react. His best friend's father has come back. No one knew what happened to Ash's father, but Ash having a little sister was something different.

"W-when did they arrive," asked Ash.

"Two days ago," answered Delia. "I forgot to mention that your father had come back while you were in Sinnoh. He stayed here for a couple of weeks and left again. When your sister was born, your father took her and promised to take care of her."

"Dad," started Ash. "Why did you leave in the first place? I don't even know your name."

"I left, because I could catch as many Pokémon as possible and to become the strongest trainer in Kanto and Johto," said his father. "And my name is Red. Now I think I should tell you about your sister."

Ash's sister came closer and listened to her dad.

"She's 8 years old," started Red. "Her name is Kaylin. She has always enjoyed Pokémon battles. I decided to give her three Pokémon and her Pikachu is your Pikachu's sister."

The news shocked Pikachu as he fell from Ash's shoulder, but got up as Raichu stood in front of him.

"I've got to say something else," said Red. "My Raichu is Pikachu's dad. Their mother isn't found yet."

Rai raichu," said Raichu as he looked away from Pikachu. This caused Pikachu to look angry at its father.

"Listen, Ash," started Red. "I heard that you've defeated Drake and Brandon. You've participated in the Kanto and Johto Leagues, but that's nothing. I not only participated in them, but I also won them. You want to become stronger, you need to train hard and I think of you the same thing Raichu thinks of Pikachu. I think you're weak."

This caused Ash and Pikachu look down in embarrassment without saying a word. All of Ash's friends, including his sister heard what Red said. After a couple of seconds, Ash decided to speak.

"Dad," started Ash. "I need to tell you that me and Pikachu are not weak! We've been through so much! We've been together for more than six years and we never backed down in a battle!"

"Is that what you think," asked Red. "Then how come your Charizard didn't listen to you in the Kanto League?"

"Charizard had done a lot of training at the Charisific Valley," said Ash. "Now, he's one of my strongest Pokémon, speaking of which, professor Oak said that one of my old Pokémon decided to come back."

"So you've released some of your Pokémon," asked Red. "That's new."

"I released them so they could be with their friends and in Lapras'case, with its family," said Ash. "If you think I'm weak, then let me proof to you that I'm not. Let's have a full six-on-six battle."

"Six-on-six battle," asked Red. "That's fine by me. How about we battle tomorrow morning?"

"I accept," said Ash. "We'll battle at professor Oak's ranch, in front of all my Pokémon."

While Ash and Red were arranging the battle, Kaylin's Pikachu went up to her big brother to see him.

"Pika," said the female Pikachu as she waved to Pikachu. Pikachu saw her and waved back.

"Pika pi Pikachu," said Pikachu as he hugged his sister. The two backed away after a while and the female Pikachu looked shyly to the ground. "Pika?"

"Pikachu pika pi Pikachu," said his sister. Pikachu knew that this will be tough, but agreed to help her learn Volt Tackle.

"Pika," shouted Pikachu happily and hugged her brother once again.

Meanwhile, Ash and Red decided to battle at 10a.m at professor Oak's lab. Pikachu heard Ash calling him and bit farewell with his sister. Ash and his friends went to professor Oak's lab so Ash could choose six Pokémon which to use in the battle tomorrow.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now. What do you think? Ash's dad is back, both Ash and Pikachu have little sisters. Which Pokémon will Ash use in the battle against his father. And the men that tried to kll May are now members of Team Rocket. Also, Red knows only about Ash's achievements in Kanto, Johto and the Orange Islands. Will Ash defeat him? Will Pikachu manage proof that it's strong enough to defeat its evolved form and will he succeed in teaching his sister Volt Tackle? In the next chapter will be Ash and Red's battle and Ash's Pokémon that decided to come back. Until next time, have a good day.**

 **R &R **


	20. Chapter 20

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.20: Ash vs Red

 **(The next day)**

Everyone was awake at 8a.m and for once Ash didn't eat like a Snorlax during breakfast. Now he was doing last minute training with his Pokémon. None of his friends knew which Pokémon he was going to use so it could be an exciting battle. The entire town had heard about the battle and people started gathering in professor Oak's ranch after 9:30. After 30 minutes, Ash and Red were about to have a six-on-six battle. This battle is going to be remembered as the greatest battle in the history of Pallet Town. Professor Oak agreed to be the referee of the match.

 **(After 30 minutes)**

The entire town gathered at the ranch and Ash's mother, sister, friends and all of his Pokémon were about to watch one of the greatest battles ever. The battlefield was ready. Ash and Red stood on the two sides and professor Oak was in the middle.

"This will be a six-on-six full Pokémon battle between Ash and Red," said the professor. "Each trainer is allowed to use 6 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all 6 Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," shouted Ash and Red.

"Let the battle begin," said the professor.

"Charizard, I choose you," said Ash as he threw a Pokeball from which came out a massive Charizard.

"So it's Charizard," said Red, but then he saw a Mega – Stone around Charizard's neck and made his decision. "Charizard, let's show them what you can do."

Red threw a Pokeball from which came out a massive Charizard, which was taller as Ash's. Ash then saw a Mega – Stone around his dad's Charizard's neck and realized they'll start with a Mega – Evolution battle. Both Ash and Red touched their Mega – Rings and their Charizards began Mega – Evolving. When the evolution was completed, in the place of the Charizards now stood Charizard Y and Charizard X.

"Charizard, start with Dragon Pulse," said Ash.

"Dodge it, Charizard," said Red. Ash's Charizard fired its Dragon Pulse, but Red's Charizard managed to dodge it. "Use Dragon Claw."

"Counter with Air Slash," said Ash. Charizard X's claws glowed green and just it was about hit Charizard Y, Ash's Charizard fired its Air Slash which struck Charizard X. "Use Flamethrower."

Charizard Y fired a powerful Flamethrower which hit Charizard X directly, but the fire/dragon–type didn't seemed much hurt by the fire attack.

"Charizard, use Iron Tail," said Red.

"Counter with Flamethrower," said Ash. Once again, Ash's Charizard managed to counter Red's Charizard's attack. "There has to be way to defeat him. Charizard fly as high as you can."

Charizard Y opened its wings and flew at high speed towards the sky. Its Drought ability has activated, but because there were clouds the sun was barely shining.

"Go after him, Charizard," said Red. Charizard X flew after Charizard Y.

"Charizard, go through the clouds," shouted Ash. Charizard Y accelerated its speed and got through the clouds, but Charizard X stopped, not knowing what was going on.

"Are you trying to run away," asked Red.

"That's how you think," answered Ash. "Charizard, use Solar Beam and follow it up with Dragon Pulse."

Above the clouds, Charizard Y fired its Solar Beam which struck Charizard X, but it didn't harm the fire/dragon–type, but when Dragon Pulse hit it, Charizard X was sent flying down and because of the huge high, the speed of falling was increasing.

"Charizard, you've got to open your eyes," said Red.

"Charizard, use Flamethrower while flying down," said Ash. Charizard Y fired its Flamethrower and flew down towards Charizard X. Just before the fire attack could hit its target, Charizard X opened its eyes and dodged the attack at the last moment.

"Use Dragon Claw," said Red. Charizard X's claws glowed and managed to hit Charizard Y with the dragon attack, causing it to start falling down. "Use Dragon Claw again." Charizard X landed another Dragon Claw on Charizard Y which caused the fire/flying–type to hit the ground hard, but managed to stand up. "Finish it with Blast Burn."

Charizard X slammed its fist on the ground which caused the entire battle field to be covered in flames which went up to Charizard Y. When the fire attack reached its target, the ground exploded underneath Charizard Y, causing everyone to close their eyes because of the smoke. When the smoke cleared, Charizard Y was barely standing and Charizard X was looking tired.

"Charizard, use Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Charizard fired its Dragon Pulse which hit Charizard X directly and it was too much for the fire/dragon–type to take and was knocked out.

"Red's Charizard is unable to battle," announced the professor. "Ash's Charizard is the winner."

"Way to go, Charizard," said Ash happily, but just then Charizard also fell on the ground with swirly eyes.

"Ash's Charizard is also unable to battle," announced professor Oak. "This battle is a draw."

"Charizard, return," said Ash. "You were amazing. Take a long rest."

"What's the matter, Ash," teased Red. "Are you giving up?"

"I never give up," said Ash. "Let's continue."

"Very well," said Red. "Snorlax, let's go."

"We need to hit hard to take out Snorlax," said Ash. "He knows only about the Pokémon in Kanto and Johto, but let's see if he can deal with a Pokémon that's not from those regions. Krookodile, I choose you."

"That Pokémon looks scary," said Kaylin as she shook from fear when she saw Krookodile.

"What's that Pokémon," asked Red as he brought out his Pokedex to scan Krookodile but it didn't show any data. "What's going on? What is that Pokémon?"

"Take a look," said Ash as he brought out his Pokedex to show his dad some information about the ground/dark–type.

"Krookodile, the Intimidation Pokémon and the evolved form of Krokorok," said the Pokedex. "Krookodile can see far away objects as through binoculars. Its jaws are strong enough to crush a car."

"Sounds like it's a strong Pokémon," said Red.

"It sure is," said Ash. "Let's beat him, Krookodile."

"I'm not so sure," said Red. "Snorlax, start with Focus Punch."

"Krookodile, use Dig," said Ash. Snorlax's fist glowed white, but didn't know what to do when Krookodile went underground. The Intimidation Pokémon came out right behind Snorlax. "Now use Stone Edge and then use Dig again."

Krookodile fired its rock–type attack which hit Snorlax and went underground once again.

"Snorlax, use Body Slam when Krookodile comes out," said Red.

"I don't think so," said Ash. "Krookodile, use Dragon Claw."

Krookodile came out of the ground with its claws glowing. Snorlax jumped as high as it could and was about to slam onto Krookodile, but the ground/dark–type managed to counter Body Slam with Dragon Claw.

"Snorlax, use Zen Headbutt," said Red. Snorlax landed its Zen Headbutt on Krookodile, but then Red saw Ash and Krookodile smirking.

"In case you don't know, dad," said Ash. "Krookodile is part dark–type which means psychic attacks don't affect him. Krookodile, use Crunch."

Krookodile opened its mouth and bite Snorlax on the head hard. The dark–type attack not only caused Snorlax to roar in pain, but it also lower its defense.

"Snorlax, use another Focus Punch," said Red.

"Krookodile, use Dig to dodge and then use your best Stone Edge," said Ash.

Krookodile once again dodged a super–effective Focus Punch with Dig and came out right in front of Snorlax, firing its Stone Edge which hit Snorlax directly, knocking it out.

"Snorlax is unable to battle," announced professor Oak. "Krookodile is the winner."

"Snorlax, return," said Red. "Not bad, Ash. Not anybody can defeat Snorlax, but it's time to take the upper hand."

"If you're so sure," said Ash as he returned his Krookodile. "Heracross, I choose you."

"Venusaur, let's go," said Red.

"Heracross, start up with Horn Attack," said Ash.

"Venusaur, use Energy Ball," said Red. Heracross flew as fast as it could towards Venusaur and landed its Horn Attack after it dodged Energy Ball. "Use Sludge Bomb."

"Heracross, counter it with Focus Punch," said Ash. Venusaur fired multiple sludge bombs towards Heracross, but the bug/fighting–type managed to counter it with Focus Punch. "Now use Megahorn and follow it up with Focus Punch."

Heracross' horn glowed white and slammed Venusaur with it and then struck the grass/poison–type directly with Focus Punch.

"Venusaur, use Energy Ball," said Red.

"Heracross, counter it with Focus Punch," said Ash. Venusaur fired a green ball of energy, but Heracross once again managed to counter.

"Venusaur, use Sleep Powder," said Red. Green powder was shot from Venusaur's leaf and surrounded Heracross, putting it to sleep. "Now use Sludge Bomb."

Venusaur fired its poison attack which struck Heracross who was still asleep.

"Finish it with Frenzy Plant," said Red.

"Heracross, use Sleep Talk," said Ash. Huge vines started coming from the ground and were about to hit Heracross, but thanks to Sleep Talk, the bug/fighting type dodge the attack and hit Venusaur with Horn Attack. After it landed its attack, Heracross woke up and Ash told it to use Megahorn. Venusaur couldn't do a thing since it had to recharge from Frenzy Plant and was hit with the bug–type move. "Heracross, finish it with Focus Punch."

Heracross' fist glowed and managed to hit Venusaur with everything it had. The Kanto starter was send flying backwards and lay on the ground unconscious.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," announced professor Oak. "Heracross is the winner."

"Venusaur, return," said Red. "I thought you were stronger than that. Feraligatr, let's go."

"Let's keep it going, Heracross," said Ash. "Use Megahorn."

"Feraligatr, counter with Aqua Tail," said Red. Feraligatr's tail became surrounded in water and slammed it right into Heracross, sending the Johto Pokémon flying. "Now use Aqua Jet."

"Heracross, dodge it and use Focus Punch," said Ash. Heracross recovered from Aqua Tail and managed to dodge Aqua Jet, then it landed its Focus Punch under Feraligatr's chin, causing the Johto water–type starter to fly backwards, but it recovered quickly.

"Feraligatr, get close with Aqua Jet and then use Ice Fang," said Red. This time, Feraligatr hit Heracross with Aqua Jet and Ice Fang was enough to knock Heracross out.

"Heracross is unable to battle," announced professor Oak. "Feraligatr is the winner."

"Heracross, return," said Ash. "You deserve a long rest. Time to use my good old friend."

"In that case," started Red. "Faligatr, return. That Focus Punch sure did some damage. Time to bring out the big guys. Dragonite, let's go."

"I knew you'd choose Dragonite," said Ash.

"How did you know I had a Dragonite," asked Red.

"I learnt it from 'a personal source'," answered Ash. "Time to use an old friend of mine. Goodra, I choose you."

"It's Goodra," shouted Bonnie happily as Dedenne climbed on her head to see personally that its old friend is back.

"Let's do it, Goodra," said Ash.

"Get ready, Dragonite," said Red. "Use Thunder Wave."

Dragonite fired a Thunder Wave which hit Goodra, paralyzing the Kalos dragon–type.

"Just relax, Goodra and use Rain Dance," said Ash. Goodra roared and clouds started to appear. In a few seconds, it was raining and Goodra's ability activated, curing it from the paralysis.

"Goodra must be having Hydration as its ability," thought Red. "Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse and follow it up with Dragon Claw."

"Goodra, use Bide," said Ash. Dragonite landed its Dragon Pulse and Dragon Claw on Goodra, but that only made Bide even stronger. "Now, fire it."

Goodra fired its Bide which hit Dragonite, causing the Kanto dragon/flying–type to roar in pain.

"Dragonite, use Aerial Ace," said Red.

"Goodra, counter it with Thunder," said Ash. Goodra covered itself in electricity and fired a powerful Thunder which hit Dragonite directly, sending it fly backwards. "Finish it with Dragon Pulse."

Goodra fired a powerful Dragon Pulse which hit Dragonite which was enough to defeat it.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," announced the professor. "Goodra is the winner."

"Dragonite, return," said Red. "That Goodra sure is something. Feraligatr, you're up again."

"Goodra, return," said Ash. "I'm gonna need you for later. Krookodile, I choose you."

"Feraligatr, use Aqua Tail," said Red.

"Krookodile, dodge with Dig," said Ash. Krookodile managed to dodge Feraligatr's Aqua Tail. "Now use Crunch."

Krookodile came out from the ground right in front of Feraligatr and bite it on the jaw.

"Feraligatr, use Aqua Jet," said Red. Feraligatr surrounded itself in water which caused Krookodile to let it go and was slammed hard from the strong attack. "Now use Ice Fang."

"Krookodile, counter it with Stone Edge," said Ash. Krookodile fired its Stone Edge which struck Feraligatr, sending it fly backwards. "Let's finish this with Dragon Claw."

"Feraligatr, dodge it and use Focus Punch," said Red. Feraligatr managed to dodge Krookodile's Dragon Claw and hit the Unova Pokémon with a super–effective Focus Punch and Krookodile was already tired from its battle with Snorlax which is why Focus Punch was enough to take it out.

"Krookodile is unable to battle," announced professor Oak. "Feraligatr is the winner."

"Krookodile, return," said Ash. "You were amazing out there. Time to fight water vs water. Greninja, I choose you."

"Another mysterious Pokémon," said Red annoyed. "Feraligatr, use Focus Punch."

"Greninja, dodge it and use Water Shuriken," said Ash. Feraligatr was just about to hit Greninja, but the Kalos Pokémon dodged at the last moment with incredible speed and fired multiple shuriken which successfully landed on Feraligatr. "Now wrap your tongue around Feraligatr to pull it close and use Night Slash."

Greninja wrapped its tongue around Feraligatr to pull it closer. The Johto Pokémon tried to escape, but Greninja was holding him too tight and when it was close enough, Greninja hit Feraligatr hard with Night Slash which send it flying backwards which was enough to knock it out.

"Feraligatr is unable to battle," announced professor Oak. "Greninja is the winner."

"Great job, Greninja," said Ash. "Now return."

"Feraligatr, return," said Red. "I didn't imagine I'd be using my final Pokémon, but there's first time for everything. Raichu, let's do it."

"I knew it," said Ash. "Pikachu, I choose you."

Pikachu and Raichu ran to the battle field, ready to battle. This won't be just a battle between Ash and Red, this'll be a battle where the sons have to proof themselves and Pikachu was willingly to defeat his dad and to start teaching his sister Volt Tackle.

"Are you ready, Raichu," asked Red and Raichu nodded.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," said Ash.

"Raichu, use Thunder," said Red. Pikachu and Raichu fired their electric attacks which exploded in collision. "Their power is equal? Raichu, use Focus Punch."

"Pikachu, dodge it with Quick Attack and then use Iron Tail," said Ash. Pikachu managed to dodge Raichu's Focus Punch and slammed its Iron Tail on its evolved form. "Now use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt, but it didn't do much damage on Raichu.

"Raichu, use Volt Tackle," said Red.

"Pikachu, use Volt Tackle as well," said Ash. Pikachu and Raichu covered themselves in yellow electricity and ran towards each other. There was a huge explosion when they collided, but somehow Pikachu's Volt Tackle seemed to be stronger and sent Raichu flying backwards. "Pikachu, use Iron Tail."

Pikachu slammed its tail on Raichu, lowering its defense.

"Raichu, use Focus Punch," said Red. This time, Raichu managed to hit Pikachu with Focus Punch and sent it flying backwards. "Now use Thunder."

Raichu once again landed its attack on Pikachu, causing it to cry in pain.

"Come on, Pikachu," begged Ash. "You can still battle. I know you can. Let's show them what you're made of."

Pikachu heard Ash and barely managed to stand up. This, however, was an opening for Raichu.

"Raichu, finish it with Giga Impact," said Red.

"Pikachu, you've got to get out of there," said Ash. Pikachu was barely moving and Raichu was just meters away, coming with a Giga Impact. At the last moment, Pikachu managed to get out of the way and Raichu hit the ground hard with its head. "Use Quick Attack."

Pikachu slammed itself into Raichu, but its evolved form recovered quickly.

"Raichu, use Volt Tackle," said Red.

"Pikachu, counter with Iron Tail," said Ash. Pikachu managed to counter Volt Tackle and just then its Static activated, paralyzing Raichu.

"No way," said Red in disbelieve. "Raichu, use Thunder."

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt," said Ash. Raichu fired its Thunder towards Pikachu, but Pikachu dodged it and fired its Thunderbolt which hit Raichu directly. "Now use Quick Attack."

Pikachu slammed with speed in Raichu and this time, its evolved form was sent flying backwards.

"Raichu, use Focus Punch," said Red.

"Pikachu, let's finish this," said Ash. "Use Volt Tackle full power." Raichu's fist glowed, but suddenly, Static took effect and was forced to stop the attack. Pikachu, on the other hand, was running towards it with Volt Tackle. Because of the paralysis, Raichu couldn't do a thing and was hit directly with Volt Tackle which caused it to fly backwards and was slammed through a giant stone, but it was not over since it began to roll on the ground until it hit a tree. All of this damage was enough to take it out.

"Raichu is unable to battle," announced professor Oak. "Pikachu is the winner. The victory goes to Ash."

"Alright," shouted Ash happily. "We did it, Pikachu. We won. I knew you could do it."

Red couldn't believe it. He lost against his son. He even used some of his strongest Pokémon. He returned his Raichu back to its Pokeball and went up to his son.

"Nice battle, Ash," said Red. Ash looked at him and smiled.

"Thanks, dad," said Ash.

"I guess I was wrong," said Red. "You really are strong. Your Pokémon are really powerful as well. It was an honor to have a battle with you."

"I'm glad we had this battle," said Ash as he and Red shook hands.

"That was the greatest battle I've ever seen," said Delia as she came to hug Ash and Red. "Both of you are really strong."

"Thanks, mum," said Ash.

"Ash, can I ask you something," asked Bonnie.

"What is it," asked Ash.

"You see, Dedenne really wants to see Goodra so I wondering if you could bring it out," said Bonnie.

"Sure, no problem," said Ash as brought out Goodra's Pokeball. "Goodra, I choose you."

All of Ash's friends and Pokémon gathered around Goodra to meet it. The pseudo–legendary Pokémon felt comfortable around its new friends and was really happy to see Dedenne again. Everyone was happy to have a new friend at the ranch, but Ash suddenly spoke.

"OK, everyone," said Ash. "I decided to challenge the Kalos Elite Four and Diantha in two months and until then, we've got a lot of training to do, so tomorrow morning, we start training harder than ever."

All of his Pokémon roared in excitement, but some of them gave Ash some pain: Tauros ran over him; Bayleef and Muk gave Ash a Body Slam; Gliscor fell on him on purpose; Gabite and Croconaw bite him on the head and Charizard fired a Flamethrower at Ash.

"I guess they're all ready to train hard," said Serena while Ash was lying on the ground barely moving from the painful affections.

"Are you OK, Ash," asked Clemont as he helped Ash get up.

"Yeah," answered Ash as he turned to professor Oak. "Professor, I know this may sound a little strange, but I would like to trade 10 of my Tauros."

"Are you sure, Ash," asked the professor.

"Yeah, I would like to have as many Pokémon as possible," answered Ash.

"Ash, will you allow me to play with your Pokémon," asked Kaylin.

"Of course you can play, but only when we're not training," answered Ash.

"By the way, look at my other two Pokémon," said Kaylin as she released an Aipom and a Charmander.

"So you have a Pikachu, an Aipom and a Charmander," said Ash.

"All of the Pokémon are so cute," said Bonnie excitedly.

"Alright, everyone," said Ash to his Pokémon. "You can play for the rest of the day and tonight take a nice long rest, because tomorrow we'll start a very serious training."

All Pokémon happily as Ash, Pikachu and their family and friends left the lab. Professor Oak stood at the lab to post about the trade of 10 of Ash's Tauros.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now. I hope you enjoyed the battle. I want to say that I'll skip all the training and the E4 battles. Ash will get some new Pokémon, some of his present will evolve and will have more Mega–Evolutions, like Mega–Heracross and Mega–Glalie. Next time Ash will face Diantha. I'll try to update soon.**

 **R &R**


	21. Chapter 21

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.21: Ash vs Diantha

It has been two months and Ash was about to challenge Diantha, but he had somehow lost his confidence since his battle with Drasna. Her Dragalge did a lot of damage to Greninja and Nurse Joy told him that he shouldn't use Greninja because of its injuries so he had to use other Pokémon, but what really disturbed him was the fact if he defeats Diantha, he won't be able to travel to other regions. His Charizard also was in no condition to compete since it took a lot damage battling against Siebold's water types. During his training, he got all new Pokémon, but none of them were ready for hard challenges so decided not use any of them. Some of his Pokémon had evolved: Servine evolved into Serperior, Gabite evolved into Garchomp, Boldore evolved into Gigalith, Pignite evolved into Emboar, Quilava evolved into Typhlosion, Buizel evolved into Floatzel, Palpitoad evolved into Seismitoad and Oshawott was now Samurott. The new Pokémon he got were Drapion, Hitmonchan, Rhyperior, Hydreigon, Claydol, Trevenant, Aipom, Gengar, Beedrill and Alakazam. He got Mega–Stones for Gengar, Beedrill and Alakazam. Aipom was acting much like the Aipom he got during the Grand Festival in Kanto. Red advised Ash to evolve it, but Aipom didn't want to evolve. Now he was in his dressing room, getting ready for one of his greatest matches ever. He knew that Serena, May, Bonnie, Clemont, Brock, Kaylin, Red, Delia and professor Oak will be there to cheer him on. He decided to use his Noivern, Krookodile, Infernape, Kingler, Sceptile and Pikachu against Diantha as they were some of the few that were in perfect form. He was thinking if there could be a way to be the Kalos champion at travel to regions he hadn't been yet. He knows the truth hurts and he had to choose: to become the Kalos champion or to travel. After some hard thinking, he made his choice. He will use Pikachu last so he could be fresh for Mega–Gardevior. Then, he heard the announcer. It was now or never.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Goodshow. "This is the moment you've been waiting for. The battle between Ash from Pallet Town and the Kalos champion, Diantha, is about to begin."

Both Ash and Diantha made their way to the battle field.

"Are both trainers ready," asked the referee.

"Ready," answered Ash and Diantha.

"This will be a full six-on-six battle and the battle will be over when all six Pokémon on one side are unable to continue," explained the referee. "Choose your first Pokémon."

"Hawlucha, let's go," said Diantha as she brought out her Hawlucha.

"Noivern, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his dragon/flying–type.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Noivern, use Dragon Pulse," said Ash.

"Hawlucha, dodge it and use Brick Break," said Diantha. Noivern fired its Dragon Pulse, but Hawlucha managed to dodge and landed its Brick Break on the flying/dragon–type. "Now use Flying Press."

"Counter it with Flamethrower," said Ash. Hawlucha was about to land its Flying Press, but Noivern successfully countered it with Flamethrower which also burned the fighting/flying–type. "Use Dragon Pulse."

"Counter it with Brick Break," said Diantha. Noivern fired another Dragon Pulse which Hawlucha tried to counter, but Brick Break wasn't as strong as before due to the burn. "Try using X–Scissor."

"Dodge it and use Hurricane," said Ash. Noivern managed to dodge Hawlucha's X–Scissor and landed its Hurricane which sent Hawlucha flying backwards, knocking it out.

"Hawlucha is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Noivern is the winner."

"Incredible," shouted Goodshow. "Ash manages to take out Diantha's first Pokémon, Hawlucha. Will the champion make a comeback?"

"That's awesome," said Bonnie. "Noivern completely dominated over Hawlucha."

"Return, Hawlucha," said Diantha. "Nice win, Ash, but to bring out the big guys. Aurorus, let's go."

"Aurorus," said Ash. "It's an ice–type, but it's also a rock–type so Noivern's attacks won't do much. Noivern, return. Sceptile, I choose you."

"A grass–type," asked Diantha. "An interesting choice. Aurorus, use Freeze–Dry."

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Leaf Blade," said Ash. Sceptile managed to dodge Aurorus' Freeze–Dry and scored a direct hit with Leaf Blade. "Use Dragon Pulse."

"Counter it with Ancient Power," said Diantha. Aurorus managed to counter Dragon Pulse and fired another Freeze–Dry which hit Sceptile.

"Sceptile, can you get up," asked Ash. Sceptile stood up and was ready to take Aurorus down. "Alright then. Use Leaf Blade."

Sceptile ran towards Aurorus and landed another Leaf Blade.

"Aurorus, use Hyper Beam," said Diantha.

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Energy Ball," said Ash. Thanks to its speed, Sceptile managed to dodge Hyper Beam and fired an Energy Ball which landed on Aurorus, knocking it out.

"Aurorus is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Sceptile is the winner."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Goodshow. "Ash takes down Diantha's second Pokémon. The trainer from Pallet Town must've been training very hard for this battle."

"Ash has a total advantage," said Serena. "That's two Pokémon in a row."

"If he keeps winning like that, he'll be the new champion in no time," said Red.

"You can do it, big brother," shouted Kaylin happily.

"Aurorus, return," said Diantha. "I'm surprised by the strength of your Pokémon, Ash, but let's see how you'll deal with my next Pokémon. Gourgeist, let's go."

"So it's Gourgeist," said Ash. "Sceptile, return. Krookodile, I choose you."

"Gourgeist, use Leech Seed," said Diantha.

"Krookodile, counter it with Dragon Claw," said Ash. Gourgeist fired its Leech Seed, but Krookodile managed to counter it with Dragon Claw. "Now use Stone Edge."

"Gourgeist, counter with Razor Leaf and then use Phantom Force," said Diantha.

"Krookodile, use Dig," said Ash. Gourgeist countered Stone Edge with Razor Leaf, but its Phantom Force missed due to Krookodile being underground. "Now use Dragon Claw."

Krookodile came out behind Gourgeist and landed a direct hit with Dragon Claw.

"Gourgeist, use Razor Leaf," said Diantha.

"Krookodile, dodge it with Dig and then use Crunch," said Ash. Krookodile once again dodged Gourgeist's attack and landed a powerful Crunch which was enough to knock Gourgeist out.

"Gourgeist is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Krookodile is the winner."

"And Ash knocks out 3 of Diantha's Pokémon in a row," said Goodshow. "Ash appears to be Diantha's biggest challenge."

"Gourgeist, return," said Diantha. "Goodra, let's go."

"So it's a Goodra," said Ash. "Krookodile, return. Infernape, I choose you."

"Ash's fourth Pokemon is Infernape while Diantha sends out her Goodra," said Goodshow.

"Why would Ash choose Infernape," asked Serena. "Fire–types are not very effective against dragon–types."

"He probably has a plan," said Brock. "Something like this happened at the Orange Islands. Ash use his Charizard against Drake's Dragonite. Back then, Ash's plan was to use Charizard to tire out Dragonite."

"How did you know about that," asked professor Oak.

"Misty told me about it," answered Brock.

"Infernape, start up with Flamethrower," said Ash.

"Goodra, counter it with your own Flamethrower," said Diantha. Infernape and Goodra fired their fire attacks which collided in the middle of the field. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

Goodra fired its Dragon Pulse which struck Infernape.

"Infernape, use Focus Blast," said Ash.

"Goodra, counter it with Sludge Bomb," said Diantha. Infernape and Goodra's attacks once collided in the middle of the field, but this time, Infernape landed a Focus Punch, which Goodra didn't see coming.

"Infernape, use Flare Blitz," said Ash.

"Goodra, counter it with Thunderbolt," said Diantha. Infernape cover itself in flames and flew towards Goodra, but the Kalos dragon–type managed to counter it with Thunderbolt. Infernape cried in pain and was send flying back.

"Come on, Infernape," said Ash. "You can do it. Use Flamethrower."

Flamethrower was too fast and directly hit Goodra, but didn't do much damage.

"Infernape is barely standing so use Dragon Pulse," said Diantha. Goodra fired its Dragon Pulse which struck Infernape and was enough to knock it out.

"Infernape is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Goodra is the winner."

"And Diantha manages to knock out Ash's first Pokemon," said Goodshow. "How will Ash deal with Goodra?"

"Infernape, return," said Ash. "You did your best. I'm proud of you. Sceptile, I choose you."

"Why would he choose Sceptile," asked Bonnie. "Noivern would be a better choice."

"Let's see how this will turn out," said Clemont.

"Sceptile is one of his strongest Pokémon," said May.

"You're right," said Brock. "If Sceptile can defeat a Darkrai, then it can defeat a Goodra as well."

"Wait a minute," said Serena. "Ash's Sceptile won against a Darkrai?"

"That's right," answered Brock. "Sceptile is one of Ash's few Pokémon that managed to beat a legendary Pokémon? The others are Pikachu and Charizard."

"Pikachu defeated a legendary Pokémon," asked Bonnie.

"Yeah," answered May. "It defeated Brandon's Regice."

"Sceptile, Mega–Evolve," said Ash as he Mega–Evolved Sceptile. "Use Energy Ball."

"Goodra, counter it with Sludge Bomb," said Diantha. Sceptile and Goodra fired their attacks which created a huge explosion when they collided. "Use Flamethrower."

Goodra fired its Flamethrower which hit Sceptile, causing the Hoenn grass–type to cry in pain.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Sceptile fired its Dragon Pulse which hit Goodra directly. "Let's finish it of with Frenzy Plant."

"Goodra, use Dragon Pulse full power," said Diantha. Sceptile and Goodra fired their attacks, but Goodra's Dragon Pulse somehow overpowered Sceptile's Frenzy Plant and the grass–type was hit by the dragon attack. "Finish it with Flamethrower."

Sceptile was still recovering from Dragon Pulse and just as it was about to stand up, Sceptile was hit by Flamethrower which was enough to knock it out.

"Sceptile is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Goodra is the winner."

"Sceptile, return," said Ash. "You were great. Take a long rest. Kingler, I choose you."

"And Ash chooses Kingler as his fifth Pokémon," said Goodshow.

"Kingler, let's end this in one hit," said Ash. "Use Crabhammer."

"Goodra, use Thunderbolt," said Diantha. Kingler's pincer glowed and slammed it at Goodra, but the dragon–type unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt. The collision between the attacks created a cloud of dust. When it cleared, both Goodra and Kingler were lying unconscious.

"Both Goodra and Kingler are unable to battle," announced the referee. "This match is a draw."

"Kingler, return," said Ash. "You did just what I wanted you to do."

"Goodra, return," said Diantha. "Nice one, Ash. Now I have two Pokémon and you have three. Tyrantrum, let's go."

"Noivern, I choose you," said Ash. "Let's do it, Noivern. Use Dragon Pulse."

"Tyrantrum, dodge it and use Dragon Dance," said Diantha. Tyrantrum dodged Noivern's Dragon Pulse and boosted its attack and speed with Dragon Dance. "Now use Dragon Claw."

"Use Hurricane," said Ash. Tyrantrum was about to hit Noivern, but the flying/dragon–type flapped its wings and hit Tyrantrum with the flying attack which not only did damage, but also confused Tyrantrum. "Now Dragon Pulse."

Noivern fired its Dragon Pulse which this time landed on Tyrantrum.

"Tyrantrum, try using Stone Edge," said Diantha. Although it was confused, Tyrantrum fired its Stone Edge which hit Noivern directly and was enough to knock it out.

"Noivern is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Tyrantrum is the winner."

"Noivern, return," said Ash. "You were great. Krookodile, I choose you."

"So it's Krookodile again," said Diantha. "Tyrantrum, use Dragon Claw."

"Krookodile, use Dig," said Ash. Tyrantrum, however, couldn't use Dragon Claw because of the confusion and slammed its head on the ground while Krookodile dug underground and hit Tyrantrum with the super–effective ground–type attack. "Now use Dragon Claw."

Krookodile landed its attack on Tyrantrum and the dragon/rock–type was send flying back.

"Krookodile, finish it with Stone Edge," said Ash. Krookodile once again landed its attack on Tyrantrum which was enough to knock it out.

"Tyrantrum is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Krookodile is the winner."

"Unbelievable," said Goodshow. "Ash manages to take out Diantha's Tyrantrum and now she's down to her last Pokémon."

"Tyrantrum, return," said Diantha. "That was a nice battle, Ash, but I'm not done yet. Gardevoir, let's go."

"I knew she would send Gardevoir for the last round," said Ash. "Let's keep it going, Krookodile."

"Who do you think is going to win," asked Kaylin.

"Krookodile is a dark/ground–type and Gardevoir is a psychic/fairy–type," said Clemont. "According to type match–ups, the advantage belongs to Gardevoir. Not to mention that Krookodile already battled against Gourgeist and Tyrantrum so it must be feeling tired."

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball," said Diantha.

"Krookodile, counter it with Crunch," said Ash. Gardevoir fired its Shadow Ball, but just as the attack was about to hit Krookodile, the Unova Pokémon destroyed it with its jaws. "Now use Dig."

Krookodile buried itself underground and Gardevoir didn't know from where it could come from. After a few seconds, Krookodile came out right in front of Gardevoir and fired a close–ranged Stone Edge which hit Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball," said Diantha.

"Krookodile, dodge it with Dig," said Ash.

"We won't fall for that again," smirked Diantha. "Gardevoir, use Moonblast when it comes out." This time, however, Krookodile came out from behind Gardevoir and hit the psychic/fairy–type with Crunch, canceling Moonblast and went underground once again. "Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball in the hole."

Gardevoir fired Shadow Ball in the hole and the attack hit Krookodile which caused the Intimidation Pokémon to come out.

"Krookodile, use Stone Edge," said Ash.

"Gardevoir, use Moonblast," said Diantha. Krookodile fired their attacks, but Gardevoir's Moonblast appered to overpower Krookodile's Stone Edge and the dark/ground–type was hit by the fairy attack, knocking it out.

"Krookodile is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Gardevoir is the winner."

"Krookodile, return," said Ash. "I'm proud of you. You deserve long rest. Time for my last Pokémon. Pikachu, I choose you."

"He's using Pikachu," asked Clemont in disbelieve.

"It makes sense," said Brock. "Remember that Greninja took a lot damage battling Drasna's Dragalge. Nurse Joy must've told Ash not to use it against Diantha. The same goes for Charizard. It was badly injured battling against Siebold's water types."

"At least Greninja was not in his special form when battling Dragalge," said Serena

"Special form," asked Red.

"It's a form that Greninja can turn into when it battles, but doesn't happen always," said Clemont.

"Pikachu, let's start up with Quick Attack," said Ash.

"Not gonna happen," said Diantha. "Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball."

"Pikachu, counter it with Iron Tail," said Ash. Pikachu ran with full speed towards Gardevoir, but the psychic/fairy–type fired a Shadow Ball and Pikachu was forced to switch to Iron Tail and managed to counter the ghost attack. "Use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt which struck Gardevoir, but for some reason the electric attack didn't seem to do any damage.

"Gardevoir, Mega–Evolve," said Diantha as she Mega–Evolved Gardevoir. "Use Psyshock."

"Pikachu, Counter Shield," said Ash. Pikachu unleashed a Thunderbolt while spinning and successfully countered Psyshock. "Use Iron Tail."

Pikachu's tail glowed and slammed it directly at Mega–Gardevoir.

"Gardevoir, use Shadow Ball," said Diantha.

"Pikachu, counter it with Iron Tail," said Ash. Gardevoir fired its Shadow Ball which Pikachu once again countered with Iron Tail. "Now use Quick Attack."

Pikachu ran at full speed towards Mega–Gardevoir and managed to hit it with Quick Attack. "Use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt which once again struck Mega–Gardevoir, but again, it didn't do much damage.

"What's wrong with Pikachu," asked Bonnie. "The last time Pikachu battled Gardevoir, it managed to land some hits which did some damage, but now, it seems like Pikachu has got weaker."

"It doesn't seem weak to me," said Brock. "I think that Pikachu is holding up its power. It's not battling like when it battled with Red's Raichu."

"I think you're right, Brock," said Brock. "The question is, why would he do that."

"Gardevoir, use Moonblast," said Diantha.

"Pikachu, counter it with Iron Tail and use Volt Tackle," said Ash. Gardevior fired its Moonblast which Pikachu managed to counter with Iron Tail and slammed its Volt Tackle on the psychic/fairy–type and to everyone's shock, Gardevoir was still standing. "Use Volt Tackle one more time."

Pikachu once again covered itself in yellow electricity, but this time, Gardevoir hit the electric–type with Shadow Ball which send it flying.

"Gardevoir, finish it with Psyshock," said Diantha. Gardevoir fired its Psyshock which hit Pikachu, causing the electric–type to fly backwards and to slam into the wall behind Ash, unconscious.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Gardevoir is the winner. The victory goes to the champion, Diantha."

"And that's it, folks," said Goodshow. "Diantha is still the Kalos champion. Ash started well, but his winning streak didn't last for long."

"Pikachu, I proud of you," said Ash. "Sorry I made you lose, but it was the only way."

"Pikachu," said Pikachu as he nodded in understanding.

"Ash," said Diantha as she and Gardevoir made their way towards Ash and Pikachu. "That was a great battle. You really proved to be a one great challenger. But what happen with Pikachu? It's like he wasn't using its full power."

"Must've been from a last minute training," lied Ash.

"Too bad," said Diantha. "I was hoping you would send out your Greninja, but I understand why you didn't. I'll be glad if we battle again someday."

"It'll be my honor," said Ash as he and Diantha shook hands.

 **(Later that day)**

"I guess this is it," said Ash to Pikachu. "Tomorrow afternoon, you and me are going back to Kanto."

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu sadly.

"Don't be sad, buddy," said Ash. "I'm sure we'll meet Serena, Bonnie and Clemont some time in the future. Besides, no matter what, we'll still be friends."

At that moment, his family and friends came into the room and walked up to him and Pikachu.

"Ash, that was a great battle," said Clemont.

"But what happened with Pikachu," asked May. "It was like, he wasn't using his full power."

"OK, you got me," said Ash. "You see, I realized that if I become a champion, I wouldn't be able to travel anymore so I told Pikachu to hold its power against Gardevoir, because I want to travel to other regions and meet a lot of new Pokémon. I still want to become a Pokémon Master, but I don't want to be stuck in one place for an entire year."

"You want to travel even if it means not to become a champion," asked Red.

"Sounds like the Ash I know," said Brock. "Ash is not Ash when he's not travelling."

"Yeah, but now I don't know where to go," said Ash. "I've been to so many regions."

"You know, Ash," said professor Oak. "The world is a big place. There are a lot more regions you can go to. Speaking of which, there's a region not far from Sinnoh. It's called Nessada Region. From what professor Kass had told me, there are all kinds of activities like Pokémon Contests and Showcases. There's even a Pokémon League. But it's really hard there. In order to enter the League, you don't need 8 badges, you need 18. Also, every Gym Leader has a Pokémon that can Mega–Evolve. That means you have to face 18 Mega–Evolutions in order to compete in the Nessada League. But the thing is there are no new Pokémon. Beginner Trainers can choose from all starters from Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos. There's another region, called Reborn Region, but it's not that hard."

"Well, Pikachu," said Ash. "Our next journey will be in the Nessada Region."

"Pika," said Pikachu with excitement.

"Ash, I was wondering if I can come with you," said Serena nervously.

"Of course you can come," said Ash. "All of you can come if you want to."

"Let's get to Kanto first and then we'll decide," said May.

 **(The Next Day)**

Ash, along with his family and friends were at the Lumiose Airport and were waiting for the plane for Kanto. When they got on the plane, Kaylin was sitting next to Ash as her Pikachu was cuddling with Ash's before falling asleep and as a big brother Pikachu pulled his sister closer and fell asleep. Behind Ash and Kaylin were Brock and May who sat in front of Serena and Bonnie. In front of Ash and Kaylin were Delia and Red who were sitting behind Professor Oak and Clemont. After a few more minutes, the plane took of and everyone were waiting to arrive in Kanto.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now. Ash loses to Diantha. In case you didn't understand, before the battle, Ash told Pikachu to use only 30% of its full power, but its attacks still did some damage on Mega–Gardevoir. With this chapter ends the Kalos arc. Next time, Ash and Red will have a one on one battle, because Red wants to see Greninja's special form and he'll use Mega–Evolution for this battle, but it won't be Charizard. Also, Team Rocket will follow Ash to the Nessada Region, still trying to capture Pikachu. The next chapter will be posted in Thursday or Friday. Until then, have a good day.**


	22. Chapter 22

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.22: Arrival and True Water Power

Ash, Pikachu, Serena, May, Kaylin, Brock, Bonnie, Clemont, Delia, Red and professor Oak got to Pallet Town in an early morning. All of them were feeling refreshed and ready for the new day, at least most of them. Since Red had heard about Greninja's ability, he wanted to battle Ash one more time. He couldn't wait any more.

"Ash," said Red. "I want to battle you one more time. This time, three–on–three. I want to see what's so special about your Greninja." This statement caused everyone to look at Red with shocked expressions, except Ash.

"It'll be my honor, dad," said Ash. "Let's battle now."

I wouldn't want it any other way," said Red. With that, everybody went to the lab.

"Hey, Ash, can I be the referee," asked Kaylin. "I've watched so many battles and I know what to do."

"Sure thing, little sis," said Ash with a smile.

Yes," cheered Kaylin as she went in the middle of the field. "This Pokémon will now begin. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said both Ash and Red.

"Let the battle begin," said Kaylin.

"Blastoise, let's go," said Red.

"Noivern, I choose you," said Ash.

"Ash chooses Noivern which is a dragon/flying–type against Blastoise," said Brock. "I say Noivern has the advantage."

"Blastoise, use Dragon Pulse," said Red.

"Noivern, dodge it and use Boomburst," said Ash. Noivern managed to dodge Dragon Pulse and landed its Boomburst on Blastoise. "Now use your Dragon Pulse."

"Blastoise, counter it with Ice Beam and use Dark Pulse," said Red. Blastoise successfully countered Dragon Pulse and fired Dark Pulse, but Noivern dodged it and landed a Flamethrower which burned the Kanto water–type.

"Great job, Noivern," said Ash. "Now, return. I'm gonna need you for later. If you want Greninja, dad, I'll give him to you. Greninja, I choose you."

"Interesting," said professor Oak. "It looks to me that Ash will use his other two Pokémon to weaken Red's and he'll switch out to Greninja to finish them using its speed."

"It sure looks that way," said Brock. "Noivern wasn't even tired."

"Greninja, use Night Slash," said Ash.

"Blastoise, dodge it," said Red. Greninja formed two dark blades and ran with full speed towards Blastoise who didn't have time to dodge and was hit by the dark–type attack and because of the damage from Noivern's Boomburst and Flamethrower, Night Slash was enough to knock it out.

"Blastoise can't battle," said Kaylin. "Greninja is the winner."

"Blastoise, return," said Red. "Nice one, Ash, but my second Pokemon will be harder even if it has type disadvantage. Piloswine, let's go."

"A Piloswine," said Ash. "Greninja, let's keep it going. Use Water Shuriken."

"Piloswine, use Ice Shard," said Red. Greninja and Piloswine fired their attacks which exploded when they collided. "Use Bulldoze."

"Greninja, jump and use Ice Beam," said Ash. Greninja managed to avoid Bulldoze and fired an Ice Beam which struck Piloswine directly.

"Piloswine, use Ancient Power," said Red. Piloswine fired its Ancient Power, but Greninja dodge it. Piloswine suddenly glowed and began getting bigger.

"Is Piloswine," began Serena.

"Evolving," finished Bonnie.

When the light faded, in Piloswine's place now stood Mamoswine.

"Check the size of it," said Clemont.

"Ash, this battle just got a lot more serious," said Red. "Mamoswine, use Ice Fang."

"Greninja, counter it with Night Slash and then use Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja managed to counter Mamoswine's Ice Fang with Night Slash and landed its Water Shuriken on the ice/ground–type. "Alright, Greninja. Time to get serious."

Ash and Greninja mimicked their moves and Greninja was covered in a water veil. The water faded and a giant shuriken formed on Greninja's back. Red, now, has to deal with Ash-Greninja.

"What on Earth," asked Red with a shocked expression. He wasn't the only one. For all this time with Red, Kaylin hadn't seen anything like this kind of evolution before. All of Ash's Pokemon were with wide eyes. "How is that possible?"

"Me and Greninja can do it thanks to the deep bond we share," said Ash. "Greninja, let's show them what we can do together. Get under Mamoswine and use Night Slash."

Greninja ran with speed no one had ever seen and got under Mamoswine. When it got there, Greninja formed its dark blade and the attack was now that strong that send Mamoswine in the air.

"Mamoswine, hang in there," said Red. "Use Ice Shard."

"Greninja, dodge it and use Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja managed to dodge Ice Shard and fired its giant shuriken which directly struck Mamoswine and it was enough to take it out.

"Mamoswine can't battle," announced Kaylin. "Greninja is the winner."

"Mamoswine, return," said Red. "Ash, I must say that Night Slash really surprised me. But let's see how you'll deal with this Pokémon. Ampharos, let's go."

"An electric–type," said Ash, but then he saw a familiar stone on Ampharos. "A Mega–Stone."

"Correct," smirked Red as he Mega–Evolved Ampharos. "Ampharos, use Thunderbolt."

"Greninja, dodge it and use Night Slash," said Ash. Greninja managed to dodge the electric attack and ran towards Mega–Ampharos with dark blades.

"Ampharos, use Dragon Pulse," said Red. Just as Greninja was about to land its Night Slash, Ampharos fired its Dragon Pulse which hit Greninja and to Red's surprise, Ash struggled as he touched his stomach in pain.

"Greninja, use Ice Beam," said Ash. Greninja recovered from Dragon Pulse and fired Ice Beam which struck Mega–Amphros directly.

"Ampharos, use Zap Cannon," said Red.

"Greninja, counter it with Night Slash," said Ash. Mega–Ampharos fired its Zap Cannon, but to its and Red's surprise Ash-Greninja managed to slice the attack in two with Night Slash. "Use Night Slash to get close."

Greninja this time landed its Night Slash on Mega–Ampharos and Red could only watch his Pokémon suffering.

"Ampharos, use Thunderbolt," said Red.

"Greninja, use Night Slash on the ground," said Ash.

Ampharos fired its Thunderbolt towards Greninja who jabbed a Night Slash in the ground. When the electric attack hit, Ash-Greninja appeared to be unaffected by it.

"Greninja, let's finish this," said Ash. "Use Hydro Cannon full power."

Greninja formed a giant ball of water and fired it towards Mega–Ampharos who was watching in fear and got hit by the water attack. Even if it was not very effective, this was enough to knock it out thanks to the Ice Beam and Night Slash it took.

"Mega–Ampharos is unable to battle," announced Kaylin. "Ash-Greninja is the winner. The victory goes to my big brother, Ash.

"I can't believe it," said May. "Greninja swept Red's team."

"Ash and Greninja become very powerful when they work together," said Clemont.

 **(Later that day)**

Delia had invited professor Oak and Tracey for lunch and Red was still wondering something.

"Ash, why did you held your stomach when Greninja got hit by Dragon Pulse," asked Red.

"Let's say that's the side effect of our ability," said Ash. When we activate it, we not only do each other's moves, but we also feel the same pain. When Greninja got hit, I felt Greninja's pain and I can often see from its point of view."

"That's incredible, big brother," said Kaylin. "Such a cool ability."

"I know," said Ash as he turned to his mom. "Mom, I decided tomorrow to go Nessada Region."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me," said Brock. "Last night we got in Kanto and you're already leaving."

"What can I say," asked Ash. "I just can stay in place for too long. And after there are no new Pokémon, I'll bring some of mine. One of them will definitely be Pikachu. I'll need some time think which the other five will be."

"In that case," said Red. "Ash, I want you to take Kaylin with you. I'll be staying here in Kanto for the next few months so me and Delia could catch up. And besides, she'll learn a lot from you. Not to mention that she has your Pikachu's sister."

"You OK with that, Kaylin," asked Ash.

"Of course," answered Kaylin. "I really want to come with you, Ash."

"Wait for a moment," said May. "Professor, didn't you say that there are Pokémon Contests in Nessada?"

"Why yes, there are," said the professor.

"In that case, Ash, I'm coming as well," said May.

"I also said there are Showcases there," said professor Oak.

"Then I'm coming as well," said Serena.

"Now I'm totally jealous," said Brock. "Ash, I'm coming as well. Just imagine all the beautiful girls I can meet there."

This caused Croagunk to come out to do its job as the poison/fighting–type Poison Jabbed Brock and the Pokémon Doctor fell on the ground in pain.

"Why always me," asked Brock as Croagunk dragged him away.

"Ash, me and Bonnie will come as well," said Clemont. "I just need to call our father."

"I already talked to mom," said May. "Max will get his starter Pokemon in a few days."

"I think he had already decided which Pokémon to take," said Ash. "He really likes Sceptile."

"I think you're right," said May.

"I spoke with mom while we were in Kalos," said Serena. "She's alright if I come with you."

"Then it's saddled," said Ash. "Tomorrow it's the start of a new adventure."

To be continued…

 **There you have it folks. Red now knows about Ash-Greninja. I was planning to give Quilava a chance to battle, but I decided to give Ash-Greninja a sweeping moment since it probably won't happen in the anime. Kaylin, May, Serena, Brock, Bonnie and Clemont will go with Ash to Nessada and which Pokémon will Ash take with him?** **Find out in the next chapter. Sorry for the delay, by the way. I had a lot of things to do. See you soon.**

 **R &R**


	23. Chapter 23

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.23: Preparations and Goodbyes

It was early in the morning and this day was the start of a new adventure for Ash and Pikachu. However, this adventure won't be like the others as some of their friends and their sisters will be joining them. As Ash woke up, he saw that Kaylin had hugged him and was still sleeping. He then checked Pikachu and saw that it had started to open his eyes slowly. Ash, being careful not to wake his sister up, stood up and walked over to his partner.

"Good morning, buddy," whispered Ash. "Today is gonna be a great day. Our new adventure begins and it'll be me, you, our sisters, Serena, May, Clemont and Bonnie. So many great friends will be with us. And I'll need to take some of my other Pokémon as well. This reminds me that I have to choose which five Pokémon to take."

Ash dressed up and he and Pikachu carefully made their way out of the house as no one appeared to be awake and went to Professor Oak's lab. When they arrived at the ranch, they saw most of the Pokémon still sleeping. Right after he jumped over the fence, he and Pikachu were tackled by Bayleef and Aipom.

"Aipom, Bayleef, "said Ash happily. "Looks like you two are already awake."

"They woke up just half an hour ago," said Professor Oak as he approached. "They didn't want to be asleep when you arrive."

"That's great, but are they the only ones awake," asked Ash.

"Actually, your Greninja and Sceptile did some midnight training," said the professor. "I could barely sleep. I don't know how the other Pokémon managed to rest. And what's worse, your Snorlax wanted to sleep inside the lab and do you have any idea how much noise its snoring makes?"

"I guess my Pokémon are not like the others of their kinds," said Ash as he scratched his head from behind.

" Anyway, I suppose you're not here to talk about sleeping habits," said the Professor.

"Yeah, you're right," said Ash. "I came here to take the five Pokémon I want to take with me to Nessada. Let's wake the gang up, Pikachu. Use Thunderbolt and aim to the sky!"

Pikachu fired its electric attack and when it was high enough, Thunderbolt exploded like fireworks and soon all Pokémon gathered around Ash.

"Alright, everybody," said Ash. "I came to choose five Pokemon which to take with me to the Nessada Region."

 **(After 20 minutes)**

Ash chose the five Pokémon and went back to his house for breakfast. When he and Pikachu got there, they saw May, Serena and Delia in the kitchen.

"Good morning, guys," greeted Ash.

"Morning," said May and Delia.

"Where have you been, Ash," asked Serena.

"I went to the lab to pick up five of my Pokémon," answered Ash. "All of them really wanted to come, especially Bayleef. She didn't want to let me go, but I promised I'll be switching them which calmed her down a bit."

"So which Pokémon did you choose," asked Serena.

"It's a surprise," said Ash as he sat on the table and started to eat his breakfast. After a couple of minutes, Kaylin, Red and Ash's other friends were up and after finishing breakfast, they started to pack up their things, except Ash and Red who decided to have a quick Pokémon battle.

 **(After 2 hours)**

Serena, May, Kaylin, Bonnie, Brock and Clemont had finished their packing and were now making their way towards the lab to call Ash. When they arrived, they saw Ash's Pikachu knocking Red's Tyranitar off with a Volt Tackle.

"Tyranitar is unable to battle," said Tracey. "Pikachu is the winner. The victory goes to Ash."

"Tyranitar, return," said Red and walked to Ash. "I must say, son. Your Pokémon are really powerful. You've beaten me three times and I couldn't beat you even once."

"What can I say," said Ash. "During all this time, my Pokémon might be the strongest of their kinds. Right, buddy?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu excitedly as he climbed on Ash's shoulder.

"I realized that when your Pikachu defeated my Raichu," said Red.

"Ash, we're ready to go," shouted May. Ash looked at his friends and ran up to them.

"I'm ready when you are," said Ash.

 **(After 4 hours)**

Ash, Kaylin and their friends were at the Cerulean City harbor and were waiting for their ship to the Nessada region. Delia and Red were standing behind them and when the ship arrived, Delia went up to her kids.

"Ash, Kaylin," started Delia. "I want you to both take care of each other. Call us from time to time and remember to always change your underwear."

The last part was really embarrassing for Ash and Kaylin as they heard their friends trying to hold up their laugh.

"Mom, I told you to stop saying that," said Ash.

"Sorry," said Delia. "Old habits die hard."

"Delia, I think we should stop with saying goodbyes, because the ship leaves in 10 minutes and the children have get on board," said Red.

"Yeah, you're right," said Delia and she turned towards Ash's Pikachu. "Pikachu, I'm counting on you as well. Take good care of Ash and Kayling."

"Pika," said the electric type as he nodded.

For some strange reason, one of Serena's Pokeballs opened and it revealed Sylveon who was looking at Pikachu with dreamy eyes.

"Why is Sylveon looking at Pikachu like that," asked Clemont.

"It looks like Sylveon likes Pikachu," said Brock.

"If only Bayleef looked at me like that when it evolved, instead of tackling me," said Ash.

"Ash, I thought I already told you," said Brock. "Using a Tackle on you was Bayleef's way to say 'I love you'.

"So Bayleef was in love with Ash," asked Bonnie

"If I remember correctly, Bayleef is Ash's only Pokémon that has ever kissed him," said Brock. "If we don't count Latias, but we never learnt if it was Latias or Bianca. I was so jealous."

Before Brock could continue on, he saw a beautiful girl boarding the ship and ran up to her.

"Excuse, my love," started Brock. "My name is Brock. I'm the former Pewter City Gym Leader and now I'm a Pokémon Doctor. I want to cure your heart by coming along with youuuu…" Before Brock could finish, Croagunk came out of its Pokeball and used a Poison Jab on Brock and dragged him into the ship.

"I guess you were right, mom," said Ash. "Old habits die hard."

With that, everyone got on the ship and waved their goodbyes at Delia and Red. Soon, Kanto was out of sight and the new adventure was about to start shortly.

To be continue…

 **That's all for now. Sorry about the long wait. I've been very busy these days. The next chapter will posted somewhere in the middle of July, so be patient. The Pokémon that Ash took with him are Pikachu, Greninja, Charizard, Sceptile, Gliscor and Heracross. Also, I just had to write a scene where Brock flirts with a random girl. I'll see you all next time.**

 **R &R **


	24. Chapter 24

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.24: Arrival and First Gym Battle

It was a peaceful Saturday morning and Ash and Pikachu were already awake at 8am. They, along with their friends, had left Kanto 2 days ago and in couple of minutes, they'll arrive in the Nessada region. Last night, Ash had send out all of his Pokémon so they could see what is like to take a step in a new region.

"Attention, passengers," spoke the captain. "We'd like to go to your cabins and pick your belongings. We'll arrive in Goldport City in 10 minutes. Thank you for traveling with us."

"Hear that, guys," asked Ash his Pokémon. "Our new adventure begins very soon. Let's go wake up the others."

 **(After 15 minutes)**

Ash and company had arrived at the Pokémon Center and Ash talked with his parents and Professor Oak. When he met up with his friends, the group heard some trainers near by to talk about the Gym Leader. Ash went up to them and asked them what they were talking about.

"You see," started one of the trainers. "The Gym Leader of Goldport City is really tough. Her name is Lizzy and she is a master of dragon–types."

"All of her Pokémon are extremely powerful," said the other trainer. "Especially her Salamence with its Mega–Evolution."

"Salamence can Mega–Evolve," said Ash shocked.

"Yeah, if want to challenge her, you better have super powerful Pokémon," said another trainer.

"I'll challenge her, of course," said Ash as he ran to the videophone. "I just need to make a call."

"That's Ash for you," said Clemont. "Always ready for challenges."

 **(After 20 minutes)**

After Ash called Professor Oak, he and his friends made their way towards the Goldport Gym and were now standing in front of the building.

"According to the Guide Book, this is the place," said Brock.

"What are we waiting for," asked Ash. "Let's get inside."

Ash and his friends got inside the Gym, but when they stepped further the lights were turned on and the group was met by several people in dark capes who were glaring at them.

"That's creepy," said Kaylin as she grabbed her brother's hand as her Pikachu did the same with Ash's Pikachu.

"Who are you," asked a figure that was standing in front of them.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in Kanto and I'm here for a Gym Battle," answered Ash.

"A Gym Battle," asked the figure shocked. "Do you know who I am? I'm Lizzy, the most powerful Dragon–type Trainer and the Gym Leader of this Gym."

"I know," said Ash. "That's why I want to battle you. My Pokémon and I don't love nothing more than a great battle."

"I like your determination," said Lizzy. "Very well, I accept your challenge."

Ash and Lizzy went to their boxes and Ash's friends sat at the stands as the referee came.

"This will be a 4-on-4 Gym Battle between the Gym Leader, Lizzy, and the challenger Ash," said the referee. "The battle will be over when all four Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. In addition, only the challenger will be allowed to substitute Pokémon. You may send out your first Pokémon."

"Hydreigon, let's go," said Lizzy as she send out her dragon/dark–type.

"Noivern, I choose you," said Ash as he send out his dragon/flying–type.

"This will be great," said Kaylin. "I've never seen a Gym Battle before. I'm sure Ash will win."

"So your choice is Noivern," said Lizzy. "You know dragon–types are weak to dragon–type attacks, right?"

"I know, but same goes for Hydreigon," said Ash.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Noivern, let's start up with Dragon Pulse," said Ash.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse, as well," said Lizzy. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which collided and created huge smoke. "Use Dark Pulse."

"Noivern, dodge it and use Boomburst," said Ash. Hydreigon fired its Dark Pulse, but Noivern managed to dodge it and fired its Boomburst which struck Hydreigon directly. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Hydreigon, dodge it," said Lizzy. Hydreigon managed to recover from Boomburst and successfully dodged Dragon Pulse. "Use Tri Attack."

"Noivern, send it back with Hurricane," said Ash. Hydreigon fired three orbs from the mouths of its heads, but Noivern sent them back with a powerful Hurricane, which caused Hydreigon to get burned. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Hydreigon, try to dodge it a use your own Dragon Pulse," said Lizzy. Noivern fired its Dragon Pulse, but Hydreigon barely dodged it and fired its Dragon Pulse which struck Noivern. "Finish it with Tri Attack."

"Noivern, dodge it and use Flamethrower," said Ash. Hydreigon fired its Tri Attack, but Noivern successfully dodged it and landed a direct hit with Flamethrower which was enough to knock Hydreigon out.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Noivern is the winner."

"Hydreigon, return," said Lizzy as she returned her dragon/dark–type and looked at Ash and Noivern. "I must say I'm impressed by your Noivern, Ash. It's really powerful."

"Thanks, Lizzy," said Ash as he returned Noivern. "But my next Pokémon is just as strong."

"Not as strong as mine," said Lizzy. "Dragalge, let's go."

"No problem at all," said Ash. "Krookodile, I choose you."

"So your choice is a Krookodile," asked Lizzy. "Not bad. Dragalge, start up with Hydro Pump!"

"It knows Hydro Pump," said Ash shocked. "Krookodile, dodge it with Dig." Dragalge fired its Hydro Pump, but Krookodile was too fast and the water–type attack missed its mark.

"Dragalge, get ready to use another Hydro Pump when Krookodile comes out," said Lizzy. To Lizzy and Dragalge's shock, Krookodile came out of from behind.

"Krookodile, use Stone Edge and follow it up with Dragon Claw," said Ash. Krookodile fired its Stone Edge which struck Dragalge directly and successfully hit the dragon/poison–type with Dragon Claw.

"Stay strong, Dragalge," said Lizzy. "Use Dragon Pulse."

"Krookodile, dodge it with Dig," said Ash. Dragalge fired its Dragon Pulse, but Krookodile once again dodged the attack by going underground.

"We won't fall for the same thing again," said Lizzy. "Dragalge, spin around and get ready to use Hydro Pump."

"We figured, you'd do something like that," smirked Ash as Krookodile once again came out from behind Dragalge. "Use Crunch and follow it up with Dragon Claw."

"Dragalge, jump to dodge it," said Lizzy. Dragalge managed to jump, but Krookodile managed to hold it by biting on its tail and landing a super–effective Dragon Claw which was enough to knock Dragalge out.

"Dragalge is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Krookodile is the winner."

"Dragalge, return," said Lizzy. "You did your best."

"That was amazing, Krookodile," said Ash. "Return for now."

"Ash is doing amazing out there," said Clemont. "Lizzy has 2 Pokémon left while Ash still has 4."

"He just might win this," said Kaylin. "Wait a minute. Charmander, Aipom, come on out. I want you to watch how my big brother battles."

"Ash, your Pokémon are strong, but this battle is far from over," said Lizzy. "Flygon, let's go."

"Good thing I brought this Pokémon," said Ash. "Glalie, I choose you."

"So Ash's third Pokémon is Glalie," said Brock. "It's a perfect choice to battle Flygon."

"Glalie, let's start with Frost Breath," said Ash.

"Flygon, fly up to dodge it and then use Flamethrower," said Lizzy. Glalie fired its Frost Breath, but Flygon managed to dodge and struck the Hoenn ice–type with Flamethrower. "Now use Dragon Claw."

"Glalie, dodge it and use Ice Beam," said Ash. Glalie managed to dodge Flamethrower and fired its Ice Beam which struck Flygon, leaving the dragon/ground–type frozen solid. "Now use Headbutt."

"Flygon, try to break free and use Stone Edge," said Lizzy. Glalie charged towards Flygon, but Flygon broke free from the ice and fired Stone Edge which struck Glalie.

"Glalie, use Frost Breath," said Ash.

"Flygon, use Flamethrower," said Lizzy. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which passed each other and struck their targets with a lot of power and were enough to knock them out.

"Both Flygon and Glalie are unable to battle," announced the referee. "This battle is a draw."

"Flygon, return," said Lizzy as she returned her Hoenn Pokémon. "I'm proud of you."

"Glalie, return," said Ash as he returned his Ice–type. "You were amazing. Take a long rest."

"So it all comes down to this," said May. "Lizzy's Mega–Salamence is a tough Pokémon, so Ash better be prepared."

"Don't worry," said Serena. "Ash can do this."

"It's all over, Ash," said Lizzy. "It's time for my most powerful Pokémon. Salamence, let's go."

"That doesn't bother me," said Ash. "Let's take this to the top. Charizard, I choose you."

"So Ash's choice is Charizard," said Bonnie.

"But why Charizard," asked Kaylin. "Fire–types aren't that effective against dragon–types." Unknown to them, Kaylin's Charmander jumped up and down, exciting to see its final evolved form battling.

To be continue…

 **There you have it. Ash and company had arrived in Nessada. Sorry for the long wait. I was very busy the past few days. I'll try to update as fast as possible. I'll try to finish the next chapter by the end of the month. Until then, have a good day.**

 **R &R**


	25. Chapter 25

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.25: Charizard vs Salamence

"Get ready, Charizard," said Ash. "Salamence won't be easy to beat."

"You got that right," said Lizzy. "Let's make it serious from the start. Salamence, Mega–Evolve."

"We'll get serious as well," said Ash. "Charizard, Mega–Evolve." Both trainers Mega–Evolved their Pokémon as in their place now stood Mega–Salamence and Mega–Charizard Y. As expected, Charizard Y's ability, Drought, activated and his fire–type attacks will be more powerful.

"So it'll be a battle between Mega–Evolutions," said May.

"Charizard will need to use its speed and power to win, but this is the first time I see a Mega–Salamence," said Kaylin. As she said that, Kaylin saw that her Charmander was watching with interest towards Ash's Charizard. Bonnie, however, also saw this and knew what this look meant.

"It looks like your Charmander has found a partner," said Bonnie.

"What do you mean," asked Kaylin.

"I know that look on Charmander's face," said Bonnie. "It has developed a crush on Charizard."

"Charmander, is that true," Kaylin asked her fire–type to which it nodded. "This'll be hard to explain to Ash."

"Charizard, use Flamethrower," said Ash.

"Salamence, counter with Dragon Pulse," said Lizzy. Charizard and Salamence fired their attack which created an explosion when they collided. "Use Dragon Claw."

"Charizard, grab it," said Ash. Salamence flew towards Charizard with glowing claws, but the Mega–Evolved Flame Pokémon managed to grab it before it could hit. "Use close ranged Dragon Pulse."

Charizard fired its Dragon Pulse at Salamence who couldn't do anything to avoid the attack and was send flying backwards.

"Now use Air Slash and follow it up with Flamethrower," said Ash.

"Salamence, use Dragon Pulse," said Lizzy. Charizard and Salamence fired their Air Slash and Dragon Pulse which exploded when they collided, but Charizard's Flamethrower made its way towards Salamence and the dragon/flying–type was directly hit by the fire–type attack.

"Stay strong, Salamence," said Lizzy. "Let's use our strongest attack. Draco Meteor."

"Charizard, time to use our special technique," said Ash. "Good thing you managed to master it. Use Counter Shield."

Salamance fired a small orb towards the sky which exploded and meteors started to fall, but to everyone's shock, Charizard started to spin around as he unleashed a Flamethrower which not only countered Draco Meteor, but it made its way towards Salamence and the soon the dragon/flying–type was trapped in a ring of fire, being hit violently by Charizard's Counter Shield. But due to the Drought and Charizard's fast spinning, the fire/flying–type became surrounded in flames the heat from which started to effect the entire arena.

"Anyone who tough Moltres had a lot of fire power, hasn't seen Ash's Charizard," said Brock who was now sweating due to the incredible heat. "Ash's Charizard is the king of the fire–types."

"Salamance, try to break free," said Lizzy.

"Don't let it attack," said Ash. "Use Dragon Pulse to finish this up."

Salamence tried its best to escape the flames, but they were too strong and just as Charizard stopped spinning, the Kanto starter Pokémon fired a Dragon Pulse which struck Salamence directly, knocking it out.

"Salamence is unable to battle," announced the referee as Salamence returned to its original form. "Charizard is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"Yes, we won, Charizard," said Ash happily as Charizard returned back to its original form. "We did it. I'm so proud of you."

"That was a great battle," said Serena. "Ash, you and Charizard were incredible out there."

"Thanks, Serena, but it wasn't just me and Charizard," said Ash. "Noivern, Krookodile and Glalie were also incredible which means this victory goes to all of us."

"Ash, I'm surprised by the power of your Pokémon," said Lizzy. "To tell you the truth, you're the only one until now who managed to defeat my Salamence and your Charizard barely took any damage. So here, this is the proof that you defeated me, the Myth Badge."

"Thanks, Lizzy," said Ash as he took the badge. "Alright, I've got the Myth Badge!"

After Ash's victory against Lizzy's Dragon–types, the gang went to the Pokémon Center to rest and decide their next destination.

To be continued…

 **That's chapter 25. I know I said I was going to post this chapter at the end of the month, but I decided to post it earlier. Hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter will definitely be posted by the end of the month.**

 **R &R **


	26. Chapter 26

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.26: Decisions, Separation and more

"So, where do you think we should go next," asked Ash as came up to his friends after registering for the Nessada League.

"How about we go to Corriola Town," asked Brock. "According to the Guide Book, a Pokémon Contest will be held there in a few days and it is home of the Corriola Town Gym."

"A Contest," asked May excited.

"A Gym," asked Ash.

"I guess that means we're going to Corriola Town," said Clemont.

"Hey, Ash," said Kaylin. "You seem pretty excited for the Gym Battle."

"Trust me," said Brock. "This is just the beginning."

"By the way, Brock," said Ash. "Which way should we go?"

"It says here that we should go north, but we have to go through a forest and it's a dangerous one," said Brock. "According to this, there are some powerful and aggressive wild Pokémon."

"Isn't there another way to Corriola Town," asked Bonnie.

"Well, that's a simple one-word answer," said Brock.

"And the word is," asked Serena.

"No," said Brock and everyone felt worried about what might happen.

"Don't worry, guys," said Ash. "I'm sure will make without many problems. Come on, let's go."

With that Ash started running towards the forest with Pikachu on his shoulder.

"Ash, wait up," said Serena as she and the others ran after Ash so they could catch up with him, or in Clemont's case to try to reach him.

 **(After 15 Minutes)**

Ash, Kaylin and the others had just entered the forest and were now taking a break as all of their Pokémon were out of their Pokeballs and it appears Ash had made some changes in his team as he now had Greninja, Bayleef, Swellow, Krookodile and Emboar, but that's not all. There was a mysterious Rhydon among them.

"Do you guys know where this Rhydon came from," asked Ash.

"Acctually, this Rhydon is mine," said Serena. "I caught it the night before we left Kanto. I couldn't sleep so me and Braixen went for a walk through Professor Oak's ranch, but we got too deep into the forest and got attacked by it, but good thing Greninja came."

"Now that's strange," said Ash. "Rhyhorn and Rhydon are not supposed to be near Pallet Town. I think the only place where Rhyhorn can be found is the Safary Zone."

"That's not good," said Brock. "If there are Pokémon like Rhydon near Pallet Town, there's no telling what could happen."

"I better call Professor Oak when get out this forest," said Ash.

Unbeknown to the group, they were being watched by some angry eyes from the bushes near by and were about to attack. The unknown eyes waited 'til the group finished their meal and that's when they made their move.

"That was amazing, Brock," said Ash. "I sure missed your cooking."

As Ash said that, Greninja suddenly stood up, attracting the attention of the other Pokémon, excluding Chespin who was still enjoying its food.

"Greninja, what's wrong," asked Ash as he saw his water/dark–type glaring at the bushes. He got his answer when Greninja fired two Water Shuriken towards the bushes and to the group's surprise an Arbok and an Aggron came out of them, avoiding Water Shuriken.

"Arbok and Aggron," asked Ash in shock.

"They don't look so happy," said Kaylin as she grabbed onto Ash.

"Everyone, return quick," said Brock and Clemont as they returned their Pokémon to their Pokeballs. May and Serena were almost done, but just as they were about to return their Braixen, Sylveon and Glaceon, Aggron and Arbok fired Flash Cannon and Sludge Bomb towards the group.

"Watch out," shouted Bonnie.

"Pikachu, Thunderbolt. Greninja, Hydro Pump," said Ash. Pikachu and Greninja fired their attacks and managed to counter Flash Cannon and Sludge Bomb. "OK, guys, return."

Ash returned his other Pokémon, as Pikachu and Greninja were preparing to battle Arbok and Aggron. Kaylin, Serena, May, Brock, Bonnie and Clemont decided to watch the battle from behind as Braixen, Sylveon, Glaceon and Kaylin's Pikachu had worried expressions. If there were Pokémon that were strong enough to defeat aggressive Arbok and Aggron, they are Pikachu and Greninja.

"Are you two ready," Ash asked his Pokémon to which Pikachu and Greninja nodded. "Then let's get started."

Suddenly, Aggron and Arbok charged in with Iron head and Crunch, but Pikachu and Greninja were prepared.

"Pikachu, counter Iron Head with Volt Tackle and Greninja, you use Night Slash," said Ash. Pikachu ran towards Aggron as he covered himself in yellow electricity and Greninja brought out his dark blades and all four attacks collided, creating a huge explosion which caused a cloud of dust to form. When it cleared, Pikachu and Aggron were struggling against each other with Volt Tackle and Iron Head, but Greninja was in a different situation as Arbok had bitten on of his blades. Just then, everything turned around thanks to Arbok's long tail. The poison–type slammed a Poison Tail on Pikachu and the electric–type was send flying backwards, but that wasn't the only problem. It appears Poison Tail did its job poisoning Pikachu.

"Pikachu," said Ash as went to check his partner. "Hang in there, buddy. You're gonna be alright. Greninja, it's all up to you."

Greninja nodded as he made some space between him, Aggron and Arbok. It was now two against one.

"Greninja, don't relax just because Aggron is weak against water attacks," said Ash. "The Pokémon in this forest are too powerful which means we have to hit hard so let's show them what we're made of."

Ash and Greninja began mimicking the other's movements and Greninja was now covered in a water veil which disappeared and a giant shuriken came out from Greninja's back.

"That's Ash-Greninja," said Bonnie. "This is getting better and better."

"Greninja, let's show them what you're made of," said Ash. "Use Night Slash on Aggron."

Greninja brought out his dark blade and before Aggron could react, Greninja managed to hit it with Night Slash, but Arbok wasn't going to allow Greninja to have the upper hand as it fired a Sludge Bomb.

"Greninja, dodge it and finish Aggron with Hydro Pump," said Ash. Greninja managed to dodge Sludge Bomb and struck Aggron with a super–effective Hydro Pump, knocking it out. "Now use Ice Beam on Arbok."

Greninja fired its Ice Beam which struck Arbok, freezing it completely.

"Rap it up with Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja grabbed the giant shuriken on its back and threw it and it struck Arbok with incredible force that even broke the ice and knocking Arbok out.

"Great job, Greninja," said Ash as he returned towards his friends. "Come on, guys. Let's go before they wake."

With that, the group left the campsite, and Pikachu was now feeling much better thanks to the Pecha Berry Brock gave him. Braixen, Sylveon, Glaceon and Greninja, who was still in his Ash-Greninja form, were close behind I case another wild Pokémon attacked the group. It was a good thing they were as the ground suddenly started to shake.

"What's happening," asked Bonnie a little scared.

Then, two giant grey snake-like Pokémon emerged from the ground and looked at the group angrily.

"What are those," asked Clemont.

"These are angry Steelix," said Ash as Serena pulled out her Pokedex to scan the steel/ground–types.

"Steelix, the Iron Snake Pokémon and the evolved form of Onix," said the small machine. "The iron it ingested with the soil it swallowed transformed its body and made it harder than diamonds."

"Sounds like a tough Pokémon," said Serena.

"And a pretty dangerous, too," said Brock. "And we've got deal with two of them."

"Then let's get ready," said Ash. "Greninja, Night Slash."

Greninja, who was still in his Ash-Greninja form, formed two dark blades and slashed the two giant Pokémon pretty hard, but to everyone's shock, the two Steelix quickly recovered and fired a Flash Cannon and a Dragon Breath. Both attacks combined and struck Greninja hard, sending the water/dark–type fly backwards. However, Greninja wasn't the only one who felt the pain. Due to their connection, Ash also felt the hit.

"Ash, are you OK," asked Serena her childhood friend.

"Yeah," said Ash. "Greninja, can you still battle?"

Greninja managed to stand up, but he looked at Ash with worry.

"I'm fine, Greninja," said Ash as he put his hand on Greninja's shoulder, but the look on his Pokémon's face answered his question what was disturbing Greninja. "You want to cancel the connection, right," asked Ash to which Greninja nodded. "If that's what you want."

With that, Greninja returned back to its original form, but the two Steelix didn't care about what was happening and once again fired Flash Cannon and Dragon Breath.

The group saw the attacks just in time and got out of the harm's pain.

"Let's get out of here," shouted Kaylin. Everyone nodded as they ran away, without noticing they had just split apart.

 **(With Ash)**

"That was a close one," said Ash, but as he said that, he saw only Greninja, Serena's Braixen and Sylveon to be present. "Man, we must've got separated from the panic."

Then, to his and the Pokémon's shock, a Rhyperior came out of nowhere and charged with Drill Run towards Braixen, but Greninja managed to block the attack with Night Slash and fired four Water Shuriken stars towards Rhyperior which struck the ground/rock–type, knocking it down.

"Great job, Greninja," said Ash and as he said that, Greninja looked Braixen and nodded, which caused the fire–type to blush. "Come on, let's get going. We need to find the others."

After a few minutes, Ash, Greninja, Braixen and Sylveon still hadn't found their friends, but after a few more steps, they got attacked by a Golem and a Scizor.

"You've got to be kidding me," said Ash as Golem started rolling towards Braixen, but Greninja managed to block the attack with Night Slash and then froze it with Ice Beam, but after that Scizor landed a powerful X-Scissor on the water/dark–type. "You can do it, Greninja. I believe in you."

Greninja managed to stand up, but Scizor didn't care and prepared another X-Scissor, but this time on Braixen. However, Greninja once again protected her by using Water Shuriken to knock Scizor backwards and froze it with Ice Beam.

"That was amazing, Greninja," said Ash impressed, but he was not the only one. Behind him, Braixen couldn't believe what just happened. In just less then an hour, Greninja protected her three times from powerful hits which caused her to blush. No one had ever done something like that for her. "Let's finish them of with Water Shuriken."

Greninja fired two shuriken which struck the frozen Golem and Scizor, knocking them down.

"OK, now which way should we go," said Ash. Just then, not far away, they saw electricity sparkling through the air which Ash immediately recognized.

"That was Pikachu's Thunderbolt," said Ash as a beam of ice was shot towards the sky. "That must've been May's Glaceon's Ice Beam. Come on. They must be in trouble."

With that, Ash, Greninja, Braixen and Sylveon ran towards the direction from which Thunderbolt and Ice Beam came.

To be continued…

 **And that's all for now. Sorry for the long wait. In the next chapter, Ash will reunite with one of his friends and you'll find out something interesting about Braixen. The next few chapters will be full of romance and rivalry. Until next time, have a good day.**

 **R &R**


	27. Chapter 27

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.27: Reunion and Realizations

Ash, Greninja, Braixen and Sylveon kept running towards the direction from which Thunderbolt and Ice Beam came. When they arrived at the scene, they couldn't believe at what they saw. It wasn't only Pikachu and Glaceon, but also Kaylin and her Pikachu, and it appeared that Pikachu had been protecting them from very familiar wild Pokémon. They were a Pikachu, a Greninja, a Delphox, a Sylveon and a Glaceon, and all of them appeared to be the opposite genders of Ash's Pikachu and Greninja, Serena's Braixen and Sylveon, and May's Glaceon.

Just then, the wild Greninja ran towards Pikachu with an Ice Punch, but Ash wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Greninja, quick," said Ash as he and the Pokémon started to make their way towards their friends. "Counter it with Night Slash."

Just as the wild female Greninja was about to land its attack on Pikachu, Ash's Greninja managed to push it away. All the wild Pokémon saw this and they immediately lined up, ready to attack.

"Ash, good thing you came," said Kaylin as she hugged her brother.

"It's good to see you, too," said Ash as he returned the hug.

"Pikachu can barely keep this up," said Kaylin. "My Pikachu isn't that strong and Glaceon is weak against Delphox's fire attacks."

"Don't worry," said Ash. "Me and Greninja will handle this."

Just then, the female Pikachu struck Ash's Pikachu with a powerful Mega Punch, followed by Thunder Punch.

"Pikachu, stay strong, buddy," said Ash. "Use Thunderbolt."

Pikachu stood up and fired a powerful Thunderbolt towards the female, but it was too fast and the wild Pikachu managed to dodge the electric attack. This move appeared it had tired Pikachu out as the electric–type collapsed on the ground and the female Pikachu charged in with another Thunder Punch, but just as it was about to land its attack on Pikachu, a Wild Charge came out of nowhere and struck the wild Pikachu with a lot of power. Everyone saw that the attack came from a Pikachu, but what surprised the group is that it was Kaylin's Pikachu that used Wild Charge to protect her big brother. However, because of the recoil damage, Kaylin's Pikachu fell on the ground, next to its brother.

"I didn't know Pikachu had that power in her," said Kaylin.

"Don't be surprised," said Ash. "With time, your Pokémon's power will only increase. Greninja, Pikachu is down, so it's up to you."

"Ninja," nodded the water/dark–type as he prepared for a hard battle. However, he was not the only one. Serena's Braixen stood next to Greninja, wanting to help her crush, as Sylveon used her ribbons to get the two fallen Pikachu out of the harm's way and placed them in front of Kaylin.

"Greninja, get ready, because this will be a one hell of fight," said Ash as Kaylin stood behind him with Pikachu, Sylveon and Glaceon. "Let's show them what we're made of and what happens to everyone who hurts our friends."

Ash and Greninja began mimicking their moves and in a couple of seconds, Greninja was covered in a water veil which exploded and a giant shuriken formed on Greninja's back. It was now Ash-Greninja against five wild aggressive Pokémon, or so Ash and Greninja thought. The wild Pokémon roared as loud as they could and in just 10 seconds, Ash, Greninja and their friends were surrounded by an entire group of different and aggressive Pokémon, such as Ursaring, Machamp, Aggron, Beedrill, Magnezone, Drapion, Fearow, Krookodile, Hydreigon, Houndoom, Seviper and Trevenant.

"That's not good," said Ash.

"Ash, tell me we'll get out of ere alive," said Kaylin as tears began to form in her eyes. "These Pokémon look pretty aggressive and scary."

"There's nothing to worry about," said Ash. "We'll get out of this forest. I won't let anything happen to you. You just keep an eye on Pikachu, Glaceon and Sylveon. Me, Greninja and Braixen will deal with this."

Suddenly, a loud roar was heard all wild Pokémon backed away, excluding Pikachu, Greninja, Sylveon, Delphox and Glaceon. Soon after that, a massive Pokemon landed in front of Ash-Greninja. For a moment, Ash thought it was a Garchomp, but it didn't look like an ordinary Garchomp. That's when it hit him. He and Greninja were now face–to–face with a 4-meter tall Mega–Garchomp. It appeared to be the leader of the wild Pokémon in the forest. The Mega–Evolved Garchomp then glared at Braixen and fired a power and super–effective Stone Edge only to be countered by Ash-Greninja's Water Shuriken. Greninja then looked at Mega–Garchomp telling it something from sort of "If want to get to Braixen, you'll have to go through me first". At this statement, Mega–Garchomp glared Greninja and prepared for a battle.

"It seems you really care about Braixen, don't you, Greninja," asked Ash his water/dark–type to which Greninja nodded, but suddenly the 'Ninja Pokémon' went to Braixen and kissed her on the cheek, catching her by surprise and causing her to blush like never before. "Greninja, let's show Mega–Garchomp what we're made of."

With that, Greninja looked at Mega–Garchomp with fierce expression.

"Greninja, start up with Night Slash," said Ash. Greninja formed two dark blades and landed a powerful Night Slash on Mega–Grachomp which caused the Mega–Evolved ground/dragon–type to roar in pain, but it recovered rather quickly and ran towards Ash-Greninja with Dual Chop, but Greninja managed to avoid the hit and fired a Water Shuriken which was countered by Garchomp's Flamethrower.

"Greninja, use Night Slash again," said Ash. Greninja once again formed its dark blades and he and Mega–Garchomp began a hand-to-hand combat with Night Slash and Dual Chop. "If we keep this up, we'll get tired. Greninja stop the attack and use your full speed to avoid Garchomp's attacks. Try to tire it down."

Greninja understood what Ash was telling it to do and began running around Garchomp, causing all of Garchomp's attacks to miss.

After a couple of minutes, Mega–Garchomp began to get tired while Ash-Greninja was still fresh, despite running so much.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja grabbed the giant shuriken on its back and threw it towards Garchomp. The ground/dragon–type didn't see it coming and was directly hit by the water attack. "We're not done, yet. Greninja, freeze it with Ice Beam."

Greninja fired a super–effective Ice Beam which struck Mega–Garchomp, causing to freeze.

"Let's finish this, Greninja," said Ash. "Use Hydro Cannon!"

Greninja opened its mouth and fired a powerful Hydro Cannon which struck the frozen Garchomp, knocking it down. "Great job, Greninja. I knew you could do it."

Greninja returned back to its original form and nodded at Ash. Then, Braixen threw herself on Greninja, hugging it tightly and kissed the water/dark–type on the lips, or in Greninja's case, on the tongue.

"Looks like Greninja and Braixen are officially a couple," said Kaylin as she, Pikachu, Sylveon and Glaceon came up to Ash, Greninja and Braixen.

"Yeah, I'm happy for Greninja," said Ash. "How are you feeling, buddy?"

"Pika pika," said Pikachu confirming it's OK after it took a rest.

"Glad to hear it," said Ash. "Come on, guys. Let's go find the others."

Then, Pikachu and Greninja sensed something coming from the near by bush and prepared to attack with Thunderbolt and Night Slash, but it was just a false alarm as Ash's friends came out.

"Ash, Kaylin," shouted Serena. "It's so good to see you."

"You have no idea how worried we were," said Brock.

"We were worried about you, too," said Ash. "But, how did you find us?"

"We heard the sound of a fierce battle and we knew it was you," said Clemont.

"Yeah, me and Greninja had to battle a Mega–Garchomp while Pikachu was recovering from a really hard battle against a Greninja, a Pikachu, a Delphox, a Glaceon and a Sylveon," explained Ash. "At least we're back together."

"And not just us," said Kaylin. "Look over there."

The group looked at the direction Kaylin was pointing at and couldn't believe at what they were seeing. Greninja and Braixen were nuzzling each other.

"What's wrong with those two," asked Clemont.

"You couldn't be denser," said Bonnie. "It's obvious that Greninja and Braixen are now a couple."

"That's great news," said May, but something seemed wrong.

"Pikachuuuu," shouted Ash's Pikachu as he unleashed a Thunderbolt on Glaceon and Sylveon who appeared had been trying to make Pikachu walk with them.

"You know, Ash," said Brock. "Greninja might not be your only Pokémon to have found its mate. It looks to me that both Glaceon and Sylveon like Pikachu."

Sylveon and Glaceon glared at each other and everyone knew what they wanted. The two eeveelutions wanted to battle for Pikachu's heart.

To be continued…

 **And that is that. Ash's Greninja and Serena's Braixen are officially a couple. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. If you're wondering why Garchomp was Mega–Evolved, it's because its trainer had abandoned it in the forest a couple of months ago while it was in its stage of Mega–Evolution. Now to the main subject. Who will win Pikachu's heart? Sylveon or Glaceon? Find out in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	28. Chapter 28

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.28: Arrival and Corriola Competition

It has been a while since Ash and his friends got out of the forest and were just couple of hours away from Corriola Town. When they arrived in the town, the group went directly to the Pokémon Center to heal up their Pokémon and get some rest.

"I'm glad we're out of that forest," said Ash.

"At least none of us got hurt," said Kaylin.

"Yeah, that's what's important," said May. "Now, I need to register for the Contest."

"And I have to think which Pokémon to use against the Gym Leader," said Ash.

"Hey, guys," waved Brock as he went up to the group.

"Brock, where have you been," asked Kaylin.

"I went to check where the Gym is," answered Brock. "It turns out the Gym Leader specializes in grass–type Pokémon. But I've got some bad news. The Gym Leader has closed the gym because of some competition that will be held in two days and it'll be one of the judges in the contest."

"A competition," asked Ash.

"Yeah and according to this poster, the winner will battle the Nessada Region Champion," said Brock as he showed them a poster. "I think his name was Selena and he's got some pretty powerful Pokémon."

"Did you say Selena," asked Clemont.

"Yes, why," asked Brock.

"She's the youngest and the strongest Region Champion," said Clemont.

"The last Nessada League was held 2 months ago," said Brock.

"Guys, you never guessed what happened," said May as she returned back to the group.

"Is something wrong," asked Bonnie.

"I think we're a bit early for the Contest," said May. "Nurse Joy said the registrations for the Contest were not opened yet."

"I think it's because of the competition," said Serena.

"What competition," asked May.

"There's a competition that's gonna be held and the winner will get the chance to battle the Nessada Region Champion," said Ash. "I'm going to register. It'll be a great training for the Gym Battle."

"If I can't compete in the contest just yet, then I'll participate in the competition as well," said May.

"I might compete, too," said Serena. "The competition will be a great experience for all of our Pokémon."

"Don't count me out," said Brock. "It has been a long time since I battled and really want to battle once again."

"I think I'll skip this competition," said Clemont. "Someone needs to look after Bonnie and Kaylin."

"Not a chance, Clemont," said Bonnie. "You'll compete as well. Kaylin and I can take care of ourselves."

"Bonnie, are you sure about this," asked Clemont.

"If don't compete, I'll go to the announcer's room and through the microphone I'll ask all the girls in the arena if some of them wants to take care of you," said Bonnie. This thought scared Clemont pretty much and turned to Ash, Serena, May and Brock.

"What are we waiting for, guys," asked Clemont as he started pushing them towards the registration office. "Let's go register."

 **(After 2 days)**

"Welcome, everyone to the Corriola Town Competition where the winner will get to battle Selena, the Champion of the Nessada Region," said the announcer. "I'm Freddy O'Martian and for the next days me, along with the Nessada Region Champion, Selena, we'll be your commentators. There are 128 competitors, but only one will be victorious. Now, some words from Selena herself."

"Thank you, Freddy," said Selena. "I'd like to say that it's my pleasure to be here today. I wish lots of luck to everyone and I'm looking towards my battle with winner."

"And that was Selena," said Freddy. "Now, let's check our first round match-ups."

All cards on the giant screen started to spin and just in a few seconds, all 64 matches were known.

"Ladies and gentlemen," spoke Freddy. "These are the match-ups for the first round. They will start today at noon, which means everyone has 2 hours to prepare and to come up with some strategies."

To be continued…

 **That's chapter 28. Sorry for not updating for so long, but I had some problems with the Internet. I would like to say that Ash's other friends and rivals, like Tyson, Dawn, Paul, Cilan and Harrison, will take part in the competition. The first round will start in the next chapter. I'll try to post the next chapter by the end of the week. See you soon.**

 **R &R**


	29. Chapter 29

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.29: First Round Begin!

Later that day, Ash and all of his friends and rivals were preparing for their matches in the first round. In the first round Ash was going up against Bianca. As all matches were full battles, Ash needed a lot of training with his six chosen Pokémon that'll take Bianca on. Ash knew she had an Emboar, an Escavalier and a Cinccino, but the rest of her team was unknown.

 **(After 1 hour)**

After hard training Ash and his friends were at the arena.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Freddy. "Welcome again to the Corriola Competition. Today 128 trainers will participate in full six-on-six Pokémon battles, but only 64 of them will advance to the second round. Now, before the battles begin, let's explain the rules. The battles in all rounds will six-on-six, except the in the final round where the two finalists will have a one-on-one Pokémon battle. And as you all know, the winner will get a chance to battle the Nessada Region Champion, Selena, in a three-on-three battle."

"So all battles are six-on-six," repeated Ash. "Nothing we can't handle, right Pikachu?"

"Pika Pikachu," nodded Pikachu as electricity came out from his cheeks.

"Now, let's not waste anymore time and let's get on to the first battle where Ash, the winner of the Kalos League and the conqueror the Kanto Battle Frontier, will take on Bianca. The battle will start in 10 minutes so let the trainers get ready."

With that, Ash, Pikachu and Bianca went to their dressing rooms and waited for their calls.

 **(After 10 minutes)**

"Ladies and gentlemen," spoke Freddy. "Let first battle of the first round begin."

With that, Ash and Bianca made their ways their boxes, ready for an exciting battle.

"The Pokémon battle between Ash and Bianca is about to begin," said the referee. "Each trainer is allowed to use six Pokémon and the battle will be over when all six Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said Ash and Bianca at the same time.

"Then send out your first Pokémon," said the referee.

"Galvantula, let's go," said Bianca as she send out her Unova bug/electric–type.

"Infernape, I choose you," said Ash as he send out his Sinnoh powerhouse.

"Bianca starts up with her Galvantula while Ash chooses his Infernape," said Freddy. "We've got some interesting choices. Your thoughts, Selena."

"A fire/fighting–type, like Infernape, going up against an electric/bug–type, like Galvantula," said Selena. "According to type match-ups the advantage belongs to Infernape."

"Galvantula, start with Thunder," said Bianca.

"Infernape, dodge it and use Focus Punch," said Ash. Galavantula fired its powerful electric attack, but Infernape managed to dodge it and landed its Focus Punch, which didn't do that much damage.

"Galvantula, use Electro Ball," said Bianca.

"Infernape, counter it with Flamethrower and then use Dig," said Ash. Galvantula fired its Electro Ball which Infernape successfully countered with Flamethrower and went underground with Dig.

"Galvantula, be careful," said Bianca. "Infernape could come out of anywhere."

"Who said we'll be coming out," said Ash. "Infernape, use Underground Flare Blitz."

Infernape managed to heat up the field with Flare Blitz, causing fire to erupt from the ground which dealt massive damage to Galvantula.

"That was some strategy by Ash," said Freddy. "This is the first I've seen a Flare Blitz used like that."

"Ash is full of surprises," said Selena.

"Galvantula, are you OK," asked Bianca her Pokémon which was barely standing.

"Infernape, let's finish it with Flamethrower," said Ash. Infernape came out of the ground and fired a powerful Flamethrower which struck Galavantula directly, knocking it out.

"Galvantula is unable to battle," said the referee. "Infernape is the winner."

"Galvantula, return," said Bianca as she returned her fallen Pokémon to its Poke Ball. "Sigilyph, let's go."

"Infernape, return," said Ash as he returned his Sinnoh Pokémon. "You did a great job. Let's take it to the skies. Noivern, I choose you."

"Ash decides to switch Infernape for Noivern," said Freddy.

"It looks like this'll be an aerial battle," said Selena.

"Noivern is a dragon/flying–type and Sigilyph is a flying/psychic–type," said Brock. "It hard to tell who is going to win."

"Noivern, start up with Dragon Pulse," said Ash.

"Sigilyph, use Psyshock," said Bianca. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which for a while appeared to be even in power, but then Dragon Pulse began to overpower Psyshock and Sigilyph was struck by the dragon–type attack. "Sigilyph, stay strong. Use Hypnosis."

"Don't allow it to use that move," said Ash. "Noivern, use Boomburst."

Noivern fired a powerful Boomburst which hit Sigilyph before the Avianoid Pokémon could use Hypnosis.

"Now, Noivern, use Shadow Ball and then finish it with Hurricane," said Ash. Noivern stopped Boomburst and fired a Shadow Ball which hit Sigilyph, lowering its Special Defence and then fired a powerful Hurricane, which was enough to knock Sigilyph out.

"Sigilyph is unable to battle," said the referee. "Noivern is the winner."

"What a battle," said Freddy. "Ash takes out Bianca's second Pokémon. Not to mention that his Pokémon barely took any damage."

"Ash and his Pokémon are very powerful," said Selena. "Can Bianca make a return?

"Sigilyph, return," said Bianca as she returned her Sigilyph. "Cinccino, let's go."

"Noivern, return and take a rest," said Ash as he returned his Noivern. "Boldore, I choose you."

"Ash decides to make a switch," said Freddy. "It's Boldore against Cinccino. As a rock–type, Boldore has the advantage."

"Cinccino, use Tail Slap," said Bianca.

"Boldore, use Iron Defence," said Ash. Cinccino managed to hit Boldore, only to deal half the damage as Boldore raised its defense. "Now use Flash Cannon."

"Cinccino, dodge it," said Bianca. Boldore fired its steel–type attack, but Cinccino managed to dodge it. "Use Double Team and follow it up with Bullet Seed."

"Boldore, use Sandstorm and then use Rock Blast," said Ash. Cinncino created copies of itself, only to be destroyed by Boldore's Sandstorm and its Bullet Seed to be countered by Rock Blast. However, due to the Sandstorm, Cinccino could barely see a thing and was taking damage. Boldore, on the other hand, was perfectly fine. "Boldore, use Flash Cannon." Bolrdore fired its Flash Cannon which struck Cinccino directly.

"Stay strong, Cinccino," said Bianca. "Try to use Swift."

Cinccino fired multiple stars which were heading towards Boldore, but Ash and Boldore reacted quickly.

"Boldore, use Iron Defense and then finish this with Rock Blast," said Ash. Boldore once again raised its defense when Swift hit it and then fired Rock Blast which hit Cinccino, knocking it out.

"Cinccino is unable to battle," said the referee. "Boldore is the winner."

"Cinncino, return," said Bianca she returned her third fallen Pokémon. Escavalier, let's go."

"Bianca sends out her Escavalier which has advantage over Boldore," said Freddy.

"Boldore, return," said Ash. "You were amazing. Noctowl, I choose you."

"Ash decides to switch Boldore for Noctowl," said Freddy.

"Right now, Ash has the advantage as he still has six Pokémon," said Selena.

"Escavalier, use Iron Head," said Bianca.

"Noctowl, use Air Slash and then use Hypnosis," said Ash. Escavalier covered itself in silver light and went towards Noctowl, but the Johto flying–type fired its Air Slash which stopped Escavalier, causing it to flinch and landed it Hypnosis, putting Escavalier to sleep. "Now use Air Slash, followed by Extrasensory."

Noctowl fired its Air Slash and Extrasensory which both hit Escavalier, doing a lot of damage. However, Escavalier woke up and was ready to take Noctowl out.

"Escavalier, use X-Scissor," said Bianca.

"Noctowl, counter with Air Slash followed by Extrasensory," said Ash. Noctowl once again managed to counter Esvavalier's attack.

"Escavalier, use Iron Head," said Bianca. Before Escavalier could go for Iron Head, Noctowl landed its Extrasensory, which caused Escavalier to flinch.

"Now use Hypnosis," said Ash. Noctowl fired its Hypnosis which once again hit Escavalier, putting it to sleep for the second time. "Use Air Slash and then Dream Eater."

Noctowl fired its Air Slash and Dream Eater and both attacks dealt serious damage to Escavalier.

"Escavalier, you've got to wake up," said Bianca.

"Noctowl, let's rap this up with Extrasensory," said Ash. Noctowl fired its Extrasensory which was enough to knock Escavalier out.

"Escavalier is unable to battle," said the referee. "Noctowl is the winner."

"That's another victory for Ash," said Freddy. "His Pokémon sure are powerful."

"I'm starting to think that there's hardly anybody who can beat them," said Selena.

"Escavalier, return," said Bianca. "Time to get serious. Emboar, let's go."

"Bianca sends out her fifth Pokémon, Emboar," said Freddy. "How can Ash respond to that?"

"Noctowl, return," said Ash. "Rhyperior, I choose you."

"Ash switches Noctowl for Rhyperior," said Freddy.

"Both Emboar and Rhyperior are bulky Pokémon," said Selena. "Rhyperior's ground–type attacks and Emboar's fighting–type attacks will do a lot of damage to their opponents."

"Emboar, use Flare Blitz," said Bianca.

"Rhyperior, use Focus Punch," said Ash. Both Pokémon ran towards each other and created a huge explosion when they collided. When the smoke cleared, both Emboar and Rhyperior were standing in front of their trainers.

"Emboar, use Flame Charge," said Bianca.

"Rhyperior, wait for the perfect moment to strike," said Ash. Emboar covered itself in flames and ran towards Rhyperior. When it got near Rhyperior, Ash was quick to react. "Rhyperior, use Aqua Tail."

Rhyperior's tail became surrounded in water and slammed it directly on Emboar, sending it flying backwards.

"What move from Ash," said Freddy. "He waited for Emboar to get closer so Rhyperior could land a direct hit with Aqua Tail."

"Emboar, can you get up," asked Bianca her Pokémon. Emboar managed to stand up, but it was covered in red aura. "Emboar, what's wrong?"

"It looks like that hit from Rhyperior was enough to activate Emboar's ability, Blaze," said Freddy.

"This means Emboar's fire–type attacks will be super charged," said Selena.

"Emboar, use Flamethrower," said Bianca. Emboar fired a powerful Flamethrower which hit Rhyperior, but the ground/rock–type was still standing.

"Rhyperior, use Stone Edge and follow it up with Drill Run," said Ash. Rhyperior fired its Stone Edge which directly hit Emboar and successfully landed its Drill Run, knocking Emboar out.

"Emboar is unable to battle," said the referee. "Rhyperior is the winner."

"Ash takes out Bianca's fifth Pokémon," said Freddy. "He's really fired up."

"I wonder if Bianca's final Pokémon will help her win," said Selena.

"Emboar, return," said Bianca as she returned her starter Pokémon. "It's all up to you. Lopunny, let's go."

"Bianca sends out her Lopunny," said Freddy. "What's this? Her Loppuny has a Mega–Stone.

"Rhyperior, return," said Ash. "Bianca may have a Mega–Evolution, but we've got something else. Greninja, I choose you."

Right after Ash brought out Greninja, one of Serena's Poke Balls opened and her Braixen came out to watch her boyfriend battle.

"You wanna watch how Greninja battles, right Braixen," asked Serena her Pokémon to which Braixen nodded with a smile.

"Ash decides to switch Rhyperior for his Greninja," said Freddy.

"Greninja is a water/dark – type while Lopunny is a normal–type," said Selena. "Both Pokémon are pretty fast. It's hard to tell who will win."

"Lopunny, let's get serious from the beginning," said Bianca as she raised her hand. "Mega–Evolve!"

Lopunny became surrounded in white light. When it died, in Lopunny's place stood Mega–Lopunny.

"We'll get serious as well," said Ash as he and Greninja mimicked their moves and became surrounded in a water veil. The water then exploded and a giant shuriken was formed on Greninja's back.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Freddy. "Ash's Greninja changed its form."

"Now here's something you don't see everyday," said Selena.

"That's Ash–Greninja," shouted Bonnie from the stands.

"Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch," said Bianca.

"Greninja, counter it with Night Slash," said Ash. Greninja formed a dark blade from its right hand and successfully countered Mega–Lopunny's Dizzy Punch. This helped Ash to see from Greninja's point of view and quickly gave the next command. "Use Aerial Ace." Greninja and Ash mimicked their moves and Greninja managed to kick Lopunny in the gut with Aerial Ace, dealing a lot damage. Ash knew that Greninja was vulnerable in mid air and gave the next command. "Now use Water Shuriken."

Greninja threw its shuriken towards Mega–Lopunny who didn't have time to react and was hit by the water–type attack.

"These were some quick commands by Ash," said Freddy.

"I saw that Ash and Greninja mimicked their moves when Greninja used Aerial Ace," said Selena. "It's like Ash and Greninja are one."

"You've got that right," whispered Ash to himself. "Greninja, use Water Shuriken one more time."

"Lopunny, dodge it with Quick Attack and then use Drain Punch," said Bianca. Lopunny managed to dodge Greninja's Water Shuriken and ran towards the Ninja Pokémon and landed its Drain Punch, which not only dealt a lot of damage, but also healed Lopunny. However, because of the connection, Ash also felt Greninja's pain and fell to one knee.

"It looks like this form dealt damage not only to Greninja, but to Ash as well," said Freddy. "This could be bad for the trainer from Kanto."

"Greninja, are you OK," asked Ash his Kalos Pokémon to which Greninja nodded and managed to stand up.

"Lopunny, use Dizzy Punch," said Bianca.

"Greninja, use Ice Beam on the field," said Ash. Greninja fired an Ice Beam which froze the battlefield, causing Lopunny to lose its balance. "Greninja, start skating and use Hydro Pump."

Greninja stepped on the icy field and skated towards Lopunny while firing a powerful Hydro Pump which hit Lopunny.

"Lopunny, hang in there," said Bianca. Lopunny barely managed to stand up.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja threw its shuriken towards Lopunny, but just as it was to hit, the Sinnoh Pokémon countered with a Thunder Punch and was about to hit Greninja with it, but the Ninja Pokémon was nowhere to be found. "Greninja, finish this up with Aerial Ace."

With incredible speed, Greninja came from above with glowing hands and legs and hit Lopunny with series of Aerial Ace attacks and with a one last kick, Lopunny was smashed into the wall behind Bianca and fainted.

"Lopunny is unable to battle," said the referee. "Greninja is the winner."

"And that's it," said Freddy. "Ash defeats Bianca and advances to the second round. The young trainer from Pallet Town defeated his opponent without losing any of his Pokémon."

"I agree," said Selena. "The two most surprising things were Infernape's Underground Flare Blitz and Greninja's special form. But I'm sure we'll see more surprises from Ash in the following rounds."

After the battle, Ash and Bianca shook their hands for the great battle and went to their friends.

"That was some battle, Ash," said Iris. "Now, I have a question. Why didn't you tell me you have a Noivern."

"I'm totally fining you for not telling me about your Greninja's special form," said Barry. "It was amazing."

"Thanks, guys," said Ash as he scratched his head from behind. Suddenly, Serena's Braixen came out of nowhere and hugged Greninja tightly.

"Congratulations for the victory, Ash," said Serena.

"Thanks, Serena," said Ash. "But my Pokémon deserve the credit. They worked so hard for this."

"I hope we can battle at the finals, Ash," said a voice behind Ash. Ash turned to see who it was and couldn't believe his eyes. It was none other than the boy who beat him at the Sinnoh League, Tobias.

"Tobias," said Ash shocked. "You're in the tournament, too?"

"Of course I am," said Tobias. "Me and my Pokémon are stronger then ever. One advice, you better watch out when you're against me and Latios. I can't wait to personally feel what it's like to battle your Greninja."

"Does that mean your Latios can Mega–Evolve," asked Ash.

"Will this answer your question," said Tobias as he showed his Mega–Ring. "See you in the finals."

 **(Later that day)**

Ash, Kaylin, Serena, Clemont and Bonnie were in their room at the Pokémon Center, getting ready to sleep. All of Ash's old friends and rivals, except Bianca, won their battles in the first round and the odds of facing each other were getting higher. Ash's next battle was the proof as he was going up against one of his from Hoenn, Morrison.

To be continued…

 **That's chapter 29. Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was pretty hard to write. At first I was thinking for Ash-Greninja to beat all of Bianca's Pokémon, but it would be too much. I was also depressed by the last two announced episodes of Pokemon XY &Z. I knew Clemont and Bonnie were going to stay in Kalos, but Serena is Ash's childhood friend and she also has a crush on him, so why does she have to leave. And lastly Ash and Greninja will probably lose their Ash-Greninja form. Why the writers did came up with the idea of Ash-Greninja if they were going to make Ash-Greninja disappear? Anyway, I'll see you all in the next chapter.**

 **R &R**


	30. Chapter 30

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.30: Ash vs Morrison

It was the second day of the Corriola Tournament. The first two battles were quickly won by Clemont and Barry and it was time for Ash's battle against Morrison. Both trainers were standing in their trainer boxes, ready for an incredible battle.

"The Pokémon battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Morrison from Lilicove City is about to begin," said the referee. "Both trainers are allowed to use 6 Pokémon and the battle will be over when all six Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said both Ash and Morrison.

"Send out your first Pokémon," said the referee.

"Arcanine, let's go," said Morrison as he brought out his Kanto fire–type.

"If he's using Arcanine, then I'll use this," said Ash. "Seismitoad, I choose you."

"Morrison send out his Arcanine while Ash has brought out his Seismitoad," said Freddy. "Seismitoad is a perfect Pokémon to battle Arcanine, but let's see if Morrison will surprise us."

"Seismitoad, start up with Hydro Pump," said Ash.

"Arcanine, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse," said Morrison.

Seismitoad fired its powerful Hydro Pump, but Arcanine managed to dodge the attack and fired a Dragon Pulse, which managed to hit Seimitoad. "Now use Flare Blitz."

"Seismitoad, stop it with Hyper Voice," said Ash. Arcanine surrounded itself in flames and charged towards Seismitoad, but the Unova Pokémon fired a powerful Hyper Voice, which stopped Arcanine from landing its attack. "Use Drain Punch."

Seimitoad's right hand glowed green and landed its attack on Arcanine, which not only dealt damage, but it also healed the water/ground–type.

"Arcanine, use Flamethrower," said Morrison.

"Counter with Sludge Wave and use Hydro Pump," said Ash. Arcanine fired its powerful Flamethrower which was countered by Seismitoad's Sludge Wave, followed by a Hydro Pump which hit Arcanine, dealing massive damage. "Let's finish this with Earth Power."

Seismitoad slammed its hands on the ground, causing it to shake, dealing a lot of damage on Arcanine and it was enough to knock it out.

"Arcanine is unable to battle," said the referee. "Seismitoad is the winner."

"Arcanine, return," said Morrison. "You did your best. Gliscor, let's go."

"Seismitoad, return," said Ash. "Let's see whose Gliscor is stronger. Gliscor, I choose you."

"So Ash has chosen to use his Gliscor to battle Morrison's Gliscor," said Freddy. "It's hard to predict who is going to win."

"A battle between two Gliscor," said Selena. "That's something I'd like to see."

"Gliscor, use Aerial Ace," said Ash.

"Gliscor, use Aerial Ace as well," said Morrison. Both Gliscor charged towards the other, but Ash's Gliscor appeared to be more powerful when the two Pokémon collided with one another.

"Gliscor, use Stone Edge and then use X-Scissor," said Ash. Gliscor fired its Stone Edge which hit Morrison's Gliscor directly and took a powerful X-Scissor, but the bug–type move didn't do that much.

"Come on, Gliscor," pleaded Morrison. "You've got to get up."

Gliscor heard its trainer's voice and flew upwards, right before landing hard on the ground.

"That's how we do it," said Morrison. "Use Steel Wing."

"Gliscor, dodge it," said Ash. "Use Giga Impact."

Ash's Gliscor managed to dodge Steel Wing and successfully landed its Giga Impact, dealing a lot of damage which also formed a huge cloud of dust.

"Bad move, Ash," said Morrison. "Your Gliscor can't move so our turn to attack. Gliscor, use Guillotine."

Gliscor's right pincer glowed white and charged towards its opponent, but when it got throught the cloud, it was surprised that its opponent was nowhere in sight.

"Where on Earth is Gliscor," asked Morrison shocked.

"Right above you," smirked Ash. "Gliscor, use your own Guillotine."

Ash's Gliscor's right pincer glowed white and Morrison's Gliscor didn't see it coming and got hit with the 1-hit KO move.

"Morrison's Gliscor is unable to battle," said the referee. "Ash's Gliscor is the winner."

"I can't believe what just happened," said Selena. "How did Ash's Gliscor manage to move after using Giga Impact?

"I don't know, but however it did it, it sure helped Ash and Gliscor defeat Morrison's Gliscor," said Freddy.

Gliscor, return," said Morrison. "You did your best. Ash how did Gliscor moved after Giga Impact?"

"It's thanks to some training with the air battle master," said Ash. "He managed to teach Gliscor to move after Giga Impact."

"That's amazing, but my next Pokémon will be a challenge for you," said Morrison. "Swampert, let's go."

"Gliscor, return," said Ash. "You did amazing. Take a long rest. Floatzel, I choose you."

"So Morrison as chosen his Swampert while Ash has chosen his Floatzel," said Freddy.

"This is an interesting match-up," said Selena.

"Swampert, start with Focus Punch," said Morrison.

"Floatzel, counter with Hydro Pump and then use Sonic Boom," said Ash. Floatzel fired its powerful Hydro Pump which managed to stop Swampert and scored a direct hit with Sonic Boom.

"Swampert, use Earthquake," said Morrison.

"Floatzel, jump and use Sonic Boom and follow it up with Ice Punch," said Ash.

Swampert slammed its hands on the ground, causing it to shake violently, but Floatzel jumped, evoiding the ground–type attack and landed its Ica Punch.

"Swampert, we need to finish this," said Morrison. "Use Ice Beam."

"Why thank you very much," said Ash. "Floatzel, use Aqua Jet." Floatzel surrounded itself in water and charged towards Swampert who fired its Ice Beam. When the attacks collided, everyone was surprised to see Floatzel in frozen water, still going for Swampert. "Floatzel, use Ice Aqua Jet."

Floatzel managed to hit Swampert with Ice Aqua Jet, which caused the water/ground–type to slam in the wall behind Morrison, knocked out.

"Swampert is unable to battle," said the referee. "Floatzel is the winner."

"I can't believe what I just saw," said Freddy.

"Ash sure is full of surprises," said Selena.

"Swampert, return," said Morrison. "You did your best. Girafarig, let's go."

"Floatzel, return," said Ash. "Scrafty, I choose you."

"Morrison sends out his Girafarig and Ash chooses his Scrafty," said Freddy.

"Scrafty has the advantage, being a fighting/dark–type, making it immune to Girafarig's psychic attacks," said Selena.

"Girafarig, use Thunderbolt," said Morrison.

"Scrafty, counter with Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which created an explosion when they collided. "Now use Focus Blast."

Scrafty fired its Focus Blast which managed to hit Girafarig, lowering its Special Defense.

"Girafarig, use Energy Ball," said Morrison.

"Scrafty, stop it with Drain Punch and then use Feint Attack," said Ash. Girafarig fired its Energy Ball, only to be successfully countered by Scrafty's Drain Punch and got hit by the super–effective Feint Attack. "Use Focus Blast."

"Girafarig, counter with Psyshock," said Morrison. Scrafty fired its Focus Blast, but Girafarig managed to counter with Psyshock. "Use Take Down."

"Scrafty, let's finish it with Head Smash," said Ash. Both Pokémon charged towards their opponent and created a huge explosion when they collided, forming a cloud of dust. When it cleared, Scrafty was standing tall while Girafarig was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Girafarig is unable to battle," said the referee. "Scrafty is the winner."

"Ash's Scrafty takes down Morrison's fourth Pokémon," said the referee.

"Ash's Pokémon are very powerful," said Selena. "This is only the second round and none of his Pokémon has been defeated."

"Girafarig, return," said Morrison. "My other Pokémon will be a lot more challenging. Steelix, let's go."

"Scrafty, return," said Ash. "Donphan, I choose you."

"This will be quite a battle," said Freddy. "Both of these Pokémon have strong defenses and are pretty powerful."

"It's hard to predict who is going to win," said Selena.

"Steelix, use Rock Slide," said Morrison.

"Donphan, use Rollout to dodge and then full speed ahead," said Ash. Giant rocks started to fall towards Donphan, but the Johto ground–type managed to dodge the attack and landed its Rollout on Steelix.

"Steelix, use Dig," said Morrison.

"If it's going underground, then we'll get it out," said Ash. "Donphan, use Earthquake."

Steelix went underground, but Donphan slammed its front feet on the ground, causing it to shake violently, sending the steel/ground–type in the air.

"Steelix, use Iron Head," said Morrison.

"Donphan, dodge it and use Rollout," said Ash. Steelix covered itself in silver light, but Donphan managed to dodge the steel–type attack and landed its Rollout. "Let's finish this with Fire Fang," said Ash. Donphan covered its fangs in flames and landed the super–effective fire–type attack on Steelix, knocking it out.

"Steelix is unable to battle," said the referee. "Donphan is the winner."

"Steelix, return," said Morrison. "It's all up to you. Metagross, let's go."

"After returning his Steelix, Morrison sends out his Metagross, which appears to have a Mega–Stone," said Freddy.

"Donphan, return," said Ash. "You did a great job. We don't need a Mega–Evolution to win. Krookodile, I choose you."

"It looks like Ash won't be using Mega–Evolution this time," said Freddy. "Will Krookodile emerge victorious?"

"Metagross is a steel/psychic–type while Krookodile is a ground/dark–type," said Selena. "Krookodile has a clear advantage as Metagross is weak to both dark and ground attacks."

"Metagross, Mega–Evolve," said Morrison. Morrison touched his Mega–Ring and Metagross was surrounded by a bright light and in a few seconds in Metagross' place, now stood Mega–Metagross.

"Krookodile, let's show them what we're all about," said Ash. "Let's start up with Dig."

"Metagross, get ready to use Meteor Mash," said Morrison. Krookodile got underground while Mega–Metagross' hands glowed, ready to strike, but to its shock, Krookodile came out from behind.

"Krookodile, use Crunch," said Ash. Krookodile opened its jaw and landed a powerful Crunch on Mega–Metagross, dealing major damage. "Now use Dragon Claw."

"Metagross, counter with Meteor Mash," said Morrison. Both Pokémon charged towards their opponent and both of them landed their attacks, sending Krookodile and Mega–Metagross backwards. "Metagross, use Shadow Ball."

"Krookodile, counter with Stone Edge," said Ash. Both Pokémon fired their attacks, which collided in the middle of the battlefield. "Now use Dig and then use Dragon Claw."

"We won't fall for same trick again," said Morrison. "Metagross, turn around and prepare a Meteor Mash."

"There's one problem, Morrison," said Ash. "We're doing the same trick again."

Then to Morrison's shock, Krookodile came directly below Metagross and sent the steel/psychic–type in the air with a powerful Dragon Claw. "Now use Stone Edge and follow it up with Aerial Ace."

Krookodile fired its Stone Edge, which landed directly on Mega–Metagross and was sent back on the ground by Krookodile's Aerial Ace.

"Metagross, use Shadow Ball," said Morrison.

"Krookodile, dodge it and finish this with Crunch," said Ash. Krookodile managed to dodge the incoming Shadow Ball and landed its Crunch, dealing a lot of damage on Metagross, which caused it to revert back to its original form and to faint.

"Metagross is unable to battle," said the referee. "Krookodile is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"I can't believe what a battle I just saw," said Freddy. "Ash's Krookodile defeats Morrison's Mega–Metagross, which means that Ash will be moving on into the third round."

"It looks like Ash's Pokémon are powerful enough to defeat a Mega–Evolved Pokémon," said Selena. "He really surprised us in this battle. Floatzel's Ice Aqua Jet sure is something that could turn everything around, which also includes Gliscor's ability to move after using Giga Impact."

"I agree with you," said Freddy. "Let's not forget that this is just the beginning and Ash might surprise us with more strategies."

 **(Later that day)**

Ash, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont were in their room, discussing the following matches in the tournament.

"I can't believe that I'm facing Virgil in the third round," said Ash. "I also can't believe that you'll be battling May, Serena."

"It will be an interesting battle," said Serena.

"I won't be surprised if I have to face Dawn in the fourth round," said Clemont. "But Tobias is very powerful. We need to come up with some strategies if one of us has to face his legendary Pokémon."

"Tell me about it," said Bonnie. "In the first round, his Darkrai took out all of Drew's Pokémon and today, his Reshiram took care of Harley's Pokémon."

"I knew he had a Darkrai, but I didn't think he would have a Reshiram," said Ash.

"Sounds like you know him, Ash," said Clemont.

"I do," said Ash. "I battled him in the Semi–finals of the Sinnoh League. My Sceptile was the only Pokémon to defeat his Darkrai."

"Your Sceptile defeated a legendary Pokémon," asked Bonnie. "I really want to see it in action."

"Don't worry, Bonnie," said Ash. "You'll see Sceptile. Now, let's go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day and we need a lot of rest."

With that, everyone turned their lights out and fell asleep.

To be continued…

 **That's chapter 30. I want to say that Ash won't be using Greninja in all battles. In the next chapter, Serena will be facing May. If you're wondering Serena's other Pokémon, you'll see them next time. Will this be the chance Sylveon and Glaceon were looking to proof Pikachu which one is better? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **R &R **


	31. Chapter 31

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.31: Eeveelution Challenge

The Third Round of the Corriola Tournament has begun. Most of Ash's rivals have been eliminated, like Cilan, Luke, Misty, Harrison, Dawn and Stephan. It was time for Ash's battle against Virgil and after that it was Serena's battle against May.

"The Pokemon Battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Virgil from Virbank City is about to begin," said the referee. "Each trainer is allowed to use six Pokémon and the battle will be over when all six Pokémon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said both Ash and Virgil.

"Bring out your first Pokémon," said the referee.

"Leavanny, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his Unova Pokémon.

"Jolteon, let's go," said Virgil as he brought out his evolved Kanto Pokémon.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Jolteon, use Signal Beam," said Virgil.

"Leavanny, dodge it and use Leaf Blade," said Ash. Jolteon fired its bug–type, bug Leavanny managed to dodge the attack and landed its Leaf Blade with a lot of power. "Now use String Shot."

Leavanny fired a tight web which wrapped around Jolteon, preventing the electric–type to move.

"Jolteon, try to break free," said Virgil. "Use Thunderbolt." Jolteon tried firing the electric attack, but String Shot was too tight and this was an opening for Ash and Leavanny.

"Leavanny, use Leaf Storm," said Ash. Leavanny fired its Leaf Storm which struck Jolteon directly, dealing a lot of damage. "Now use Leaf Blade and follow it up with Shadow Claw."

Leavanny managed to land its Leaf Blade and Shadow Claw on Jolteon who had no choice but to take the powerful attacks as String Shot was still wrapped around it.

"You can do it, Jolteon," said Virgil. "Use Thunderbolt with everything you've got to break free."

Despite getting hit by Leavanny's powerful attacks, Jolteon managed to stand up and fired the electric attack which this time broke the web from String Shot and was then ordered to use Shadow Ball which struck Leavanny, lowering its special defence.

"Good job, Jolteon," said Virgil. "Now use Signal Beam."

"Leavanny, use Shadow Claw to block and then use Leaf Storm," said Ash. Jolteon fired its Signal Beam, which Leavanny managed to counter with Shadow Claw and fired Leaf Storm which struck Jolteon with a direct hit. "Finish it with X–Scissor." Leavanny crossed its arms and landed its X–Scissor on Jolteon who was still recovering from Leaf Storm. This attack was enough to knock it out.

"Jolteon is unable to battle," said the referee. "Leavanny is the winner."

"That was some battle," said Freddy. "Ash and Leavanny completely dominated after String Shot."

"At least Jolteon managed to land a Shadow Ball," said Selena. "But Ash's Leavanny is still victorious. I wonder if there's someone who could end Ash and his Pokémon's winning streak."

"Jolteon, return," said Virgil. "You did your best. "Vaporeon, let's go."

"He's using Vaporeon," said Ash. "Leavanny, return and take a rest. Trevenant, I choose you."

"Virgil sends out his Vaporeon and Ash chooses his Trevenant," said Freddy.

"Trevenant, start with Horn Leach," said Ash.

"Vaporeon, dodge it and use Acid Armor," said Virgil. Trevenant ran towards Vaporeon with glowing horns, but the water–type managed to dodge the attack and raised its defense with Acid Armor. "Now use Aurora Beam."

"Trevenant, dodge it and use Will–O–Wisp," said Ash. Vaporeon fired its Aurora Beam, but Trevenant dodged it and fired a Will–O–Wisp which burned Vaporeon. "Now use Forest's Curse."

Trevenant's eyes glowed as vines came out of ground and hit Vaporeon, turning it into a water/grass–type.

"We need to counter attack," said Virgil. "Use Scald." Vaporeon fired its water attack which struck Trevenant and to Virgil's dismay, it didn't burn Trevenant.

"Trevenant, use Poison Jab and follow it up with Horn Leach," said Ash. Trevenant charged towards Vaporeon and landed its super–effective Poison Jab and restored its health with Horn Leach.

"Vaporeon, use Aurora Beam," said Virgil.

"Trevenant, dodge it and finish it with Shadow Claw," said Ash. Trevenant managed to dodge the ice–type attack and scored a direct hit with Shadow Claw, dealing major damage on Vaporeon and the burn effect was enough to knock it out.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle," said the referee. "Trevenant is the winner."

"Ash's Trevenant emerges victorious against Virgil's Vaporeon," said Freddy.

"Ash's Pokémon are unbeatable," said Serena as the crowd began cheering Ash on. "It looks like the crowd believes that the way Ash is battling, he'll be the winner of the tournament, but there's still long way to the final match."

"Vaporeon, return," said Virgil. "You did your best. Espeon, let's go."

"Trevenant, return," said Ash. "Greninja, I choose you."

"Ash decides to switch his Trevenant with Greninja to battle Espeon," said Freddy. "We know what Ash's Greninja can do, so will it change its form this time?"

From the sidelines, one of Serena's Pokeballs opened and her Delphox came out to cheer Greninja on.

"Espeon, use Dazzling Gleam," said Virgil.

"Greninja, dodge it and use Aerial Ace and follow it up with Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja managed to avoid the fairy–type move and landed its Aerial Ace and Water Shuriken, dealing lots of damage on Espeon. "Now use Ice Beam."

Greninja fired the ice–type move which struck Espeon with a direct hit.

"Espeon, use Double Team and then Shadow Ball," said Virgil. Espeon created multiple copies of itself and fired Shadow Balls towards Greninja, but the water/dark–type was prepared.

"Greninja, spin while using Night Slash to counter and then use Water Shuriken on all copies," said Ash. Greninja began spinning as he formed two dark blades and successfully countered Shadow Ball and destroyed Espeon's copies with Water Shuriken. "Now use Hydro Pump."

"Espeon, counter with Psybeam," said Virgil. Espeon fired its powerful Psybeam, but it was completely overpowered by Greninja's Hydro Pump.

"Greninja, use Ice Beam to freeze it and then use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Greninja fired its Ice Beam which froze Espeon and landed its powerful Aerial Ace, which dealt a lot of damage as the attack broke the ice block and sent Espeon rolling over to Virgil and barely managed to stand up.

"Espeon, use Dazzling Gleam," said Virgil.

"Greninja, counter it with Water Shuriken and rap this up with Night Slash," said Ash. Greninja fired four Water Shrunken which countered Dazzling Gleam, creating an explosion and Greninja used the moment to get in the cloud. Espeon didn't have time to dodge the incoming Night Slash and was hit by the powerful dark–type attack, knocking it out.

"Espeon is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Greninja is the winner."

"And just like that, Greninja takes out Virgil's Espeon," said Freddy. "Ash and his Pokémon are in the league of their own."

"I agree," said Selena. "And this time, Greninja didn't change to its special form."

"Espeon, return," said Virgil. "You did the best you can. Time for your debut. Sylveon, let's go."

"Virgil, isn't that your Eevee," asked Ash.

"Yes, this will be Sylveon battle debut," said Virgil.

"In that case, Greninja, return," said Ash. "Pikachu, it's your turn to battle. I choose you."

"Virgil sends out his Sylveon and Ash chooses his Pikachu," said Freddy.

"Here's a surprise," said Selena. "Both Pokémon are fast and have a lot of power."

Suddenly, Serena's Sylveon and May's Glaceon came out to watch Pikachu in battle.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt," said Ash.

"Sylveon, counter with Psyshock," said Virgil. Pikachu fired his Thunderbolt, but Sylveon managed to counter it with Psyshock.

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack," said Ash. Pikachu ran full–speed towards Sylveon and slammed himself into the fairy–type.

"Sylveon, use Swift," said Virgil.

"Pikachu, counter it with Iron Tail," said Ash. Sylveon fired its Swift, but Pikachu managed to counter with Iron Tail.

"Sylveon, let's try Attract," said Virgil.

"Pikachu, spin and use Thunderbolt," said Ash. Sylveon shot multiple hearts, but Pikachu managed to defend himself with its electric Counter Shield. "Now use Thunderbolt straight ahead."

Pikachu stopped its spinning and fired its electric attack which struck Sylveon.

"Sylveon, use Draining Kiss," said Virgil. Sylveon ran towards Pikachu and managed to land its Draining Kiss, but then the fairy–type was surrounded in yellow sparks. Sylveon got affected by Pikachu's Static.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail," said Ash. Pikachu quickly recovered and landed its super–effective Iron Tail on Sylveon. "Now use Quick Attack and follow it up with double Iron Tail."

Pikachu once again slammed himself into Sylveon and landed two powerful Iron Tail attacks on its opponent.

"Sylveon, use Draining Kiss," said Virgil. Sylveon once again runs towards Pikachu, but the paralysis caused it to stop.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt," said Ash. Pikachu fired its Thunderbolt which struck Sylveon directly. "Now use Electro Ball."

"Sylveon, try to counter with Psyshock," said Virgil. Pikachu fired its Electro Ball which Sylveon managed to counter with Psyshock.

"Pikachu, finish this with Volt Tackle," said Ash. Pikachu covered himself in yellow electricity and slammed itself directly into Sylveon, knocking it out.

"Sylveon is unable to battle," said the referee. "Pikachu is the winner."

"Ash once again manages to pull through," said Freddy.

"It really surprised me how Pikachu defended itself from Sylveon's Attract," said Selena. "Sylveon went for another Draining Kiss, but it couldn't as Static activated and this was an opening for Ash and Pikachu."

"Sylveon, return," said Virgil. "You did your best. Glaceon, let's go."

"So Glaceon is next," said Ash. "Pikachu, take a rest. Talonflame, I choose you."

"Ash substitutes Pikachu with Talonflame," said Freddy. "This will be quite a match–up."

"Talonflame is fire/flying–type and Glaceon is an ice–type," said Selena. "It's hard to tell who is going to win."

"Glaceon, use Water Pulse," said Virgil.

"Talonflame, dodge it with Flame Charge," said Ash. Glaceon fired a blue orb which Talonflame managed to dodge with Flame Charge. "Now hit it with Brave Bird."

Talonflame covered itself in blue flames and landed its Brave Bird on Glaceon, dealing lots of damage.

"Glaceon, use Ice Beam," said Virgil.

"Talonflame, counter it with Overheat," said Ash. Both Pokémon fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field, but Overheat overpowered Ice Beam and hit Glaceon, dealing serious damage. "Now use Flame Charge."

"Glaceon, use Water Pulse and follow it up with Frost Breath," said Virgil. Glaceon fired its Water Pulse which struck Talonflame and landed its Frost Breath with a direct hit, dealing a lot of damage on Talonflame.

"Talonflame, use Overheat," said Ash.

"Glaceon, send it back with Mirror Coat," said Virgil. Talonflame fired its powerful Overheat which Glaceon managed to send back with double power, but Talonflame was quick enough to avoid the attack. "Use Ice Beam."

"Talonflame, use Flame Charge and then use Brave Bird," said Ash. Talonflame cover itself in flames and managed to go through Ice Beam and landed its Flame Charge and Brave Bird on Gleceon with a lot power.

"Stay strong, Glaceon and use Water Pulse," said Virgil. Glaceon barely managed to stand up and fired its Water Pulse.

"Talonflame, dodge it and finish this up with Steel Wing full power," said Ash. Talonflame dodged the water–type attack and directly landed its strongest Steel Wing on Gleceon, knocking it out.

"Glaceon is unable to battle," said the referee. "Talonflame is the winner."

"And just like that, Talonflame takes out Glaceon," said Freddy. "Virgil is down to his last Pokémon while Ash still has six Pokémon."

"I have the feeling that Ash's winning streak will remain undefeated," said Selena.

"Glaceon, return," said Virgil. "You did your best. Leafeon, let's go."

"Talonflame, return and take a rest," said Ash. "Muk, I choose you."

"Ash's sixth Pokémon is Muk," said Freddy.

"Ash is putting Virgil in a tough situation," said Selena.

"Leafeon, use Sunny Day and follow it up with Solar Beam," said Virgil.

"Muk, counter it with Sludge Bomb," said Ash. Leafeon managed to use Sunny Day, but its Solar Beam was successfully countered by Muk's Sludge Bomb. "Now use Ice Punch."

"Dodge it, Leafeon and use Leaf Blade," said Virgil. Due to its ability, Chlorophyll, Leafeon managed to avoid the super–effective Ice Punch and landed its Leaf Blade which didn't do that much damage.

"Let's slow it down," said Ash. "Muk, use Shadow Punch and then Body Slam."

"Leafeon, dodge it," said Virgil. Leafeon tried to avoid the ghost–type attack, but because of Shadow Punch's perfect accuracy, the grass–type Pokémon got hit and Muk managed to paralyze it with Body Slam. "Try using X–Scissor."

"Muk, stop it with Ice Punch and then use Sludge Bomb," said Ash. Leafeon went for X–Scissor, but Muk managed to stop it with Ice Punch and landed a powerful Sludge Bomb. "Now use Poison Jab."

"Leafeon, stop it with Solar Beam and then use Leaf Blade," said Virgil. Muk went for Poison Jab, but Leafeon somehow managed to stop it with Solar Beam, but couldn't use Leaf Blade because of the paralysis.

"Muk use Body Slam," said Ash.

"Leafeon, counter with X–Scissor," said Virgil. Leafeon managed to counter Muk's Body Slam, but the poison–type still looked like it didn't took any damage at all. "The sun is starting to fade. Use Solar Beam."

"Muk, stop it with Shadow Punch and finish it with Sludge Bomb," said Ash. Muk managed to stop Leafeon from firing its Solar Beam as it landed its Shadow Punch directly and its Sludge Bomb was enough to knock Leafeon out.

"Leafeon is unable to battle," said the referee. "Muk is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"And without any problems, Muk defeats Leafeon earning Ash the win," said Freddy.

"This was a very interesting match," said Selena. "The most surprising moment was Pikachu's Counter Shield. Some of Virgil's Pokémon had moves that were super–effective against Ash's Pokémon, like Espeon's Dazzling Gleam and Glaceon's Water Pulse, but even that wasn't enough to earn a win."

"You're right," said Freddy. "Now, let's talk about our next match which is between May, a Pokémon Coordinator, and Serena, a Pokémon Performer."

"That battle will be fun to watch," said Selena.

To be continued…

 **That's all for this chapter. May and Serena's battle will be in the next chapter. I want to say that Greninja won't be using its Ash–Greninja form in every battle. There will also be an evolution in the next chapter. Stay tuned to find out which Pokémon will evolve. See you all next time.**

 **R &R **


	32. Chapter 32

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.32: All In The Name Of Love

It was time for final battle of the 3rd round, the battle between Serena and May. It turned out to be an interesting battle as some of their Pokemon had become rivals, such as Sylveon and Glaceon.

"The Pokemon battle between May from Petalburg City and Serena from Veniville Town is about to begin," said the referee. "Each trainer will use 6 Pokemon and the battle will be over when all 6 Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Now, send out your first Pokemon."

"Braixen, let's go," said Serena as she brought out her starter.

"Wartortle, hit the stage," said May as she brought out her first Pokemon from Kanto.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Braixen, start with Hidden Power," said Serena.

"Wartortle, counter with Ice Beam and then use Aqua Tail," said May. Braixen fired her Hidden Power, but Wartortle managed to counter it with Ice Beam and landed its Aqua Tail, dealing major damage on Braixen. "Now use Water Pulse."

"Braixen, dodge it and use Psybeam," said Serena. Braixen managed to avoid Water Pulse at last second and landed its Psybeam directy. "Now use Flamethrower." Braixen fired its Flamethrower which struck Wartortle.

"Wartortle, use a combination of Rapin Spin and Aqua Tail," said May. Wartortle started to spin around as its tail was covered in water. This was a move which Braixen couldn't avoid and was struck multiple times. "This looked like a Counter Shield. Wartortle, use Water Pulse."

"Braixen, try to counter it with Psybeam," said Serena. Wartortle fired its Water Pulse, but Braixen barely managed to counter it. "Use Flamethrower." Braixen fired her Flamethrower which once again struck Wartortle, but this time it burned it.

"Hang in there, Wartortle," said May. "Use Rapin Spin."

"Braixen, counter it with Hidden Power," said Serena. Wartortle charged toward Braixen, but the Kalos fire–type managed to counter it with Hidden Power.

"Are you, OK, Wartortle," May asked her Pokemon to which Wartortle nodded. "Use Water Pulse." Wartortle fired its Water Pulse which struck Braixen directly.

"Hang in there, Braixen," said Serena. Much to everyone's surprise, Braixen managed to stand up and started to glow. "What's going on?"

"It appears that because of Serena and Braixen's bond, Braixen started to evolve, said Freddy.

When the light faded, in Braixen's place now stood a Delphox.

"That's not good, Wartortle," said May. "Use Ice Beam."

"Delphox, let's use your new move," said Serena. "Use Mystical Fire."

Delphox fired its newly learnt Mystical Fire which overpowered Wartortle's Ice Beam and struck the Kanto water–type, lowering its Special Attack.

"Wartortle, use Aqua Jet," said May.

"Delphox, counter it with Shadow Ball and then use Flamethrower," said Serena. Delphox managed to counter Wartortle's Aqua Tail with Shadow Ball and landed a direct hit with Flamethrower. "Finish this with Psybeam full power."

Delphox fired her Psybeam which struck Wartortle and the burn damage from Flamethrower was enough to knock it out.

"Wartortle is unable to battle," said the referee. "Delphox is the winner."

"And Serena's Delphox manages to take out May's Wartortle," said Freddy. "Everything turned around after Braixen's evolution."

"I agree," said Selena. "But Delphox took a lot of powerful hits from Wartortle as well."

"Let's see if May can even the odds with her next Pokemon," said Freddy.

"You did a good job, Wartortle," said May as she returned Wartortle back to its Pokeball. "Munchlax, take the stage."

"Delphox, return," said Serena. "Take a rest. Pancham, let's go."

"Serena decides to switch Delphox for Pancham," said Freddy.

"Pancham, start with Bulk Up," said Serena.

"Munchlax, use Metronome," said May. Pancham raised its attack and defense, but Munchlax surprised it with a Will-O-Wisp from Metronome which struck Pancham, who was now suffering from the burn. "Way to go, Munchlax. Now use Solar Beam."

"Pancham, use Stone Edge," said Serena. Pancham fired its Stone Edge, but Munchlax charged its Solar Beam and managed to over Pancham's Stone Edge and struck the fighting–type directly. "Hang in there, Pancham.

"Munchlax, finish it with Focus Punch," said May. Munchlax's fist glowed and struck Pancham with full force, knocking it out.

"Pancham is unable to battle," said the referee. "Munchlax is the winner."

"And just like that May manages to even the score," said Freddy. "I did not expect a Will-O-Wisp from that Metronome."

"May's Munchlax barely took any damage," said Selena. "Who will Serena send out next?"

"Pancham, return," said Serena. "You did your best. Sylveon, let's go."

"Munchlax, return," said May. "Take a rest for now. Glaceon, take the stage."

"Serena decides to send out her Sylveon and May substitues Munchlax for Glaceon," said Freddy.

"Both of these Pokemon are evolutions of Eevee," said Selena. "I can't wait to see who will win."

Glaceon and Sylveon knew that this was the perfect moment to proof who is the stronger one. They were also battling for Ash's Pikachu's heart.

"Sylveon, use Swift," said Serena.

"Glaceon, counter it with Water Pulse," said May. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which exploded when they collided. "Use Frost Breath."

"Sylveon, dodge it and use Misty Terrain," said Serena. Sylveon managed to dodge Frost Breath and used Misty Terrain which will boost the power of its fairy–type attacks. "Now use Dazzling Gleam."

"Glaceon, use Mirror Shot," said May. Sylveon fired its Dazzling Gleam which struck Glaceon, but the ice–type managed to send it back with double power thanks to Mirror Shot. "Glaceon, now use Shadow Ball."

Sylveon, dodge them," said Serena. Sylveon managed to avoid Shadow Ball, but it was directly hit from the powered-up Dazzling Gleam.

"Glaceon, use Water Pulse," said May.

"Sylveon, counter it with Dazzling Gleam and then use Draining Kiss," said Serena. Glaceon and Sylveon fired their attacks which created an explosion when they collided and Sylveon used the clound to get closer to Glaceon and landed its Draining Kiss, healing it up a little. "Now use Swift."

"Glaceon, dodge it," said May. Glaceon tried to dodge Swift, but because of its perfect accuracy, the ice–type got hit by Swift. "Use Frost Breath."

Glaceon fired its Frost Breath which struck Sylveon directly.

"Sylveon, let's finish this," said Serena. "Use Dazzling Gleam full power."

"Glaceon, use full power Frost Breath," said May. Sylveon and Glaceon fired their attacks which once again exploded when they collided, creating a much bigger explosion. When the clound of dust faded, both Pokemon were lying unconscious on the ground.

"Both Glaceon and Sylveon are unable to battle," said the referee. "This match is a draw."

"After a hard battle, Sylveon and Glaceon knock each other out after a collision from Dazzling Gleam and Frost Breath," said Freddy.

"Both of them fought hard, but the result is a draw," said Selena. "Time to see Serena's and May's next Pokemon."

"Beautifly, take the stage," said May.

"Rhydon, let's go," said Serena.

"May sends out her Beautifly and Serena brings out her Rhydon," said Freddy.

"Rhydon has a complete advantage over Beautifly, being a rock–type," said Selena. "But Beautifly's flying abilities might come in handy."

"I agree with you, Selena," said Freddy.

"Beautifly, let's end this quick with Energy Ball," said May.

"Rhydon, counter it with Fire Punch," said Serena. Beautifly fired its Energy Ball which was countered by Rhydon's Fire Punch. "Now use Horn Attack."

With unbelievable speed, Rhydon slammed its horn into Beautifly, causing it to scream in pain.

"Beautifly, use Quiver Dance and then use Air Cutter," said May. Beautifly raised its special attack, special defense and speed with Quiver Dance and landed its Air Cutter, but the attack didn't appear to hurt Rhydon at all. "Try Silver Wind."

"Rhydon, use Rock Slide to counter," said Serena. Beautifly fired its Silver Wind which was countered by Rock Slide and allowed Rhydon to land a Focus Punch on the flying/bug–type. "Now use Fire Punch."

"Stop it with Air Cutter and then use Energy Ball," said May. Beautifly managed to stop Rhydon's Fire Punch with Air Cutter, but the ground/rock–type managed to avoid the super–effective Energy Ball. "Use Silver Wind."

Beautifly successfully landed its Silver Wind which made Rhydon angry and got hit by Fire Punch, which gave Beautifly a burn.

"Rhydon, use Focus Punch," said Serena.

"Beautifly, counter with Energy Ball," said May. Beautifly charged up Energy Ball, but the burn effect didn't allow it to fire the grass–type attack and got directly hit by Focus Punch which caused it to fall on the ground.

"Rhydon, finish this with Rock Slide," said Serena. Rhydon fired its Rock Slide which hit Beautifly with a lot of power, knocking it out.

"Beautifly is unable to battle," said the referee. "Rhydon is the winner."

"And Serena takes the lead as her Rhydon takes out May's Beautifly," said Freddy.

"Despite using Quiver Dance, Beautifly was still unable to defeat Rhydon," said Selena. "Serena has 4 Pokemon remaining while May has 3. Can May even the score again?"

"Beautifly, you did your best," said May. "Venusaur, take the stage."

"Rhydon, return," said Serena. "I'm gonna need you for later. Butterfree, let's go."

"May sends out her Venusaur while Serena switches Rhydon for Butterfree," said Freddy.

"Butterfree, start with Silver Wind," said Serena.

"Venusaur, use Sludge Bomb," said May. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which created an explosion when they collided. "Now use Sleep Powder."

"Fly high to dodge it and use Venoshock," said Serena. Venusaur fired its Sleep Powder, but Butterfree managed to avoid the attack and landed a direct hit with Venoshock. "Now use Psybeam."

"Venusaur, dodge it and use Giga Drain," said May.

"Counter it with Venoshock and then use Silver Wind," said Serena. Venusaur avoided Psybeam and its Giga Drain was countered by Venoshock and got hit by Silver Wind. "Now use Venoshock."

"Venusaur, use Sludge Bomb," said May. Both Pokemon fired their attacks, but this time Sludge Bomb overpowered Venoshock and struck Butterfree, poisoning the bug/flying–type. "Venusaur, let's finish this with Frenzy Plant."

"Butterfree, try to dodge and use Psybeam," said Serena. Venusaur slammed its feet on the ground, causing vines to come out of the ground, but Butterfree managed to avoid the most powerful grass–type attack and landed a direct hit with Psybeam and because of the use of Frenzy Plant, Venusaur couldn't move which gave Serena and Butterfree the opening for one more attack. "Butterfree, use Silver Wind with everything you've got."

Butterfree flapped its wings and landed its Silver Wind with full force on Venusaur, knocking the Kanto grass–type out.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," said the referee. "Butterfree is the winner."

"It looks like Serena is giving May a hard time as she takes out May's Venusaur, leaving her with only just 2 Pokemon remaining," said Freddy.

"Serena and her Pokemon are in the league of their own," said Selena.

"Venusaur, return and take a long rest," said May. "Munchlax, let's go."

"Butterfree, return," said Serena. "Rhydon, let's go."

"May sends out her Munchlax and Serena brings out her Rhydon for a another battle," said Freddy.

"Rhydon, use Rock Slide," said Serena.

"Munchlax, dodge it," said May. "Use Focus Punch."

"Rhydon, use Focus Punch as well," said Serena. Both Pokemon's attacks collided in the middle of the field, creating a huge cloud of dust. When it cleared, Rhydon and Munchlax were still standing. "Use Horn Attack."

"Munchlax, use Metronome," said May. Rhydon slammed it horn into Munchlax, but the normal–type recovered quickly and used Metronome which to everyone's surprise was Draco Meteor and Rhydon was directly hit by the powerful dragon–type attack.

"Now that's a surprise," said Freddy.

"I expected a move like Flash Cannon, not Draco Meteor," said Selena.

"Rhydon, can you keep it up," Serena asked her Pokemon to which Rhydon nodded, but seemed pretty angry. "What is it, Rhydon?"

Rhydon then roared loudly and slammed its hand on the ground, causing rocks to come out of it and Rhydon's new attack hit Munchlax directly.

"Was that what I think it was,"asked Freddy.

"Rhydon just learned Stone Edge," said Selena.

"Munchlax, use Metronome one more time," said May.

"Rhydon, counter it with Fire Punch," said Serena. Munchlax once again used Metronome and after a while it used another powerful move, Focus Blast, which was countered by Rhydon's Fire Punch. "Let's end this, Rhydon. Use Stone Edge full power."

"Munchlax, use full power Solar Beam," said May. Rhydon and Munchlax fired their attacks at the same time which caused them to create a huge explosion in the middle of field, creating a dust of cloud. When it cleared, both Pokemon were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Both Rhydon and Munchlax are unable to battle," said the referee. "This match is a draw."

"That's incredible," said Freddy. "After a hard battle, both Pokemon knock each other out."

"This means that May is down to her last Pokemon while Serena has 3 Pokemon remaining, two of them being Delphox and Butterfree, but both of them took serious damage in their previous battles," said Selena.

"Thanks, Munchlax," said May as she returned her Pokemon. "You did a good job."

"Rhydon, return and take a long rest," said Serena. "Butterfree, let's go."

"This is it," said May. "Blaziken, take the stage," said May as she brought out her powerhouse.

"Serena brings out her Butterfree and May brings out her last Pokemon, Blaziken," said Freddy.

"Butterfree, use Psybeam," said Serena.

"Blaziken, counter with Focus Blast and then use Flamethrower," said May. Butterfree fired its Psybeam which was countered by Focus Blast and got directly hit by Flamethrower, knocking it out.

"Butterfree is unable to battle," said the referee. "Blaziken is the winner."

"And May's Blaziken takes out Serena's Butterfree with a single Flamethrower," said Freddy.

"Butterfree was tired from its battle against Venusaur," said Selena. "Not to mention that it was poisoned and that Flamethrower was too much for it."

"Butterfree, return," said Serena. "You did everything you could. Delphox, let's go."

"Serena brings out her Delphox," said Freddy. "Earlier in the match, Delphox stood tall against May's Wartortle."

"Delphox took some pretty powerful hits from that battle and now it has a type advantage," said Selena.

"Delphox, use Flamethrower," said Serena.

"Blaziken, counter with your own Flamethrower," said May. Both Pokemon fired their fire–type attacks which collided in the middle of the field. "Use Focus Punch."

"Delphox, stop it with Psybeam," said Serena.

"Not gonna happen," said May. "Blaziken, dodge it and use Stone Edge."

Delphox fired her Psybeam towards Blaziken, but the fire/fighting–type avoided the attack and fired its Stone Edge which struck Delphox, causing her to scream in pain. "Now use Focus Blast."

"Try to dodge it and use Psybeam, followed by Shadow Ball," said Serena. Delphox avoided Focus Blast at the last second and landed a direct hit with Psybeam, but Blaziken managed to dodge Shadow Ball. "Use Flamethrower."

"Counter it with Stone Edge and hit it with Focus Punch," said May. Blaziken successfully countered Delphox's Flamethrower with Stone Edge and landed a direct hit with Focus Punch. "Use Focus Punch again and then use Flamethrower with everything you've got."

Blaziken landed another Focus Punch and struck Delphox with a powerful Flamethrower, dealing the final blow.

"Delphox is unable to battle," said the referee. "Blaziken is the winner."

"And May's Blaziken takes out Serena's Delphox," said Freddy.

"Despite having the type advantage, Delphox was still tired from its battle with Wartortle and the quick use of Focus Punch and Flamethrower was too much for Delphox," said Selena.

"You did your best, Delphox," said Serena as she returned her starter Pokemon. "Absol, let's go."

"Serena sends out her Absol," said Freddy.

"Take a close look on Absol," said Selena. "It has a Mega–Stone and so does Blaziken. We could see a Mega–Evolution battle."

"Let's unleash our full power, Blaziken," said May as she touched her Mega–Ring and Mega–Evolved her Blaziken.

"We'll use full power as well," said Serena as she Mega–Evolved her Absol. This was going to be a one tough battle.

To be continued…

 **That's all for this chapter. May and Serena will their battle with Mega–Evolutions. Serena's six Pokemon are now known: Delphox, Mega–Absol, Sylveon, Pancham, Rhydon and Butterfree. And her Butterfree is Ash's Butterfree's mate. By the end of the next chapter, there's a surprise for Serena. Stay tuned to find out what is it.**

 **R &R**


	33. Chapter 33

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.33: Mega–Absol vs Mega–Blaziken

The end of May and Serena's battle was near. They were down to their last Pokemon, Mega–Blaziken for May and Mega–Absol for Serena.

"Blaziken, use Focus Punch," said May.

"Absol, counter it with Psycho Cut," said Serena. Blaziken charged towards Absol with Focus Punch, but the dark–type managed to stop it with a super effective Psycho Cut. "Now use Thunderbolt."

"Blaziken, counter it with Flamethrower," said May. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field. "Use Blaze Kick."

"Absol, dodge it with Double Team," said Serena. To her shock, before Absol could use Double Team, Blaziken landed its Blaze Kick on the Mega–Evolved Disaster Pokemon. "How come Blaziken got so fast?"

"In case you don't know, when Blaziken Mega–Evolves it gains Speed Boost as its ability," said May. "Blaziken, use Flamethrower."

"Absol, use Double Team and then use Night Slash," said Serena. This time, Absol managed to avoid Blaziken's Flamethrower and all copies managed to land Night Slash on the fire/fighting–type. "Now use Psycho Cut."

"Counter it with Flamethrower," said May. Blaziken managed to counter Psycho Cut with Flamethrower and this gave him an opening and landed its Shadow Claw with a direct hit.

"Absol, Night Slash," said Serena. Using the opportunity, Absol managed to land a direct hit with Night Slash on Blaziken. "Now use Thunderbolt."

Absol fired its Thunderbolt which not only landed on Blaziken, but it also managed to paralyze it.

"Blaziken, please stand up," begged May and Blaziken barely managed to stand up, but it was now a lot more slower due to the paralysis. "Try to Focus Punch."

"Absol, dodge with Double Team and then use Psycho Cut," said Serena. Blaziken charged towards Absol, but the Hoenn dark–type created several copies with Double Team to avoid the attack and landed a powerful Psycho Cut with a direct hit. "Use Psycho Cut one more time."

"Blaziken, try to counter with Flamethrower," said May. Absol fired its Psycho Cut, but Blaziken managed to counter it with Flamethrower. "Now use Blaze Kick."

"Absol, let's finish this," said Serena. "Time to use our combination. Use Thunder Slash." Absol's horn got covered in black electricity and fired it towards Blaziken, who didn't have time to dodge and was directly hit by the combination of Thunderbolt and Night Slash, knocking it out.

"Blaziken is unable to battle," said the referee. "Absol is the winner."

"And Serena's Absol manages to take out May's Blaziken," said Freddy. "The combination between Thunderbolt and Night Slash took Blaziken of guard."

"May and Blaziken had the advantage until the paralysis from Thunderbolt kicked in," said Selena. "This was an incredible end to the third round matches."

"I agree," said Freddy. "Now, let's take a look at the fourth round matches that will start tomorrow at 10:30am."

Sixteen cards on the screen and after a couple of seconds, the matches were known and Serena was facing the only person she didn't to battle, her crush, Ash.

"The first battle will be between Ash and Serena," said Freddy.

"So we're facing Serena," said Ash. "Are you ready to do this, Pikachu?"

"Pika," answered Pikachu as he pumped his fist in the air.

 **(Later that day)**

After the battles ended, everyone went back to the Pokemon Center to have dinner. Everyone was feeling fine, except for Serena as she still couldn't believe she was facing Ash in the fourth round.

"Serena, are you OK," asked Ash as he came over to check on her.

"I guess," said Serena sadly.

"Come on, Serena," said Ash. "We're friends. You can tell me anything."

"OK," said Serena. "It's just, I'm kind of nervous for tomorrow."

"About our battle, right," asked Ash to which Serena nodded. "Look, I have to confess that I'm kind of nervous, too. But no matter what, the important thing is to give it our best."

"You're right, Ash," said Serena. "I'm going to give my best and I'm gonna win."

"Not if I win," said Ash. "Just because we're friends, doesn't mean we'll be holding back, right buddy?"

"Pika pikachu," said Pikachu as his cheeks sparkled, showing that he was ready for battle.

To be continued…

 **That's all for this chapter. Serena defeats May, but now she has to take on Ash. I didn't say it will be a nice surprise, did I? I'd like to say that after the Sun and Moon series have started, I might give Ash and his friends some Pokemon from the Alola Region. Also, Ash won't be using Greninja against Serena, but he'll use his most powerful Mega–Evolution. Stay tuned to find out which Pokemon he'll use.**

 **R &R**


	34. Chapter 34

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.34: Ash vs Serena

After Serena defeated May in the third round, she was now about to face her childhood friend, Ash. She knew him pretty well, but when it comes to battles, Ash is unpredictable.

"The Pokemon between Ash and Serena will now begin," said the referee. "Each trainer is allowed to use six Pokemon and the battle will be over when all six Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said both Ash and Serena."

"Send out your first Pokemon," said the referee.

"Let's do this," said Serena. "Delphox, let's go."

"Goodra, I choose you," said Ash.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"So Serena is starting with her Delphox and Ash sends out his Goodra," said Freddy.

"We saw what Serena's Delphox can do, but this is the first time we see Ash's Goodra," said Selena. "According to type match-ups, the advantage belongs to Goodra, being a dragon–type."

"Delphox, use Psybeam," said Serena.

"Goodra, take it head on," said Ash. Delphox fired her Psybeam which landed on Goodra, but to Serena's shock, Goodra didn't seem to be effected by it.

"Goodra took that Psybeam like it was nothing," said Freddy. "This could be trouble for Serena and Delphox."

"Delphox, try Flamethrower," said Serena.

"Goodra, counter it with Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Delphox fired her Flamethrower, but Goodra managed to overpower it and Dragon Pulse landed on the fire/psychic–type. "Now use Sludge Bomb."

"Delphox, dodge it and use Shadow Ball," said Serena. Goodra fired its Sludge Bomb, but Delphox dodge it at the last moment and landed its Shadow Ball which managed to lower Goodra's special defense. "Now use your best Flamethrower."

"Goodra, take it," said Ash. Delphox landed its Flamethrower on Goodra which gave the dragon–type a burn. "We won't let that happen. Goodra, use Rain Dance."

Goodra managed to use Rain Dance so its ability, Hydration, could activate and was healed from the burn.

"Delphox, use Mystical Fire," said Serena.

"Goodra, use Sludge Bomb to counter," said Ash. Delphox fired her Mystical Fire, but it wasn't that strong because of Rain Dance and Sludge Bomb managed to overpower it. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Delphox, dodge it and use Psybeam full power," said Serena.

"Goodra, use Bide," said Ash. Delphox fired its best Psybeam, but that only made Goodra's attack a lot stronger and landed its Bide with a direct hit. "Now use Thunder."

"Delphox, try to counter it with Flamethrower," said Serena. Goodra fired its Thunder which overpowered Flamethrower and landed on Delphox, paralyzing it.

"Goodra, let's finish this with Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Goodra fired its Dragon Pulse, which landed on Delphox with a direct hit, knocking it out.

"Delphox is unable to battle," said the referee. "Goodra is the winner."

"And Goodra manages to take out Delphox," said Freddy. "Things were looking quite well for Serena and Delphox at one point, but Ash and Goodra responded with Rain Dance, making Delphox's fire attacks a lot weaker."

"I've never seen a Goodra taking so many hits, despite being a bulky Pokemon," said Selena. "Could this be another sweep for Ash?"

"Delphox, return," said Serena as she returned her fallen Pokemon. "You did your best. Butterfree, let's go."

"Goodra, return and take a rest," said Ash. "Time to confuse them. Charizard, I choose you."

"Ash brings out his mighty Charizard," said Freddy. "He's not here to play games. That's for sure."

"You're right," said Selena. "But something about that Charizard doesn't seem right."

"Why would Ash bring out Charizard right now," asked Kaylin. "Doesn't he usually bring out his powerhouses at the end?"

"I don't know," answered Brock. "But Selena might be right about Charizard."

"We have to be careful, Butterfree," said Serena. "Use Poison Powder."

"Charizard, dodge it and use Nasty Plot," said Ash. Butterfree fired its Poison Powder, but Charizard managed to dodge it and boosted its special attack with Nasty Plot. "Time to reveal the secret. Use Night Daze."

"Did I hear that correct," Freddy asked shocked.

"Charizard can't learn Night Daze," said Selena.

Charizard fired its boosted Night Daze which landed on Butterfree, lowering its accuracy.

"How on Earth is Charizard able to use Night Daze," asked Clemont.

"Let's answer to them," said Ash. "Reveal your true form."

To everyone's shock, Charizard was surrounded in dark aura and after a couple of minutes, a Zoroark was now standing in Charizard's place.

"Now it all makes sense," said Freddy. "That was Ash's Zoroark, disguised as a Charizard."

"I knew something was odd," said Selena. "Charizard can't even learn Nasty Plot."

"So it was Zoroark's Illusion all along," said Serena. "Butterfree, let's continue. Use Silver Wind."

"Zoroark, counter it with Flamethrower," said Ash. Butterfree fired its Bug Buzz, but Zoroark successfully counter it with Flamethrower. "Use Extrasensory and slam it on the ground."

Zoroark landed its Extrasensory and slammed Butterfree on the ground with a lot of power.

"Butterfree, use Energy Ball and then use Silver Wind," said Serena.

"Not happening," said Ash. "Zoroark, counter with your best Flamethrower."

Butterfree fired its Energy Ball and Silver Wind, but both attacks were overpowered by Zoroark's Flamethrower which landed on Butterfree, burning it. "Finish this with Night Daze."

"Butterfree, dodge it," said Serena. Butterfree tried to dodge Night Daze, but the burn damage didn't allow it and got hit by the powerful Night Daze, knocking it out.

"Butterfree is unable to battle," said the referee. "Zoroark is the winner."

"And just like that, Zoroark defeats Butterfree, despite being in a disadvantage," said Freddy.

"I think it's all because of its Illusion that made everyone think it was a Charizard," said Selena. "Right now, Serena has four Pokemon left while Ash still has six."

"Butterfree, return," said Serena. "You did your best. Ash wasn't kidding when he said he won't be holding back. Pancham, let's go."

"Zoroark, return and take a rest," said Ash. "Aipom, I choose you."

"Ash decides to keep on the pressure as brings out his Aipom against Serena's Pancham," said Freddy.

"Pancham, start with Power–Up Punch," said Serena.

"Aipom, protect yourself with Shadow Claw," said Ash. Pancham's arms glowed red and charged towards Aipom, but the normal–type managed to strike first with Shadow Claw due to its long tail. "Now use Swift."

Using the close distance, Aipom landed its Swift with direct hit, dealing a lot of damage to Pancham.

"Pancham, use Stone Edge," said Serena.

"Aipom, dodge it with Double Team," said Ash. Panchamp fired its Stone Edge, but Aipom managed to avoid it with Double Team. "Now use Focus Punch."

All Aipom copies' arms glowed white and Pancham didn't have anywhere to go and got hit by multiple Focus Punch attacks.

"Pancham, try to stand up and use Dark Pulse," said Serena.

"Aipom use Double Team one more time and use Thunderbolt," said Ash. Aipom once again managed to avoid Pancham's attack and fired its Thundebolt, dealing a lot of damage to the Kalos fighting–type. "Now use Swift."

"Pancham, use Power–Up Punch," said Serena. Aipom fired its Swift which at first Pancham managed to counter, but suddenly, yellow sparks surrounded Pancham which was bad news for Serena. Pancham was paralyzed by Aipom's Thunderbolt and got hit by the rest of Aipom's Swift.

"Aipom, this is our chance," said Ash. "Use Focus Punch and put everything into it." Aipom charged towards Pancham and landed its powerful Focus Punch which slammed Pancham into the wall behind Serena, knocking it out.

"Pancham is unable to battle," said the referee. "Aipom is the winner."

"Ash's Aipom manages to defeat Serena's Pancham without taking a single hit," said Freddy.

"Ash's Pokemon still remain undefeated," said Selena. "If this keeps up, he'll win the whole tournament without any problems."

"Pancham, return," said Serena. "You did well. Take a long rest. Sylveon, let's go."

"So it's Sylveon," said Ash. "Aipom, return. Staraptor, I choose you."

"Ash swiches his Aipom for Staraptor," said Freddy.

"Just how many Pokemon does Ash have," asked Selena.

"I don't know, but all of them appear to be pretty strong," answered Freddy.

"Sylveon, start up with Dazzling Gleam," said Serena.

"Staraptor, dodge it and use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Sylveon fired her Dazzling Gleam, but Staraptor avoided the attack and landed a direct hit with Aerial Ace. "Now use Steel Wing."

Staraptor's wings glowed white and slammed its Steel Wing on Sylveon, dealing major damage.

"Sylveon, try to stand up and use Attract," said Serena.

"Staraptor, hit Sylveon with Quick Attack and then use Quick Attack to dodge Attract", said Ash. Staraptor charged like a bullet towards Sylveon and landed its Quick Attack with a lot of power and managed to avoid Attract using its speed.

"Sylveon, use Swift," said Serena.

"Staraptor, Swift is a move that always hits so use Close Combat to counter and then use Brave Bird," said Ash. Sylveon fired her Swift, but Staraptor managed to counter it with Close Combat and scored a direct hit with Brave Bird which dealt a lot of pain to Sylveon. "Staraptor, let's finish this. Use Steel Wing full power."

Staraptor's wings once again glowed and slammed its Steel Wing on Sylveon, knocking the fairy–type out.

"Sylveon is unable to battle," said the referee. "Staraptor is the winner."

"And without a sweat, Staraptor takes out Sylveon," said Freddy.

"Ash gave some pretty quick commands to Staraptor," said Selena. "Staraptor successfully countered Sylveon's Swift with Close Combat and scored two hits in a row with Brave Bird and Steel Wing."

"Those were some strong moves," said Freddy.

"Sylveon, return," said Serena. "You did your best. Rhydon, let's go."

"Staraptor, return," said Ash. "You deserve a long rest. Kingler, I choose you."

"Serena sends out her Rhydon and Ash switches Staraptor for Kingler," said Freddy. "Something tells me that Ash wants to end this battle quick as Rhydon is pretty weak to water–type attacks."

"Rhydon is Serena's fifth Pokemon," said Selena. "If Kingler wins, she'll be down to her last Pokemon."

"Rhydon, use Thunder Punch," said Serena.

"Kingler, dodge it with Agility and then use X–Scissor," said Ash. Kingler successfully avoided Rhydon's Thunder Punch with Agility and landed a direct hit with X–Scissor. "Now use Swords Dance."

"We need to be careful," said Serena. "Rhydon, use Stone Edge."

"Kingler, break through it with Guillotine and then use Crabhammer," said Ash. Rhydon fired its Stone Edge, but Kingler managed to go through it with Guillotine and scored a direct hit with Crabhammer, knocking Rhydon out.

"Rhydon is unable to battle," said the referee. "Kingler is the winner."

"I can't believe what I just saw," said Freddy. "Ash and his Kingler dominated over Serena and Rhydon."

"The combination of Agility and Swords Dance is pretty dangerous," said Selena. "Especially when you're in a disadvantage. Serena and Rhydon didn't stand a chance against Ash and his Kingler."

"Rhydon, return and take a rest," said Serena. "It's all up to you. Absol, let's go."

"Kingler, return and take a break," said Ash. "This time for real. Charizard, I choose you."

"And here's Ash's real Charizard," said Freddy.

"I can confirm it's Charizard, because it has a Mega–Stone," said Selena.

"So this battle might end between Mega–Charizard and Mega–Absol," said Freddy.

"Absol, we have to be careful," said Serena. "Charizard is one of Ash's most powerful Pokemon, but I know we can win this. Start with Night Slash."

"Charizard, fly up and use Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Charizard managed to dodge Night Slash and landed its Dragon Pulse. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Absol, counter it with Psycho Cut," said Serena. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which at first appeared to be even in power, but then Flamethrower overpowered Psycho Cut and the fire–type attack landed on Absol. "Absol, let's get serious. Mega–Evolve!"

"We won't let them win, Charizard," said Ash as he Mega–Evolved his Charizard into Mega–Charizard Y.

"And here they are," said Freddy. "Mega–Charizard Y and Mega–Absol are about to show us their true power."

"We saw what Mega–Absol can do in the previous round," said Selena. "But this is the first I see Mega–Charizard Y. It sure looks powerful."

"Absol, use Thunderbolt," said Serena.

"Charizard, counter it with Solar Beam," said Ash. Absol fired its Thunderbolt, but Charizard managed to counter it with Solar Beam. "Now use Ancient Power."

Charizard fired its Ancient Power which only landed on Absol, but all of Charizard's stats got boosted.

"Absol, use Double Team and then use Thunderbolt," said Serena.

"Charizard, use Counter Shield," said Ash. Absol made copies of itself and all of them fired Thunderbolt, but Charizard started spinning around and fired a Flamethrower which not only managed to block every Thunderbolt, but also destroyed Absol's copies. "Now use Air Slash and follow it up with Solar Beam."

"Absol, use Psycho Cut to counter," said Serena. Before Absol could fire its Psycho Cut, it got hit by Air Slash which caused it to flinch and immediately got hit by Solar Beam.

"Charizard, use Ancient Power," said Ash.

"Absol, dodge it and use Thunderbolt," said Serena. Absol managed to avoid Charizard Y's Ancient Power and landed its Thunderbolt, but much to its and Serena's shock, Charizard didn't appear to be affected by the electric attack.

"Charizard, use Dragon Pulse," said Ash.

"Absol, use Psycho Cut," said Serena. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field.

"Charizard, let's show them what you're made of," said Ash. "Use Flamethrower full power!"

"Absol, counter it with Thunderbolt," said Serena. Mega–Charizard Y and Mega–Absol fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field and Charizard's Flamethrower immediately overpowered Thunderbolt and hit Absol with a direct hit, knocking it out.

"Absol is unable to battle," said the referee. "Charizard is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"After a tough battle, Ash and Charizard are victorious against Serena and Absol," said Freddy.

"With that, Ash moves on to the fifth round of the tournament," said Selena.

The rest of the battles were quickly won by Barry, Trip, Tobias, Brock, Iris, Dawn and Clemont. Ash will be facing Barry in the fifth round and the winner will move on to the quarter–finals.

To be continued…

 **That's all for this chapter. Ash defeats Serena using his Charizard. In the last chapter, I said that I would give Ash and his friends Alola Pokemon. If you have any suggestions, please send me a PM.**

 **R &R **


	35. Chapter 35

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.35: Ash vs Barry

After Trip, Brock and Tobias eliminated Iris, Clemont and Dawn, it was now time for the last battle in the fifth round where Ash will face Barry.

"The Pokemon battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Barry from Twinleaf Town will now begin," said the referee. "Each trainer will use 6 Pokemon and the battle will be over when all six Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said both Ash and Barry.

"Send out your first Pokemon," said the referee.

"Empoleon, let's go," said Barry as he brought out his starter Pokemon.

"Infernape, I choose you," said Ash as brought out his Sinnoh fire/fighting–type.

"Ash starts this match with Infernape and Barry sends out his Empoleon," said Freddy. "We've got some quite match–ups."

"Infernape is a fire/fighting–type and Empoleon is water/steel–type," said Selena. "I think Infernape has the advantage as Empoleon's steel–type attacks won't do much damage on Infernape while Infernape's fire–type attacks will do normal damage, but Infernape is weak against Empoleon's water–type attacks and Empoleon is weak against Infernape's fighting–type attacks," said Selena. "It's hard to tell who's going to win."

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Infernape, let's start with Focus Blast," said Ash.

"Empoleon, counter it with Water Pulse and then use Hydro Cannon," said Barry. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the battle field, but then Empoleon fired a Hydro Cannon which was going towards Infernape with full speed.

"Infernape, dodge it with Dig and use Flare Blitz from underground," said Ash. Luckily, Infernape was fast enough and went underground at last second and heated up the battle field with Flare Blitz which caused a lot of pain to Empoleon.

"Hang in there, Empoleon," said Barry, but just then the entire field erupted in flames, dealing more damage to Empoleon.

"Infernape, use Flamethrower," said Ash. Infernape came out of the hole and landed a direct hit with Flamethrower. "Now use Focus Punch."

"Empoleon, use Hydro Cannon," said Barry panicked. Infernape's fist glowed and charged towards Empoleon with Focus Punch, but the water/steel–type fired another Hydro Cannon.

"Infernape, use your best Focus Punch to send it back," said Ash. Just as Hydro Cannon was about to hit Infernape, the fire/fighting–type used Focus Punch and managed to send the attack back at Empoleon who didn't have time to dodge and was struck by its own move. "Now use Focus Blast."

Infernape used the moment and fired its Focus Blast which struck Empoleon for the final hit.

"Empoleon is unable to battle," said the referee. "Infernape is the winner."

"Ash's Infernape has a lot of power after it managed to use Empoleon's own Hydro Cannon against it," said Selena.

"Ash and Infernape are in perfect sync," said Freddy.

"Empoleon, you did your best," said Barry as he return his fallen Pokemon. "No more messing around, Ash. Staraptor, let's go."

"Infernape, return," said Ash as he returned Infernape. "Take a long rest. Talonflame, I choose you."

"Barry sends out his Staraptor as his second Pokemon while Ash switches his Infernape for Talonflame," said Freddy.

"Looks like we've got an aerial battle," said Selena.

"Staraptor, let's start with Brave Bird," said Barry.

"Talonflame, counter with Flame Charge," said Ash. Talonflame and Staraptor charged towards each other and Talonflame easily overpowered Staraptor. "Now use Double Team."

"Staraptor, watch out," said Barry. "Those two are up to something."

"You've got that right, Barry," said Ash. "Talonflame, use Steel Wing."

All of Talonflame's copies' wings glowed and Staraptor was hit by multiple Steel Wing attacks.

"Staraptor, use Double–Edge," said Barry. Staraptor charged towards Talonflame and landed its powerful Double–Edge, but Staraptor took recoil damage when suddenly it was in flames. "Staraptor, what's wrong?"

"It looks like Talonflame's ability, Flame Body, gave Staraptor a burn," said Selena.

"Talonflame, let's show them more of your fire power," said Ash. "Use Overheat."

Talonflame fired its Overheat which landed on Staraptor with a direct hit.

"Staraptor, try using Close Combat," said Barry.

"Talonflame, use Flame Charge and follow it up with Brave Bird," said Ash. Talonflame charged towards Staraptor and landed its Flame Charge which raised its speed and landed a direct hit with Brave Bird, causing Staraptor to scream in pain. "Let's finish this, Talonflame. Use full power Steel Wing."

Talonflame charged towards Staraptor with glowing wings and slammed its Steel Wing, knocking Staraptor out.

"Staraptor is unable to battle," said the referee. "Talonflame is the winner."

"Without much difficulties, Ash's Talonflame manages to take out Barry's Talonflame," said Freddy.

"This could be another clean sweep for Ash," said Selena. "Let's not forget that the winner of this battle will face Trip in the semifinals."

"Ash has the advantage as he still has six Pokemon remaining," said Freddy.

"Staraptor, return," said Barry as he returned Staraptor to its Pokeball. "Roseraid, let's go."

"Talonflame, return," said Ash. "You deserve a long rest. Hydreigon, I choose you."

"Ash has a Hydreigon," said Barry shocked as he saw the dragon/dark–type.

"It looks like Ash is done playing games as he sends out his Hydreigon against Barry's Roseraid," said Freddy.

"I've never seen a Hydreigon before," said Selena. "At least not as strong as Ash's."

"Roseraid, use Sludge Bomb," said Barry.

"Hydreigon, counter it with Flash Cannon," said Ash. Roseraid fired its Sludge Bomb only to be countered by Hydreigon's Flash Cannon. "Now use Dark Pulse."

"Roseraid, use Weather Ball," said Barry. Hydreigon fired its Dark Pulse and landed on Roseraid causing to flinch which prevented it from using Weather Ball.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse and follow it up with Flamethrower," said Ash. Hydreigon fired its Dragon Pulse which landed on Roseraid, dealing a lot of damage and then struck the grass/poison–type with Flamethrower, dealing the final blow.

"Roseraid is unable to battle," said the referee. "Hydreigon is the winner."

"This might have been the fastest battle in the tournament as Ash's Hydreigon take out Roseraid with three hits in a row," said Selena.

"Ash sure is not playing games," said Freddy.

"Roseraid, return," said Barry. "Take a long rest. Skarmory, let's go."

"Hydreigon, return," said Ash. "You'll get your chance at the gyms. Take a rest for now. Croconaw, I choose you."

"Barry sends out his Skarmory while Ash switches his Hydreigon for Croconaw," said Freddy.

"I say that Croconaw has the type advantage as Skarmory's steel–type attack won't do much damage, but Skarmory can dodge Croconaw's attacks pretty easy," said Selena.

"Croconaw, use Aqua Tail," said Ash.

"Skarmory, dodge it and use Metal Claw," said Barry. Skarmory managed to avoid Aqua Tail, but Croconaw was too fast causing Skarmory's Metal Claw to miss. "Use Aerial Ace."

"Wait for it to get closer and use Focus Punch," said Ash. Skarmory was just about to land its Aerial Ace, but Croconaw managed to counter it with Focus Punch. "Use Hydro Pump at close range." Croconaw fired its Hydro Pump which landed on Skarmory with a direct hit.

"Skarmory, hang in there and use Air Slash," said Barry.

"Counter it with Aqua Tail," said Ash. Skarmory fired its Air Slash, but Croconaw successfully countered it with Aqua Tail which overpowered the flying–type move and struck Skarmory.

"Skarmory, use Sky Attack," said Barry.

"Croconaw, grab it with Ice Fang and then finish it with Hydro Pump," said Ash. Croconaw opened its jaws and managed to counter Skarmory's Sky Attack with Ice Fang and fired a close range Hydro Pump which struck Skarmory with a lot of power, knocking it out.

"Skarmory is unable to battle," said the referee. "Croconaw is the winner."

"And without any problems, Ash's Croconaw manages to defeat Barry's Skarmory," said Freddy.

"That Hydro Pump at close range was pretty powerful," said Selena. "As always, Ash's Pokemon remain undefeated."

"Skarmory, return," said Barry. "Hitmonlee, let's go."

"So he chooses Hitmonlee," said Ash. "Croconaw, return. Hitmonchan, I choose you."

"Barry sends out his Hitmonlee and Ash brings out his Hitmonchan," said Freddy.

"This will be an interesting match," said Selena. "These fighting–type Pokemon have their unique battle style. Hitmonchan lands powerful punches while Hitmonlee lands powerful kicks."

"Hitmonlee, use Blaze Kick," said Barry.

"Hitmonchan, counter with Fire Punch," said Ash. Both fighting–types charged towards each other and their attacks collided in the middle of the field, creating a huge explosion. "Hitmonchan, use Thunder Punch."

Hitmonchan charged towards Hitmonlee and landed its Thunder Punch with a lot of power.

"Hitmonlee, hang in there," said Barry. "Use High Jump Kick."

"Hitmonchan, counter it with Focus Punch," said Ash. Hitmonlee charged towards Hitmonchan with High Jump Kick, but it was easily overpowered by Hitmonchan's Focus Punch.

"Hitmonlee, use Brick Break," said Barry.

"Dodge it and use Focus Punch," said Ash. Hitmonchan managed to dodge Hitmonlee's Brick Break and landed its Focus Punch directly. "Now use Power–Up Punch and follow it up with Fire Punch."

Hitmonchan managed to land its Power–Up Punch which boosted its attack and managed to overpower a Blaze Kick from Hitmonlee.

"Stay strong, Hitmonlee," said Barry. "Use Stone Edge."

"Hitmonchan, counter it with Thunder Punch," said Ash. Hitmonlee fired its Stone Edge, but Hitmonchan managed to counter it with Thunder Punch.

"Use High Jump Kick," said Barry.

"Dodge it, Hitmonchan and use Ice Punch," said Ash. Hitmonchan managed managed to dodge High Jump Kick which caused Hitmonlee to take damage and landed its Ice Punch which froze Hitmonlee solid. "Now finish this with Focus Punch."

Hitmonchan charged towards the frozen Hitmonchan and landed its Focus Punch, which broke Hitmonlee out of the ice, but it also sent the Kicking Pokemon into the wall behind Barry, knocked out.

"Hitmonlee is unable to battle," said the referee. "Hitmonchan is the winner."

"Ash and Hitmonchan emerge victorious against Barry and Hitmonlee," said Freddy.

"Barry is down to his last Pokemon," said Selena. "As always, Ash and his Pokemon are completely dominating against their opponents."

"Hitmonlee, return and take a rest," said Barry. "No more games. Heracross, let's go."

"Hitmonchan, return," said Ash. "You deserve a long rest. Sceptile, I choose you."

"Barry brings out his last Pokemon, Heracross and Ash substitutes his Hitmonchan for Sceptile," said Freddy.

"Heracross has the type advantage, but will it be able to defeat Ash's Sceptile," said Selena.

"Heracross, let's start with Aerial Ace," said Barry.

"Sceptile, counter it with Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Heracross charged towards Sceptile, but the grass–type managed to counter with Dragon Pulse. "Now use Leaf Blade."

"Heracross, stop them with Brick Break," said Barry. Both Pokemon charged towards each other and their attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield. "Use Rock Blast."

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Energy Ball," said Ash. Heracross fired its Rock Blast, but Sceptile managed to avoid it and landed its Energy Ball with a lot of power.

"Heracross, time to get serious," said Barry is he touched his Mega–Stone and Mega–Evolved his Heracross.

"We'll get serious as well," said Ash as he Mega–Evolved his Sceptile. "Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse."

"Heracross, counter with Rock Blast," said Barry. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which for a moment appeared to be evn in power, but then Dragon Pulse began to overpower Rock Blast and struck Heracross. "Use Aerial Ace."

"Sceptile, dodge it and use Energy Ball," said Ash. Heracross charged towards Sceptile, but the grass/dragon–type was too fast and much to Barry's shock, Mega–Sceptile managed to avoid Aerial Ace and landed its Energy Ball on Heracross, which lowered its Special Defense.

"Heracross, use Brick Break," said Barry.

"Sceptile, counter it with Focus Punch and then use Leaf Blade," said Ash. Sceptile managed to counter Heracross' Brick Break with Focus Punch and landed a direct hit with Leaf Blade. "Now use Frenzy Plant."

"Heracross, counter it with Shadow Claw," said Barry. Sceptile slammed its hands on the ground and multiple vines started to come out which headed for Heracross who barely managed to stop the attack with Shadow Claw. "Keep going, Heracross."

"Sceptile, stop Frenzy Plant and switch to Energy Ball and follow it up with Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Sceptile stopped its Frenzy Plant and fired Energy Ball which struck Heracross with a lot of power and finished the bug/fighting–type with Dragon Pulse.

"Heracross is unable to battle," said the referee. "Sceptile is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"I can't believe what a battle we just saw," said Freddy. "Heracross was too busy countering the vines from Frenzy Plant that it didn't notice the incoming Energy Ball and Dragon Pulse."

"This is the first time I see a Pokemon dodges a move that always hits," said Selena. "Ash's Mega–Sceptile sure is very fast."

"With this victory, Ash moves on to the semi–finals where he'll face off against Trip," said Freddy. "But the semi–final battles will start the day after tomorrow."

 **(Later that day)**

Ash and his friends were at the Pokemon Center and had just finished dinner. Ash was now thinking which Pokemon to use against Trip. Luckily, Ash knew what Pokemon Trip has and just in a few minutes he was able to decide his six Pokemon.

To be continued…

 **That's all for this chapter. I think it was obvious that Ash will defeat Barry. In the next chapter you'll find out which Pokemon Ash chose, but one of them will have trouble.**

 **R &R**


	36. Chapter 36

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.36: Semi–Final Training

It was a sunny day and Ash decided to train for his semi–final battle tomorrow against Trip. He and Pikachu woke up almost at the same time and immediately went for a quick breakfast. After they ate, they went to the Pokemon Center to call Professor Oak.

"Hello, professor," said Ash as he waved at the professor.

"Hi, Ash," said the professor. "How can I help you?"

"Today we have a day off so I was wondering if you could send me the six Pokemon I'm gonna use against Trip," said Ash.

"Of course, Ash," said the professor. "Which Pokemon you want?"

"I was thinking for Heracross, Emboar, Hawlucha, Gengar, Garchomp and Servine," said Ash.

"Sure thing, Ash," said Professor Oak. "Let me just go get them."

"No problem," said Ash. "I can wait."

After a few minutes, the professor came back with six Pokeballs.

"Here they are, Ash," said the professor happily, but suddenly his smile faded. "However, there appears to be a problem with Servine."

"What kind of a problem," asked Ash.

"It doesn't seem to be in a mood," said Professor Oak. "And that's after you left for Nessada, but it didn't seem to be happy even while you were still here. It's mood changed completely after evolving."

"Don't worry, professor," said Ash. "I'll help Servine with her problem."

"You really think so, Ash," asked the professor.

"Yeah, no need to worry," said Ash. "Servine will be back to her usual mood in no time."

"I'm glad to hear it, Ash," said the professor. "I'll be sending your Pokemon now. By the way, I have to tell you something important. Do you remember when you asked me to trade 10 of your Tauros?"

"Yeah," said Ash. "Why? Is something wrong?"

"Well, I accidentally traded not ten, but twelve of your Tauros and I'm really sorry about that, Ash," apologized the professor.

"So that means I have 18 Tauros now," said Ash. "It's alright, professor. No need to apologize. Everyone makes mistakes from time to time."

"I'm glad you're not mad, Ash," said Professor Oak.

"So what are the two new Pokemon," asked Ash.

"The first is a Dragalge and the other is a Pokemon from the Alola Region," said the professor. "It's called a Primarina."

"Alola Region," asked Ash.

"Yes," nodded the professor. "It's where my cousin works at a school."

"Now that's something you don't hear everyday," said Ash to Pikachu. "By the way, what's a Primarina?"

"Primarina is one of the starter Pokemon trainers can receive," said the professor. "If you're wondering, it's a water/fairy–type. Do you wanna see it?"

"Yes," said Ash. "I love seeing new Pokemon."

"Here's a image of it," said the professor. Ash's eyes sparkled when he saw his new Pokemon. It was a marine Pokémon that resembled a cross between a sea lion and a mermaid. Most of its body was white, but it had a long, fish-like tail. It had a long snout with round, pink nose, bright blue eyes with long white eyelashes, and long light blue hair trailing off the back of its head. A tiara-like structure rested on its forehead, consisting of a line of pearls with a pink sea star at one corner and a thin, transparent blue fin extended back over its hair. Its hair was contained to a ponytail by two strings of pearls. There are three fins similar to the one on its crown on its body: one that drapes around its shoulders and chest, one around its waist where the fishtail begins, and one near the tip of its tail. It had long front fins with three digits. It's long fish tail was bright blue with small pointed, pink fins around its hips. The tip of the tail was white.

"What do you think," asked the professor.

"It looks awesome," said Ash. "Actually, maybe I'll make another switch. I have three fighting–types and Trip has ghost–type Pokemon, like Chandelure. I think I'll switch Emboar for Primarina. I wanna train a Pokemon I see for the first time."

"It sounds reasonable," said the professor. "Not to mention that water – type Pokemon, like Primarina, are strong against fire–types, like Chandelure."

"Trip also has some fighting–types and if I remember correctly, fairy–types are strong against fighting–types," said Ash.

"That's right," said the professor. "And Primarina is your first fairy–type Pokemon."

"So it's something like Pikachu with him being my only electric–type," said Ash.

"Yes," said the professor. "Your Pikachu and Primarina are your only electric and fairy–type Pokemon. I'll send you Primarina now."

It took a few seconds and Ash help Primarina's Pokeball in his hands.

"I got right here," said Ash. "By the way, when did Primarina arrive?"

"I have Emboar and Primarina only arrived yesterday," said the professor.

"That's perfect," said Ash. "I'll be going now. I really gotta train."

"OK, Ash," said professor Oak. "Good luck in your match tomorrow."

"Thanks, professor," said Ash. "Good bye."

After ending his conversation with the professor, Ash went to the battlefield and brought out all Pokemon.

"Alright, everyone, tomorrow we'll be facing Trip and I'll need you to do your best so we can advance to final round," said Ash to his Pokemon who gave thumbs–up, except for Servine. "Gengar, Hawlucha, Heracross and Garchomp, you guys go train. I'll stay here with Primarina and Servine."

The four Pokemon gave nods and went into the nearby wood to practice while Ash stayed with Primarina and Servine.

"Alright, first let's see what's wrong with Servine and then we'll see what kind of moves Primarina knows and with what kind of strategies we can come up with," said Ash to Pikachu as they went to Servine who noticed them approaching.

"Vine," asked Servine.

"Servine, the professor told me that something is troubling you," said Ash. "Tell me what's wrong so I could help you."

"Vine servine," said Servine as she pointed at herself and shook her head.

"You can't use any attacks," asked Ash confused. "Don't worry. Sceptile had the same problem while I was challenging the Kanto Battle Frontier."

"Servine vine servine," said Servine as she once again pointed at herself and shook her head, but this time fired an Energy Ball towards the sky.

"OK," said Ash. "You can still use your attacks, but what's the problem then?"

"Maybe I can help," said a voice behind Ash. He and Pikachu turned around and saw none other than the Nessada Region Champion, Selena.

"Selena, what are you doing here," asked Ash.

"I came to train when I saw you," answered Selena. "It seems there's a problem with your Servine.

"Yeah," said Ash. I really want to help , but I can't understand what it's saying. It keeps pointing at itself and shakes its head."

"I know what the problem is," said Selena. "One of my Pokemon also has the same problem. Your Servine doesn't want to be a Servine anymore."

"Does that mean it wants to evolve into Serperior," asked Ash.

"Not quite," said Selena. "Servine wants to be Snivy again."

"It wants to be a Snivy," asked Ash shocked as he turned his attention to Servine. "Is it true Servine?"

"Ser," nodded Servine.

"Why is that," asked Ash.

"It's usually from a bad experience or disappointing a trainer," said Selena.

"But Servine had never disappointed me," said Ash.

"Maybe deep down Servine felt like it disappointed you," said Selena. "When was the last time you used it in a battle?"

"A few months ago at the Kalos League," answered Ash. "I sent it out to battle Trevor's Marowak who was pretty strong. It had moves like Flamethrower, Ice Beam, Bonemarang and Double–Edge. Servine was defeated, but I was still proud of her."

"So it got defeated by a ground–type," said Selena.

"Yeah," said Ash. "That was Servine's first battle after evolving."

"Did it win any battles while it was a Snivy," asked Selena.

"Yeah," answered Ash. "She managed to defeat Georgia's Pawniard and Iris' Emolga even if Attract didn't work. She also managed to beat Trip's Servine a once. She did pretty well in a double battle against a Heatmor and an Emboar."

"Now I see," said Selena. "Servine wants to be Snivy, because it doesn't feel as strong as when it was a Snivy."

"But how can I help Servine," asked Ash.

"I wish I knew," said Selena. "My Venusaur also has the same problem. It got defeated by a Raichu a few weeks ago. That Raichu was pretty strong. It had powerful attacks like Volt Tackle and Thunder. When it was a Ivysaur, it managed to beat even fire–types. Ever since that loss, Venusaur is not the same it used to be."

"If only there was a way to help Servine," said Ash as tears started to come out from his eyes. This didn't go unnoticed by Servine as she extended one of her vines and put it on Ash's left shoulder. "I'm OK, Servine. I'm sorry I can't help you turn back to Snivy."

"Servine servine," said Servine as she comforted her trainer.

"I know what to do," said Ash. "How about we show Trip and Serperior just how strong you really are? We won't hold back. The score is now even so what do you say we beat Trip's Serperior again?"

"Servine," said Servine as she gave thumbs–ups.

"That's great," said Ash. "I know you love tough opponents. We just underestimated Trevor's Marowak's power. Tomorrow, no–matter what, we will win against Serperior. Don't forget that Pikachu and the others will be cheering for you, right buddy?"

"Pika," said Pikachu as he nodded.

"Prim," said Primarina as it also nodded.

"That's perfect," said Ash. "Now you go train with Pikachu while I train with Primarina." With that, Servine and Pikachu went to the woods and Ash stayed with Primarina and Selena at the battlefield.

"Hey, Ash," said Selena. "Since we're here, why don't we have a training battle?"

"A battle," asked Ash.

"Kabutops, come on out," said Selena as she brought out her Kabutops. "I'll use Kabutops and you'll use Primarina. What do you say?"

"Well, to be honest, this'll be the first I use Primarina in a battle since the professor said it arrived yesterday," said Ash which caused Selena to look at him confused. "I decided to trade 10 of my Tauros, but the professor accidentally traded 12 of them."

"That's an interesting choice," said Selena. "So what do you say? What's better than having a Pokemon battle with your newest Pokemon against a Champion's Pokemon? Of course, this won't be an official battle."

"I accept," said Ash. "Let me just check Primerina's moves. We might come up with some strategies for tomorrow's battle."

It took around two minutes for Ash to bring out his Pokedex to scan Primarina and to check its moves.

"We're ready," said Ash.

"So are we," said Selena.

"Primarina, start with Moonblast," said Ash.

"Kabutops, counter it with Stone Edge," said Selena. Primarina and Kabutops fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the battlefield. "Use X–Scissor."

"Stop it with Psychic," said Ash. Kabutops charged towards Primarina with X–Scissor, but the water/fairy–type managed stop it with Psychic. "Now use Sparkling Aria."

Primarina fired its signature move which struck Kabutops with a direct hit.

"Kabutops, stay strong," said Selena. "Use Stone Edge."

"Primarina, dodge it and use Ice Beam," said Ash. Primarina managed to avoid the rock–type attack and fired its Ice Beam, but Selena had a smirk on her face.

"Kabutops, counter it with Aqua Tail and then use Night Slash," said Selena. Kabutops managed to counter Primarina's Ice Beam with Aqua Tail and landed a direct hit with Night Slash. "Now use X–Scissor."

"Primarina, use Moonblast," said Ash.

"Dodge it Kabutops and switch to Stone Edge," said Selena. Kabutops managed to avoid Moonblast at the last second and fired its Stone Edge which struck Primarina with a direct hit. "Now use Aqua Tail."

"Primarina, stop it with Psychic and then use Sparkling Aria," said Ash. Primarina managed to stop Kabutops with Psychic and landed a direct hit with Sparkling Aria.

"Kabutops, hang in there," said Selena. Kabutops barely managed to stand up, but then it fell on its knees and Selena brought out Kabutops' Pokeball and returned her water/rock–type. "Kabutops, return and take a rest. Sorry for stopping the battle like that, Ash. Kabutops took a lot damage in this battle."

"It's OK, Selena," said Ash. "Your Pokemon's health is your priority. I would do the same thing if Pikachu or some of my other Pokemon were weak to fight. But there's one problem."

"What is it," asked Selena.

"My Pokemon would never let me forfeit a battle, answered Ash. "Especially Charizard and Greninja."

"I figured it out," said Selena. "I saw how those two battle during the tournament. By the way, could you do me a little favor?"

"Sure," nodded Ash. "What is it?"

"Win this tournament, because after I saw the power of your Pokemon I want to battle your strongest Pokemon," said Selena.

"No problem," said Ash. "But I'm not just gonna win the tournament, but I will also defeat you."

"Then let the best trainer win," said Selena as she extended her hand.

"I just want to say that I won't hold back," said Ash as he shook Selena's hand.

"First you'll have to deal with Trip tomorrow and I have the feeling that you'll have to deal with Tobias' legendary Pokemon in the finals," said Selena.

"Don't worry," said Ash. "Me and Greninja won't let Tobias win."

"So you'll be using your Greninja's special form," said Selena. "That's good, because I heard that Tobias' Latios is capable of Mega–Evolution."

"Even better, because Greninja likes to battle tough Pokemon," said Ash.

"Good," said Selena as she started to make her way towards the Pokemon Center to heal up Kabutops. "OK, now. I have to go. I'll leave you train with Primarina. I'll see you tomorrow at the arena. Bye, Ash."

"Bye, Selena," said Ash as he waved her goodbye and when she was out of sight, he turned his attention to his Pokemon who just came back from the woods. "Guys, tomorrow, we'll battle Trip, so let's give it our best," said Ash as all his Pokemon gave thumbs–ups to show that they won't hold back.

 **(The next day)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to second match of the semi–final round," said Freddy. "The winner will move on to the final round and will face off against Tobias. No our left side is the trainer who has dominated through the tournament, Ash. And on our right side is trainer who battles without mercy, Trip. We're about to see a really tough battle."

To be continued…

 **That's all for this chapter. Hope you liked the battle between Ash and Selena. The battle between Ash and Trip will probably be two chapters. I'll see you all next time.**

 **R &R**


	37. Chapter 37

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.37: Ash vs Trip

"The Pokemon battle between Ash and Trip is about to begin," said the referee. "Each trainer will use six Pokemon and the battle will be over when all six Pokemon are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said both Ash and Trip.

"Send out your first Pokemon," said the referee.

"Serperior, let's go," said Trip as he brought out his grass–type starter.

"This is your moment," said Ash as he made his first choice. "Servine, I choose you."

"Trip starts with his Serperior while Ash chooses his Servine," said Freddy. "It looks to me that the advantage belongs to Serperior. Your thoughts, Selena?"

"Serperior is the evolved form of Servine, but who knows," said Selena. "Ash and Servine might surprise us."

"Serperior, start with Dragon Pulse," said Trip.

"Servine, dodge it and use Leaf Blade," said Ash. Serperior fired its Dragon Pulse, but Servine managed to dodge it and landed a direct hit with Leaf Blade. "Now use Vine Whip."

"Serperior, counter with Aqua Tail," said Trip. Servine brought out her vines, but her Vine Whip was overpowered by Serperior's Aqua Tail and got hit by the water–type move. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Servine, dodge it and use Attract," said Ash. Serperior fired its Dragon Pulse, but Servine managed to avoid the attack and landed its Attract, making Serperior to fall in love. "Use Leaf Blade."

"Serperior, snap out of it," said Trip, but it was no use as Serperior got another direct hit by Leaf Blade.

"Servine, use Leaf Blade," said Ash. Servine landed another direct hit with Leaf Blade which sent Serperior crashing into the wall. "Use Vine Whip and wrap it around Serperior and give it a little spin." Servine brought out her vines and wrapped them around Serperior and started to spin its evolved form in the air.

"Now slam it and finish this with Leaf Storm."

Servine slammed Serperior on the ground hard and fired its Leaf Storm which struck Serperior, knocking it out.

"Serperior is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Servine is the winner."

"Ash's Servine manages to take out Trip's Serperior without much problems," said Freddy.

"Servine had complete dominance after landing its Attract," said Selena. "But this battle is just getting started so Ash and Trip might surprise us."

"Serperior, return," said Trip as he returned his starter Pokemon and made his next choice as he brought out his Jellicent.

"So he's using Jellicent," thought Ash. "Servine, return and take a rest. Gengar, I choose you."

"Trip sends out his Jellicent and Ash chooses his Gengar," said Selena. "This will be a battle between two ghost–type Pokemon."

"Gengar, use Energy Ball," said Ash.

"Jellicent, counter it with Ice Beam," said Trip. Gengar fired its Energy Ball, but Jellicent managed to counter it with Ice Beam. "Use Ominous Wind."

"Dodge it and use Sludge Bomb," said Ash. Jellicent fired its Ominous Wind, but Gengar suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Jellicent and landed its Sludge Bomb and the water/ghost–type, poisoning it. "Now use Energy Ball."

"Dodge it, Jellicent and use Hydro Pump," said Trip. Jellicent managed to avoid Gengar's Energy Ball and landed its Hydro Pump with a direct hit. "Now freeze it with Ice Beam."

"Gengar, counter it with Dazzling Gleam," said Ash. Jellicent fired its Ice Beam, but it was successfully countered by Gengar's Dazzling Gleam. "Let's try this oe more time. Use Energy Ball."

Gengar fired its Energy Ball which, this time, struck Jellicent, lowering its special defense.

"Jellicent, use Ominous Wind," said Trip.

Gengar, counter it with Dazzling Gleam," said Ash. Jellicent fired its Ominous Wind which was countered by Gengar's Dazzling Gleam. "Gengar, use Sludge Bomb."

"Jellicent, dodge it and use Energy Ball," said Trip.

"Gengar, use Sludge Bomb to counter," said Ash. Gengar fired its Sludge Bomb which Jellicent dodged and fired its Energy Ball which was countered by another Sludge Bomb by Gengar. "Let's finish this, Gengar. Use Shadow Ball full power."

"Jellicent, dodge it," said Trip. Jellicent tried to dodge, but Gengar's Shadow Ball was too fast and was struck by the super–effective move, knocking it out.

"Jellicent is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Gengar is the winner."

"What a battle," said Freddy. "Trip and Jellicent were in tough spot. First it was the poison from Sludge Bomb and then the lowered special defense from Energy Ball."

"Ghost–types are not very easy to train, but Ash and Gengar were in sync during the battle," said Selena. "I can tell those two had a plan to poison Jellicent and lower its special defense so they could finish it with a Shadow Ball."

"Jellicent, return," said Trip as he returned his water/ghost–type. "I can't believe that Ash's Pokemon are really that strong. Vanilluxe, let's go."

"I've got a counter for Vanilluxe," said Ash as he returned Gengar. "Hawlucha, I choose you."

"Looks like we've got another interesting battle," said Freddy. "Hawlucha is flying/fighting–type which means its both weak and strong against ice–types, like Vanilluxe."

"Vanilluxe, start with Flash Cannon," said Trip.

"Hawlucha, dodge it and use X–Scissor," said Ash. Vanilluxe fired its Flash Cannon, but Hawlucha managed to avoid it and landed its X–Scissor. "Now use High Jump Kick."

Vanilluxe, stop it with Water Pulse," said Trip.

"Hawlucha, send it back," said Ash. Hawlucha charged towards Vanilluxe with High Jump Kick, but Vanilluxe fired its Water Pulse which Hawlucha managed to send back with High Jump Kick and the Unova ice–type was hit by its own move.

"Vanilluxe, use Flash Cannon," said Trip.

"Go through it with High Jump Kick and then use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Vanilluxe fired its Flash Cannon and much to Trip's shock, Hawlucha managed to go through it with High Jump Kick and landed a direct hit with Aerial Ace. "Now use X–Scissor."

"Vanilluxe, use Freeze–Dry and then Sheer Cold," said Trip. Hawlucha charged towards Vanilluxe, but the ice–type Pokemon landed its Freeze–Dry and then fired its Sheer Cold which was going straight for Hawlucha.

"Hawlucha, dodge it and use Aerial Ace and then High Jump Kick," said Ash. Hawlucha managed to avoid Sheer Cold and landed its Aerial Ace and then scored a direct hit with High Jump Kick. "Let's finish this with Flying Press."

Hawlucha flew in the air and landed its Flying Press with full power on Vanilluxe, knocking it out.

"Vanilluxe is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Hawlucha is the winner."

"That was a quick win for Ash and Hawlucha," said Freddy. "Vanilluxe managed to land a powerful Freeze–Dry, but it turned out that this wasn't enough to defeat Hawlucha."

"Ash's Hawlucha is pretty fast and managed to deal some damage on Vanilluxe before finishing with a Flying Press," said Selena. "There are still no surprises from Ash and Trip in this battle. I wonder if they're saving the surprises for the last battle."

"You did your best, Vanilluxe," said Trip as he returned his fallen ice–type. "Chandelure, let's go."

"Hawlucha, return," said Ash as he returned his Kalos flying/fighting–type. "Time for your first official battle. Primarina, I choose you."

"What kind of Pokemon is that," asked Freddy as he saw Primarina.

"I've seen this Pokemon before," said Selena. "It's a Primarina."

In the stands, Ash's sister, friends and rivals were with wide eyes when they saw Ash's new team member.

"I've never heard of Primarina before," said Kaylin. "It looks so cute."

"I've known Ash for years, but he has never caught a Primarina," said Brock.

"Let's check it out," said Serena as she brought out her Pokedex.

"Primarina, the Soloist Pokemon and the evolved form of Brionne," said the Pokedex. "Primarina is a water/fairy–type. As it dances, _Primarina_ releases balloons of water into the area around itself, moving them using the sound waves from its voice. The sight of moonlight reflecting off its glittering balloons creates a magical scene. Since _Primarina_ controls its balloons using its voice, any injury to its throat can become a grave problem. Its greatest enemies are arid environments and the overuse of its voice during back-to-back battles."

"Sounds like a pretty cool water–type," said Misty. "As a water–type trainer, it's my job to see how other trainers' water–types battle."

"Primarina is a fairy–type as well which makes it strong against dragon, dark and fighting–types," said Clemont.

"Chandelure, start with Shadow Ball," said Trip.

"Primarina, stop it with Psychic and use Moonblast," said Ash. Chandelure went for Shadow Ball, but Primarina managed to stop it with Psychic and landed its Moonbast, lowering Chandelure's special attack. "Use another Moonblast."

"Counter it with Flamethrower," said Trip. Primarina and Chandelure fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field. "Use Shadow Ball and then Overheat."

"Primarina, counter Shadow Ball with Ice Beam then dodge Overheat and use Psychic," said Ash. Chandelure fired its Shadow Ball which was countered by Primarina's Ice Beam and its Overhead was avoided and was now covered in blue aura from Primarina's Psychic. "Primarina, let's finish this with Sparkling Aria." Primarina fired its signature water–type move which landed directly on Chandelure, knocking the fire/ghost–type out.

"Chandelure is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Primarina is the winner."

"What a victory by Ash and Primarina," said Freddy. "Those two completely dominated over Trip's Chandelure."

"I knew Primarina was strong, but not that strong," said Selena.

"Good job, Primarina," said Ash. "Return and take a rest."

"Chandelure, return," said Trip as he returned his fallen Pokemon. "Let's go, Unfezant."

"If he's using Unfezant, then I'll use this," said Ash as he brought out his fifth Pokemon, Garchomp. "Let's do this, Garchomp."

"Trip sends out his Unfezant and Ash chooses his Garchomp," said Freddy. "We've got an interesting match–up."

"Garchomp is a dragon/ground–type and Unfezant is a flying/normal–type," said Selena. "Unfezant has the the advantage, but let's see if Ash and Garchomp will surprise us."

"Unfezant, use Sky Attack," said Trip.

"Garchomp, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Unfezant charged towards Garchomp, but the dragon/ground–type managed to avoid Sky Attack and landed its Dragon Pulse with full power. "Now use Iron Tail."

"Dodge it, Unfezant and use Hypnosis," said Trip.

"Garchomp, avoid it with Dig," said Ash. Garchomp charged towards Unfezant with Iron Tail, but the Unova flying/normal–type managed to avoid the attack and fired its Hypnosis which Garchomp dodged with Dig. "Garchomp, use Dragon Rush."

"Unfezant, use Sky Attack," said Trip. Before Unfezant could charge up Sky Attack, Garchomp came out of the ground and struck Unfezant with a powerful Dragon Rush. "Unfezant, use the moment and use Steel Wing."

Unfezant managed to recover from Dragon Rush and landed its Steel Wing on Garchomp with a direct hit.

"Garchomp, use Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Garchomp landed safely on the ground and fired its Dragon Pulse, but Unfezant managed to avoid the attack with Quick Attack.

"Unfezant, use your speed and use Sky Attack," said Trip. Unfezant charged towards Garchomp with Sky Attack with full speed, but Ash's next command took Trip and Unfezant by surprise.

"Garchomp, bite that Sky Attack," said Ash. Garchomp opened its mouth and managed to stop Unfezant's Sky Attack. "Let's finish this with Draco Meteor."

Garchomp formed an orange orb and fired it towards the sky, with Unfezant inside, and exploded in multiple meteors that came down crashing on the ground. After the last meteor crashed, Unfezant was lying on the ground unconscious.

"Unfezant is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Garchomp is the winner."

"Now that was some battle," said Freddy.

"Ash and Garchomp waited for the perfect moment for Unfezant to get closer so they could finish the battle with a powerful Draco Meteor," said Selena. "It turns out Garchomp has got a strong bite."

"I agree," said Freddy. "Ash and Garchomp showed what they can do."

"Unfezant, return and take a rest," said Trip as he returned his fallen Pokemon. "Time to get serious. Gallade, let's go."

"So he's using Gallade," said Ash as he returned his Garchomp and saw Gallade's Mega–Stone. "If Gallade can Mega–Evolve, then so will we. Heracross, I choose you."

"We've got another interesting match–up," said Freddy.

"Heracross is a bug/fighting–type and Gallade is a psychic/fighting–type," said Selena. "The advantage belongs to Gallade, but type match–ups mean nothing to Ash and his Pokemon."

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut," said Trip.

"Heracross, use Shadow Claw," said Ash. Gallade fired its Psycho Cut, but Heracross managed to counter it with Shadow Claw. "Now use Megahorn!"

"Gallade, dodge it," said Trip. Heracross charged towards Gallade with Megahorn, but the psychic/fighting–type managed to avoid the attack. "Use Drain Punch."

"Heracross, use Focus Punch," said Ash. Gallade charged towards Heracross with Drain Punch, but the bug/fighting–type managed to counter with Focus Punch, creating an explosion when the attacks collided which sent both Pokemon flying backwards, but managed to land on their feet.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut," said Trip.

"Heracross, use Bullet Seed," said Ash. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field, creating another explosion. "They are stronger then they look. Heracross, let's take it to another level. Mega–Evolve."

"Gallade, let's show them what we can do," said Trip as he Mega–Evolved his Gallade.

"Ash and Trip are not holding back," said Freddy.

"One of these trainers will battle Tobias in the finals," said Selena. "The real battle between Heracross and Gallade starts now."

"Gallade, use Dual Chop," said Trip.

"Heracross, counter it with Shadow Claw back–to–back," said Ash. Heracross and Gallade charged towards each other and began to exchange multiple Shadow Claws and Dual Chops, but after a while, Heracross and Gallade landed their attacks on the opponent at the same time, sending both Pokemon flying backwards.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut," said Trip.

"Heracross, counter with Bullet Seed and then use Megahorn," said Ash. Gallade fired its Psycho Cut, but Heracross managed to counter it and then landed its powerful Megahorn with a direct hit. "Now use Bullet Seed."

"Gallade, counter with Dual Chop," said Trip. Heracross fire its Bullet Seed, but it was countered by Gallade's Dual Chop. "Now use Drain Punch."

"Heracross, stop it with Focus Punch," said Ash. Gallade charged towards Heracross with Drain Punch, but the Mega–Evolved bug/fighting–type managed to stop it. "Now use Shadow Claw and then finish it with Focus Punch full power!"

Heracross landed a direct hit with Shadow Claw, sending Mega–Gallade flying backwards and then landed a final Focus Punch which was enough to knock Gallade out.

"Gallade is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Heracross is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"And there you have it," said Freddy on the microphone. "After a hard battle, Ash and Heracross are victorious against Trip and Gallade."

"You know what that means," said Selena. "Ash will battle Tobias in a one–on–one battle in the final round."

"To give Ash and Tobias a little rest, the final round will be in two days," said Freddy.

On the battlefield, Ash and Heracross celebrated their victory while Trip stood in one place, shocked by the loss and returned his Gallade, leaving the stadium without a word.

Later that night, everyone was relaxing at the Pokemon Center when Ash saw noe other than Tobias and walked up to him.

"Hey, Tobias," greeted Ash.

"Hello, Ash," said Tobias. "That was a great battle. But this is the end of the line. I hope you're prepared for our match."

"You bet I am," said Ash. "And this time, I'm going to win."

"We'll see about that," laughed Tobias as he walked away, but turned to face Ash. "I'll see you at the battlefield in two days. Good luck. You're going to need it."

After Tobias left the Pokemon Center, Serena went up to see how Ash was.

"Are you OK," asked Serena.

"Yeah," answered Ash. "I'm just excited. Tobias might've beaten me at the Sinnoh League, but I'm going to beat him in finals."

"He's got very powerful Legendary Pokemon," said Serena.

"Yeah, but we've got Bond Phenomenon," said Ash.

"So you'll be using Greninja," asked Serena.

"You bet," answered Ash. "Greninja deserves to be this match. It's true that Pikachu, Charizard and Sceptile have also defeated Legendary Pokemon, but I think Greninja is the only one who can beat Tobias' Mega–Latios."

"Ash, be careful out there," said Serena with concern. "I don't want you to get hurt."

"Don't worry, Serena," said Ash. "Me and Greninja will defeat them before they even get the chance to attack. Come on, let's get back to the others."

 **(Later in the evening)**

Everyone was in their respective rooms, sleeping except for Ash who couldn't fall "Pika pika," said Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's shoulder.

"Hey, Pikachu," said Ash as he petted his starter. "Can you believe it? We're facing Tobias in the finals. Look, I know you want to battle, but I thought very well about the battle and I chose to use Greninja. You're not mad, right?"

"Pika pika pikachu," said Pikachu as he shook his head, confirming that he understands Ash's choice.

"You know, I have the feeling that something unexpected will happen," said Ash.

"Pika," asked Pikachu with concern.

"I don't know, buddy," said Ash. "I feel like we'll see someone who we haven't seen for a long time. But let's not worry about that now. We've got a tournament to win.

To be continued…

 **That's all for this chapter. Ash defeats Trip and will face Tobias in the finals. Stay tuned to find out who is this someone who will visit Ash and his friends. I'll see you all next time.**

 **R &R**


	38. Chapter 38

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.38: A Legendary Encounter

The next day, after everyone had breakfast, Ash talked to Professor Oak to send him Greninja and went to meet his friends at the back yard of the Pokemon Center.

"OK, me and Greninja are ready for some training," said Ash.

"Since you'll be battling a dragon–type, I suggest you practice on a dragon–type," said Clemont.

"You're right," said Ash as he turned to Iris. "Iris, do you want you and Dragoite to be our training opponents?"

"Sure," said Iris. "But we won't hold back."

"I'll be the referee," said Cilan as he stood in the middle of the battle field.

"Greninja, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his Kalos water/dark–type.

"Dragonite, come on out," said Iris as she sent out her dragon/flying–type.

"This will be a training battle between Greninja and Dragonite," said Cilan. "Battle begin."

"Dragonite, use Thunder Punch," said Iris.

"Greninja, counter it with Night Slash," said Ash. Dragonite charged towards Greninja with Thunder Punch, but Greninja managed to counter and overpower the attack with Night Slash. "Use Water Shuriken."

"Dragonite, counter with Flamethrower," said Iris. Greninja fired multiple shuriken towards Dragonite, but Dragonite managed to counter them with Flamethrower, creating a huge explosion and forming a cloud of dust.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Greninja used the cloud of dust as a cover a landed its Aerial Ace on Dragonite.

"Are you OK, Dragonite," Iris asked her Pokemon to which Dragonite nodded. "Use Dragon Rush."

"Greninja, dodge it," said Ash. Dragonite charged towards Greninja with Dragon Rush, but the 'Ninja Pokemon' managed to avoid the powerful move. "Use Water Shuriken."

"Time for a surprise counter," said Iris. "Use Dragon Pulse."

Greninja and Dragonite fired their attacks at the same time which were even in power, much to Dragonite's surprise.

"Greninja, use…," started Ash, but the command was interrupted by the sound of opening doors. Everyone looked at the doors and were surprised to see none other than Red and Delia.

"Mom, dad," said Kaylin as she ran up to her parents and gave them a hug.

"Hi, everybody," greeted Red.

"What's up dad," said Ash as he walked up to his father. "And what are you guys doing here?"

"Well, I heard that a curtain son of mine will battle in the Final Round of the Corriola Town Tournament," answered Red. "How could I miss that?"

"We came here as soon as we heard," said Delia. "It's one thing to cheer you on from home, but it's totally different when we cheer you in person."

"Thanks," said Ash.

"It looks to me that you'll be using Greninja," said Red when he saw Ash's Greninja.

"Yeah," answered Ash. "Tobias uses Legendary Pokemon so this will be an important battle for Greninja."

Just then, clouds started to appear in the sky and everyone felt like time has just stopped. After a few seconds, a shiny portal opened and from it came out a Pokemon which Ash, Pikachu, Brock and Dawn hadn't seen in a long time. It was none other than Arceus who landed in front of the group.

"Hello, Ash and Pikachu," greeted Arceus.

"Hey there, Arceus," greeted Ash.

"Ash, have you met Arceus before," asked Kaylin as she hid behind her brother.

"Yeah," answered Ash. "Me, Brock and Dawn met him during our journey in Sinnoh."

"If you met him Sinnoh, then what's it doing here," asked May.

"I have no idea," said Ash.

"That's a very simple question," said Arceus. "I heard that a trainer with Legendary Pokemon participates in this tournament. I came to see who he is. But that's not the only reason. I also heard that one of your Pokemon has a probem. Is that true?"

"You're right," said Ash. "It's Servine. She wants to be a Snivy again, but we don't know how to turn Servine back to Snivy."

"I see," said Arceus. "I have a theory how to solve this problem. If Dialga and Palkia combine their powers, that might turn your Servine back to Snivy. I can call them if you want to."

"You'd do that for us," asked Ash.

"It's the least I can do after you returned me the Jewel of Life," said Arceus.

"Thanks, Arceus," said Ash. "We appreciate the help. Servine, I choose you."

"I'm calling Dialga and Palkia," said Arceus.

The 'Alpha Pokemon' roared and in less than 10 seconds two portals opened and from them came out the rulers of time and space, Dialga and Palkia.

"Time to test my theory," said Arceus. "Dialga, Palkia, use your powers on this Servine to turn it back to Snivy."

The Legendary Pokemon nodded as their orbs started to glow and fired their Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. The dragon–type attacks landed on Servine, causing the grass–type to scream. After a minute, Dialga and Palkia ended their attacks to take a look at the result. When the smoke cleared, everyone, including Arceus, were surprised to a Snivy in Servine's place.

"It looks my theory was right," said Arceus.

"How are you feeling, Snivy," Ash asked his Unova grass–type starter.

"Vy snivy," said Snivy happily.

"That's good to know," said Ash. "Thanks, Arecus."

"Don't thank me," said Arceus as Dialga and Palkia went back to their own dimensions. "Ash, there's something important I should tell you. It's about a future disaster, but right now you should focus on winning the tournament."

"Then I guess we'll see you again," said Ash.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu happily.

"That won't be necessary," said Arceus as he was covered in bright light. When the light vanished, in Arceus' place stood a man with black hair. He was wearing blue jeans and a green T-Shirt. He also had a yellow hat and was wearing sunglasses. "What do you think?"

"Did Arceus just changed its appearance," asked May.

"I sure did," answered Arceus. "That way I can walk around people, without them realizing that I'm a Pokemon."

"That's actually a good idea," said Clemont.

"I'm looking forward to see how the Chosen One battles," said Arceus.

"If you keep talking like that, Arceus, I'm going to blush," said Ash.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but I think we've got a battle to finish, Ash," said Iris.

"You're right," said Ash as he turned to Arceus. "Arceus, do you want to watch our training battle."

"I don't see why not," answered Arceus. Ash, Greninja, Iris and Dragonite went to their places on the battlefield as Cilan served as a referee.

"Let the training battle between Ash and Iris continue," said Cilan.

"Good luck, Ash," said Delia.

"You can do it, big brother," said Kaylin.

"Guys, let's not forget that this is only a training battle," said May.

"Dragonite, use Dragon Pulse," said Iris.

"Greninja, counter with Water Shuriken," said Ash. Dragonite fired its Dragon Pulse, but Greninja managed to counter it with Water Shuriken, which caused an explosion, forming a cloud of dust.

"Dragonite, use the dust as a cover and use Thunder Punch," said Iris. Dragonite's right arm was covered in electricity and charged towards Greninja. The water/dark–type didn't see the attack in time and was struck by the super–effective electric attack which caused it fly backwards and landed hard in front of Ash.

"Greninja, are you OK," Ash asked his Pokemon.

"That was a powerful Thunder Punch," said Serena.

"Greninja might be seriously hurt after that hit," said Brock.

"Can you keep going, Greninja," Ash asked as Greninja barely stood up and nodded at Ash. "Alright, Greninja. Time to show them your true power."

Ash and Greninja began to mimic each other's moves and were soon covered in a water veil which exploded and a giant shuriken formed on Greninja's back.

"What's this," asked Arceus shocked.

"Go, Ash–Greninja," cheered Bonnie.

"Ash–Greninja," asked Arceus.

"Ash and Greninja can activate Greninja's special bond thanks to their deep bond," explained Clemont. "According to Professor Sycamore, this is called Bond Phenomenon."

"I see," said Arceus.

"Dragonite, use Thunder Punch," said Iris.

"Greninja, use Night Slash," said Ash. Dragonite went for another Thunder Punch, but Ash–Greninja was faster and landed a direct hit with Night Slash. "Now use Aerial Ace."

"Dragonite, stop them with Dragon Rush," said Iris. Greninja and Dragonite charged towards each other with Aerial Ace and Dragon Rush which created an explosion when they collided. "Use Flamethrower."

"Greninja, counter with Water Shuriken," said Ash. Dragonite fired its Flamethrower which was easily overpowered by Greninja's Water Shuriken. "Use Ice Beam."

Greninja fired its Ice Beam which struck Dragonite directly, freezing it which caused it to fall down.

"Dragonite, you've got to break free," said Iris.

"Greninja, use full power Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja fired its Water Shuriken towards the frozen Dragonite which struck the dragon/ flying–type, knocking it out.

"Dragonite is unable to battle," announced Cilan. "Greninja is the winner."

"We did it, Greninja," said Ash happily as Greninja returned back to normal.

"That was a quick battle," said Red.

"When Ash and Greninja activate their special form, nothing can stop them," said Bonnie. "They're unbeatable."

"They're ready for tomorrow," confirmed Kaylin.

To be continued…

 **Here's chapter 38. I hope you liked it. The next chapter will be the battle between Ash and Tobias. I'll see you next time. Until then, have a good day.**

 **R &R**


	39. Chapter 39

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.39: A Legendary Battle part 1

It was finally time for Ash and Tobias's battle. All of Ash's friends and family, including Arceus in his human form, were in the audience and were waiting for the battle to begin when Selena suddenly spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said Selena. "This is the final battle of the tournament and the winner will have the chance to battle me in a three–on–three battle. However, there has been a change in the schedule. Instead of of being one–on–one, we decided that this battle to be also six–on–six, so I hope you're ready for a lot of action."

"I couldn't say it better, Selena," said Freddy.

"A full six–on–six battle," repeated Clemont shocked.

"Now that's something I didn't expect to hear," said Brock. "Who knows how much stronger Tobias is. He'll be Ash's biggest challenge in the tournament so far.

"Don't worry," said Serena. "I know Ash can win this. His Pokemon are stronger that we think. Besides, didn't Ash already beat some Legendary Pokemon, like Articuno, Regice and Darkrai with Charizard, Pikachu and Sceptile?"

"You're right, Serena," said Brock.

"Wait a minute," said Kaylin. "My big brother defeated such powerful Pokemon?"

"Yeah," answered Brock. "But, at the Sinnoh League, it took three of Ash's Pokemon before Sceptile could finish Darkrai."

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time for the final battle," said Freddy. "Let's welcome our finalists. In the green corner, he's the one and only Ash from Pallet Town. And in the red corner is the user of Legendary Pokemon, Tobias."

"Go get 'em, Ash," cheered May.

"Show him how strong you are," cheered Red.

"The Pokemon battle between Ash and Tobias will now begin," said the referee. "Each trainer can use 6 Pokemon and the battle will be over when all six Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," both Ash and Tobias answered.

"Send out your first Pokemon," said the referee.

"Drakrai, come on out," said Tobias as he brought out his Legendary dark–type.

"No holding back," said Ash as he made his choice. "Sceptile, I choose you."

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Darkrai, use Dark Pulse," said Tobias.

"Sceptile, counter it with Energy Ball and then use Leaf Blade," said Ash. Darkrai fired its Dark Pulse which was countered by Sceptile's Energy Ball and got hit by its Leaf Blade. "Now use another Energy Ball."

"Use Sludge Bomb," said Tobias. Sceptile fired its Energy Ball, which was overpowered by Darkrai's Sludge Bomb and Sceptile got hit by the poison–type move. "Use Dark Void."

"Sceptile, dodge it," said Ash. Darkrai fired its signature Dark Void, but Sceptile managed to avoid it. "Use Energy Ball and shoot it in the air."

"What are they up to," Tobias asked himself. Sceptile knew what Ash's plan was and fired its Energy Ball in the air.

"Sceptile, jump and hit Energy Ball with Focus Punch," said Ash. Sceptile jumped surprisingly high and managed to hit its Energy Ball with Focus Punch, sending the grass–type move towards Darkrai.

"Darkrai, dodge it and use Dark Void," said Tobias. Darkrai barely managed to avoid the powered Energy Ball and fired another Dark Void.

"Sceptile, use Dragon Pulse counter shield," said Ash. Sceptile started to spin and fired a Dragon Pulse, successfully countering Dark Void. "Now use Energy Ball." Sceptile fired its Energy Ball which struck Darkrai directly, also lowering its special defense.

"Darkrai, use Sludge Bomb," said Tobias.

"Sceptile, counter with Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Darkrai fired its Sludge Bomb, but Sceptile managed to counter it with Dragon Pulse. "Sceptile, use Leaf Blade."

"Darkrai, use Dark Void," said Tobias. Sceptile charged towards Darkrai with Leaf Blade, but Drakrai managed to land its Dark Void, putting Sceptile asleep. "Finally. Use Dream Eater and then Dark Pulse."

"Sceptile, you've got to wake up," shouted Ash and much to Tobias' surprise, Sceptile opened its eyes just before Darkrai could use Dream Eater. "Use Focus Punch with everything you've got." Sceptile's fists glowed white and charged towards Darkrai.

"Darkrai, dodge it," said Tobias. Drakrai tried to avoid Focus Punch, but Sceptile was two fast and landed its Focus Punch, knocking Darkrai out.

"Drakrai is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Sceptile is the winner."

"I can't believe it," shouted Freddy. "After a lot of struggling, Ash's Sceptile managed to defeat Tobias' Darkrai for a second time."

"I'm really starting to wonder just how powerful Ash's Pokemon are," said Selena.

"That's my son," said Red happily.

"Ash and Sceptile are stronger than ever," said May.

"Ash has the advantage after taking Darkrai down," said Kaylin.

"I'm not so sure," said Brock. "Sceptile took a lot of damage from that Sludge Bomb and let's not forget that Tobias still has five Pokemon left and all of them might be Legendary Pokemon."

"I'm afraid you're right," said Arceus. "But, I can sense two more Legendary Pokemon in Tobias' party. And of them has a unique Mega–Evolution."

"A Legendary Pokemon that can Mega–Evolve," Serena asked.

"That's right," said Clemont. "There are some Legendary Pokemon that can Mega–Evolve, like Mewtwo, Latios, Diancie and Latias."

"Now I know one thing for sure," said Bonnie. "If Tobias has a Legendary Pokemon that can Mega–Evolve, there's no doubt Ash will use Greninja against it."

"Darkrai, return," said Tobias as he returned his Ace Pokemon. "You did your best. Reshiram, let's go."

"Here comes Reshiram," said Ash to himself. "Sceptile, return and take a rest. Krookodile, I choose you."

"Tobias' second Pokemon is Reshiram and Ash switches Sceptile for his Krookodile," said Freddy.

"Reshiram might be a powerful fire/dragon–type, but it still has the disadvantage against Krookodile," said Selena.

"Reshiram, use Dragon Pulse," said Tobias.

"Krookodile, dodge it with Dig," said Ash. Reshiram fired its Dragon Pulse, but Krookodile managed to avoid the attack with Dig. "Use Stone Edge."

Much to Tobias and Reshiram's surprise, Krookodile came out from behind and landed its Stone Edge on Reshiram.

"Reshiram, use Flamethrower," said Tobias.

"Krookodile, counter it with Stone Edge," said Ash. Reshiram and Krookodile fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field, creating a big explosion. "Use Dragon Claw."

Krookodile used the moment and landed a direct hit with Dragon Claw.

"Reshiram, use Blue Flare," said Tobias.

"Dodge it with Dig," said Ash. Reshiram fired its Blue Flare, but Krookodile went underground to avoid the attack. "Use Crunch."

"Reshiram, stop it with Flamethrower," said Tobias. Krookodile came out from underground with Crunch, but Reshiram managed to hit the dark/ground–type directly with Flamethrower. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Krookodile, use Dig and then Dragon Claw," said Ash. Reshiram fired a Dragon Pulse, but Krookodile dodged the attack with Dig and immediately came out and landed its Dragon Claw.

"Reshiram, use Blue Flare," said Tobias.

"Krookodile, dodge it with Dig," said Ash. Reshiram fired its Blue Flare, but Krookodile once again avoided the attack with Dig.

"Reshiram, use Earth Power," said Tobias. Reshiram slammed its fist on the ground, causing it to shake and sent Krookodile flying backwards. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Krookodile, counter it with Stone Edge," said Ash. Reshiram fired its Flamethrower, but Krookodile successfully countered the attack with Stone Edge. "Let's finish this. Use Dragon Claw full power."

Krookodile charged towards Reshiram and landed a direct hit with Dragon Claw, knocking Reshiram out.

"Reshiram is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Krookodile is the winner."

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Freddy. "Ash's Krookodile manages to take out Tobias' Reshiram."

"Ash's Pokemon are more powerful than I thought," said Selena.

"Reshiram, return," said Tobias. "Ash's Pokemon are more powerful than the last time, but I won't be intimated by them. Metagross, come on out."

"So he's using Metagross," said Ash. "Krookodile, return. Take a rest. Infernape, I choose you."

"Tobias brings out his Metagross and Ash chooses his Infernape," said Freddy.

"We've got an interesting match–up," said Selena.

"Why did Ash make a switch," asked Kaylin.

"Krookodile already took some damage while battling Reshiram," said Clemont.

"But even if Infernape is a fire–type, it's still weak against Metagross' psychic–type attacks," said Brock.

"Metagross, start with Meteor Mash," said Tobias.

"Infernape, use Focus Punch," said Ash. Infernape and Metagross charged towards each other and collided with Meteor Mash and Focus Punch which appeared to be even in power, but after a while Infernape managed to over Metagross. "Infernape, use Focus Blast."

"Metagross, stop it with Hammer Arm," said Tobias. Infernape fired its Focus Blast, but Metagross managed to counter it with Hammer Arm. "Use Hyper Beam."

"Infernape, dodge it and use Flamethrower," said Ash. Infernape managed to avoid Hyper Beam and fired its Flamethrower which struck Metagross directly. "Now use Focus Blast."

"Metagross, dodge it and use Psychic," said Tobias. Metagross successfully dodged Focus Blast and surrounded Infernape in blue aura. "Now throw it in the air."

"Infernape, hang in there," said Ash. As Infernape started to fall down after being thrown upwards by Metagross.

"Metagross, use Hammer Arm," said Tobias. Much to Ash's surprise, Metagross jumped and hit Infernape, sending the fire/fighting–type crashing hard on the ground. "And now use Hyper Beam."

"Infernape, get out of the way," said Ash as Metagross fired its Hyper Beam which Infernape didn't managed to avoid and was struck directly by the powerful move. "Come on, Infernape. You've got to get up."

Infernape barely struggled to get up when suddenly he looked at Metagross with a fierce expression as fire erupted around Infernape.

"Alright, Infernape," said Ash happily. "Let's show them your true power."

"I can't believe what is happening here," said Freddy shocked. "After taking three powerful hits in a row, Infernape is now more determined to win."

"Not only that, but Infernape's ability, Blaze, is activated which will boost the power of its fire–type attacks," said Selena.

"Infernape is now really fired up," said Brock.

"For a moment I thought Infernape was going to lose," said Dawn.

"You're forgetting that Infernape is Ash's Pokemon and seeing how they battle, we should not underestimate them," said Kaylin.

"Infernape, use Focus Blast," said Ash.

"Metagross, counter it with Hammer Arm," said Tobias. Infernape fired its Focus Blast which Metagross countered, creating an explosion.

"Use Focus Punch," said Ash. Infernape used the moment and charged towards Metagross and struck Metagross directly with Focus Punch. "Let's finish this with Flamethrower."

"Metagross, use Hyper Beam," said Tobias. Infernape fired its powered Flamethrower which intimated Metagross, preventing it from using Hyper Beam and got hit by the powerful Flamethrower, knocking it out.

"Metagross is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Infernape is the winner."

"This is just incredible," said Freddy. "This is probably the most exciting battle I've ever seen."

"I've seen a lot of incredible battles and this one is in my top 10," said Selena.

"Metagross, return," said Tobias as he returned his steel/psychic–type.

"Great job, Infernape," said Ash as he returned his Sinnoh fire/fighting–type. "Take a long rest."

"Let's see how he'll beat this one," Tobias said to himself as he made his choice. "Hydreigon, come on out."

"Time for your debut," said Ash as he made his choice. "Dragalge, I choose you."

"It looks like we've got a battle between dragon–types," said Freddy.

"Both Hydreigon and Dragalge are pretty powerful," said Selena. "This is the first time I see a Hydreigon and I can tell that it's powerful, but Ash's Dragalge also looks tough. It's hard to tell who's going to win."

"Hydreigon, use Dark Pulse," said Tobias.

"Dragalge, use Sludge Bomb," said Ash. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field, creating a huge explosion.

To be continued…

 **That's all for now. I hope you liked this chapter. The final of the battle between Ash and Tobias will be in the next chapter. Stay tuned to find out who is going to win and who will battle the Champion, Selena, in a three–on–three battle. See you soon.**

 **R &R**


	40. Chapter 40

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.40: A Legendary Battle part 2

It's the final round of the Corriola Town Tournament and Ash's Dragalge and Tobias' Hydreigon fired their Sludge Bomb and Dark Pulse which resulted in an explosion.

"Hydreigon, use Dragon Breath," said Tobias.

"Dragalge, dodge it and use Thunder," said Ash. Hydreigon fired its Dragon Breath but Dragalge managed to avoid the dragon–type move and landed its Thunder on Hydreigon, paralyzing it. "Now use Sludge Bomb."

"Counter it with Tri Attack," said Tobias. Dragalge fired its poison–type move, but Hydreigon managed to overpower it and Tri Attack struck Dragalge, burning it. "Use Dark Pulse."

"Counter with Hydro Pump," said Ash. Hydreigon and Dragalge fired their attacks, which collided causing an explosion. "Let's finish this. Use Dragon Pulse full power."

"Hydreigon, use full power Dragon Breath," said Tobias. Dragalge and Hydreigon fired their attacks which struck their targets, knocking both Pokemon out.

"Both Dragalge and Hydreigon are unable to battle," announced the referee. "This match is a draw."

"Now that some battle," said Freddy. "After struggling from paralysis and burn, Hydreigon and Dragalge knock each other out."

"This is the first time we see one of Ash's Pokemon to feint," said Selena. "But it did pretty well as it was Dragalge first battle."

"Dragalge, return," said Ash as he returned his poison/dragon–type. "You were amazing. Take a long rest. Time to use an old friend. Lapras, I choose you."

"Hydreigon, return," said Tobias. "You did well. If Ash is using Lapras, then I'll use this. Goodra, come on out."

"Now this sure is surprising," said Freddy.

"Ash brings out his Lapras and Tobias sends out his Goodra," said Selena. "Tobias must be desperate as he has only two Pokemon left while Ash has five."

"I didn't know Ash brought Lapras back," said Misty.

"Why didn't Ash tell me he has a Dragalge," said Iris. "I'm sure Dragalge is a dragon–type. It knows Dragon Pulse after all."

"There's one thing you're right about, Iris," said Clemont. "Dragalge is a dragon–type, but it's also a poison–type."

"But just because a Pokemon knows a dragon–type move, it doesn't mean that it's a dragon–type," said Brock. "Take Ash's Krookodile for example. It knows Dragon Claw, but it's not a dragon–type Pokemon."

"As well as his Charizard and Sceptile," said Serena. "Even though, Sceptile becomes a dragon–type after Mega–Evolving."

"Lapras, let's start with Water Pulse," said Ash.

"Goodra, counter it with Focus Blast," said Tobias. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field. "Use Thunderbolt."

"Dodge it and use Ice Beam," said Ash. Lapras managed to avoid the super–effective Thunderbolt and landed its Ice Beam on Goodra. "Use another Ice Beam."

"Goodra, counter it with Flamethrower," said Tobias. Lapras fired another Ice Beam, but Goodra managed to counter it with Flamethrower. "Use Thunderbolt and follow it up with Sludge Bomb."

"Lapras, counter Thunderbolt and Sludge Bomb with Ice Beam and Water Pulse," said Ash. Goodra fired its Thunderbolt and Sludge Bomb, but Lapras managed to counter both attacks with Ice Beam and Water Pulse. "Use Confuse Ray."

"Counter it with Thunderbolt and then use Flamethrower," said Tobias. Lapras fired its Confuse Ray, but Goodra managed to counter it with Thunderbolt and landed a direct hit with Flamethrower. "Use Sludge Bomb."

"Counter it with Ice Beam," said Ash. Goodra fired its Sludge Bomb, but Lapras countered it with Ice Beam. "Let's see how they'll counter this. Lapras, use Water Pulse and fire it in the air then use Ice Beam."

Lapras fired its Water Pulse upwards and then fired its Ice Beam towards the water–type attack, freezing it and a few seconds later the frozen Water Pulse broke and multiple frozen meteor–like balls started to fall towards Goodra.

"Goodra, use Flamethrower and then finish Lapras with Draco Meteor," said Tobias.

"Lapras, use Sheer Cold with everything you've got," said Ash. Goodra managed to counter the icicle balls with Flamethrower and then fired its Draco Meteor, but it didn't notice a Sheer Cold coming its way and both attacks struck their targets, knocking them out.

"Both Goodra and Lapras are unable to battle," announced the referee. "This match is a draw."

"I can't believe it," said Freddy. "We have another draw."

"Ash's Pokemon are one of a kind," said Selena. "Tobias is down to his last Pokemon and Ash has four."

"Lapras, return," said Ash. "You were amazing. Take a log rest."

"Goodra, return," said Tobias. "Nice job."

"Let's see who will be Tobias' last Pokemon," said Freddy.

"Ash, you really impressed me today, said Tobias. "But I will be the winner of this match. I know I said I'll be using Latios, but I've got something else for you. It's time for you to meet my most powerful Pokemon ever. Come on out."

Tobias threw his PokeBall from which came out a bipedal, insectoid Pokémon with a metal body and a saucer-shaped head. It was primarily purple with several gray markings. It had two large red eyes and a small white part that could be either its mouth or a vent. It had thin arms with overlapping segments. Each arm ended with a single, pointed claw. There was a gray circle on each shoulder, and a gray band around its abdomen. Its segmented legs each ended with a large, upward curving claw. Everyone, including Ash, was shocked to see the Legendary Pokemon, Genesect.

"He has a Genesect," said Ash shocked from what he was seeing.

"I thought Tobias had another Legendary Pokemon, like Latios or Yveltal, not a Genesect," said Clemont.

"I sure hope Ash can deal with that," said Serena.

"Genesect is a bug/steel–type," said Arceus. "And from what I know, it's signature move, Techno Blast, depends on what drive Genesect is holding."

"So Techno Blast can be multiple types," asked May.

"Yes, it can be a water, electric, fire and ice–type," answered Arceus.

"You can do it, big brother," said Kaylin, cheering Ash on.

"This is the first time I see a Genesect," said Red. "It sure looks powerful."

"We've been through so much," said Ash as brought out a PokeBall. "We won't quit until it's over. If there's a Pokemon who can deal with Rayquaza, it's you. It's now or never. Greninja, I choose you."

"This is it, folks," said Freddy. "Tobias brings out his Genesect and Ash chooses his phenomenal Greninja."

"I expected anything from Tobias, but not a Rayquaza," said Selena. "Can Ash and Greninja pull of the victory?"

To be continued…

 **That's all for now. I apologize for the change, but I thought that it'll better if I write a separate chapter for the battle between Ash's Greninja and Tobias' Genesect. In the next chapter will be the end of the battle. Here are the titles for next four chapters:**

 **Chapter 41: A Legendary Battle part 3**

 **Chapter 42: Ash vs Selena**

 **Chapter 43: Ash–Greninja vs Mega–Mawile**

 **Chapter 44: Bonnie's Birthday**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you all next time. Have a nice day.**

 **R &R. **


	41. Chapter 41

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.41: A Legendary Battle part 3

"Genesect, start with Shadow Claw," said Tobias.

"Greninja, counter with Night Slash," said Ash.Genesect charged towards Greninja with Shadow Claw, but the water/dark – type managed to counter with Night Slash. "Now use Water Shuriken."

"Genesect, counter it with Techno Blast," said Tobias. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field, creating a huge explosion. "Use X–Scissor."

"Greninja, counter it with Aerial Ace," said Ash. Genesect went for X–Scissor, but Greninja managed to block the attack with Aerial Ace.

"You're good, Ash, but Greninja is stuck and Genesect's cannon is open," smirked Tobias. "Use Techno Blast."

"You're right, Tobias, but Greninja can use Aerial Ace with his legs," said Ash as Greninja kicked Genesect in the gut while Genesect fired its Techno Blast and landed on Greninja, sending the water/dark–type flying backwards. "Greninja, can you stand up?"

To answer Ash's question, Greneinja nodded and stood up, not showing any sign of taken damage.

"How is that possible," Tobias asked. "Even though my Genesect's Techno Blast is electric–type, your Greninja is still standing."

"You heard him right, folks," said Freddy. "Genesect's Techno Blast is an electric–type."

"This puts Greninja in a big disadvantage," said Selena.

"Genesect, use Flamethrower," said Tobias.

"Greninja, counter with Water Shuriken," said Ash. Greninja and Genesect fired their attacks which collided, creating an explosion. "Now use Ice Beam."

"Genesect, counter with Flamethrower," said Tobias. Both Pokemon once again fired their attacks which, again, collided in the middle of the field.

"I've got to admit Genesect is a tough Pokemon," said Ash. "But this is where we need to use our full power. Greninja, let's show them what we can do." Ash and Greninja mimicked their moves and were then surrounded in a water veil which exploded and a giant shuriken was formed on Greninja's back.

"Ash and Greninja are no more holding back as they activate their special form," said Selena.

"Go, Ash–Greninja," shouted Bonnie happily.

"You can do it," said May.

"Go get him, son," cheered Red.

"Now that Ash and Greninja are in sync, no one can stop them," said Serena. "They are unstoppable."

"Let's hope they can win, because that Genesect is very powerful and considering it knows X–Scissor and Techno Blast is an electric–type, Ash and Greninja are in trouble," said Arceus as Serena's Braixen came out of her PokeBall and looked at her crush.

"Let's do this," said Tobias. "Genesect, use Shadow Claw."

"Greninja, counter it with Aerial Ace and then use Night Slash," said Ash. Genesect charged towards Greninja with Shadow Claw, but Greninja managed to counter it with Aerial Ace and then scored a direct hit with Night Slash. "Now use Water Shuriken."

"Counter it with X–Scissor," said Tobias. Greninja threw its shuriken towards Genesect, but the bug/steel–type managed to counter it with X–Scissor. "Use Shadow Claw."

"Greninja, dodge it and use Ice Beam on the field," said Ash. Genesect charged towards Greninja, but the water/dark–type avoided the attack and managed to freeze the battlefield with Ice Beam. "Now start skating and use Night Slash."

Greninja started to skate and landed multiple hits with Night Slash on Genesect.

"Genesect, use Flamethrower to melt the ice," said Tobias.

"Don't let it do it, so use Water Shuriken," said Ash. Genesect fired its Flamethrower towards the frozen battlefield, but Greninja's Water Shuriken managed to stop the fire attack. "Now use Aerial Ace."

"Genesect, counter it with Shadow Claw," said Tobias. Greninja charged towards Genesect with Aerial Ace, but the bug/steel–type successfully countered it with Shadow Claw. "Use X–Scissor."

Genesect used the moment and landed a direct hit on Greninja, causing to fly backwards, but also causing Ash pain due to the connection.

"Greninja, are you OK," Ash asked his Greninja who barely managed to stand up. "Form Night Slash and freeze the blades with Ice Beam."

"What are they up to," asked Tobias himself.

"Greninja, use blades to start skating," said Ash. Greninja threw the blades on the battlefield and started skating much faster. "Use Water Shuriken."

"Genesect, counter with X–Scissor," said Tobias. Greninja threw the shuriken on its back towards Genesect, but Genesect managed to counter the attack with X–Scissor and was shocked to see that Greninja was in the air.

"Greninja, use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Greninja charged towards Genesect and landed two kicks with Aerial Ace, causing Genesect to fly backwards, but was still able to stand up.

"Genesect, use Shadow Claw," said Tobias.

"Greninja, counter with Water Shuriken," said Ash. Genesect charged for Greninja with Shadow Claw, but the water/dark–type grabbed the shuriken on its back and managed to counter several hit from Genesect before delivering a direct hit with Water Shuriken.

"Genesect, use Flamethrower," said Tobias.

"Greninja, block it with Water Shuriken," said Ash. Genesect fired its Flamethrower towards Ash–Greninja, but the water/dark–type managed to block the fire–type attack with Water Shuriken. Much to Tobias' shock, the Water Shuriken changed its color and began growing bigger as the Flamethrower from Genesect continued.

"Genesect, stop the attack," said Tobias. When Genesect stopped its Flamethrower, an explosion came from Greninja's side, forming a think cloud of dust. All of Ash's friends were worried that Greninja might not have taken that hit.

"Hang in there, Greninja," said May.

"Please be OK, Greninja," said Serena as she looked at Braixen who had tears in her eyes, worried what might have happened to her boyfriend.

"I guess it's over for Greninja," said Arceus.

"I'm so sure," said Brock. "Did you see what was happening to the Water Shuriken? I think Ash and Greninja are still in this."

Everyone looked at the battlefield where the dust was starting to fade and everybody at the arena were shocked to see a standing Ash–Greninja with a blazing Water Shuriken above him.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing," said Freddy.

"Greninja's Water Shuriken is in flames," said Selena. "This might be Ash–Greninja's full power."

"Greninja, let's finish them once and for all," shouted Ash. "Water Shuriken full power!"

"Genesect, use full power Techno Blast," said Tobias. Both Pokemon fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field, causing a huge explosion, creating an enormous cloud of dust. Everyone in the audience had to cover their eyes from the unbelievable power coming from the battlefield. When the dust faded, Greninja and Genesect were still standing, but then Genesect lost its balance and fell unconscious on the ground.

"Genesect is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Greninja is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

Everyone in the arena loudly cheered for Ash and Greninja, especially their friends.

"That's my boy," shouted Red.

"That's what Ash and Greninja are all about," said Serena.

"I must say I'm impressed," said Arceus.

"I can believe what we just saw," said Freddy. "Ash's Greninja took down Tobias' Genesect."

"This was the most exciting battle I've ever seen," said Selena.

"Genesect, return," said Tobias as he returned his Genesect. "You did your best."

"We did it, Greninja," said Ash as he ran up to Greninja and gave his Pokemon a hug which Greninja happily returned. "Now we just need to defeat Selena and then it's our second Gym Battle."

"Nice battle, Ash," said Tobias as he went up to Ash and Greninja. "I'm impressed. You really got stronger since Sinnoh. Your Greninja is a real powerhouse. That final Water Shuriken took me completely off guard."

"What can I say," said Ash. "Me and Greninja are full of surprises."

"Let's battle again someday," offered Tobias as he brought out his hand.

"Sure," said Ash as he shook hands with Tobias. "But I've got to warn you. Me and Greninja won't hold back."

"I wouldn't want it any other way," laughed Tobias as he left the field and Selena went up to Ash with a trophy.

"That was a great performance, Ash," said Selena as she handed Ash the trophy. "You're an amazing trainer and you deserve this trophy."

"Thanks, Selena," said Ash as he took the trophy. "Alright! We won the Corriola Tournament!"

"Pi pikachu," said Pikachu excitedly.

"However, there's still one more battle," said Selena. "You wo the tournament, but let's see if you'll win against me."

"Ready when you are," said Ash.

"The battle will later today so you better be ready," said Selena.

"I'll be ready and I'll win," replied Ash.

To be continued…

 **That's the end of the tournament. Next time, Ash will battle against Selena. I hope you enjoyed the battle between Greninja and Genesect. I'll see you next time. See you soon.**

 **R &R**


	42. Chapter 42

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.42: Ash vs Selena

Later that day, after healing his Pokemon and a short break for lunch, Ash and his friends got back to the arena so Ash could battle the Nessada Region Champion, Selena. After waiting a few more minutes, Ash and Selena made their way to the battlefield.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this will be a full six–on–six battle between the Corriola Town Tournament's winner, Ash, and the Nessada Region Champion, Selena," announced the referee. "Each trainer can use 6 Pokemon and the battle will be over when all 6 Pokemon on one side are unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," answered Ash and Selena.

"Choose your first Pokemon," said the referee.

"Florges, let's go," said Selena as she brought out a red flower Florges.

"Tauros, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his Tauros.

"Battle begin," shouted the referee.

"Florges, use Sunny Day," said Selena.

"Tauros, use Zen Headbutt," said Ash. Florges was about to summon Sunny Day, but Tauros was faster and landed its Zen Headbutt which caused Florges to flinch. "Now use Body Slam."

"Dodge it, Florges and use Grassy Terrain," said Selena. Tauros charged towards Florges, but the Kalos fairy–type managed to avoid Body Slam and covered the field with grass with Grassy Terrain. "Now use Sunny Day."

"Tauros, use Body Slam to get close," said Ash. This time Florges managed to summon Sunny Day and failed to see a charging Tauros with Body Slam and got slammed by the 'Wild Bull Pokemon'. "Tauros, use Zen Headbutt."

"Florges, use Solar Beam," said Selena. Tauros once again charged towards Florges, who recovered from Body Slam and fired a Solar Beam which struck Tauros with a direct hit. "Now use Dazzling Gleam."

"Tauros, dodge it and use Body Slam," said Ash. Florges fired its Dazzling Gleam, but Tauros managed to avoid it and landed its Body Slam which paralyzed Florges.

"Quick, Florges, use Solar Beam," said Selena.

"Tauros, finish it with Iron Head," said Ash. Florges was about to fire its Solar Beam, but the paralysis kicked in, causing Florges to stop the attack and was directly hit by Tauros' super–effective Iron Head, knocking it out.

"Florges is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Tauros is the winner."

"I can't believe it," said Freddy. "Ash's Tauros defeats Selena's Florges, giving him the lead."

"I didn't know Ash's Tauros knows Iron Head," said May.

"I didn't know, either," said Brock. "But this is Ash we're talking about. He can surprise us everyday of week."

"Florges, return," said Selena. "You did everything you can. Take a long rest. Arbok, let's go."

"So she has an Arbok," said Ash. "Tauros, return. I'm gonna need you for later. Gliscor, I choose you."

"Selena brings out her Arbok and Ash substitutes his Tauros for Gliscor," said Freddy. "Arbok has to be careful as Gliscor has the advantage."

"Gliscor, start with Aerial Ace," said Ash.

"Arbok, counter it with Crunch," said Selena. Gliscor charged towards Arbok and managed to overpower Arbok's Crunch. "Use Gunk Shot."

"Gliscor, counter it with Stone Edge," said Ash. Arbok and Gliscor fired their attacks which collided in the middle of the field, creating a huge explosion. "Now is our chance. Gliscor, use Giga Impact!"

Gliscor charged towards Arbok and because of the huge cloud, Arbok didn't see the incoming attack and was directly hit by Giga Impact.

"Arbok, use Aqua Tail," said Selena. Arbok covered its tail in water and charged towards Gliscor, but the 'Fang Scorp Pokémon' was nowhere to be seen. "Where did it go?"

"Right above you," said Ash. "Gliscor, use Stone Edge."

Arbok looked upwards and saw Gliscor firing Stone Edge which struck the Kanto poison–type directly.

"Hang in there, Arbok," said Selena. "Use Gunk Shot."

"Gliscor, dodge it and finish this with Aerial Ace full power," shouted Ash. Arbok fired its Gunk Shot, but Gliscor managed to avoid the attack and landed its Aerial Ace with full power, knocking Arbok out.

"Arbok is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Gliscor is the winner."

"Arbok, return," said Selena. "You did your best."

"Gliscor, take a long rest," said Ash. "I'm gonna need you for later."

"That was some quick thinking, Ash," said Selena. "I almost forgot that your Gliscor can move after Giga Impact, but my next Pokemon won't be that easy to beat. Kabutops, let's go."

"Good thing I brought this one," said Ash as he chose his third Pokemon. "Bayleef, I choose you."

"Ash chooses his Bayleef against Selena's Kabutops," said Freddy.

"Bayleef, let's start with Vine Whip," said Ash.

"Kabutops, dodge it and use X–Scissor," said Selena. Bayleef extended her whips towards Kabutops, but the water/rock–type avoided the grass–type attack and charged with X–Scissor.

"Bayleef, counter it with Ancient Power and then use Vine Whip on the ground," said Ash. Bayleef fired an unexpected Ancient Power which struck Kabutops and used Vine Whip to lift herself from the ground. "Use Magical Leaf."

"Counter with Stone Edge," said Selena. Bayleef fired her Magical Leaf, but Kabutops managed to counter with Stone Edge.

"Bayleef, use Body Slam and then use Vine Whip," said Ash. From out–of–nowhere Bayleef slammed herself on Kabutops with Body Slam, paralyzing it and then wrapped her Vine Whip around Kabutops. "Pull it closer and use Ancient Power and throw it away."

"Get out of there, Kabutops," shouted Selena. Kabutops tried to get itself free from the vines, but it was unable because of the paralysis and got pulled up and directly hit from Ancient Power which appear to have boosted Bayleef's stats, and was then thrown back.

"Bayleef, use Magical Leaf," said Ash.

"Kabutops, try to counter with X–Scissor and the use Aqua Jet," said Selena. Bayleef fired her Magical Leaf, but Kabutops barely managed to slice them with X–Scissor and then scored a direct hit with Aqua Jet. "Now use Stone Edge."

"Bayleef, get out of the way," said Ash. Bayleef tried to dodge, but the Stone Edge was fast and got hit by the rock–type move.

"And just like that, Selena and her Kabutops turn the game around," said Freddy. "Ash and Bayleef had the lead, but the last two attacks from Kabutops were enough to stop them."

"Kabutops, use X–Scissor," said Selena.

"Bayleef, use Vine Whip on the ground once more," said Ash. Kabutops charged towards Bayleef with X–Scissor, but the paralysis took effect and landed hard on the ground while Bayleef once again jumped high with a boost from Vine Whip. "Use Body Slam to get close and then use Magical Leaf."

Bayleef charged towards Kabutops and landed on its back hard with Body Slam and then fired a close–ranged Magical Leaf, knocking Kabutops out.

"Kabutops is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Bayleef is the winner."

"Now that battle had some interesting turn of events," said Freddy. "After taking two direct hits from Kabutops, the paralysis from Bayleef's earlier Body Slam kicked in and this gave Ash and Bayleef an opening to finish Kabutops with Magical Leaf. I can't believe what's happening here. Ash managed to take three of Selena's Pokémon in a row. Will the Champion manage to turn the battle around?"

"Kabutops, return," said Selena. "You did your best. Take a long rest."

"Bayleef, return," said Ash. "I'm gonna need you for later so take a rest."

"Here is my fourth Pokémon," said Selena as she threw her next PokeBall from which came out a Nidoqueen.

"If she's using a ground–type, then I'll use a flying–type," said Ash as he chose his fourth Pokémon, Charizard.

"Now here's a battle between two tough Pokémon," said Freddy. "Selena chose her Nidoqueen and Ash chose his Charizard."

"That there is my boy," said Red proudly.

"My big brother rules," said Kaylin as she and her Pikachu jumped from joy.

"You can do it, Ash," said Serena.

"Nidoqueen, let's start with Sludge Bomb," said Selena.

"Charizard, fly up and counter with Flamethrower," said Ash. Nidoqueen fired her Sludge Bomb, but Charizard managed to counter with Flamethrower. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Nidoqueen, counter with Flamethrower," said Selena. Charizard fired its Dragon Pulse which Nidoqueen managed to counter with Flamethrower. "Use Thunder."

"Charizard, dodge it and use Air Slash," said Ash. Nidoqueen fired her Thunder, but Charizard managed to dodge the attack and landed its Air Slash. "Now use Flamethrower."

"Nidoqueen, counter with your own Flamethrower," said Selena. Charizard and Nidoqueen fired their attacks, but Charizard's Flamethrower overpowered Nidoqueen's Flamethrower and the poison/ground–type got hit by the fire–type attack.

"Charizard, fly as high as possible and use Solar Beam," said Ash.

"Nidoqueen, now is our chance," said Selena. "Use Sludge Bomb." Charizard flew high in the air and began charching his Solar Beam while Nidoqueen fired her Sludge Bomb which struck Charizard, but the fire/flying–type didn't seem affected by the attack and fired its Solar Beam which struck Nidoqueen.

"Charizard, use Dragon Pulse," said Ash.

"Nidoqueen, dodge it and use Thunder," said Selena. Charizard fired his Drago Pulse, but Nidoqueen managed to avoid the dragon–type attack and fired her Thunder which directly struck Charizard.

"Charizard, hang in there," said Ash as he watched his powerhouse fall down on the ground.

"Looks like Charizard is in trouble," said Freddy.

"Nidoqueen, use Earth Power," said Selena.

"Charizard, get out of there quick," shouted Ash. Nidoqueen slammed her fist on the ground, but much to her and Selena's surprise, Charizard managed to recover and flew up before Earth Power could reach him. "Alright, use Air Slash."

"Nidoqueen, use Sludge Bomb," said Selena. Charizard fired its Air Slash which struck Nidoqueen, causing it to flinch.

"Charizard, get close and use Dragon Pulse," said Ash.

"Nidoqueen, counter it with Flamethrower and then use Thunder," said Selena. Charizard flew closer and fired his Dragon Pulse which was countered by Nidoqueen's Flamethrower, failed to see un incoming Thunder and was directly hit by the electric–type attack, paralyzing it. "Now use Sludge Bomb."

"Charizard, you've got to hang on," said Ash as Charizard fell hard on the ground and was then hit by Sludge Bomb. "At this point, you're the only one who can take down Nidoqueen. I believe in you, Charizard."

"It looks like it's over for Charzard," said Selena, but then her smirk turned to shock when Charizard barely managed to stand up with a fierce expression on his face and flames erupted around him. "What's going on?"

"I can't believe what's happening here," said Freddy. "Charizard is still standing after taking two electric attacks and because of that, its Blaze appears to have activated. And look at Charizard's expression. It looks pretty mad."

"We're about to see Charizard's true fire power," said Brock.

"What do you mean," asked May.

"If you thought that Infernape's Flamethrower is powerful when his Blaze is activated, than you have seen nothing yet," explained Brock.

"This will so cool," said Bonnie excitedly.

"We need to be careful, Nidoqueen," said Selena. "Use Flamethrower."

"Charizard, grab it," said Ash. Nidoqueen fired her Flamethrower which Charizard managed to 'absorb' without even struggling. "Charizard, let's show them some true fire power and use your Flamethrower full power."

Nidoqueen, counter it with Thunder," said Selena. Nidoqueen was about to fire her Thunder, but the look on Charizard's face scared her when he unleashed his powerful Flamethrower which struck Nidoqueen directly and the poison/ground–type was slammed hard into the wall behind Selena, knocked out.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Charizard is the winner."

"I can't believe what I just saw," said Freddy. "For a second, it appeared that Nidoqueen was actually scared from Charizard. But who wouldn't be when such a powerful Flamethrower is heading your way?"

"Nidoqueen, return," said Selena. "You did your best."

"Charizard, return," said Ash as he returned Charizard. "You were amazing. Take a long rest."

"Time for a surprise," said Selena. "Salazzle, let's go."

"A Salazzle," asked Ash shocked.

"Salazzle is a Pokémon from the Alola Region, like your Primarina," explained Selena. "It's a fire/poison–type."

"In that case, Pikachu, I choose you," said Ash as Pikachu ran to the battlefield.

"So Selena chooses her Salazzle and sends out his Pikachu," said Freddy.

"I didn't expect for Selena to have a Pokemon like Salazzle," said Clemont.

"Let's see what the Pokedex has to say," said May as she brought out her Pokedex, but the device didn't have any information about it.

"Selena did say it was from the Alola Region so it's no wonder why the Pokedex doesn't have any information about Salazzle," said Red.

"Pikachu pika," shouted Kaylin's Pikachu, encouraging her brother.

"You can do it, Ash," shouted Kaylin.

"Looks like Ash and Pikachu got themselves a cheering squad," joked Serena.

"Pikachu, start up with Quick Attack," said Ash.

"Salazzle, dodge it and use Venoshock," said Selena. Pikachu charged towards Salazzle, but the fire/poison managed to avoid the attack and landed its Venoshock.

"I can't believe Salazzle avoided Pikachu's Quick Attack," said May.

"Ash and Pikachu rely on speed during most of their battles, but it appears that Salazzle will be a challenge," said Brock.

"Salazzle, use Flamethrower," said Selena.

"Pikachu, counter with Thunderbolt," said Ash. Salazzle fired her Flamethrower, but Pikachu managed to counter with Thunderbolt. "Use Thunderbolt again."

"Counter with Venoshock," said Selena. Pikachu fired another Thunderbolt, but Salazzle countered it with Venoshock. "Use Toxic."

"Pikachu, defend yourself with Iron Tail," said Ash. Salazzle fired her Toxic and much to Ash's shock, the attack managed to poison Pikachu even if he had Iron Tail. "But how is that possible?"

"I guess I forgot to tell you about Salazzle's Ability, Corrosion," said Selena. "It's an ability that allows Salazzle poison steel and poison–type Pokémon."

"Now here's something you don't hear everyday," said Freddy. "Selena is making a good use of Salazzle's ability."

"Pikachu is poisoned," said Serena, worried.

"Don't worry," said Bonnie. "Pikachu will beat Salazzle. I just know it."

"Salazzle, use Venoshock," said Selena.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Thunderbolt," said Ash. Salazzle fired her Venoshock, but Pikachu managed to avoid the attack and landed his Thunderbolt. "Use Thunderbolt one more time."

"Salazzle, counter it with Flamethrower," said Selena. Pikachu fired another Thunderbolt, but Salazzle successfully countered it with Flamethrower. "Use Venoshock."

"Pikachu, use Quick Attack to dodge and use Iron Tail," said Ash. Salazzle fired her Venoshock, but Pikachu avoided it with Quick Attack and landed a direct hit with Iron Tail. "Let's finish this with Volt Tackle."

"Not so fast, Ash," said Selena as she pressed something on her wrist and mysterious power came out. "Salazzle, use Acid Downpour!"

Pikachu was charging towards Salazzle with Volt Tackle when suddenly a purple wave came from above which struck Pikachu, canceling Volt Tackle out and sent Pikachu flying backwards which knocked him out.

"Pikachu is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Salazzle is the winner."

"Pikachu," shouted Ash as he ran towards his best friend and picked him up. "Are you, OK?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, slowly opening his eyes.

"I'm proud of you," said Ash as he put Pikachu down next to him. "Take a long rest."

"I've never seen anything like that before," said Freddy. "It looks like Selena and Salazzle have some tricks as well."

"Poor Pikachu," said Bonnie sadly.

"If it wasn't for that sudden move, Pikachu would've landed his Volt Tackle and Selena would be left with only one remaining Pokémon," said Kaylin.

"Selena, you really surprised there, but I've never heard of Acid Downpour before," said Ash.

"Acid Downpour is not like most moves," said Selena. "It's actually a Z–Move."

"Z–Move," asked Ash. "I've never heard of those before, but it doesn't matter. Tauros, I choose you."

"So it's Tauros again," said Selena.

"Yup," said Ash. "Tauros, use Zen Headbutt!"

"Salazzle, dodge it and use Venoshock," said Selena. Tauros charged towards Salazzle, but the fire/poison–type dodged it and landed her Venoshock. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Dodge it, Tauros and use Iron Head," said Ash. Salazzle fired her Dragon Pulse, but missed and Tauros landed his Iron Head. "Now use Body Slam."

"Salazzle, counter with Toxic and then use Venoshock," said Selena. Tauros charged with Body Slam, but Salazzle stopped him with Toxic and landed her Venoshock.

"Tauros, use Iron Head," said Ash.

"Salazzle, use Flamethrower," said Selena. Tauros charged towards Salazzle with Iron Head, but Salazzle landed her Flamethrower with a direct hit, knocking it out.

"Tauros is unable," announced the referee. "Salazzle is the winner."

"And Salazzle takes down Tauros," said Freddy. "Is there a way Ash can beat it?"

"Tauros, return," said Ash as he returned Tauros to his PokeBall. "Take a nice long rest. This is far from over. Bayleef, I choose you."

"Now that's unexpected," said Clemont. "Salazzle is a fire/poison–type Pokémon. Bayleef is in a huge disadvantage."

"Maybe Ash has something I mind," said Serena.

"Whatever it is, it better work," said Red.

"Ready to go, Bayleef," Ash asked his Johto grass–type starter to which Bayleef nodded.

"Salazzle, use Toxic," said Selena.

"Bayleef, dodge it and use Body Slam," said Ash. Salazzle fired her Toxic, but Bayleef somehow managed to dodge and landed her Body Slam. "Now use Vine Whip."

"Counter it with Flamethrower," said Selena. Bayleef extended her vines, but Salazzle overpowered the attack with Flamethrower which struck Bayleef. "Now use Venoshock."

"Bayleef, counter it with Ancient Power," said Ash. Salazzle fired her Venoshock, but Bayleef managed to counter with Ancient Power. "Use Ancient Power one more time."

"Dodge it, Salazzle and use Dragon Pulse," said Selena. Bayleef fired her Ancient Power, but Salazzle dodge it and landed her Dragon Pulse. "Now use Toxic and follow it up with Venoshock."

"Bayleef, dodge it," said Ash. This time, however, Bayleef didn't have time to react and got hit by Toxic and Venoshock. "Bayleef, hang in there and use Razor Leaf and follow it up by Body Slam."

"Salazzle, use your best Flamethrower," said Selena. Bayleef managed to land her Razor Leaf, but her Body Slam was countered by Flamethrower, knocking her out.

"Bayleef is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Salazzle is the winner."

"Bayleef, return," said Ash. "You were amazing out there. Take a long rest. I'm proud of you."

"Poor Bayleef," said Kaylin. "I feel bad for her. Salazzle is pretty strong."

"Don't worry, Kaylin," said Delia. "Ash will win this."

" _Salazzle can poison each of my Pokémon,"_ thought Ash _. "If only there was a way to use the poison to our advantage. Wait. Use the poison to our advantage? That's it!_ Gliscor, I choose you."

"Ash brings out his Gliscor," said Freddy. "Does it have what it takes to defeat Salazzle?"

"Gliscor, get close," said Ash.

"Salazzle, use Toxic," said Selena. Gliscor flew towards Salazzle, but the fire/poison–type fired her Toxic which hit Gliscor, but much to Selena's surprise Gliscor didn't seem bothered by it. "How is that possible?"

"We're taking advantage of the poison," said Ash. "You don't know Gliscor's ability, do you? It's called Poison Heal. If Gliscor gets poisoned, it restores health, instead of losing."

"No way," said Selena shocked.

"Now that's something I did not expect," said Freddy.

"So Ash found a way to deal with Salazzle's Toxic," said Serena.

"It's our turn to attack," said Ash. "Gliscor, use X–Scissor."

"Salazzle, dodge it," said Selena. Salazzle tried to move out of the way, but she appeared to be tired from battling Pikachu, Bayleef and Tauros, and got hit by X–Scissor. "Stay strong. Use Venoshock."

"Gliscor, dodge it and use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Salazzle fired her Venoshock, but Gliscor dodge it and landed its Aerial Ace on Salazzle.

"Salazzle, use Flamethrower," said Selena. Salazzle fired her Flamethrower which struck Gliscor directly.

"Gliscor, use Giga Impact," said Ash.

"Salazzle, counter it with Flamethrower and then use Venoshock," said Selena. Gliscor charged towards Salazzle, but the fire/poison–type managed to counter with Flamethrower and landed her Venoshock. "Use Flamethrower."

"Gliscor, dodge it and use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Salazzle fired her Flamethrower, but Gliscor dodge it and landed his Aerial Ace. "Now use Stone Edge."

"Salazzle, dodge it and use Dragon Pulse," said Selena. Gliscor fired his Stone Edge, but Salazzle managed to avoid it and landed her Dragon Pulse with a direct hit.

"Gliscor, let's finish this," shouted Ash. "Use full power Giga Impact!"

"Salazzle, use full power Flamethrower," said Selena. Gliscor charged towards Salazzle with Giga Impact and the fire/poison–type fired her Flamethrower which struck Gliscor, but the ground/flying–type managed to go right through the fire–type attack and when it got near Salazzle, there was an explosion, forming a huge cloud of dust. When it cleared, both Salazzle and Gliscor were lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Both Gliscor and Salazzle are unable to battle," announced the referee. "This battle is a draw."

"And there you have it, folks," said Freddy. "Selena's Salazzle is finally down. And right now, Selena appears to be in a disadvantage as she has only one Pokémon remaining while Ash has two."

"Even if it's a draw, it's good that Ash and Gliscor took care of Salazzle," said Clemont.

"Yeah, but let's not relax just yet," said Brock. "Selena has one Pokémon left which I have to guess is her strongest one and if it took Ash 4 of his to beat Salazzle, than Selena's last Pokémon will be harder to be dealt with."

"I have the feeling you're right," said Red.

"Come on, guys," said Bonnie. "I'm sure Charizard and Greninja can take everything Selena throws at them."

"Salazzle, return," said Selena.

"Gliscor, return," said Ash.

"Ash, I must say I'm impressed by your Pokémon's strength, but this where it ends. Mawile, let's go."

"So it's a Mawile," said Ash as he made his choice. "Selena, it was an honor battling you, but I'm still gonna win this. Charizard, I choose you."  
"Selena chooses her sixth Pokémon, Mawile and Ash brings out his Charizard, again," said Freddy. "Even if Mawile is in a disadvantage, let's not forget that Charizard took quite a bit of damage while battling Selena's Nidoqueen."

"You can do it, Charizard," shouted Kaylin.

"This will be an important match for Charizard," said May.

"If Charizard can defeat three Pokémon in–a–row, than there's no way he can lose," said Brock.

"Let's not forget that Charizard is still tired from battling Nidoqueen," said Red.

"Charizard, get close and use Air Slash," said Ash.

"Mawile, dodge it and use Iron Head," said Selena. Charizard charged towards Mawile and fired his Air Slash, but the steel/fairy–type managed to avoid it and landed its Iron Head. "Now use Focus Punch."

"Charizard, counter it with Flamethrower," said Ash. Mawile went for Focus Punch, but Charizard landed his Flamethrower which struck Mawile. "Use Flamethrower one more time."

"Mawile, block it with Fire Fang," said Selena. Charizard fired another Flamethrower, but this time Mawile blocked it with Fire Fang. "Now use Focus Punch."

"Dodge it, Charizard," said Ash. Charizard tried to dodge, but suddenly, yellow sparks stopped it and got hit by Focus Punch.

"It looks like Charizard is suffering the effects of paralysis from one of Nidoqueen's Thunders earlier," said Freddy. "And effective or not, that Focus Punch still did a lot of damage."

"Hang in there, Charizard and use Solar Beam," said Ash.

"Mawile, use Thunder Punch," said Selena. Charizard fired his Solar Beam which struck Mawile, but the steel/fairy–type didn't seem affected and landed its Thunder Punch, dealing a lot of damage on Charizard.

"Charizard, get close and use Flamethrower," said Ash.

"Mawile, use Focus Punch and then Thunder Punch," said Selena. Charizard flew closer and was about to fire his Flamethrower, but the paralysis took effect and got hit by Focus Punch, which was followed by Thunder Punch, sending the fire/flying–type flying backwards.

"Charizard, can you keep going," Ash asked his powerhouse and amazingly Charizard barely managed to stand up and gave Mawile a glare, but then fell on his stomach, knocked out.

"Charizard is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Mawile is the winner."

"Charizard, return," said Ash. "You were amazing. Take a nice long rest. So it comes down to this."

"My Mawile is the one who you don't want to mess with," said Selena. "We like real challenges."

"You're not the only one," said Ash as he brought out his final Pokémon. "Greninja, I choose you."

"And here comes Ash's Greninja," said Freddy. "This will be a battle between powerhouses."

"Go get them Greninja," shouted Bonnie.

"If Greninja can't do it, no one can," said Serena.

"Let's not forget that Greninja is still in trouble," said Clemont. "We saw that Mawile knows Focus Punch and Thunder Punch and both attacks are super–effective against Greninja."

"I hate to say it, but you're right," said Red.

"I don't want what will happen if Greninja gets hit when he and Ash activate their special form," said May worried.

"Let's go, Mawile," said Selena. "Use Thunder Punch."

"Greninja,, counter it with Night Slash," said Ash. Mawile charged towards Greninja with Thunder Punch, but the water/dark–type managed to counter with Night Slash. "Use Water Shuriken at close range."

"Dodge it, Mawile," said Selena. Greninja fired four shuriken which managed to hit Mawile. "Mawile, use Fire Fang."

Mawile charged towards Greninja and landed its Fire Fang on the 'Ninja Pokémon'.

"Are you OK, Greninja," Ash asked his Pokémon to which Greninja nodded and smiled at Ash.

"Looks like they're fired up," said Selena.

"Greninja, let's get stronger, stronger together," said Ash as he and Greninja mimicked their moves and were then surrounded in a water veil which exploded and a giant shuriken was formed on Greninja's back.

"It looks like Ash and Greninja are ready to go," said Freddy.

"Time to even the odds," said Selena as she revealed her Mega–Ring and Mega–Evolved her Mawile.

"So it all comes down to this," said Freddy. "Ash–Greninja and Mega–Mawile are ready to bring their best. Only time will tell who's going to win."

"Mawile, use Focus Punch," said Selena.

"Greninja, dodge it and use Aerial Ace, followed by Night Slash," said Ash. Mega–Mawile charged towards Ash–Greninja with Focus Punch, but the water/dark–type avoided the attack and landed his Aerial Ace directly and Night Slash.

"Mawile, use Thunder Punch," said Selena.

"Greninja, dodge it with Double Team and then use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Mawile charges with Thunder Punch, but Greninja avoided it with Double Team and along with the copies landed his Aerial Ace. "Now use Night Slash."

"Mawile, dodge it and use Focus Punch," said Selena. Greninja charged with Night Slash, but Mawile dodged it and landed its Focus Punch on Greninja, sending him flying backwards, but Ash also felt Greninja's pain. "Now use Iron Head."

"Greninja, counter it with Water Shuriken," said Ash. Mawile charged with Iron Head, but Greninja threw the giant shuriken from his back, successfully countering Mawile's Iron Head. "Now use Night Slash."

"Dodge it, Mawile," said Selena. Greninja charged towards Mawile with Night Slash, which the steel/fairy–type failed to dodge and got hit by the two dark blades.

"Greninja, use Water Shuriken," said Ash.

"Mawile, counter with Thunder Punch and then use Iron Head," said Selena. Greninja fired his Water Shuriken, but Mega–Mawile managed to counter it with Thunder Punch and landed its Iron Head on Greninja with a direct hit. "Now use Fire Fang."

"Greninja, dodge it with Double Team," said Ash. Mawile charged towards Greninja with Fire Fang, but the water/dark–type managed to avoid the fire–type attack with Double Team, but Mawile continued its Fire Fang and soon, all of Greninja's copies were gone, including the real Greninja.

"Where did Greninja go," asked Selena, not seeing the water/dark–type anywhere.

"Use Water Shuriken," said Ash. Suddenly, from above, Greninja fired his Water Shuriken which struck Mawile, sending it flying backwards.

"That was a nice move, Ash," said Selena. "But it's time to finish this. Mawile, use full power Focus Punch!"

"Greninja, use your best Aerial Ace," shouted Ash. Ash–Greninja and Mega–Mawile charged with Aerial Ace ad Focus Punch and the two powerful attacks collided in the middle of the battlefield which resulted in a huge explosion, causing the crowd to cover their eyes from the powerful collision, which also formed a cloud of dust. It took a minute or two before the dust cleared, showing both Greninja and Mawile staring at each other. Ash and Selena were about to give their next commands when suddenly both Pokémon fell on the ground, reverting back to their normal forms, knocked out.

"Both Greninja and Mawile are unable to battle," announced the referee. "All of Ash and Selena's Pokémon have been knocked out which means this match is a draw."

"I don't know what to say," said Freddy. "The battle between Ash and Selena ends in a draw. I can't believe what just happened. Ash is the first ever trainer to defeat Selena's Mega–Mawile!"

"What's gonna happen now," May asked confused.

"It depends on Selena's decision," said Brock.

"This kind of reminds me of the battle Ash had with Maylene," said Dawn.

"Greninja, are you OK," Ash asked his powerhouse as he went up to Greninja. Greninja managed to stand up at looked at Ash with sad eyes. "Don't be sad, Greninja. Didn't you hear? We're the first ones to beat Selena's Mega–Mawile."

"Not bad, Ash," said Selena as she and her Mawile made their way towards Ash and Greninja. "You really are a strong trainer and let's battle again someday."

"You got it," said Ash as he and Selena shook hands. "But next it won't be a draw."

"That I can agree on," said Selena. "Now, I've got something for you as a reward."

"Reward," asked Ash confused. "But I didn't win."

"I know, but no one has ever defeated my Mega–Mawile," said Selena as she took something from Mawile. To Ash's surprise, it was a Pokémon Egg. "I have had this Egg for a week, but with all the responsibilities I have as a Champion, I don't have time to look after it, so I want you to take it."

"Selena, I don't know what to say," said Ash as Selena handed him the Egg. "I promise to take good care of it."

"That's what I like to hear," said Selena as she and Ash, and Greninja and Mawile shook hands.

"What a moment," said Freddy. "Selena chose to give Ash a reward, a Pokémon Egg! Looks like the trainer from Kanto will be getting a new Pokémon soon. Anyway, with this the Corriola Town Tournament ends. It was my pleasure to be your commentator."

 **(After 15 minutes)**

Ash and his friends and family were at the Pokémon Center, looking at Ash's Egg.

"I can't wait to hatch," said Kaylin excited.

"I wonder what Pokémon it will be," said Bonnie.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see," said Clemont.

"Well, it was good to watch your battle, Ash, but I'm afraid I have to leave," said Arceus as he changed to his Pokémon form.

"It's OK, Arceus," said Ash. "It was nice seeing you again."

"It was nice seeing you again, too," said Arceus as he opened a portal and went through it.

"So, what are we going to do now," asked Serena.

"That's easy," said Ash. "Since the tournament is over, it's time for May's Contest and my Gym Battle and we're gonna win for sure."

"I heard that the Corriola Town Gym Leader specializes in grass–type Pokémon," said Brock.

"Grass–types," repeated Ash. "I've got to think which Pokémon to use."

"Charizard will be your best choice if you ask me," said Red.

"I know, but Charizard already battled against Lizzy's dragon–types," said Ash. "I want to give my other Pokémon a chance to battle as well."

"Don't tell me you can feel the emotions of your Pokémon," joked May.

"No, but it would be awesome," said Ash. "Come on, Pikachu. We've got some thinking to do."

With that, Ash and Pikachu went to their room and started to think which Pokémon Ash should use against the Gym Leader.

To be continued…

 **Hi there, everyone. Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy lately with college work. This might be my longest chapter so far. I hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I've got a few things to say:**

 **Arceus was in human form and did watch Ash's battle against Selena.**

 **I'll be skipping the appeals rounds of the Contests.**

 **The Corriola Town's Gym Leader's name is Flora.**

 **After a few more chapters Ash and Bonnie will catch Legendary Pokémon, but it won't be a big one, like Rayquaza, Yveltal and Reshiram.**

 **Bonnie will be old enough to be a trainer.**

 **Ash and his friends will be given Z–Rings and Z–Crystals.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the battle between Ash and Selena. The next chapter will be Ash's Gym Battle. I don't know when it'll be posted, but I hope it's soon. I'll see you all soon, probably.**


	43. Chapter 43

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.43: Ash vs Flora

The next day, after breakfast, Ash and his friends and family, along with Selena who decided to watch Ash's Gym Battle, made their way to the gym and after 15 minutes they managed to find it.

"So I guess this is it," said Ash as he looked at the building which was bright green and had two Venusaur–shaped balloons on each of its sides.

"Something tells me you're right," said Clemont as the gang went in.

When they entered, they saw that everything was green and there were trees everywhere.

"The Gym Leader must really like grass–types," said Bonnie.

"Of course I do," said a voice as a tall girl with green hair and eyes appeared. She wore a purple T–shirt and dark green trousers.

"Who are you," asked Ash.

"My name is Flora and I'm the Corriola Town Gym Leader," said Flora.

"Flora, I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I challenge you to a battle," said Ash.

"Very well," said Flora. "I accept your challenge. Follow me to the battle field."

"My dear Flora," said Brock as he took Flora's hand in his. "I suggest we forget about the battle field and together go the field of – Croagunk's pain," he said as Croagunk came out and used Poison Jab on Brock and dragged him away.

"Does this happen often," Flora asked Ash.

"You have no idea," answered Ash.

After a couple of minutes, Ash's friends and family, and Selena were the audience while Ash and Flora stood on the opposite sites of the battle field.

"This Pokémon Gym Battle between Ash, the challenger, and Flora, the Gym Leader, will now begin," announced the referee. "This will be a four–on–four battle and it will be over when all four Pokémon on one side are unable to battle. Only the challenger may substitute Pokémon. Send out your first Pokémon."

"Ludicolo, let's go," said Flora as she brought out her grass/water–type.

"Noivern, I choose you," said Ash as he chose his dragon/flying–type.

"Ash chose a pretty good Pokémon against Ludicolo," said Clemont.

"Noivern is a dragon/flying–type so Ludicolo is in a huge disadvantage," said Selena.

"I wouldn't count only on type match–ups," said Red. "Most water–type Pokémon know at least one ice–type move and if Ludicolo knows a move, like Blizzard it will a big problem for Noivern since it's weak to ice attacks."

"You know," said Kaylin. "I wasn't worried about that at all twenty seconds ago, but now I'm really worried."

"It doesn't matter," said Serena. "I know Ash and Noivern can win."

"Ludicolo, start with Rain Dance," said Flora.

"Noivern, fly up and use Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Ludicolo summoned a Rain Dance and Noivern fired his Dragon Pulse which struck Ludicolo. "Now use Boomburst."

"Ludicolo, dodge it and use Ice Beam," said Flora. Noivern fired his Boomburst which Ludicolo managed to dodge and fired its Ice Beam.

"Noivern, counter it with Flamethrower," said Ash. Noivern fired its Flamethrower and managed to counter Ludicolo's Ice Beam. "Use Dragon Pulse until you hit it."

"Dodge all of them, Ludicolo," said Flora. Noivern fired multiple Dragon Pulse, but Ludicolo managed to dodge all of them.

"How is Ludicolo so fast," asked May.

"It's because of its ability, Swift Swim," answered Brock. "It becomes faster when it's raining and using Rain Dance from the beginning makes Ludicolo a one tough opponent."

"Ludicolo, use Scald," said Flora.

"Noivern, counter with Boomburst and then use Flamethrower," said Ash. Ludicolo fired its Scald, but Noivern managed to counter with Boomburst and landed its Flamethrower with a direct hit. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Ludicolo, counter it with Ice Beam and then use Energy Ball," said Flora. Noivern fired its Dragon Pulse which Ludicolo managed to counter with Ice Beam and landed its Energy Ball on Noivern, lowering his special defense. "Now use Scald."

"Noivern, dodge it and use Flamethrower," said Ash. Ludicolo fired its Scald which Noivern managed to dodge and fired a Flamethrower which struck Ludicolo.

"I thought Ludicolo was faster when it's raining," said Delia.

"It seems that Ludicolo's dodging those Dragon Pulse attacks earlier made it a little tired," said Clemont.

"And only that," said Brock. "I have the feeling that the rain will stop pretty soon." Just as he said that, the Rain Dance stopped and this was what Ash and Noivern have been waiting for.

"Noivern use another Flamethrower," said Ash.

"Ludicolo, counter with Scald," said Flora. Noivern fired his Flamethrower, but Ludicolo managed to counter it with Scald, creating an explosion.

"This is our chance," said Ash. "Noivern, locate Ludicolo and use Hurricane."

"Ludicolo, get out of the way," said Flora. Noivern managed to find Ludicolo and fired his Hurricane which Ludicolo failed to dodge and got hit by the powerful flying–type move, knocking it out.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Noivern is the winner."

"Way to go, Noivern," cheered Ash.

"I knew they would win," said Serena.

"Using Noivern's echolocation to find Ludicolo was a pretty good idea," said Clemont.

"Ludicolo, return," said Flora. "You did your best. Gourgeist, let's go."

"Noivern, return and take a rest," said Ash. "I'm proud of you. Drapion, I choose you."

"Now that's an interesting choice," said Selena. "Gourgeist is a grass/ghost–type and Drapion is a poison/dark–type."

"That means the advantage belongs to Drapion, right," asked Kaylin.

"That's right," said Clemont.

"Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb," said Flora.

"Drapion, counter it with Night Slash," said Ash. Gourgeist fired its Seed Bomb, but Drapion managed to counter it with Night Slash. "Now use Hone Claws."

"Gourgeist, use Leech Seed," said Flora.

"Drapion, dodge it and use Poison Fang," said Ash. Gourgeist fired a Leech Seed, but Drapion dodged it and landed its Poison Fang, badly poisoning Gourgeist. "Now use Night Slash."

"Dodge with Shadow Sneak and then Leech Seed," said Flora. Drapion went for Night Slash, but Gourgeist avoided it with Shadow Sneak and landed its Leech Seed. "Use Flamethrower."

"Drapion, counter it with Aqua Tail and then use Poison Fang," said Ash. Gourgeist fired its Flamethrower, but Drapion managed to counter it with Aqua Tail and landed its Poison Fang. "Now use another Hone Claws."

"Gourgeist, use Seed Bomb," said Flora.

"Counter it with Poison Fang and then Night Slash," said Ash. Gourgeist fired its Seed Bomb, but Drapion managed to counter it with Poison Fang and landed its Night Slash, knocking Gourgeist out.

"Gourgeist is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Drapion is the winner."

"Gourgeist, return," said Flora. "You did your best. Take a nice rest. Ferrothorn, let's go."

"Drapion, return and take a rest," said Ash. "Quilava, I choose you."

"Now that's a good choice by Ash," said Brock. "Quilava's fire–type attacks will deal a lot of damage to Ferrothorn."

"Ash sure made a good choice," said May.

"Ferrothorn, start with Leech Seed," said Flora.

"Quilava, dodge it and use Swift," said Ash. Ferrothorn fired its Leech Seed, but Quilava dodged it and landed its Swift. "Now use Eruption."

"Ferrothorn, counter it with Thunderbolt," said Flora. Quilava fired its Eruption, but Ferrothorn managed to counter it with Thunderbolt. "Now use Power Whip." Ferrothorn charged towards Quilava and landed its Power Whip which barely did any damage. "Use Thunderbolt."

"Quilava, counter it with Flamethrower," said Ash. Ferrothorn fired its Thunderbolt, but Quilava managed to counter it with Flamethrower. "Now use Swift."

"Ferrothorn, counter with Metal Claw," said Flora. Quilava fired its Swift, but Ferrothorn managed to counter it with Metal Claw.

"Quilava, use full power Flamethrower," said Ash. Quilava fired its Flamethrower which struck Ferrothorn, knocking the grass/steel–type out.

"Ferrothorn is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Quilava is the winner."

"Good job, Quilava," said Ash. "Return and take a rest."

"Ferrothorn, return," said Flora. "You did your best. Time for my next Pokémon. Venusaur, let's go."

"If she's using Venusaur, then I'll use this," said Ash as he brought out his fourth Pokémon. "Garchomp, I choose you."

"I didn't see that coming," said Red a little disappointed in his son's choice. "Charizard would be a much better choice for Venusaur."

"I think Ash has a strategy," said Brock. "He always finds a way to surprise us."

"I think I figured out why my brother chose Garchomp," said Kaylin and everyone turned their attention to her. "Garchomp resists poison–type attacks and grass–type attacks won't do that much damage. And it looks like Venusaur has a Mega–Stone and Mega–Venusaur has Think Fat as its ability."

"And Think Fat makes fire–type attacks less effective," said Brock.

"How did you figure that out," Red asked his daughter.

"I learnt a lot from Ash," said Kaylin.

"Venusaur, let's start with Energy Ball," said Flora.

"Garchomp, counter it with Shadow Ball," said Ash. Venusaur fired its Energy Ball, but Garchomp countered it with Shadow Claw. "Use Dragon Rush."

"Venusaur, use Double–Edge," said Flora. Garchomp and Venusaur charged with Dragon Rush and Double–Edge and which collided, creating an explosion which send both Pokémon fly backwards.

"Garchomp, let's take it to a new level," said Ash as he touched his Mega–Ring and Mega–Evolved Garchomp.

"We'll even the power," said Flora as she Mega–Evolved her Venusaur.

"So it'll be a battle between Mega–Evolutions," said Selena.

"Go get them, Ash and Garchomp," cheered Serena.

"Venusaur, use Sludge Bomb," said Flora.

"Garchomp, counter it with Iron Tail and then use Shadow Claw," said Ash. Mega–Venusaur fired its Sludge Bomb, but Mega–Garchomp managed to counter it with Iron Tail and landed a direct hit with Shadow Claw. "Garchomp, use Iron Tail."

"Venusaur, counter it with Double–Edge and then use Energy Ball," said Flora. Garchomp charged with Iron Tail, but Venusaur managed to counter it with Double–Edge and landed its Energy Ball. "Use another Energy Ball."

"Garchomp, counter it with Shadow Claw," said Ash. Venusaur fired another Energy Ball, but Garchomp countered it with Shadow Claw.

"Use Double–Edge," said Flora.

"Garchomp, counter it with Dragon Rush and then use Iron Tail," said Ash. Venusaur charged with Double–Edge, but Garchomp managed to counter it with Dragon Rush and landed its Iron Tail, lowering Mega–Venusaur's defense. "Now use Dragon Rush."

"Venusaur, dodge it," said Flora. Garchomp charged with Dragon Rush and landed its dragon–type move which Venusaur failed to dodge. "Venusaur, use Energy Ball."

"Garchomp, dodge it and use Shadow Claw," said Ash. Venusaur fired its Energy Ball, but Garchomp managed to dodge it and landed its Shadow Claw.

"Venusaur, let's finish this with Frenzy Plant," said Flora.

"Garchomp, let's show what you're made of and use full power Draco Meteor," said Ash. Venusaur slammed its front legs on the ground and huge vines came out and headed towards Garchomp who fired an orange orb in the air which exploded and several meteors came falling down. Some of the meteors fell on Frenzy Plant, stopping it while the other meteors struck Venusaur with a lot of power, knocking the grass/poison–type out.

"Venusaur is unable to battle," announced the referee. "Garchomp is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town."

"Yes," cheered Ash as he went to Garchomp and hugged his dragon/ground–type. "We did it, Garchomp. We won."

"Venusaur, return," said Flora. "You did your best. I'm proud of you."

"That's my big brother," said Kaylin happily.

"I knew he could win," said Serena.

"Come on, let's go greet him," said Clemont as he and the gang went to the battlefield to congratulate Ash.

"That was a great battle," said Delia as she hugged her son.

"Thanks, mom," said Ash. "But my Pokémon deserve the credit."

"Nice job, Ash," said Flora as she went up to Ash. "I didn't expect that kind of a battle. Your Pokémon are more powerful than I thought."

"Thanks, Flora," said Ash when Garchomp suddenly bit him on the head. "Knock it off, Garchomp." The scene caused everyone to laugh.

"Old habits die hard," said Brock as Ash managed to get himself free from Garchomp.

"Anyway," said Flora as she brought out a badge. "Here's the proof of your victory at the Corriola Town Gym, the Plant Badge."

"Thanks, Flora," said Ash as he took the badge and celebrated with his Pokémon . "I've got the Plant Badge."

"Pi pika," cheered Pikachu.

"So what's next," asked Bonnie.

"That's easy," said Ash. "We'll stay in town for the next couple of days for May's contest and then we'll head to the next town."

"In that case, I would suggest Eversprout Town," said Flora. "It's pretty far, but it's also the nearest town from here. There's also a Gym."

"Then it's settled," said Ash. "After May wins the contest, we're heading off to Eversprout Town for my third Nessada Gym Badge."

"Please tell we won't be running to Eversprout Town," said Clemont hopefully which caused everyone to laugh.

To be continued…

 **There you have it. Ash sweeps Flora. There will a little celebration in the next chapter. By the way, sorry for the long wait. Also, next time, Selena, Red and Delia will leave. And one of Ash's friends will get a new Pokémon, maybe even two. Stay tuned to find out for who the celebration will be. I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a good day. See ya.**


	44. Chapter 44

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.44: A New Trainer

It was the after Ash's Gym Battle and before May's Contest. The gang just had their breakfast and knew what to do – a party for a small blonde–haired girl. The night before, Clemont everyone about this day – it was Bonnie's 10th birthday! The day which his little sister officially becomes a Pokémon Trainer. Good thing he informed the rest of the gang about this day and came up with a plan to surprise her.

"What are we going to do," asked Ash.

"I'm not sure," answered Brock.

"I feel like this is my fault," said Serena. "I didn't know that Vivillon was about to learn Poison Powder and accidently poison all of our Pokémon."

"It's OK, Serena," said Ash as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Accidents happen. You and Vivillon just need to work on how to use Poison Powder. Pikachu also had a little trouble in mastering Volt Tackle."

"Hey, guys," said Bonnie as she came up to the group and saw their worried faces. "What's wrong?"

"All Pokémon got poisoned from Poison Powder and Nurse Joy is barely trying to heal them," said Clemont.

"If only we had some Pecha Berries," said May.

"According to my tablet, there are a lot of Pecha Berries in a nearby forest," said Serena.

"Too bad we need to be here and wait for Nurse Joy for news," said Kaylin as she went to her brother for comfort. "I don't know what I'll do if something bad happens to Pikachu and the others."

"Why don't I get some Pecha Berries," suggested Bonnie.

"But what if a wild Pokémon attacks you," asked Clemont.

"I've got Dedenne with me so it'll be OK," said Bonnie.

"OK, Bonnie," said Clemont. "We're counting on you."

"Thanks, guys," said Bonnie as she took Serena's tablet and went to get Pecha Berries. However, once she was gone, the group sighed in relief.

"That was a close one," said Kaylin.

"Yeah, but I don't think she'll be happy when she learns that we made the whole thing up," said Ash.

"Don't worry," said Clemont. "Once she comes back, she'll be surprise for what we did for her birthday."

"I guess, but there's one thing missing and that's presents," said May.

"Of course, how could we forget about the presents," said Brock.

"Let's calm down," said Ash. "What if we give her the first thing that comes to mind?"

"I guess we don't have another choice," said Serena.

"Then let's get started," said Clemont.

 **(2 hours later)**

"Is everything ready, guys," asked Clemont. "I have a feeling that Bonnie will be here ay moment."

"There's no need to panic, Clemont,"said Ash. "We told Nurse Joy the plan and I'm sure she'll tell Bonnie where we are."

You're right, Ash," said Clemont. "I'm just a little worried. Today Bonnie turns 10 which means that she will be a Pokémon Trainer."

"Just because she's becoming a Trainer doesn't mean she'll leave use right away," said Serena. "It's true that she'll be on her own one day, but I have the feeling that day won't come soon."

"Bonnie will leave when she's ready," said May.

"Thanks, guys," said Clemont. "I just don't know what to do when Bonnie decides to go on an adventure on her own."

"Let's worry about that later," said Ash. "Today is a big day for Bonnie and we should be happy for her."

"Pika pika," shouted Pikachu, signaling the gang that Bonnie is close.

"She's coming," said Kaylin. "This is so exciting."

At that moment, the door opened and what Bonnie saw made her speechless. The entire room was covered in green, yellow, blue, purple and pink garlands, red balloons and there was a "Happy Birthday" sigh held above her friends.

"Happy Birthday, Bonnie," shouted everyone.

"You guys did this for me," asked Bonnie, finding a voice to speak. She had celebrated a lot of birthdays, but none of them were like this one.

"Of course we did," said Clemont. "We needed to distract you so you couldn't realize what we've been up to."

"Don't worry about it," said Bonnie. "To be honest, for a moment I though you forgot about my birthday."

"How could we, even if we almost forgot about what to give you as a present," said Ash.

"Cool, presents," said Bonnie as she jumped up and down. "I wanna see them."

"Maybe it'll be a good idea to open them before we eat," said May.

"In that case, I think that Clemont should start," said Brock.

"What do you have for me, Clemont," asked Bonnie.

"Well, since it's your 10th birthday, I think it's time to give you Dedenne's PokéBall," said Clemont as he gave his sister Dedenne's PokéBall. "From this day Dedenne is officially your Pokémon."

"That's awesome," said Bonnie as she took the PokéBall. "Thanks, Clemont." Then, she turned to May and Serena. "What are your presents?"

"This present is actually from both of use," said Serena as May gave her a huge box which contained a lot dresses. "We thought if you want to be a Performer or a Coordinator, you'll need some cute outfits."

"They're so beautiful," said Bonnie. "I can't wait to try them all."

"Here's my present," said Brock as he gave her a book which had information about all kinds of medicine. "If your Pokémon get injured or sick, you'll need to know what kind of medicine to use."

"Thanks so much, Brock," said Bonnie. "I promise I'll know everything about how to heal an injured or sick Pokémon."

"Bonnie, here's my present," said Kaylin as she gave Bonnie a plush toy that looked like Dedenne. "I didn't know what to give you so I bought the first thing that came to mind."

"I love it, Kaylin," said Bonnie as she hugged the plush toy. "I'm sure Dedenne will like it as well. Ash, what do you have?"

"It's your choice," said Ash which confused everyone. "You see, I called Professor Oak and he told me that his cousin has sent him over the Alola Region starters to study them, but that's important right now, 'cause I thought it would be cool if you chose one those 3 starters."

"You mean I get the chance to choose a starter Pokémon from the Alola Region," asked Bonnie excited.

"Yup," said Ash as he opened a box and brought out three PokéBalls. "What do you say?"

"That sound great," said Bonnie as she turned to Dedenne. "Dedenne, we'll have a new friend!"

"In that case, here are the Alola Region starters," said Ash as he released the three starters, Popplio, Litten and Rowlet, from their PokéBalls.

"They're so cute," said Bonnie as she looked at the three Pokémon.

"These are Popplio, a water–type; Litten, a fire–type, and Rowlet, a grass–type," said Ash as he introduced the three starters to Bonnie.

"I'll go with this one," said Bonnie as she picked Litten up.

"Now that you've made your choice, there's something else you'll need," said Ash. "And that's a PokéDex, plus some PokéBalls."

"That's so awesome," said Bonnie. "Thanks so much, Ash. I don't know what to say."

"It was no problem at all," said Ash when he remembered something. "I almost forgot. Pikachu wanted to give you something as well."

"Really," asked Bonnie when Pikachu came up to her and gave her a card with a picture of the entire group and their Pokémon. "It's perfect. Thanks so much, Pikachu."

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu when he was suddenly picked up and hugged tightly by Bonnie. In fact, the hug was too tight as it caused him to unleash a Thunderbolt on Bonnie.

"Bonnie, I told you not to hug Pikachu too tight," said Clemont.

"You know how to ruin the fun," said Bonnie. "Besides, I kind of got used to it."

"Something tells me I don't want to know how you got used to Pikachu's Thunderbolt," said Clemont while the others laughed.

"I thought so, but do you know what I'm thinking right now," asked Bonnie as she turned to Ash. "Ash, let's have a battle."

"A battle," asked Ash.

"I'm a trainer now, right," said Bonnie. "I want my first battle to be with you."

"Very well," said Ash. "I accept your challenge, Bonnie."

"I'll be the referee," said Clemont.

"Then let's get to the battlefield," said Bonnie as she ran outside.

"Right with you," said Ash as he followed Bonnie.

After everyone was outside, Ash and Bonnie stood on the battlefield with Clemont in the middle as a referee while the rest of the gang were acting as the audience.

"The Pokémon battle between Ash from Pallet Town and Bonnie from Lumiose City will now begin," said Clemont. "It'll be a one–on–one Pokémon battle and it will be over when one Pokémon from either side is unable to continue. Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," answered both Ash and Bonnie.

"Then let the battle begin," declared Clemont.

"Litten, let's go," said Bonnie as she brought out the 'Fire Cat' Pokémon.

"Aipom, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out the 'Log Tail' Pokémon.

"I need to check out Litten's moves," said Bonnie as she brought out her PokéDex and checked its moves. "OK, I'm ready. Litten, use Ember."

"Aipom, dodge it and use Shadow Claw," said Ash.

"Counter it with Fire Fang," said Bonnie. Litten fired its Ember, but Aipom managed to avoid it and went for Shadow Claw which was countered by Fire Fang. "Now use Ember."

"Aipom, use Double Team and then Swift," said Ash.

"Litten, use Protect," said Bonnie. Aipom managed to dodge Ember with Double Team and all the copies fired a Swift which Litten defended itself from with Protect.

"Aipom, use Shadow Claw," said Ash.

"Litten, dodge it and use Fire Fang," said Bonnie. Aipom charged with Shadow Claw, but Litten managed to avoid it and landed its Fire Fang. "Alright, now use Ember."

"Aipom, counter it with Swift," said Ash. Both Pokémon fired their attacks and Swift managed to overpower Ember and struck Litten.

"Litten, are you OK," asked Bonnie to which Litten nodded. "Use Bulk Up."

"So you're rising Litten's attack and defense," said Ash. "Not bad, but it's time to end this. Aipom, use Focus Punch."

"Litten, use your best Fire Fang," said Bonnie. Both Pokémon charged with Focus Punch and Fire Fang and at the same time struck their opponent. The force of the collision was powerful enough to send Aipom and Litten backwards and formed a huge cloud of dust which covered the entire field. When it cleared, both Pokémon were lying on the ground.

"Both Aipom and Litten are unable to battle," declared Clemont. "Therefore this match is a draw."

"Not bad for a first battle," said Ash as he returned Aipom.

"Thanks, Ash," said Bonnie as she returned Litten. "That was a great battle."

"It sure was," said Ash. "I can tell that with some training, Litten can become pretty strong."

"You're right," said Bonnie when she held her stomach.

"Are you OK, Bonnie," asked Clemont worried.

"Yeah, it's just from all the excitement, we forgot one thing and that's to eat," answered Bonnie which caused everyone to laugh. "I'm starving."

"Yeah, me too," said Ash.

"Then let's go eat," said Brock.

With that, the gang went back inside and enjoyed the rest of the party.

To be continued…

 **That's all for this chapter. Bonnie is now a trainer and had her first battle. The next chapter will be May's Pokémon Contest. By the way, sorry for the long wait. I was very busy with exams and didn't have time to write. I'll try to post the next chapter soon. See you next time which I hope it will be soon.**


	45. Chapter 45

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.45: Corriola Town Contest

"The second battle of the semi–final round of the Corriola Town Contest is about to begin," said Lillian. "One my left side is Drew and on my right is May. 5 minutes on the clock and begin!"

"Blaziken, take the stage," said May as she brought out her fire/fighting–type.

"Absol, let's go," said Drew as he brought out his dark–type.

"Battle, begin," announced Lillian.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse," said Drew.

"Blaziken, counter it with Flamethrower," said May. Absol fired its Dark Pulse, which was countered by Blaziken's Flamethrower, and the attacks collided, forming a cloud of dust.

"Time for a surprise. Absol, use Future Sight," said Drew, smirking. Absol created four wormholes and sent an electrified psychic into them.

"Blaziken, use Shadow Claw," said May, not even knowing about the incoming attack.

"Absol, use Night Slash," said Drew. Blaziken was about to land its Shadow Claw, but Absol blocked it at the last moment with Night Slash. "Use Dark Pulse at close range!"

"Blaziken, get out of there," said May, panicked as Blaziken got hit by Dark Pulse, which send it flying backwards, but it appeared to be fine. "Blaziken, use Flamethrower," said May.

"Absol, use Protect," said Drew. Blaziken fired its Flamethrower, but Absol protected itself.

"Don't stop, Blaziken," said May. Blaziken continued with its Flamethrower for a few more seconds when wormholes appeared above Blaziken and a powerful psychic energy came out, which struck Blaziken directly. "Blaziken! What was that?"

"That, May, was Future Sight," said Drew smirking.

"No way," said May, shocked.

"You heard him right, folks," said Lillian. "It seemed May didn't see the Future Sight coming."

"Blaziken, can you get up," May asked Blaziken to which Blaziken nodded and barely stood on its feet. "Use Blaze Kick."

"Dodge it and use another Future Sight," said Drew. Blaziken charged towards Absol with Blaze Kick, but the 'Disaster Pokémon' avoided the attack and used Future Sight once again.

"Blaziken, we have to beat them before Future Sight hits," said May. "Use Focus Punch!"

"Absol, use Protect," said Drew. Blaziken charged with Focus Punch, but Absol protected itself from the super–effective move. "Use Dark Pulse."

"Dodge it, Blaziken," said May. Absol fired its Dark Pulse, but Blaziken dodged the attack and the wormholes with psychic energy from Future Sight appeared above Blaziken. "Blaziken, relax. Good thing Ash thought us how to use this. Use Flamethrower Counter Shield!"

"Say what," asked Drew shocked, not expecting that. Blaziken unleashed a Flamethrower and started to spin and roll, forming a flaming shield which protected it from being hit by Future Sight.

"Way to go, Blaziken. Now use Shadow Claw," said May.

"Absol, use Dark Pulse," said Drew. Blaziken charged with Shadow Claw, but was stopped by Dark Pulse. "Now use Night Slash."

"Blaziken, we've got less than a minute to win so use Flamethrower," said May. Absol charge with Night Slash, but Blaziken fired its Flamethrower which struck Absol directly, burning it. "Finish it with Focus Punch!" Blaziken charged with Focus Punch and struck Absol hard, knocking it out.

"Absol is unable to battle," said Lillian. "Even with more time left, Blaziken wins and May advances to the final round where she will go up against Harley. Don't forget that the final round will be this afternoon, so don't miss it."

 **(Later that day)**

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the final round of the Corriola Town Contest," said Lillian. "The finalists are May and Harley and one of them win the Corriola Town Ribbon," said Lillian and she turned to May and Harley. "If you're both ready, let the battle begin."

"Blaziken, take the stage," said May as she brought out her fire/fighting–type.

"Let's go, Banette," said Harley as he brought out his ghost–type.

"5 minutes on the clock and begin," said Lillian.

"Blaziken, use Blaze Kick," said May.

"Banette, take the hit," said Harley. Blaziken charged towards Banette and landed its Blaze Kick, but then it was surrounded in dark aura. "Just like I planned."

"What's wrong, Blaziken," asked May worried about her starter.

"In case you don't know, May, that's Cursed Body – Banette's ability," explained Harley. "It completely disabled Blaziken's Blaze Kick."

"No way," said May shocked, but then relaxed. "We don't need Blaze Kick to defeat you. Blaziken, use Shadow Claw!"

"Banette, use Thunder Wave," said Harley. Blaziken charged towards Banette, but the Hoenn ghost–type unleashed a Thunder Wave, which paralyzed Blaziken. "Now use Disable."

"Blaziken, look out," said May. Blaziken tried to move, but the paralysis kicked in and the fire/fighting–type was struck by Disable.

"Now Blaziken's Shadow Claw has been disabled as well," said Harley with a smirk. "That only leaves Blaziken with only two moves to use, Flamethrower and Focus Punch, but since Focus Punch doesn't affect Banette, your only option is Flamethrower."

"It looks like Harley has May on the edge, which cost her lots of points," said Lillian.

"We have our own bag of tricks, Harley," said May as she touched her Mega–Ring. "Blaziken, Mega–Evolve."

"Banette, Mega–Evolve," said Harley as he Mega–Evolved his Banette. "You're not the only one with tricks, May. Banette, use Dark Pulse."

"Blaziken, use Focus Punch," said May. Banette fired its Dark Pulse, which Blaziken was about to counter, but the paralysis kicked in and the fire/fighting–type was hit by the dark–type move.

"Banette, hit it with Shadow Claw," said Harley.

"Blaziken, use Flamethrower," said May. Banette charged with Shadow Claw, but this time Blaziken was able to counter it and fired a Flamethrower which struck Banette directly.

"Banette, use Dark Pulse," said Harley.

"Focus Punch, Blaziken," said May. Banette fired its Dark Pulse, but Blaziken managed to block it with Focus Punch. "Now use your best Flamethrower!"

Blaziken fired his Flamethrower, which once again struck Banette directly, sending it flying into the wall behind Harley with swirly eyes.

"And that's it, said Lillian. "Even if there's still more time left, Banette is unable to continue, which makes May the winner of the Corriola Town contest."

Later, May received the Corriola Ribbon and met with her friends at the Pokémon Center, who congratulated her and after a nice dinner, they went to their respective rooms and fell asleep as they wanted to leave Corriola Town early in the morning.

To be continued…

 **Hi, everyone. I apologize for not updating for so long. I was very busy with works for collage and didn't have that much time. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time, Ash will meet an old friend of his, or two. Also, there's gonna be a big action with Ash–Greninja and Ash might get himself a new Pokémon. So, I'll see you all next time. Until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


	46. Chapter 46

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

 **Before I start writing, I just want to you guys to know that this chapter contains Pokéspeech.**

Ch.46: Old Friends, Familiar Faces

Everyone woke up pretty early so they could leave Corriola Town before noon and were now walking through route 2, but none of them noticed the shadows watching them from behind the trees.

"They mustn't find our village," said one of the shadows.

"Let's stop them," said the other and they ran past the trainers.

"If we continue down the road we'll reach Eversprout Town by tomorrow morning as it's pretty far," said Brock looking at his guide book.

"I can't wait for my next Gym Battle," said Ash excited.

"Which Pokémon are you going to use," Kaylin asked her brother.

"You'll have to wait and see," said Ash smiling at his sister.

But just as they were about to make another step, a Sludge Bomb was fired at Serena's feet, causing everyone to stop in their tracks.

"What is going on," asked Ash and two men were revealed, a Scolipede and a Rampardos by their side.

"You won't make another step," said one of the men.

"Turn around and leave our village, or get ready to fight," said the other.

"Who are you guys," asked Serena.

"None of your business," said both men.

"If it's a battle they want, then it's a battle they'll get. Greninja, I choose you," said Ash as he released his water/dark–type Pokémon. "Pikachu, get ready." Greninja and Pikachu took battle stances, getting ready for a fight.

Just before the two men could give commands to Rampardos and Scolipede, a Flash Cannon landed between the four Pokémon and their trainers.

"What's going on here," asked a voice, which Ash recognized and everyone looked up to see a man riding on a Golurk.

"Ridley," said Ash surprised.

"Ash," said Ridley when he saw his long–time friend.

"Sir, you know this trainer," asked Rampardos' trainer.

"Of course. After all he's the one who helped me rescue Meloetta from Team Rocket," explained Ridley and turned his attention to Ash and his friends. "I sure did not expect to see you here."

"Same here," said Ash as he and Ridley shook hands.

"Ash, who's he," asked May bringing the attention of her friend.

"That's Ridley. He's a friend of mine from Unova," answered Ash and turned back to Ridley.

"I'm glad to see you again," said Ash.

"Me, too, and I don't want to be rude, but what are you doing here," asked Ridley.

"We're on our way to Eversprout Town for my next Nessada Gym Battle," answered Ash.

"That's pretty far so would you like to stay at our village," asked Ridley.

"Sure, Ridley. Thanks," said Ash.

"Ash, aren't you going to introduce me to your friends," asked Ridley gesturing at Ash's friends.

"Oh, right. Ridley, these are Brock, May, Serena, Bonnie and Clemont, and my little sister Kaylin," said Ash introducing Ridley to his friends.

"Hello. Every friend of Ash's is my friend, too," said Ridley and noticed Ash's new Pokémon, Greninja. "I haven't seen that Pokémon before."

"That's Greninja. I caught him in Kalos," said Ash and Greninja brought out his paw and shook hands with Ridley.

"He's very polite," said Ridley.

After all the talking was done, Ridley and his men took Ash and his friends to their village, which consisted of not more than 50 houses and a 5–floored hotel.

"This place is pretty peaceful," said Bonnie.

"I know. That's why we chose this area," said Ridley.

"Ridley, is there a place for training? I want to be ready for my Gym Battle," asked Ash.

"I'm not really sure," said Ridley.

"Ash, the Eversprout Gym specializes in poison–types, so a ground or a psychic–type should be good choices," said Clemont.

"I know. And I've already made my choices," said Ash. As he was about to walk further into the village, he was tackled in a hug by something small which revealed to be Meloetta. "Meloetta! I'm happy to see you again," said Ash returning the hug.

"Pika pika," said Pikachu, greeting her.

"It looks like Meloetta missed you a lot," said Ridley, laughing at the scene.

"So that's Meloetta? She's so cute," said Kaylin as she saw the 'Melody Pokémon'.

Meloetta saw the unfamiliar face and hid behind Ash in fear.

"Don't worry, Meloetta. That's my little sister, Kaylin, and these are my friends," said Ash. Meloetta relaxed as she now knew these people were Ash's friends. "Oh, and that's Greninja, one of my Pokémon from Kalos."

Meloetta saw Greninja and approached him. The 'Ninja Pokémon' noticed the normal/psychic–type and bowed to her. Meloetta smiled at this sat on Greninja's head, causing a laugh at everyone present.

For the rest of the day, the gang had their lunch while Pikachu played with Meloetta, Greninja watching them closely. But the fun didn't last long as a net came out of nowhere and grabbed the two Pokémon, causing everyone to panic until they heard a familiar laugh.

"Please don't tell me it's those idiots again," said May and the sources of the net were none other than Team Rocket, including their newest members.

"Prepare for trouble from the skies," said Jessie.

"From beyond the stars, a nasty surprise," said James.

"An evil as old as the galaxy…"

"… sent here to fulfill our destiny!"

"Plus, there's me," said Meowth.

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our reach to the stars above!"

"Jessie!"

"And James!"

"And Meowth are the names!"

"Anywhere there's peace in the universe…"

"… Team Rocket…"

"… Will be there…"

"To make everything worse!"

"Wobbuffet!"

"Can't you guys just leave us alone," asked Bonnie angrily.

"We'll leave after we capture your Pokemon," said James.

"We won't let that happen. Greninja, grab the net with tongue and pull it," said Ash. Greninja extended his tongue, grabbing the net and pulled Pikachu and Meloetta away from Team Rocket. "Use Night Slash to cut it when Pikachu and Meloetta are close enough!"

"No fair. We stole them fair and square," said Jessie as Greninja freed Pikachu and Meloetta from the net. "Yanmega, time to battle."

"Yamask, let's go," said James.

"Go get them, Rhyperior," said one the newbies, as the others brought out Hydreigon, Volcarona, Drapion and Victreebell.

"You ready to take them on together, Greninja," asked Ash to which Greninja nodded and they mimicked their moves and were surrounded in a water veil, which exploded and a giant shuriken was formed on Greninja's back. Greninja's transformation shocked Ridley, Meloetta and the new members of Team Rocket.

"What on Earth is that," asked Ridley as he was still shocked by the transformation.

"That's Ash–Greninja," said Serena.

"Right now, my brother and Greinja are in complete sync," said Kaylin. "They'll fight together as one."

"Right now, Greninja has become even more powerful. They tied with Selena's Mega–Mawile at a tournament in Corriola Town," said May.

"They tied with the Champion's Mega–Mawile," asked Ridley even more surprised.

"We won't let them win. Rhyperior, use Rock Polish followed by Thunder Punch back–to–back," said Rhyperior's trainer.

"Greninja, counter it with Night Slash and then Water Shuriken," said Ash. Rhyperior boosted his speed and then charged with Thunder Punch, but Greninja blocked each strike with Night Slash and when he found an opening, he threw the shuriken on his back and struck Rhyperior with the water–type move, knocking it out.

"Hydreigon, use Draco Meteor," said the second man.

"Time to use an old move. Use Draco Meteor climb by using Aerial Ace," said Ash. Hydreigon launched its Draco Meteor, and Greninja's feet glowed white and began jumping from meteor to meteor using Aerial Ace, shocking everyone, and then rapidly struck Hydreigon with the flying–type move, badly injuring it.

"Victreebell, use Energy Ball," said Victreebell's trainer.

"Greininja, slice it with Night Slash and then use Aerial Ace," said Ash. Victreebell fired its Energy Ball, but Greninja sliced it with his blade and struck the grass/poison–type with a super–effective Aerial Ace, knocking it out.

"Drapion, use Poison Fang," said another man.

"Greninja, dodge it with Double Team and then Water Shuriken," said Ash. Drapion charged with Poison Fang, but Greninja multiplied himself and dodged the poison–type move and then threw his Water Shuriken, hitting Drapion directly and knocking it out.

"Volcarona, use Silver Wind," said the last man.

"Greinja, counter it with Water Shuriken and then use Night Slash, followed by Aerial Ace," said Ash. Volcariona launched its Silver Wind, but Greninja countered it with Water Shuriken and then struck the fire/bug–type with Night Slash and Aerial Ace, knocking it out.

"That's some power," muttered Ridley while Meloetta couldn't believe what she was seeing. Ash and Greninja were beating Team Rocket's Pokémon one–by–one.

"Yanmega, use Sonic Boom," said Jessie.

"Yanmask, use Will–O–Wisp," said James.

"Counter Sonic Boom with Night Slash and then use a spinning Water Shuriken to absorb the Will – O – Wisp," said Ash. Yanmega fired her Sonic Boom, but it was countered by Night Slash and Will–O–Wisp got absorbed by Water Shuriken, making it a giant orange disk spinning above Greninja. "Let them have it."

Greninja threw the orange Water Shuriket at the villains which struck them and their Pokémon, and sent them blasting off. "And that's how we do it."

"Greninja," said Greninja nodding and returned back to normal.

"That was amazing," said Kaylin as she hugged her brother.

"Yeah. Me and Greninja wanted to teach them a really good lesson," said Ash. "Let's hope they won't be disturbing us anymore."

"Ash, I don't know what to say. I've never seen anything like this before," said Ridley, still trying to get over his shock.

"What can I say? I'm full of surprises," said Ash.

After the Team Rocket fiasco, Meloetta still couldn't believe that Ash and Greninja beat the villains all by themselves, so she decided to have a word with Ash's most trusted partner, Pikachu.

(Start of Pokéspeech)

"Pikachu, can I talk to you for a moment," asked Meloetta as she approached the electric mouse.

"Sure, what is it," said Pikachu.

"I just wanted to ask you about the transformation Ash and Greninja did," said Meloetta.

"Well, all I know is that when Ash and Greninja transform, their hearts become one and Ash can see through Greninja's eyes and feels his pain when Greninja takes damage. Professor Sycamore calls it 'Bond Phenomenon'," explained Pikachu.

"That sounds awesome," said Meloetta.

"It is. And I think Sycamore said that this kind of power was not seen for hundreds of years," said Pikachu.

"Incredible," muttered Meloetta as she came up with a crazy idea. "Pikachu, can you help with a small favor?"

"What do you want me to do," asked Pikachu and Meloetta whispered her idea into Pikachu's ear, which caused him to look at her in shock. "Do you really want it?"

"Yes. And I need your help for this," said Meloetta pleadingly.

"OK. I'll help you, but we to do this when everyone is asleep," said Pikachu.

"Everyone will be surprised tomorrow," said Meloetta giggling.

After spending the entire afternoon in training, Ash and his sister went to bed early. Everyone was tired after the Team Rocket fiasco and went to sleep immediately after dinner. When they fell asleep, it was time for Pikachu and Meloetta to execute their plan, but little did they know a certain ninja frog noticed the two's strange behavior.

Pikachu and Meloetta were now searching through Ash's bag, looking for a specific item.

"He sure has a lot of things in here," said Meloetta, picking up an Oran Berry.

"Just wait 'till you see all his Pokémon," said Pikachu. They were so concentrated on the bag and failed to notice Greninja standing right behind them.

"What are you two doing," asked Greninja. The voice of the water/dark–type caused Pikachu and Meloetta to look in worry and turned to the Kalos Pokémon with innocent expressions.

"What do you mean? We're not doing anything," said Meloetta, but Greninja just glared at them, disbelievingly.

"OK, you win. Can you keep a secret," asked Pikachu.

"It depends on what the secret is," said Greninja. Pikachu jumped on Greninja's shoulder and whispered him the plan, which caused him to look in surprise and turned to the 'Melody Pokémon. "Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely! I want to become stronger and Ash is one of the trainers I trust the most. After seeing that transformation you two did, I just knew what I have to do," said Meloetta.

"Well, if you're completely sure, then I respect your decision," said Greninja and picked up Ash's bag and just in a few seconds brought out an empty PokéBall.

"How did you find a PokéBall so fast? We've been looking for one for half an hour," said Pikachu.

"He keeps them in a spare pocket," answered Greninja, showing them the pocket with empty PokéBalls, causing Pikachu to face–palm.

"I'm ready," said Meloetta and she pressed the button on the PokéBall, sucking her inside. The PokéBall shook for a few seconds before a 'ding' sound was heard, confirming the capture. Greninja released Meloetta from the PokéBall.

"I guess now you're now officially part of the family," said Greninja.

"I like spending time here, but I want to be like you guys. I want to go on adventures and become stronger," said Meloetta happily.

"The most surprised guy will be Samurott," said Pikachu.

"Why Samurott," asked Greninja.

"He used to have a crush on Meloetta when he was an Oshawott," answered Pikachu.

"Oshawott evolved," asked Meloetta.

"Yeah, and he's with the others at Professor Oak's ranch in Kanto," said Pikachu.

"I don't know about you, but I have the feeling Ash and Ridley are gonna have a battle pretty soon," said Meloetta.

"And I'm pretty sure Ash will choose Krookodile to battle Golurk as he interrupted his training for the Unova League," said Pikachu.

"I remember it like it was yesterday," said Meloetta.

"OK, you two. Everything is done so let's go to sleep or Ash and the others will leave without us for Eversprout Town," said Greninja, leaving the two and falling asleep.

"He's right. We need to be rested for tomorrow," said Pikachu as he jumped on Ash's bed and fell asleep, Meloetta following him and fell asleep as well.

(End of Pokéspeech)

The next day came rather quickly, and Ridley walked out of his house in panic as he couldn't find Meloetta anywhere, but relaxed when he saw Ash, along with Pikachu, Greninja and Kaylin walking out from one of the guest houses, knowing he could help him find the missing Pokémon.

"Ash, good thing I found you. Meloetta is missing," said Ridley.

"Where could she be," asked Ash.

"I'm not sure. I thought she was with you as I last saw her, she was talking with Pikachu," said Ridley.

"That sure is weird," said Ash, but then Pikachu tapped him on his shoulder and pointed at his bag pack. "What about the bag, buddy?" Pikachu opened the pocket with PokéBalls, brought out a one and gave it to Ash. "That's one of my empty PokéBalls." Pikachu shook his head and pressed the button, opening it and releasing out Ash's newest team member, Meloetta. "What on Earth?"

"Meloetta was inside the PokéBall," asked Ridley surprised.

"It appears like it. When did this happen," Ash asked himself.

Meloetta gave the two boys the answer as she pointed at herself, then at Ash, and finally at Pikachu and Greninja.

"Let me see if I got this right. You wanted to become one of my Pokémon so you asked Pikachu and Greninja for help and they captured you while we were asleep," asked Ash to which Meloetta nodded, much to Ridley's shock.

"That's so cute," said Kaylin, hugging the 'Melody Pokémon'.

"I don't know what to say," said Ridley, trying to process that Meloetta wants to have a trainer, but he was glad that she chose Ash.

"You're not mad, Ridley," Ash asked his friend.

"Well, if I have to be honest, I knew Meloetta wanted to spend time with you, but I sure did not expect that. But I'm glad that from all trainers out there, she chose you," said Ridley.

"Well, she's not the only one who chooses me to be their trainer. For example, Heracross and Greninja," said Ash.

"Ash, I know this will sound a little crazy, but would you like to have a battle," asked Ridley.

"OK, but let's battle after breakfast," said Ash.

When everyone was awake, they were surprised to learn that Meloetta is now part of Ash's Pokémon family and after a nice breakfast, Ash and Ridley got ready for their three–on–three battle, with Clemont acting as the referee, while the others stood at the sidelines, along with Meloetta and Greninja.

"This will be a three–on–three Pokémon battle between Ash and Ridley. Each trainer will use three Pokémon and the battle will be over when all three Pokémon on one side are unable to continue," explained Clemont. "Are the trainers ready?"

"Ready," said Ash and Ridley.

"Then send out your first Pokémon," said Clemont.

"Emboar, let's go," said Ridley bringing out his fire/fighting–type.

"Pikachu, I choose you," said Ash and Pikachu ran to the battle field.

"Let the battle begin," said Clemont.

"Emboar, use Focus Blast," said Ridley.

"Pikachu, dodge it and use Quick Attack," said Ash. Emboar fired its Focus Blast, but Pikachu avoided it and struck Emboar with Quick Attack. "Now use Thunderbolt."

"Emboar, counter it with Flamethrower," said Ridley. Pikachu fired his Thunderbolt, but Emboar countered it with Flamethrower. "Now use Flame Charge."

"Pikachu, counter it with Volt Tackle," said Ash. Emboar charged in with Flame Charge, but Pikachu managed to overpower it with Volt Tackle. "Now, Iron Tail." Pikachu struck Emboar with Iron Tail, lowering its defense. "Use Iron Tail one more time."

"Emboar, counter it with Flamethrower and then Flame Charge," said Ridley. Pikachu charged in with another Iron Tail, but Emboar managed to counter it with Flamethrower and then landed its Flame Charge.

"Emboar, use Brick Break," said Ridley. Emboar charged in with Brick Break, faster than before due its boosted speed.

"Pikachu, we need to slow it down, so take the attack head on," said Ash. Pikachu did as he was told and took Brick Break directly, and because it was direct contact, Static activated and paralyzed Emboar much to Ridley's shock. "Now use Thunderbolt." Pikachu fired its electric attack which struck Emboar directly.

"Emboar, use rapid fire Focus Blast," said Ridley.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail and go for Focus Blast Climb," said Ash. Emboar fired multiple Focus Blasts, but Pikachu avoided them by jumping from one attack to another by using Iron Tail, which allowed him to jump pretty high. "Now, Quick Attack." Pikachu charged with Quick Attack and struck the fire/fighting–type. "Finish this with Volt Tackle!"

"Emboar, use Flamethrower," said Ridley. Emboar was about to fire its Flamethrower, but the paralysis kicked in preventing it from attacking, and was struck from Pikachu's Volt Tackle, which knocked it out.

"Emboar is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner," said Clemont.

"Way to go, buddy," said Ash, praising his partner.

"You did your best, Emboar, return," said Ridley, returning his fallen Pokémon and turned his attention to Ash. "Not bad, Ash. But the battle is still going. Hydreigon, let's go."

"So, it's Hydreigon. Heracross, I choose you," said Ash, bringing out his Johto powerhouse.

"Hydreigon, start with Dark Pulse," said Ridley.

"Heracross, dodge it and use Horn Attack," said Ash. Hydreigon fired its Dark Pulse, but Heracross avoided the attack and struck the 'Brutal Pokémon' with Horn Attack. "Now use Megahorn!"

"Hydreigon, get out of the way and use Flamethrower," said Ridley. Heracross charged in with Megahorn, but Hydreigon dodged the super–effective move and landed a direct hit with Flamethrower, which also burnt Heracross, activating its ability, Guts. "Now use Dragon Pulse."

"Heracross, dodge it and use Focus Punch," said Ash. Hydreigon fired its Dragon Pulse, but Heracross managed to avoid it and landed its Focus Punch on Hydreigon.

"Hydreigon, use full power Flamethrower," said Ridley.

"Heracross, get in there with your best Megahorn," said Ash. Hydreigon fired its most powerful Flamethrower and Heracross went directly into it with Megahorn and barely overpowered it before landingits hit on the dragon/dark–type. "Finish it with Focus Punch!" Hydreigon couldn't do a thing and was hit by the powerful Focus Punch, which knocked it out.

"Hydreigon is unable to battle. Heracross is the winner," announced Clemont.

"Hydregon, return. You did your best," said Ridley as he returned the 'Brutal Pokémon' back to its PokéBall.

"Ash's Pokémon are on a roll," said Kaylin as her brother was taking the lead.

"Heracross, return and take a lot of rest," said Ash, returning his Johto powerhouse.

"Time for my last Pokémon," said Ridley as he brought out his Golurk.

"I've got the perfect opponent for Golurk. Krookodile, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his ground/dark–type.

"Golurk, start with Flash Cannon," said Ridley.

"Krookodile, dodge it with Dig and then use Dragon Claw," said Ash. Golurk fired its Flash Cannon, but Krookodile used Dig to dodge and struck Golurk with Dragon Claw when he came out. "Use Stone Edge!"

Krookodile fired his Stone Edge which struck Golurk directly.

"Golurk, use Thunder Punch," said Ridley much to everyone's shock.

"Krookodile, take it and use Crunch," said Ash. Golurk charged with Thunder Punch, but it didn't affect Krookodile and the 'Intimidation Pokémon' landed his super–effective Crunch.

"How come Thunder Punch didn't do a thing," asked Ridley.

"You see, Krookodile is part ground–type, so he's immune to electric–type attacks," explained Ash. "Krookodile, use Crunch."

"Golurk, counter it with Flash Cannon," said Ridley. Krookodile charged in with Crunch, but Golurk managed to counter with Flash Cannon. "Use Shadow Ball."

"Block it with Crunch," said Ash. Golurk fired its Shadow Ball, but Krookodile destroyed it with Crunch, much to everyone's shock, including the Pokémon's and especially Meloetta. She knew Krookodile was strong, but not that strong.

"Golurk, use Shadow Punch," said Ridley.

"Krookodile, counter it with Dragon Claw," said Ash. Golurk charged with Shadow Punch, but Krookodile managed to counter it with Dragon Claw.

"Use Shadow Ball," said Ridley.

"Dodge it with Dig and then Stone Edge," said Ash. Krookodile avoided the incoming Shadow Ball with Dig and then fired his Stone Edge which struck Golurk.

"Golurk, use Flash Cannon," said Ridley.

"Block it with Dragon Claw," said Ash. Golurk fired its Flash Cannon, but Krookodile blocked it with Dragon Claw and then eventually ripped it apart, which shocked everyone even more.

"That's some terrifying power," muttered Brock, scared by Krookodile's strength.

"Use Stone Edge," said Ash. Krookodile fired his Stone Edge, which struck Golurk directly, dealing lots of damage. "Now use Dig."

"Bring it out with Flash Cannon," said Ridley. Krookodile dug underground, but Golurk blasted him out with Flash Cannon. "And now use Shadow Punch!"

"Krookodile, bite it with Crunch," said Ash. Golurk charged with Shadow Punch, but Krookodile countered it with Crunch. "Let's wrap this up with Dragon Claw!" Using the close distance, Krookodile struck the ground/ghost–type with a direct hit from Dragon Claw, which knocked Golurk out.

"Golurk is unable to battle. Krookodile is the winner," announced Clemont. "The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town!"

"Way to go, Krookodile. I knew you could do it," said Ash as he gave a hug to the dark/ground–type.

"Golurk, return," said Ridley as he returned his fallen Pokémon. He then looked at Ash, speechless. He couldn't believe what just happened. None of his Pokémon stood a chance against Ash's Pikachu, Heracross and Krookodile, and he was sure that Greninja would wipe the floor with his Pokémon. After all, the water/dark–type defeated 7 Pokémon in a row the day before without breaking a sweat.

All residents of the village watched the battle and were shocked to see one of the best battlers to lose to a trainer they barely knew as Ash was now being hugged by his friends, including Greninja and Meloetta.

"Ash sure is a lot stronger than I thought," said Ridley to himself and then went up to Ash and co. "Ash, that was a great battle."

"Thanks, Ridley. I've gotta say, you've got some pretty powerful Pokémon," said Ash.

"You know, I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad that Meloetta has found an amazing trainer as you and if there's anyone out there who can improve Meloetta's power, it's you," said Ridley.

"Thanks, Ridley. That means a lot," said Ash he shook hands with Ridley.

"There's also a small favor to ask you," said Ridley.

"What is it," asked Ash.

"I'd like to come with you to Eversprout Town for your gym battle," said Ridley, surprising everybody.

"Sure, Ridley. Like I say, the more the merrier," said Ash with a smile.

By noon, everyone had their bags packed, including Ridley, and were about to leave for Eversprout Town. Meloetta didn't want to stay inside her PokéBall and sat on Ash's left shoulder as Pikachu was on the right one.

During the packing, Ridley noticed how fast Meloetta was adjusting to being Ash's Pokémon as he had Greninja, Heracross, Krookodile and Noctowl outside of their PokéBalls. Heracross and Krookodile recovered pretty quickly after their battles. Ash finished his packing faster than the others and decided to scan Meloetta with his Pokédex to see what kind of moves she knew, which turned out to be pretty good being Relic Song, Hyper Voice, Psyshock, Close Combat, and surprisingly Thunderbolt.

Everyone waved the village residents farewell and continued on their way to Eversprout Town.

To be continued…

 **Here's chapter 46. You didn't expect Meloetta to be Ash's legendary Pokémon, did you? Now, I want to say that Ash had 5 Pokémon with him before Meloetta joined his team. I hope you enjoyed the beating Ash–Greninja gave to Team Rocket and the battle between Ash and Ridley. Also, I'd like to say that Ash WILL be using Meloetta in some of his Gym Battles and expect a Tag Team Tournament in a couple of chapters (4 or 5), so you can send me a couple of OCs which to participate. I won't say who will be Ash's partner, but I'll say that it'll be one of his friends. Anyway, I'll see you all next time.**

 **R &R **


	47. Chapter 47

After participating in the Kalos League, Ash decides to go to the Nessada region with his friends. Along the way, they face some unexpected events which will change the life of some of them.

Ch.47: Eversprout Gym

Ash and co. had arrived in Eversprout Town in the late afternoon and decided to rest at the Pokémon Center. Ash called Professor Oak and exchanged Heracross and Krookodile for Hydreigon and Trevenant. Kaylin guessed that he would use Hydreigon, Trevenant and Noctowl against the Gym Leader's poison–types. Everyone was having dinner when a couple of trainers came inside the Pokémon Center and immediately went up to Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, you've gotta help us. Our Pokémon have been poisoned," said one of trainers, which caught Ash's attention.

"King's poison–types are very strong. My Donphan barely did any damage to his Nidoking, and his Beedrill is his strongest," said another trainer.

"OK. Don't worry. I'll take care of your Pokémon. You just stay here," said Nurse Joy as she and Chansey went inside the surgery to heal up the poisoned Pokémon, and Ash, Pikachu and Meloetta made their way to the worried trainers.

"Did you guys challenged the gym," Ash asked the trainers and they all nodded.

"Yeah. His poison–types are probably the toughest of their kinds," said one of the trainers.

"Just when you think you've defeated his first three Pokémon, he sends out his Mega–Beedrill and the entire battle turns upside down," said another trainer.

"Mega–Beedrill," asked Ash, surprised by this new information.

"I've never seen such fast Pokémon. My ground and psychic–types didn't stand a chance against him," said another trainer.

"I heard that he's probably one of the toughest Gym Leaders in Nessada," said a girl.

"Well, I'm challenging him tomorrow and I've got a secret weapon to deal with his Beedrill," said Ash, talking about his Greninja, but none of the trainers knew that.

"Well, good luck and get ready to deal with a lot of poison," said a boy and Ash nodded and went back to his friends and told them what he had learnt.

 **(The next day)**

Ash woke up early as he wanted to take on the gym as soon as possible. Pikachu and Meloetta woke up nearly after him and got ready for the day. By 10a.m. everyone was awake and had breakfast before going to the gym.

A couple of minutes later, the gang arrived at the gym and they couldn't take their eyes of the building as it had a giant statue of Mega–Beedrill on the roof and several smaller statues of poison–type Pokémon by the entrance of the gym.

"Let's do this, guys," said Ash to Pikachu and Meloetta. They entered the gym, followed by their friends.

When they got inside, they saw that it was dark and smelled kind of weird. Just then, the lights turned on and revealed a man with black hair and in purple clothing. Form the inside, the gym was nothing compared to what was from the outside as there were several toxic wastes here and there, and the field was surrounded by some sort of a green, smelly liquid.

"That thing sure makes it look like a poison–type gym," said Kaylin, gesturing to the strange liquid.

"Tell me about it," said May.

"Who are you," asked the man.

"I'm Ash from Pallet Town and I'm here to challenge you to a Gym Battle," said Ash.

"Very well," said the man. "I'm King and I'm the Gym Leader. I accept your challenge. Shall we begin?"

"Don't we need a referee," asked Ash.

"And why is that? The rules are simple. It'll be a 4–on–4 battle. And the battle will be over when all four Pokémon on one side are unable to continue," explained King.

"OK, got it." said Ash as he made his way to the battlefield while his friends went to the sidelines, including Meloetta.

"I'll have the first pick," said King as he threw a PokéBall and from it came out a Qwilfish.

"Trevenant, I choose you," said Ash as he brought out his grass/ghost–type.

"Let the battle begin," said the referee.

"Qwilfish, start with Poison Jab," said King.

"Trevenant, counter it with Will–O–Wisp and then use Forest's Curse," said Ash. Qwilfish charged with Poison Jab, but Trevenant struck it with Will–O–Wisp, burning it, and then landed his Forest's Curse. "Now use Horn Leech."

"Qwilfish, counter with Sludge Wave," said King. Trevenant charged with Horn Leech, but was stopped by Qwilfish's Sludge Wave.

"Trevenant, use Shadow Claw," said Ash.

"Dodge it, Qwilfish," said King. Qwilfish was about to dodge, but Trevenant was faster and landed a direct hit with Shadow Claw. "Qwilfish, use Poison Jab."

"Trevenant, counter it with your own Poison Jab," said Ash. Qwilfish charged with Poison Jab, but Trevenant overpowered it with his own Poison Jab.

"Qwilfish, use Aqua Tail and then Sludge Wave," said King. Qwilfish charged and landed a direct hit with Aqua Tail, followed by Sludge Wave.

"Trevenant, use Horn Leech and the finish it with Shadow Claw," said Ash. Trevenant struck Qwilfish with Horn Leech, followed by a direct hit from Shadow Claw, knocking it out.

"Qwilfish is unable to battle. Trevenant wins," announced the referee.

"Great job, Trevenant. Return and take a rest," said Ash as he returned the ghost/grass–type to his PokéBall.

"Qwilfish, return," said King as he returned his fallen Pokémon. "Drapion, come on out."

"So it's a Drapion," said Ash before bringing out his second Pokémon. "Hydreigon, I choose you.

"Ash has a Hydreigon, too," Ridley said surprised.

"Drapion, use Cross Poison," said King.

"Hydreigon, counter with Tri Attack and then use Dragon Pulse," said Ash. Drapion crossed his hands and fired a Cross Poison, but Hydreigon countered it with Tri Attack and landed his Dragon Pulse on the dark/poison–type. "Now use Flash Cannon!"

"Block it with Night Slash and the use Ice Fang," said King. Hydreigon fired his Flash Cannon, but was blocked by Night Slash and got hit with Drapion's Ice Fang. "Use Ice Fang one more time."

"Hydreigon, stop it with Flamethrower," said Ash. Drapion charged with Ice Fang, but Hydreigon fired his Flamethrower, stopping Drapion.

"Drapion, use Cross Poison," said King.

"Hydreigon, dodge it and use Flamethrower with everything you've got," said Ash. Drapion fired his Cross Poison, but Hydreigon dodged it and landed a direct hit with Flamethrower, knocking Drapion out.

"Drapion is unable to battle. Hydreigon wins," announced the referee.

"Drapion, return," said King and looked at Ash. "I've got to say, Ash. I'm impressed. No one has ever beaten two of my Pokémon in a row, but it's time to end your winning streak. Nidoking, come on out."

"That's not gonna stop us. Hydreigon, return," said Ash as he returned his dark/dragon–type and brought out his third Pokémon. "Noctowl, I choose you."

"A flying–type? Not a bad choice," said King. "Nidoking, use Sludge Bomb."

"Noctowl, counter it with Air Slash and use Extrasensory," said Ash. Nidoking fired his Sludge Bomb, but Noctowl countered it with Air Slash and landed his Extrasensory. "Now use Shadow Ball!"

"Nidoking, dodge it and use Ice Beam," said King. Noctowl fired his Shadow Ball, but Nidoking dodge it and landed a direct hit with Ice Beam. "Use another Ice Beam."

"Noctowl, dodge it and use Hypnosis," said Ash. Noctowl dodged the incoming Ice Beam and put Nidoking asleep with Hypnosis.. "Now use Dream Eater and follow it with Air Slash." Noctowl landed his Dream Eater, regaining some health, and scored a direct hit with Air Slash. "Noctowl, use Shadow Ball, and then finish this with Extrasensory!" Noctowl fired his Shadow Ball, which lowered Nidoking's special defense and knocked out the poison/ground–type with a picture perfect Extrasensory.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Noctowl wins," announced the referee.

"You did your best, Nidoking. Return and take a rest," said King and looked at Ash. "Your Pokémon are stronger than I thought, Ash. But, this is the end of the line. Beedrill, come on out!"

"A Beedrill," said Ash. "Noctowl, let's finish this up quick. Use Air Slash!"

"Beedrill, dodge it and use Poison Jab," said King. Noctowl fired his Air Slash, but Beedrill dodge it with incredible speed and landed its Poison Jab, poisoning Noctowl.

"Stay strong, Noctowl," said Ash.

"Not gonna happen, Ash," said King as he pulled up his sleeve, revealing a Mega–Stone on his watch. "Let's take it to another level. Beedrill, Mega–Evolve!"

"Beedrill has a Mega–Evolution," said Clemont shocked.

"So this is what Mega–Evolution looks like," said Ridley.

"This is really bad. Mega–Beedrill's ability is Adaptibility, which boosts the power of its bug and poison–type attacks," Brock informed. "Not to mention it becomes a lot faster, which makes it even a bigger threat."

"Don't worry. Ash will win this," said Kaylin. "You can do you, big brother!"

"Beedrill, use X–Scissor," said King. Beedrill charged and landed a direct hit with X–Scissor.

"Noctowl, use Extrasensory," said Ash. Noctowl fired his Extrasensory, which struck Mega–Beedrill, but the bug/poison–type somehow recovered pretty quick and struck Noctowl with Poison Jab, knocking it out.

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Beedrill wins," announced the referee.

"Noctow, return. You were amazing. You deserve long rest," said Ash as he returned his Johto flying–type. "Trevenant, I choose you!"

"Poor Noctowl. It was doing so well," said Bonnie.

"Mega–Beedrill's attack power and speed are what make it pretty hard to deal with," said Brock.

"You know, dad told me once that he once faced an opponent with Mega–Beedrill. The only reason he won was because Raichu's Static activated. And there was a move that makes Mega–Beedrill even more dangerous, but I can't remember it," said Kaylin.

"It's got to be Fell Stinger," said Brock. "If Beedrill knocks out an opponent with Fell Stinger, its attack power sharply increases."

"Let's hope Trevenent can at least tire it out," said Ridley. During the conversation, a certain normal/psychic–type Pokémon was watching the battle, worried for her trainer.

"Trevenant, use Shadow Claw," said Ash.

"Beedrill, dodge it and use Aerial Ace," said King. Trevenant charged with Shadow Claw, but Mega–Beedrill dodged it and struck Trevenant with a super–effective Aerial Ace. "Now use Fell Stinger!"

"Trevenant, dodge it," said Ash. Mega–Beedrill charged with Fell Stinger and due to the damage, Trevenant didn't manage to dodge the attack and was directly hit by Fell Stinger, knocking it out and because of that, Mega–Beedrill's attack was boosted.

"Trevenant is unable to battle. Beedrill wins," announced the referee.

"This is what I was afraid of. Now, Beedrill's attack is boosted," said Brock.

"Ash better think of something," said Clemont.

"The problem is Hydreigon is weak to bug–type attacks," said May.

"There's got to be a way to deal with Mega–Beedrill's speed," said Bonnie.

"Yeah, but how," asked Ridley.

"Hey, has anyone seen Meloetta," asked Kaylin.

"Where did she go," asked Serena, looking around with the others, but failed to find the 'Melody Pokémon'.

"She was just here moment ago," said Clemont.

"Who's your next choice, Ash," asked King. Ash was just about to bring out his Hydreigon, but much to everyone's shock, Meloetta made herself visible on the battlefield.

"Meloetta, you wanna battle," Ash asked his newest Pokémon to which she nodded. "Alright, then this'll be your gym battle debut."

"So Meloetta actually wants to battle," said Serena.

"It would appear so, but it's gonna be hard. Meloetta's part psychic–type, which makes her weak against bug–types," said Brock.

"So you're choosing a mythical Pokémon," asked King, surprised. "This should be interesting. Beedrill, use X–Scissor!

"Meloetta, stop it with Hyper Voice and then use Thunderbolt," said Ash. Beedrill charged with X–Scissor, but was stopped by Meloetta's Hyper Voice and then got hit by Thunderbolt, paralyzing it.

"Beedrill, use Aerial Ace," said King.

"Dodge it, Meloetta," said Ash. Beedrill charged with Aerial Ace and struck Meloetta, who didn't manage to dodge the attack.

"Ash, in case you don't know, Aerial Ace is a move that always hits its target," said King.

"Thanks for telling us. Meloetta, use Relic Song," said Ash. Meloetta started to sing and was engulfed in bright glow as she changed from.

"Meloetta changed," asked Brock, shocked.

"Meloetta, use Close Combat," said Ash. Meloetta charged towards Mega–Beedrill and started to rapidly punch and kick Mega–Beedrill.

"Beedrill, use Poison Jab," said King.

"Meloetta, use Hyper Voice," said Ash. Beedrill charged with Poison Jab, but was stopped by the paralysis and got hit by Hyper Voice. "Let's wrap this up with Psyshock!" Meloetta fired her Psyshock, which struck Mega–Beedrill, knocking it out.

"Beedrill is unable to battle. Meloetta is the winner. The victory goes to Ash from Pallet Town," announced the referee.

"Alright! We did it, Meloetta," said Ash happily as he ran up to Meloetta and gave her a hug, which she returned. "You won your first gym battle!"

"Not bad, Ash," said King as he approached Ash with a badge in hand. "Your Pokémon sure are tough. And here is the proof that you beat me, the Acid Badge."

"Thanks, King," said Ash as he accepted the badge. "Alright, we've got the Acid Badge!"

"Congratulations, Ash," said Serena as she hugged him without a warning. Everyone was surprised by the action, including Serena herself, but they were much more surprised that Ash returned the hug, causing Serena to blush.

"Thanks, Serena. But the truth is my Pokémon did all the work," said Ash sheepishly as he pulled away from the hug.

"Yeah, but it's thanks to you they're that strong," said Clemont.

"You have a point," said Brock. "So, where should we go next?"

"Why not Techno City," suggested King. "The Gym Leader there sure gives trainers some electrifying experience and I also heard there's gonna be a Pokémon Showcase next week."

"Techno City, huh? OK, that's our next stop," said Ash.

 **Sorry for waiting so long. I had writer's block. I'm sure most of you are familiar with. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and Meloetta made her gym battle debut. Next time, the gang will meet up with another familiar Pokémon and one of Ash's rival will also make a comeback. I'll see you all soon and until then, have a nice day.**

 **R &R **


End file.
